Not Your Typical Fairy-tale
by OxOx-Megz-OxOx
Summary: Caroline comes from a very poor family. So, when they hear news that the Prince, Klaus Mikaelson, is looking for a wife, they tell Caroline that she has to go. She doesn't think she will get chosen, until she catches the Prince's eye. Can she live with being the wife of a monster? And more importantly, can she learn to love one? AU: set in the year 1594 KLAROLINE! T just in case!
1. Chapter One: Hope

**Title: Not Your Typical Fairy-tale **

**Pairing: Caroline x Klaus (will also include a little Anna x Jeremy, and Matt x Rebekah)**

**Rating: T, just in case**

**Summary: Caroline Forbes comes from a very poor family. So, when they hear news that the Prince, Klaus Mikaelson, is looking for a wife, they tell Caroline that she has to go. Of course, she doesn't think she will get chosen, until she catches the Prince's eye. But can she live with being the wife of a monster? AU: set in the year 1594**

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**New story, eh? Well, welcome, I guess! Weather you've read one of my fanfics before, or not, I welcome you all! And . . . yeah. I've been wanting to write an AU story for quite a while now, but couldn't come up with any ideas, and then . . . this hit me! Who knows how long this story will last, but I hope you will all be happy to follow me on this little journey!**

**Enjoy!**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

_England, 1594_

Caroline Forbes walked through her town quietly, clutching a wicker basket full of flowers. She had gathered them for her mother. She knew she had been in a foul mood recently, and wanted to try and cheer her up. She knew what it was about, of course, but her mother did not like Caroline to worry about such things. They were running out of money, quite fast actually, and pretty soon, she was sure, they would be taken out of their home. She often wished that she could help, but she knew that there was nothing a girl of only seventeen could do. Even if she were to try and trade something, food, clothes, medicines, it would not be enough.

Her long, blonde hair was held behind her ear by one of the flowers which she had collected, and it framed her face perfectly. She was very beautiful for a girl of seventeen, with sparkling green eyes, and thin, pink lips. She had the slightest hint of freckles, which came out more in the sun, and dark, thick eyelashes. Her skin was quite pale, but she always had a flush of pink in her cheeks. All the boys in the village thought she was beautiful too, but they did not pay her much attention, for she was poor, and preferred to be alone. And although she was, by far, one of the prettiest girls in her village, Caroline herself did not see it at all.

She was wearing a long sleeved, fitted blue dress, with a darker cloak over her shoulders, to keep her warm. She had a belt hanging loosely around her hips, which held a few coins, for necessities such as food or clothes. And around her wrist, was a bracelet. It was made of intertwined sting, and had a wooden charm on it, in the shape of a bird. She knew it wasn't the most attractive pieces of jewellery, but it meant a lot to her, all the same. It was from her friend, Tyler Lockwood, who had once lived in the village. Absentmindedly, she twirled the charm in her fingers.

Tyler had carved the charm for her himself, and made the bracelet. He'd chosen a bird because he said it reminded him of Caroline, and how she'd always wanted to be free. It had taken him quite a while, and he had given it to her for her fifteenth birthday. Back then, they had been best friends, and sometimes, Caroline thought, even more. Though they'd never talked about their relationship, Caroline had known they were much more than just friends, and much more than best friends as well. Still, neither of them had ever felt the need to talk about it, and so they just . . . hadn't. But, a few months after Caroline's birthday, he disappeared. And no one knew what had happened to him. There were rumours of course, such as he'd been killed, or attacked. Some people even thought he'd been kidnapped. But Caroline didn't believe any of those stories.

As Caroline walked through the village, she could hear people talking in whispers, harmless gossip, she assumed. She carried on walking, ignoring it, until a few words caught her interest. She stopped, and began to walk towards two women that she could hear. They were outside a stall, and Caroline walked over, pretending to be interested in the items, whilst she listened to the two women.

_"Prince Niklaus . . . "_

_"Tomorrow . . . "_

_"The Mikaelsons . . . . "_

_"Vampires . . . "_

The Mikaelsons. Everybody knew of them, they were the royal family. Mikael and Esther Mikealson were the king and queen, and they had five children, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Finn, and of course, Niklaus. Caroline's village knew much more of them, of course, because the castle was only a few miles down the road. They were the closest village to the castle for miles, which was why they knew the horrible truth about the royal family. They were vampires. The other villages had their suspicions, of course, since the Mikaelsons had ruled now for over one hundred years. And everyone knew that they were immortal. But only Caroline's village knew of the evil that looked over their country. Vampires. They fed on blood. Human blood. They were monsters.

And especially Prince Niklaus. He was most famous for being the most evil out of all of them. He killed without mercy, and used terribly gruesome forms of torture on anyone that disobeyed him. Though there weren't many that would dare. He had a vicious temper, and treated people of Caroline's stature as nothing more than food. Niklaus Mikaelson was a name that could strike fear into the hearts of even the strongest of men.

Caroline had only caught sight of him once, when she was a young girl, and that moment would stay with her forever.

_He came down into the village one day, on the day that the youngest Mikaelson, Henrik, died. The whole village had hidden in their homes, but Caroline sneaked out, wanting to see this monster that her parents referred to. And she had seen him. He walked down through the village, as if he owned it, which he probably did. He had his arms crossed, and he kicked the ground absentmindedly. Caroline thought, when she saw him, that she had never seen a man so beautiful. Had she known his true nature then, she probably would not have done what she did._

_"I am sorry for your loss, my Lord." she had whispered, walking towards the vampire. He looked astounded. Probably because no one of her age or upbringing would have dared to speak to him before. She thought she saw him smile slightly, before speeding over to her in a blur. And for a moment, with him so close, she began to feel afraid._

_"You should be afraid of me," the Prince had said, as if he had read her thoughts. He crouched down in front of her, and Caroline thought she could see tears in his eyes. "Why aren't you afraid?"_

_"Do . . . " Caroline muttered, "Do I have reason to be, my Lord?"_

_Niklaus seemed lost for words. "I . . . You should go home. It's not safe for a girl of your age to be out here with one such as myself."_

_"But you are sad, my Lord. I do not like to see people sad." Caroline replied, as her fear started to waver, and her natural stubbornness took its place._

_"I said **GO!**" Caroline watched in horror, as the Prince's charming features began to change. His eyes became red and bloodshot, and the veins around them began to appear. And his teeth . . . they lengthened, and became sharp, becoming fangs, like that of a wolf. She found it hard to believe that someone who had been so beautiful only moments ago, could become a monster, a beast, so quickly. And before she could utter another word, he was gone._

Caroline shook her head. She couldn't believe she'd been so _stupid. _The man was a monster, nothing more, and she'd stood there, wanting to _comfort _him? He had no humanity left, he could not feel. But sadly, that was her weakness, she always wanted to see the best in people. She knew better now though, at least when it came to the Mikaelsons. Trying to forget about the memory, she set her mind back to concentrating on what the women were saying. But sadly, they had switched to another topic. As usual, however, Caroline's curiosity got the better of her, and before she could stop herself, she tapped one of the women on the shoulder.

"Um . . . excuse me," She asked, putting on one of her best smiles, as the woman turned to face her. "I couldn't help but overhear you talking before, about Prince Niklaus, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what exactly is going on?"

The woman looked quite old, and she smiled at Caroline dryly, as if she pitied her. "My dear, if you do not know already, then this will be quite unfortunate news for you . . . Prince Niklaus is looking for a wife. And tomorrow, all the girls in the village are to go to the village circle to meet him. Any girls that catch his eye are to be taken the castle, where he will eventually pick a wife."

* * *

Caroline walked home in a daze. She couldn't believe it. Tomorrow, after almost nine years, she would see Prince Niklaus, and he would be sizing her up, like a piece of meat. She couldn't even bare to think of what might happen if he chose her. If she had to go and live with that . . . monster, and then, to be _married _to him? It disgusted her to even think of it. But then, why would he choose her anyway? She was nothing special, and she definitely wasn't princess material. Caroline even doubted he would choose a girl from the village, from the way that they were treated. The Mikaelsons thought of the villagers as dirt, or food, nothing more.

If Niklaus were to choose anyone, it would probably be Lady Katerina, who was a very rich woman that lived in London. She was also, a very beautiful woman, with tanned, olive skin, which she got from lots of travelling to other countries, and long, curly brunette hair. Caroline had never seen Lady Katerina in person, but she had seen portraits and heard stories. No, the only person of any kind of royal upbringing she had ever met was Niklaus, and that had not exactly been a pleasant experience.

As she reached her front door, she opened it slowly, and placed the basket on a nearby windowsill. She called out for her mother, and sat down on the wooden chair by the door. She breathed shallow breaths, and tried to calm herself down.

"Caroline? What is it?" Her mother asked, as she ran to Caroline's side, and knelt in front of her, feeling her forehead. Elizabeth Forbes was not an unattractive woman herself, but the strain of trying to feed her two daughters, continue to pay for their house, and keeping her husband happy was now beginning to show. She had great bags under her eyes from lost sleep, and she was looking a lot thinner these past months. She had kind, brown eyes, and a warm, inviting smile. Her hair was quite long, but she kept it tied in a braid. She was a very selfless woman, who spent far too much time worrying about others. and less than she should about herself.

"Prince Niklaus, he's . . . he's looking for a wife. All the girls in the village have to go tomorrow, and whoever he likes . . . he can take." Caroline whispered, feeling tears brim in her eyes. It felt like her whole life was ending, and she didn't even know if he'd choose her yet. But even if he didn't, tomorrow, some poor girls life was going to be ruined, as she was taken from her home by a vampire, and made to spend the rest of her life with him. And then, Caroline was hit with the most frightening thought of all . . . if Prince Niklaus intended to truly marry this girl, that surely meant that he would turn her into a vampire as well. And she would have to spend her entire existence, not only _with _a monster, but as one, as well. And that, surely, was the most terrible part of it all.

Elizabeth just simply took her daughter into her arms, and let her cry, whilst stroking her hair. No matter how old Caroline got, there was nothing that would give her more strength, than the comfort of her mother's arms. "Don't worry, darling," She whispered into her hair, "We'll sort this all out when your father gets home."

* * *

That night, at the dinner table, it was all very quiet. Everyone knew what subject they were avoiding, but no one wanted to bring it up. It was the talk of the village by then, so there was not a single person that didn't know. And yet, the Forbes' continued to sit in silence, because they felt it was far better than facing the truth; that tomorrow, they might have to lose one of their daughters to a monster, for the rest of her life. Caroline took the opportunity to truly look at her family, for what might be the last time she saw them.

Her father, Bill Forbes, sat at the head of the table, with a stern look on his face. Caroline did not have as warm a relationship with her father as she did with her mother. He was quite set in his ways, and just as stubborn as Caroline herself. They had quite conflicting tempers, as he did not find Caroline to be the lady that he had "raised her to be". He was very controlling when it came to his eldest daughter, and had never approved of her friendship with Tyler, telling her that it was improper, and that she should "set her sights higher". That had led to many arguments, Caroline always telling him that, in their situation, they were in no position to be prejudiced. After all, Tyler's family were only as poor as them, or, had been.

Her mother sat beside her, looking down at her plate. She was often quite quiet in the presence of her husband, and sometimes Caroline wondered whether she feared him. Despite this, Caroline's mother was one of the strongest, kindest women Caroline had ever met. And she often hoped she could be more like her. Where Elizabeth Forbes was forgiving and patient, Caroline was stubborn, and short tempered. She had always been quite head-strong, which was why her father did not think her to be a proper lady. "Proper ladies" were supposed to obey their fathers, and then, later in life, their husbands. But somehow, Caroline could never quite live up to those expectations.

And then, across the table, was Caroline's little sister, Alice Forbes. She was only ten years old, and very pretty. She had long, white-blonde hair, which was braided with some of the flowers that Caroline had brought home. She had bright, blue eyes, and was very thin, but not worryingly. She was always very cheery and always smiling, as she was at the moment. She was eating her food quietly, but she kept looking over at Caroline and smiling widely. Caroline had always admired her little sister. She just walked around with her head in the clouds, always in her own little world, and was always so . . . young, and free. Not at all what Caroline had been like at her age. Caroline's life when she was ten years old was full of fear. After her meeting with Niklaus, she constantly worried that he would come back, and maybe even kill her this time. Suddenly, Alice spoke up.

"So, Caroline," Alice began, in her sing-song voice, obviously eager to ask something. "What will you do if Klaus picks you tomorrow?" Elizabeth gasped in shock, and dropped her spoon loudly.

"Alice!" She cried, and the youngest girl looked down at the table, before smiling again, and turning back to Caroline.

"Sorry . . . What will you do if _Prince Niklaus _picks you?" Alice asked again, and Caroline almost smiled back at her. She knew what it must seem like to Alice. It seemed like some big, romantic fairy-tale, where the Prince was going to come along, take her to his castle, and they would fall madly in love and get married. Forgetting all about the part where the Prince was a murderous monster constantly craving the blood of innocent human beings. Caroline had to admit though, had the situation been different, if it had been another Prince, or a Lord, perhaps, it would be extremely exciting and romantic. But sadly, that was not the case. How naive her little sister was.

"I supposed I will go with him," Caroline replied, looking down at her soup, and trying not to cry in front of her father. "It's not like I have any other choice," she muttered darkly.

"Caroline," her father interrupted, and put down his spoon also. For a moment, Caroline thought they were going to have one of their very rare heart-to-hearts, but that moment was short lived. "Think of what this could do for us, sweetheart. Of the fortune, and the money it could bring us!" Caroline looked up, shocked. His eldest daughter could, tomorrow, be sent to live with a murderer for the rest of her life, and all he could think of was the money? She was about to protest, but she could already see the greed in his eyes. And he wasn't wrong. If she did go to live with Klaus, her family would get an awful lot of money. Enough to even buy a _new _house, forgetting about paying for the current one.

All the same, her father could show a _little _compassion. A little encouragement couldn't hurt. But her father never really was one for showing emotions, and Caroline preferred it that way. It would make it at least a little bit easier for her tomorrow. If she did get chosen by Niklaus, the last thing she would want would be to see her father in tears. It would make the leaving easier, too. Although, it still wouldn't change the fact that she would never see her family again.

* * *

**So? What did you think?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter Two: The Choice

**Hey!**

**Happy Halloween! (from yesterday! . . . for me anyway!) Did you guys do anything interesting? Anything fun? I had a few friends at my house, which was alright. I dressed up as Whiskey from Dollhouse, if anyone knows who that is! But yeah . . . it was alright, apart from the fact that one of my friends got sick during the night.**

**So I would just like to say thank you for all the reviews that I have received so far, it's good to know that you guys are liking it! I would like to take a moment to say thank you to all the people that did review, so here you are;**

**SarahCullen4, LightFiction, bubblesmonster, dawnlee, nicole, ForWhoCouldEverLoveABeast, MarsterToo, scarlettmoon66, justine, epic sweetness712, Mystery Girl3, and Element Siren.**

**There were two other reviews, but they were from guests, so I can't specifically mention them, but still thank you. I read all your reviews, and it does mean a lot, so keep them coming, even if they're critical ones!**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

The next morning, Caroline slowly made her way towards the village circle. She had dressed in her finest clothes, as instructed by her mother, though they were still not much. Her dress was a pale blue, with long sleeves and it reached the floor. It had a low neckline, which was tied together in a criss-cross of thread, like a corset. And had a white blouse underneath. She had her belt across her waist again, which carried her few possessions that she was to take to the castle with her, a few drawings from her sister, a necklace from her mother, and Tyler's bracelet. Over her shoulders she wore her dark blue cloak, which her mother had made for her a few years ago.

She had already said goodbye to them that morning, but she knew they would be at the village circle anyway. The whole town was coming to watch. And if she was chosen by Niklaus, she would still say goodbye to them again anyway. Her father had been quite indifferent that morning, but he had hugged Caroline all the same. She wondered if he would even miss her, or in fact, be angry with her, if she wasn't chosen, or if she was sent back. She knew he only wanted the money, but she guessed she couldn't fault him for it. He was only thinking of what was best for his family, and how best to protect them. If it meant sending one of his daughters off to live with a monster, it was a small price to pay if it gave him support for his family.

It was a cold morning again, and Caroline drew up her hood. As she made her way down, she saw all the other girls leaving their homes. They seemed a lot happier than Caroline herself, hugging their families, with great smiles on their faces. They too, were dressed in their best clothes, obviously to try and impress Niklaus, or at least make him think a little higher of them. They had elaborate hairstyles, braided with flowers, which framed their faces perfectly, enhancing their beauty slightly. Their heads seemed to be filled with romantic fantasies of the Prince, so obviously their families had not tried to talk them out of it. Or maybe it had seemed better to them that their daughters went away not knowing what they were being sent off to. Or perhaps they _did _know, and their heads were filled with romantic fantasies of _changing _Prince Niklaus. Or maybe, and this was perhaps the worst thought of all, they relished in the thought of being immortal, of living forever, but feasting off the blood of innocent humans like themselves.

Caroline could see the circle now, with all the girls gathered around it, side by side. They were all whispering excitedly, and waving to their families, who were gathered in the middle. All of the other girls looked remarkably beautiful, and Caroline was suddenly very glad that she hadn't tried that hard this morning. She had less chance of getting chosen if she was the least beautiful girl there. Though, and she didn't know this herself, she had a sort of, natural beauty about her, which was uncommon among the other girls.

As Caroline took her place between two of the quietest girls, she took the chance to look at them quickly. The girl on her left, Dawn, she thought her name was, looked quite pretty, but in an understated way. She had long, brown hair which fell down her back in gentle waves, and bright, hazel eyes. She had long, thick eyelashes, and pink lips. She was very pale, which made her eyelashes and hair stand out even more. She wore a pale, pink dress, matching the colour of her lips and her skin tone perfectly. She had the stance more of a nervous parlour maid than a queen, and was quite thin. She looked just as upset as Caroline felt, as she looked at her family hopefully. On Caroline's right, was a girl of almost the exact opposite to Dawn. River Staite. She had dark, raven-coloured hair, and cold, blue eyes. She too, was very pale, and was dressed in a navy blue dress that clung to her small waist. She too, didn't look much like she wanted to be there, but, if Caroline remembered rightly, she wasn't really one for conversation.

Suddenly, the whispers and chatter started to die down, and Caroline looked at her family nervously. She noticed that they were no longer looking at her with smiles, but with fear. She gave them a tight, strained smile, and a small wave. She knew what was going on, and what had happened, as she head a clatter of horses hooves come to a stop on the other side of the circle.

Prince Niklaus had arrived.

* * *

He was getting out of the carriage slowly, and Caroline could just about see him over the crowds. He was exactly as she remembered. She didn't know what she'd expected though, he was immortal, of course he'd look exactly the same. Still, it was a shock to her, to see him after all those years. He had curly, dark blonde hair, almost brown, and it was short, unlike most of the other men that Caroline had seen before. He had dark, blue eyes that caught her attention immediately and she found she could not look away. He had perfectly curved, pink lips, and quite a bit of stubble, which Caroline found strangely attractive. She knew she was staring, but there was just something about him that interested her. He walked with such a confident grace, and he smiled to himself, as he looked around the circle of girls.

"Hello, ladies," He grinned, and Caroline found that he was even more attractive when he smiled. She could swear she had never seen a man so beautiful. It seemed cruel to waste such beauty on a monster such as him. And she had to remind herself that he _was _a monster, and that looks were, more often than not, deceiving. Still, she couldn't tear her eyes from him as he strode around the circle. "Shall we begin?"

She watched, as Niklaus made his was slowly around, looking at all the girls intently. He stopped at each girl, as she extended her hand, and he pressed his lips to her knuckles. Quite a few of the girls smiled, or blushed. Some just looked scared. This didn't seem to bother him though, so he was quite clearly used to these reactions to his presence. Caroline could feel her heartbeat speed up, as he was getting closer and closer to her. She knew he could hear it, as he could probably hear all the other girls heartbeats, with his vampire hearing. But what else could he hear? Smell? Their blood, rushing through their veins. All it would take was a few seconds, and he could kill one of them, and be drinking their blood. Just like that.

Before she could realize it, he was almost right in front of her, only a few girls between them. Caroline suddenly felt dizzy with nervousness. Would he recognize her? Caroline doubted it. It was nine years since she had last seen him. It was easy for her to remember him, firstly, because he would always look the same, and secondly, because that meeting had haunted her for the rest of her life. She doubted a run-in with an eight year old girl would have plagued his mind for too long. All the same, she could feel her knees start to tremble, and she clenched her fists tightly. Taking deep breaths, she forced herself to look up from the floor, and as she did, there was Prince Niklaus, right there in front of her.

As her eyes met his, she thought she saw something flash across them briefly. Recognition, maybe? She wasn't sure, for as soon as she had seen it, it was gone. He smiled at her, and suddenly, Caroline forgot how to breathe. She forgot that she was being watched by the whole village, and that the man before her was a murderous monster. And it took all her strength to lift her shaking hand to him. He took it with extreme gentleness, and Caroline could tell that he could feel her shaking. He placed his lips to her knuckles so softly, she barely even felt it. He raised his head to look back into her eyes, and he looked confused for a moment. And suddenly, Caroline was very aware that he still hadn't let go of her hand.

"What's your name, love?" Niklaus asked, and his voice was even exactly as she had remembered. So soft, like velvet, so charming. Caroline tried to calm her breathing, also now aware that they were being watched by everyone. She was the only girl that Niklaus had paused at, and certainly the only one which he had spoken to.

"Caroline Forbes," She whispered, trying to control her voice, but it still broke anyway. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her. She put it down to nervousness, and fear that she could be taken to live the rest of her life in isolation at any moment. Still, there was something about Prince Niklaus that . . . got her. It wasn't fear, that was an entirely different feeling. And she knew she should be afraid, and it puzzled her why she wasn't. But when she saw him, really saw him, it was hard to picture him as the monster she had met nine years ago.

_Oh stop it, Caroline!, _she thought to herself. _He's a monster, nothing more. _She pushed back her nervousness and strange thoughts, and tried to focus on what was going on. She could deal with her conflicting emotions and poor judgement later. She noticed, as she quickly glanced around her, that all the girl's and family's eyes were on her and Klaus. She was willing to bet that there wasn't a single person in the village who wasn't watching them at that moment. And suddenly, she felt incredibly exposed.

"Well, Caroline . . . forgive me, but have we met before?" Niklaus asked her, looking at her intently. Did he recognize her? No, he couldn't . . . it was _nine _years ago, he couldn't possibly remember. But then . . . what was nine years to a vampire? Caroline guessed he'd already lived for at least five hundred years already. Nine years to him would probably be the equivalent to one or two years to Caroline. Even still, Caroline looked a lot different than she would have done nine years ago.

Suddenly, Caroline realized that she still hadn't answered him. She shook her head rapidly, and whispered; "Um . . . no, my Lord . . . not that I recall . . . " she lied, hoping that he would just move on.

"Hmm . . . . then forgive me, Ms. Forbes." He replied, pressing a finger to his chin in thought. It was obvious that he could vaguely remember their meeting, but hopefully he'd think he'd just gotten confused. He gave her another small smile, before moving on to Dawn.

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief. She was still aware that everyone was watching her, wondering why the Prince had stopped at her, of all people. To be honest, Caroline didn't really know herself. But she thought she knew what it meant. She only hoped that she was wrong. As she searched the crowd for her family, she saw them sitting on the floor, looking right at her, with very mixed facial expressions. Her father looked rather hopeful, and had quite a smug smile on his face. From looking at him, you could tell that, in his eyes, Prince Niklaus had pretty much already married his daughter. Alice was looking at her with a great smile on her face. Caroline could swear she had never seen her sister look so happy. And she could tell what she was thinking.

Alice was thinking of fairy-tale castles, and happily never afters. To her, what she had just witnessed between her sister and the Prince was "love at first sight". And Caroline could see how it could be confused for that. But it was very much the opposite. She could tell Alice was now thinking of wedding gowns, and great balls and fancy dresses. It was quite clear that she could not see the beast that lay beneath the Prince Charming surface. And for a moment, Caroline had been lost in the illusion too, until she saw the expression on her mother's face.

Caroline had never seen an expression of such fear on her mother's face in her entire life. There was such a deep sadness there, that it almost made the eldest Forbes daughter want to curl up and cry. Her eyes were widened in fear, and tears were clear in them as well. And Caroline saw the tears start to fall, as she heard what Prince Niklaus said next. The whole of the village circle went quiet in once more, but this time in shock, as they heard Prince Niklaus shout to his captive audience;

"_Her." _He said, as he turned to point as his intended wife. And it took Caroline a few moments to realize who he was pointing at. _"I want her."_

_"Caroline Forbes."_

* * *

**Well? What did you think? I know this chapter was slightly shorter than the other one, but there you go!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter Three: Property

**Hey guys!**

**So, I read all your reviews, and most of you guys were asking me too make Caroline a bit feistier, like she is in the show. Funnily enough, that was exactly what I was planning on doing, in this chapter actually. After all, this story would be a little boring if Caroline immediately fell for Klaus, or was just all quiet and obeying and stuff. So yeah, but I'm glad that you guys want that!**

**I'd like to say thank you to all my reviewers from the last chapter so far:**

**Mystery Girl3, xTheUnforbiddensxs2, Babygirlz, justine, SabbyDeeKnowles, Element Siren, Lilli, ChelseaBaby91, TheElla015, bubblesmonster, epicsweetness712, Chetopat, nicole, DHE212, SarahCullen4, Sujaka28, lily94, lially, thatEndlessOblivion, Juliet Kavanagh, Jumpingshrimp, Grace, mozlefaa, icedancer487.**

**And thank you as well to all the people who have favourited and are following this story! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

_"Caroline Forbes."_

Caroline's head snapped round to the Prince. Had he really just said what she thought he'd . . . no. It couldn't . . . why would he pick her? There were so many other beautiful girls there, much more suited to be his wife, what could he possibly want with her? But she knew she'd heard him correctly. All the girls in the circle were looking at her with envy. It was obvious they didn't think she deserved it. They all wanted it so much more. The money, the glory, the pretty dresses. It seemed wrong to Caroline though, how much they wanted it. They were jealous, that she now had to spend the rest of her life with a monster. That didn't seem right. She looked to her mother, who now had tears streaming down her face, and was being held tightly by her husband, who now had the widest smile on his face that Caroline had ever seen on a human being. And Alice was just the same, waving at Caroline, hoping to catch her attention.

Finally, she forced herself to look at the Prince himself. He was now gesturing for her to join him where he stood, near the carriage which he had arrived in. He extended his arm to her, and she knew she had to move, but she didn't trust her feet to carry her. She tried her hardest to forget about all the people that were watching her, and tried to steady her now erratic breathing. She slowly stepped out from her place in the circle, and began to walk towards the Prince. She heard a girl behind her begin to clap slowly, but loudly. And eventually, people started to join in. The clapping was still slow, and uncertain, but loud at the same time. Caroline looked towards her family again, as she passed them. Her mother was still crying, and her father half-heartedly comforting her, and Alice was joining in with the clapping.

As Caroline neared the carriage, she looked again at Prince Niklaus. He too had a great smile on his face, looking like he had won some sort of game. She was unaware of what her part in this game would be, but she would not give him the satisfaction of winning just yet. She tilted her chin up, and kept her head high. She walked with a little more confidence, and made sure that his gaze was met with a steely one. She saw him falter for a moment, confused, before she joined him at the carriage. She bowed in front of him, as was the correct manner, but tried to make it plain that she would not become his plaything. She straightened up, and joined him at his side. He cleared his throat, and looked Caroline in the eyes, and whispered, so that only she could hear.

"You have fifteen minutes to say goodbye to your family, and then you will join me in the carriage, clear?" He said, and Caroline nodded slowly. "I should make it clear that, if you try to run, I will find you. And should you run, there will be consequences."

"My Lord," Caroline whispered herself, not wanting anyone to hear what she was going to say next. For she knew it was quite the unacceptable thing to say to a Prince. "What could you do to punish me more, than the fact that I have to spend the rest of my life with a monster such as yourself?"

For a moment, Niklaus looked stunned. And Caroline took that as a small victory. Then he laughed, but it didn't quite show in his eyes. "That may be so . . . . do you have everything you need?" Caroline nodded again, still trying to keep her voice hostile and impassive. She gestured to her belt, and replied;

"I have everything that is of any importance to me, yes."

"Hmm . . . . you have so few possessions . . . no matter. At least your things will not take up too much room at the castle . . . Fifteen minutes," he nodded to her, and turned to face the girls once more. He bowed slowly, and then retreated to the carriage where he would wait.

Caroline breathed another sigh of relief. She had no idea where that boldness had come from. All her life, she had been told that if she'd ever met one of the Mikaelsons, she was to treat them with the utmost respect, or face almost certain death. But Niklaus did not seem so annoyed, more . . . amused by her. It was almost as if he saw it as a challenge. Caroline shook her head. She had a feeling she would have lots of time to figure out the mysterious Prince once they got to the castle. For now, she had to focus on saying goodbye to her family. As everyone began to make their way home, she searched the crowd for her family. She spotted Alice running towards her, and met her in the middle.

Caroline sank to her knees, and enveloped her little sister into a hug. She suddenly felt tears springing to her eyes. This could be the last time she ever saw her family, she realized. She stroked her sister's hair gently, but she could tell that Alice was still not quite understanding the severity of the situation. But perhaps that was best. It would be far worse for Alice to know what her sister was really going off to. _Let her fill her head with thoughts of fairy tale endings and charming Princes, _Caroline thought, _for it is far better than her knowing the truth. _As she saw her mother and father coming over to her, Caroline let go of Alice, and ran towards her mother.

She hugged her tightly, and breathed in the familiar scent of lavender and bread. She wanted to remember these little things about her family. The smell of their home, the feel of the fire on her face in the winter, the taste of her mother's freshly made bread. She doubted she would ever get to experience these things again. Over her mother's shoulder, she could see her father stood there, watching. Caroline could see that the situation had finally dawned on him. He was going to lose his daughter today, possibly forever. He would probably never see her again, and the only thing that would remind him of her was the money that would arrive at their house once a month. Still, he kept his expression business-like, and official. As Caroline let go of her mother, she took cautious steps towards her father. They had never really been people for hugging or anything like that, so she settled on a firm handshake.

"Be careful, Caroline." she nodded, and tried to hide her tears. "Do not refuse him anything, unless you absolutely have to. Do not e_ver, _for even a _second,_ forget what he is. He can kill you with a snap of his fingers, do not let him fool you. Do not share chambers with him, ask specifically for your own, and make sure that you never get left alone with him if you can avoid it. And most importantly, make sure that once you get to the castle, you take vervain in all your drinks. You must not give him the advantage of being able to compel you. You must remember what he is, Caroline. Be safe,"

She gave her father a tearful smile, and then gathered all of her family in front of her, taking her last opportunity to memorize everything about them. Her father's little wrinkles around his eyes, from laughing presumably, proving that he wasn't always so cold. The way that Alice's eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and had little gold flecks. And the way that her mother's hair fell around her face, leaving light shadows there. She wiped her tears with her sleeve, and gave a little sniff, before whispering; "I'll miss you all so much. Take care of yourselves . . . ." she gathered them in for a big hug, and even her father awkwardly joined in.

"Come now, love!" came Niklaus' voice from the carriage. Caroline sighed, and stepped away from the hug. She thought she saw tears in her father's eyes, but she could have just been imagining it. She looked at the village, the place she had spent her whole life growing up in, and towards the direction of her home. Most of the other villagers had left now, only a few remained, wanting to see Caroline's departure. It was hard for her to think that she would never see any of it again. The thought made her want to curl up and sob for weeks. But once again, she didn't want to give Niklaus the satisfaction of knowing how much it was effecting her. So she held it together, and gave her family a small, sad smile.

"Goodbye," she whispered, before slowly turning, and walking towards the carriage. From now, until the end of her days, she had become the property of Prince Niklaus.

* * *

Caroline stared out of the window of the carriage at the countryside. She watched as they passed fields of horses and forests. She had never been this far away from home before, had never travelled this far from the village. It both excited and scared her. It was quiet in the carriage, the only noise that could be heard was the clattering of the horses' hooves and the carriage wheels. Which was fine with Caroline. She didn't want to talk to Niklaus. She didn't want to talk to him, she didn't want to look at him, she didn't even want to be _near _him. He had just taken her away from her home, and she would probably never forgive him for that. It seemed though, that Niklaus did not share the same need for silence.

"I do remember you, you know, Caroline." Niklaus began, making Caroline snap round to face him. He was not looking at her, nor facing her. He was looking straight out of the other carriage window, like she had been._ How could he possibly remember?_ she thought. But before she had a chance to reply, he continued; "It may have been nine years ago, but when you spend most of your life bored in a castle, you remember these things."

"I had a feeling you recognized me, my Lord." Caroline whispered, her voice a little hoarse from her not talking for a while. But then she remembered what she had told herself. She would not let him win, nor treat her like she was anything less than his equal. Still, she kept the hostility in her voice.

"Please, love, you may become my wife soon, call me Klaus." He replied, now turning to face her. Caroline had made sure that they were at opposite ends of the carriage, wanting to be as far away from him as possible. She knew that the carriage was a small space, but still, the thought of sitting near him disgusted her.

"You're a murderous monster, who feeds off of the lives of innocent people, so that you may live." Caroline replied, finally finding her voice. She turned her body towards him also, making sure he was getting the idea. She wanted to make it completely clear to him that he disgusted her, and that she wouldn't go down without a fight. "You kill people for fun, and think nothing of the people that you claim to look after. And what's more, you have just taken me away from my home, to lock me away with you in your castle. I'd prefer it if we were not on a first name basis." she finished pointedly, and went to turn back to the window, when she saw something flicker across Niklaus' face.

He almost looked hurt. He looked down at the floor of the carriage dejectedly. "You think so lowly of me, Caroline . . . " he whispered. He had clearly thought that it would be easy to get himself a wife. He was a Prince, and was obviously used to getting his own way. Caroline might not always get her way, but she was stubborn, and when she had her opinion, she stuck to it.

"You're an immortal monster who could kill me at any point that he sees fit. Give me one reason why I shouldn't." she replied, intending to leave the conversation there. She turned back towards the window of the carriage, feeling her heart beat racing. It was understandable. It was not every day that she stood up to a murderous vampire. Fighting with someone always left her filled with adrenaline, as she tended to keep her opinions to herself. There were only certain people back in the village that she would dare argue with, but when she did, she never backed down. She could tell that Niklaus was thinking of something to say, to carry on the conversation.

"You know love, you might not be the one I choose in the end." Niklaus began, his tone almost teasing. But it was enough to get Caroline interested again. She whipped back round to look at him smirking at her. "There are three other very _respectable _women besides you, that I have to choose from. All very beautiful and rich ladies, I must say."

That sparked something in Caroline, causing her to spit back; "Then why taint your line-up with a lowly villager such as myself?" Niklaus smirked at her again. There was something about that smirked that really unnerved Caroline, and shook her to the core.

"Now, love. Don't put yourself down so much. I didn't choose those ladies, after all. I chose _you." _Caroline shook her head. She had no idea what he was even talking about any more. Of course he chose these other mystery women that he spoke of. The only people who could force an Original Vampire to do anything would be . . . the King and Queen. And suddenly, it all became very clear to Caroline. But Niklaus explained it anyway. "It was my parents' idea for me to get a wife, not mine. They wanted to make sure that if anything happened to them, I would have somebody to rule with me. I am not the oldest of their children, but they thought that I would be best to rule. Elijah and Finn are honourable, but they let their emotions get in the way, something I cannot afford to do.

"So they set about trying to get me a wife. I insisted on going to the villages, so as to be sure. But they did not, still do not approve of me having a . . . peasant for a wife. Still, they agreed to let me, if they could choose some other options for me. _Respectable _women, they said. Lady Elena, Lady Rose, and Lady Alexia. Still, I think you, Caroline, were a far better choice."

Caroline scoffed, and turned towards the window again. If that was his attempt at flattery, it was going to be a long carriage ride. In the distance, Caroline could see the tops of the castle. It was beautiful. Made out of a type of stone that she had never seen before. It wasn't grey and cold, like she had imagined it would be, but a sort of . . . warm, cream colour. All of the walls were perfectly smooth, and had little windows in them, all spaced out. There were guards stood at the top of towers, and little flags behind them. It literally took Caroline's breath away to think that she would be spending the rest of her life there, even if it was with a man she hated with every fibre of her being.

* * *

**So? I personally don't think that this is my best, but I want to know what you guys think!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter Four: Breakfast

**Hi guys!**

**First of all, I would like to apologize for being so late with the update, it was only because I'm writing two fanfics now at the same time, and I needed to update the other one pretty soon. Anyway, now that I have that done, I can carry on with this story. You might find that sometimes there are longer periods of time between my updates, but that will only be because I am updating this other fanfic as well. Also, I took a lot of time updating my diary xD (yes, I live a sad life), but I am only 14, so I think their can be an exception made! I would like to thank all of you that reviewed the last chapter;**

**Element Siren, epic sweetness712, gothicpoet0615, Rhiannon, Mystery Girl3, justine, SabbyDeeKnowles, TheElla015, icedancer487, Ela marelica, Radixx, mozlefa, Jumpingshrimp, bubblesmonster, nicole, MeloveDolphins, deena and I Love All Books TVD Klaroline.**

**I'd also like to thank any of you that are following this story, it means a lot, and it's good to know that you guys are liking it so far. And I would just like to say, to Nicole, if you're reading this, I completely agree with your review, and I am trying to create longer chapters. Hopefully, this one will be quite long, because I have quite a lot to fit in. Also, hopefully the plot will start to show soon (maybe in the next chapter though, not sure).**

**Enjoy, anyway!**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

Caroline woke up with a start, her eyes wide in confusion. She sat up quickly, and glanced around the room that she had woken up in. It only took her a few seconds to figure out where she was. She was in _her _room, in the Mikaelsons' castle. She looked down at her clothes, and remembered the long, white nightgown that she had found, laid out on the bed. In the end, she had not had to specifically ask for her own room, it was given to her, as there was still three other girls that Niklaus had to "choose" from. And although she was pretty much stuck in an unfamiliar place, she had to admit her new bedroom was quite beautiful, at least compared to her room at home. _  
_

The walls all the way around the room were paneled with old wood, and there was a big window to her left which brought the gentle, morning light in. Her bed was also made of old wood, and was a four-poster, with red drape curtains for privacy, should she ever need it. Beside her bed, there was a neatly carved table, with vines and flower carvings all along the edges. In front of her, at the wall in front of the bed, was an old bookshelf, with glass doors. It was filled with plenty of books, which made Caroline happy, because she had never really had the opportunity to read at home. She doubted there was really anything of interest all the same, probably just history books, but it was nice to have the chance.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, and hopped out, ready to start her day. She had no idea what time it was, but she supposed it did not really matter. After all, what could she possibly be late for anyway? She made her way towards the wardrobe, wondering what it might hold. She had placed the dress she had been wearing yesterday in there, and had seen the other dresses, but had been too tired at that point to have a real look. As she opened just one of the doors, she gasped.

There were _thousands _of dresses in there. There were dresses of all different colours, sizes, styles, all for different occasions. She had never owned such riches in her life, and all of her dresses at home could not compare. The dresses were even placed in order of their purposes. She had her day dresses on one shelf, plain work dresses, should she ever want to do something that would involve getting her hands dirty, and dresses that were for balls and parties such as Caroline had never imagined herself _ever _attending. Before she could decide what to do with herself, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she cried without hesitation, not in the slightest bit embarrassed about being in her nightwear. She turned towards the door, and saw a small, timid servant girl appear. She was dressed in the traditional servant wear, a long, grey dress, with a white collar, and a white apron and hat. On anyone else, the servant attire looked entirely unflattering, but it just seemed to draw more attention to this particular girl's beauty. She had long, black hair that flowed down her back in gentle waves, and bright, brown eyes. She also had particularly pink lips, and long, thick eyelashes. Caroline also noticed that she had a light blush on her cheeks, and then she remembered, she was still wearing her nightwear._ How very unladylike of me! _Caroline thought to herself sarcastically.

"Oh, forgive me, Miss . . . you are not dressed . . . I shall come back later . . . " the girl muttered, keeping her eyes on the floor. Caroline suddenly thought very sorry for the girl. She was so used to having to obey the every command of complete . . . monsters, all her life, that she didn't know anything other than their cruelty.

"No, no. It's fine," Caroline began, causing the girl to look up. Obviously she had been expecting to be shouted at, which made no sense to Caroline herself. Why would she have shouted at her, if she had been the one to tell her to come in in the first place? She shook the thought from her head, and suddenly, an idea hit her. "In fact . . . could you possibly help me? See, the thing is . . .I don't really know what to wear, I've never worn such beautiful dresses and . . . I wouldn't even know how to put one of them on!" Caroline was now blushing herself, and both her and the girl began to laugh. Caroline could tell that the other girl was becoming increasingly more comfortable with her.

"Of course, Miss." the girl replied, walking slowly over to the wardrobe, which was still open. Caroline could see her eyes open in amazement, as she caught sight of all the dresses. And she suddenly realized, she didn't even know the girl's name.

"Forgive me, um . . . what is your name?"

"Anna, Miss." she replied, and turned to smile brightly at Caroline.

"Well, very nice to meet you, Anna," Caroline smiled back. She felt she had a lot in common with Anna. They had both been brought to the castle, she supposed, unwillingly. And they were probably even from the same village, though Caroline didn't recognize her at all. She had never really spoken to anyone in her old village, she didn't think it necessary. She had preferred just to keep to herself. Obviously, Tyler had been the exception, but he was gone. This was an opportunity though, when Caroline thought about it, for a new start. Even if the only people that she got along with were the servants, what did it matter? She was practically the same as them anyway. Caroline laughed, "Now, shall we get started?"

* * *

About forty minutes later, Anna and Caroline had managed to pick out a dress that suited her perfectly. Anna stood behind Caroline, lacing up the corset, whilst Caroline admired her dress in the mirror. It was dark green colour, with quite a bigger skirt than Caroline was used to, and long sleeves. It went incredibly well with the colour of her eyes and hair. It had a tight, darker green bodice, with a corset over it that was tightly knotted at the back. Caroline wasn't used to her dresses being so tight, but even she had to admit it did show off her curves. She took in a deep breath, as Anna pulled hard on the last knot and tied the strings at the back.

Anna took a step back to admire her handiwork. She smiled widely, and Caroline couldn't help but smile back. There was something about Anna that put her in a good mood, despite her terrible situation, and Caroline was glad to finally have a friend. She hoped she would get along just as well with the other servant girls. It would be good for her to have friends in the castle, something to distract her from what was really going on. And Anna was doing quite a good job of that already.

"Shall I bring you your morning tea now, Miss?" she asked her, bowing slowly. Caroline made note to tell her later not to do that. She didn't want Anna to feel like she was any lower than her. After all, the only reason she was here was because Niklaus wished it. She was a plaything, nothing more. If anything, that made _her _lower than a servant.

"Why? Um . . . may I not have my tea with the rest of my breakfast?" Caroline asked, as that would be normal procedure, at least she thought. She realised then that she didn't even know where she was supposed to be having her breakfast. Would she eat with the Mikaelsons, or was she only allowed to meet with them when summoned? Would she eat with the servants? Caroline hoped so, because at least then she would get to eat with Anna, and possibly make some more friends.

"Of course, Miss. But that would make it harder to um . . ." Anna mumbled, and Caroline gestured for her to carry on. "You _will _be taking vervain in your tea, won't you, Miss?"

_"Oh!" _Caroline said, suddenly realizing what Anna meant. The servants must also take vervain, to avoid compulsion from the Mikaelsons. But they would also have to be careful not to let the Mikaelsons know they were taking it. It made sense. But that meant that Caroline would be eating breakfast with the Mikaelsons. Anna wouldn't ask her to take her tea in her room otherwise. Caroline let out a sigh, and replied; "Yes, I will." and Anna bowed again, before leaving the room quietly.

Now alone in her room, Caroline rushed over to sit on the bed, and tried to calm her breathing. She couldn't believe it. In less than half an hour, she would be meeting all of the Mikaelsons for breakfast. Of course, it wasn't as if she would be alone with them. Ladies Elena, Rose and Alexia would be there of course, but Caroline had never met them before. She had no idea if she would even like them. She had heard that they were very nice women though, but hearing was not the same as knowing or seeing. All the same, Caroline could not decide whether it was better or worse than if it had just been Niklaus. Then again, there would be at least ten of them at the table; King Mikael, Queen Esther, Lady Elena, Lady Rose, Lady Alexia, Princess Rebekah, Prince Finn, Prince Kol, Prince Elijah, and, of course, Prince Niklaus.

In the small amount of time that Caroline and Anna had spent together, Anna had described each Mikaelson to her in as much detail as possible. She had started with the King and Queen, who were, in Anna's opinion, to be avoided as much as possible. Mikael was resentful of anyone he deemed "beneath him" and had a _very _short temper. The only person that he _ever _showed affection for was his wife, Esther, who was almost as bad as he was. Esther was a witch, which made her the only one out of the Mikaelsons that wasn't a vampire. Apparently, she'd had her body preserved by another witch, so that she could live just as long as her children and husband. Despite her being the one that made her children into vampires, however, she _hated _them for what they had become, and made it very clear.

Princess Rebekah, Anna had said, was just as short tempered as her father, more-so, in fact. She could kill without mercy, if she was having a bad day. But Anna said she could tell that really, Princess Rebekah was just lonely. She was neglected by her parents, and didn't really have anyone to talk to. Everyone besides her family thought she was a monster, and was scared of her. She had no sisters either, so she often confided in the servants, although she tried to cover it up later. Anna said there were many times that she had caught Rebekah crying in her room, but had never said anything, for fear of being caught.

Princes Finn and Kol were hardly ever in the castle, though they both had very different reasons for doing so. While Prince Finn had a Lady that he was courting outside of the castle grounds called Sage, Prince Kol was out killing villagers in bloody massacres. Anna had warned Caroline to keep away from Prince Kol, should he ever return to the castle in her time there. Caroline knew that would be practically impossible, especially now that she knew she would proably have to spend every meal in his presence.

Prince Elijah, Anna said, was the most honorable of all the Mikaelsons. He did not kill humans unless he had to (if they threatened his family, usually), though he did feed from humans, he made sure he never killed them. He had a very strict policy to "keeping his word", and did not like to lie to people. Anna even went as far to say he was kind. Caroline knew that Elijah was at least one Mikaelson that she would not have to hide from. In fact, she was quite looking forward to meeting him. Having been alive for as long as he had, he must know some interesting things about the world. Caroline, however, was as far away from home as she had ever been already, and she was only a few miles away. Prince Elijah, Anna had told her, was the one who supplied the servants with vervain, because he wanted to make sure that his family could not compel or feed off of them.

Caroline breathed deeply, and fell back onto her bed, looking up at the curtains that hung above her. _You can do this, _she thought to herself, _from what Anna's said, none of the Mikaelsons will hurt you . . . at least not if you drink the vervain . . . and if Prince Elijah's there . . . _She sighed again, and her breathing returned to normal. And although she knew it was wrong, a small part of her was _excited. _She _wanted_ to meet the Mikaelsons. For years, she had only heard stories of this immortal family, and now she was going to have _breakfast _with them. It seemed absurd. And Caroline could feel a small fluttering of excitement in her stomach, as she heard Anna knock on the door again.

* * *

Anna smiled widely at Caroline, though it didn't quite have the same happiness as before. Both girls were just as nervous as each other, as they stood outside the doors to the dining room. Caroline fiddled with her hair nervously, wanting to make sure that it was just right. She didn't want the Mikaelsons to think that Klaus had chosen a common villager. She wasn't really sure _why _she didn't want them to think that. After all, if they didn't like her, surely that meant she could go home? But after what she had seen of the castle so far, she didn't want to leave _just _yet. Caroline almost slapped herself at her foolish thoughts. Of _course _she wanted to go home, what was she thinking?

"Good luck," Anna whispered, as she curtsied once more. Caroline gave her a weak smile, and a small wave before the servant girl retreated back down the hallway. Caroline took some deep breaths, and looked at the big, oak doors before her. She could hear loud chatter behind them, and began to wonder whether she should just walk in, or knock, or . . . She decided on just walking in. If there was something she was supposed to do first, Anna would probably have told her. Besides, since when was it disrespectful to just walk into a room? Then again, there was royalty on the other side of the door, so . . .

Before her thoughts could stop her, Caroline opened the door, and took two steps into the room. She gasped immediately. The room which she had just stepped into was bigger than her whole house. It had a tall ceiling, and the walls stretched out that little bit too far, making the room a little bit _too _spacious. It made Caroline suddenly feel very small, and then very intimidated, when she saw the table of people staring at her.

In the middle of the room, was a very long, wooden table. It had the exact number of seats around it that were needed. Mikael and Esther's seats were at each end of the table, facing each other, whilst everyone else sat at the sides. The Originals all sat on one side, whilst Elena, Alexia, and Rose sat on the other. Caroline guessed she was supposed to sit in the empty seat next to Rose, so she made her way over, when she saw Niklaus blur over to her. He pulled out her chair for her, and Caroline had to admit, if it were anyone else, she might have blushed. Instead, she just gave him a stony look, and sat down in silence.

As Niklaus blurred back to his seat, Caroline took the opportunity to look at all the people at the table. She started with Queen Esther, and made her way down the table. Queen Esther was a very young looking woman, and quite beautiful, Caroline thought. She had perfectly flawless skin, and bright, hazel eyes. She had a long nose, and pale, full lips. Her hair was long, and straight, but framed her face nicely. Although she was a very beautiful woman, Caroline disliked her almost immediately. She had an aura of displeasure about her, and her smile that she now aimed at Caroline was false and uncomfortable.

Caroline turned her gaze to Prince Finn, who sat at his mother's side. He had a very chiseled face, and a long, pointed nose. His eyes were dark, and Caroline could tell he didn't want to be there. His thoughts were elsewhere. With his lady-friend Sage, perhaps? Nevertheless, Caroline didn't think she'd have any problems with Finn. He hadn't even looked up as she entered, and she had been told by Anna that he was disgusted with being a vampire, and there was nothing he wanted _less _than to feed. If he didn't look so distant and pained, Caroline might have thought him attractive.

Next to Finn, was Prince Elijah. Caroline wasn't sure how she knew who was who, but she thought she could guess quite well from the information Anna had given her about each of the people at the table. Elijah was just as Caroline had imagined him. He was quite handsome, and his eyes held a great kindness, although it was clear by his posture that he still held authority. His hair was a dark brown, and hung ever so slightly over his eyes. He had clear-cut cheekbones, and a strong nose. He had looked when she had entered, and had smiled ever so slightly. Caroline could tell that she was going to get on with Prince Elijah, as friends, nothing more.

Next, was Prince Niklaus, who Caroline happily averted her gaze from, as he was looking right at her, smirking. Sat at Niklaus' side, was Prince Kol, who was also staring at Caroline. Although, his eyes held an entirely different meaning. The way he looked at Caroline was slightly preditorial, and he smirked at her when he caught her fear-filled eyes. He was clearly one of the youngest of the Mikaelsons, which explained why he was the most murderous. He had yet to gain control of himself. Not that Niklaus had exactly, but as far as Caroline knew, he wasn't out committing murders every _day. _Caroline quickly moved her eyes on to Princess Rebekah, as Kol's gaze was starting to make her feel extremely uncomfortable.

Princess Rebekah was probably the most tragically beautiful person Caroline had ever seen. She had long, blonde hair that was only a few shades lighter than Caroline's, and very pale skin. She had pink lips, that were pulled into a tight smile of discomfort. It was obvious that she too did not want to be there very much, and she looked out of the window in silence, barely even glancing at Caroline. Her pale blue eyes showed that she had a lot of secrets and knowledge, she had seen so much, and nobody even knew. And she was lonely. Her eyes held a desperation that could only be loneliness. Most people would think she had many reasons to be happy, what with the fact that she could wear the most expensive gowns in the country, and probably had the pick of a whole line of suitors. She would never go hungry, and never want for anything. Except someone to talk to. She could live forever, but it came at a cost. Everyone she ever came close to would eventually die, and Caroline could see Rebekah's problems written all over her face.

Mikael was at the other end of the table, and Caroline could honestly say that she had never seen a scarier man in her whole life. Death and murder seemed to hang in the air around him, and he did not even attempt to hide his disgust at Caroline. It was obvious he wished his son had not chosen her; a peasant, a lesser being than them, a mere mortal. He had some facial hair, and his face was old, and worn. His eyes were blue, but they were ice cold. They held no emotion, no feeling, and they sent shivers down Caroline's spine. It was obvious that, should she ever double cross him, he would snap her neck without a seconds thought.

Caroline turned her head slightly to look at the other girls, who were also vampires, as far as she knew. The only other girl who wasn't a vampire was Lady Elena. But Caroline had been told that all three of them were the nicest, and most kindhearted ladies in the country. It confused her as to why the Mikaelsons would pick them, as they were the complete opposite of them. Of course, the three women were all incredibly beautiful and royal, but none of them were monsters, by any means. Yes, Alexia and Rose were vampires, but their kindness could even be seen in their eyes. There was no way that any of them were going to get on with Prince Niklaus at all, just as Caroline wouldn't.

Maybe Esther and Mikael only chose them to make them look better. If they died, and then Niklaus became king, with one of them at his side, it would make them look like a kinder monarchy. It was quite a good plan really, but it wouldn't change the fact that the rest of the Mikaelsons were monsters. That's what they would always be. And Prince Niklaus was the worst of them all. If he became king, it wouldn't matter who was at his side. The people would fear him greatly, though they would do whatever he asked for fear of being killed. As Caroline cast her gaze back to Queen Esther, she began to speak;

"Welcome. Now that everybody is here, I would like to inform you young ladies of your . . . situation." Caroline knew she was really about to tell them what they could and couldn't do. "You are to stay here, unless told otherwise, and to do as Prince Niklaus tells you. You cannot leave the castle unless he gives you permission, although you may use the gardens. You may not enter any royal chamber unless summoned, and you will take all of your meals in this room. We'll have many balls in your time here, and you have to attend every one, although not always on the arm of Niklaus. He may choose one of you to accompany him if he wishes, but otherwise, you are guests. You will all be given specific servants that will look after you in your time here, who you will already have met this morning. Though these are your _personal _servants, you will still be able to give orders to the others. And finally, on the subject of Prince Niklaus actually _choosing _one of you . . . He may take as much time as he wants, and you are to stay here until he has decided. Any other romantic relationships that you get involved in in your time here . . . Niklaus is allowed to decide how you will be punished. Possibly by death. You must continue to remember that, even though some of you are of a respectable status . . . you are still lower than us, and any act against us will not go unpunished."

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Once again, I am so sorry about the late update! Review please! It means a lot!**


	5. Chapter Five: The Staircase

**Hey guys!**

**Really sorry for the slow update. There's been a lot going on recently. And I know what you're thinking, what could a fourteen year old girl have going on? But, yeah. I stayed off school yesterday, so . . . at least it means I get to write more for you guys! I'd like to thank these guys for reviewing the last chapter, it means a lot;**

**epic sweetness712, Mystery Girl3, justine, Jumpingshrimp, angel1725, lily94, deena, Vlevvy, Kelli83, Area, LightFiction, TealSatin, xTheUnforbiddensxs2, I Love All Books TVD Klaroline, Pinkgem22, Crazygirl8243, xForgottenxFlamex, black111star.**

**I read all your reviews, and they really help me to understand what it is that you guys want, so keep it up please!**

**tumblr: you-cant-contain-my-awesomeness  
twitter: OxOxMegzOxOx  
YouTube (though I don't post anything): OxSherlocked1998xO**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

Caroline took a deep breath, as she strolled around the gardens that lay before her. Only a few hours ago, she'd had her first meeting with the Mikaelsons, and her "competitors". It hadn't been as bad as she'd thought. Nobody had been killed, and as far as she could see, they hadn't been drinking any blood at the table. Although most of the Mikaelsons were hostile towards her, the other girls had seemed nice. Lady Elena had been the only other human at the table, and Caroline hoped that they could be friends.

As Caroline walked gracefully between the trees, she could feel that someone was watching her, but after glancing around quickly, she saw that there was nobody there. So she carried on walking, and tried to keep a normal, upright composure, but she still knew that there was somebody there. She'd always had a good sense when it came to that sort of thing, and she was almost certain that there was somebody watching her. She was a very alert person, and always had been. It was down to her being so smart and brave.

Taking some more deep breaths, Caroline turned a small corner around a patch of flowers, and looked back at the castle. _Then _she knew who was watching her. Looking through the windows, she could see him. He was stood in what she presumed was his room, looking right at her, with his piercing eyes. As he saw Caroline realize that he had been watching, the corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk.

_Niklaus._

He didn't even seem to be ashamed at being caught. And he certainly didn't look away. He stood his ground, his hands folded behind his back, and chin up. But Caroline wasn't giving up either. She was known for being terribly stubborn, and just because Niklaus was a prince, it didn't make much different in her eyes. It was all just a game to him, and she was just another piece. The only thing that didn't make sense to Caroline was who the other player was. Still, she wouldn't let him treat her as a possession. Which was exactly the way that he was looking at her. Like she was just something that he owned. And a phrase she had used quite often when it came to Prince Niklaus; she was nothing but a toy, a plaything. She was only there for his amusement, until he was bored, and decided she was no longer of use to him.

Just as Caroline was debating running back to the castle and giving him a piece of her mind, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Immediately, she whipped round, ready to try and escape if it were once of the Mikaelsons. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Lady Elena.

"Good evening, Caroline. I don't believe we've properly met," Lady Elena began, extending her hand to Caroline. She was wearing a very fine, lilac dress, with short, capped sleeves, and white lace pattern down the front. Her small, delicate hands were covered with white gloves, and she wore a beautiful, silver necklace around her neck. Her long, brunette hair ran straight down her back, and she had an incredibly kind face. Caroline shook her hand, and smiled widely.

"No, I don't believe we have." Caroline replied, and Elena gestured for her to walk with her. They linked arms naturally, as if they had been friends for years, and they knew straight away that they were going to be. Both of the girls walked incredibly gracefully, but Elena was definitely far more delicate. Caroline was, and always had been, incredibly feisty. True, she could be quiet sometimes, but only when she wasn't interested, and _very _rarely, when she was scared. Elena seemed very composed and polite to Caroline, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Caroline often found it helped to be around people that are different to you.

"So what brings you to the evil lair of Klaus?" Elena asked, and Caroline found herself laughing at her phrasing. It was true though. It wasn't just a castle that they were staying in, it was a _trap. _A trap set up by Niklaus. A trap that one of them was never going to escape. She found though that she was stuck on the fact that Elena had called him _Klaus. _And not _Niklaus, _or _Prince Niklaus._

"He came to my village yesterday, and he could choose one of the girls in the village to be his wife. Or, one choice for his wife, anyway, and . . . he chose me." Caroline muttered the last part, as if it was only just dawning on her. Out of _so _many girls in her village, Prince Niklaus had chosen her. Probably the only girl that had seen his true face. There had to be some sort of plan there. He could have chosen any girl in the village, one that would have been _much _more willing to marry him than Caroline. There were plenty of girls more beautiful, and plenty more willing. It didn't make any sense.

"It's strange, really," Elena mused, looking up towards the window of the castle Niklaus was still watching them. He was still in the same position, and his face still held the same irritating smirk. Now, though Caroline was feisty and stubborn, she had never been one for violence. She believed it was never the answer. Though, in that moment, she wanted nothing more than to slap that arrogant smirk right off of his face. At the same time though, she felt like that was what he wanted. He _wanted_ her to be mad at him. He was practically waiting for her to step out of line, or to break a rule. Or maybe he was just sick enough to find it funny. "I've never seen Klaus like this before . . . "

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, turning her head back to Lady Elena. They continued walking, as Niklaus' gaze was starting to give them both a very uncomfortable feeling. "Do you _know _Prince Niklaus?"

"Yes, unfortunately," Lady Elena laughed, and then saw Caroline's horrified expression. "Our families are . . . friends of some sort. I was brought to this castle a lot, growing up. When my parents died a few years ago, me, my brother and sister still came here. Believe it or not, the Mikaelsons looked after us. And, I know this may be even harder for you to believe, but . . . Klaus isn't all bad." Elena could tell from Caroline's face that she did not believe that at _all. _"I know he's a vampire, and he does have a _horrid _temper, but . . . he has good intentions, Caroline. And . . . I can honestly say that I have never seen him like this before. The way that he looks at you, it's like . . . it's so full of passion, and . . . and . . . he really _cares _for you Caroline. Dangerously so. I only hope that you will be careful with him."

"Careful . . . how?" Caroline replied. Although she did not agree with Lady Elena, she still wanted to know what she was talking about. She seemed to be quite wise, and even though she could be wrong, it couldn't hurt to hear her advice.

"Don't hurt him." Elena said sternly, trying to make it very clear to Caroline how important it was. Whenever Niklaus got hurt . . . many people followed. Except their hurt tended to end in death. Elena had never seen Niklaus show love before. Except, of course with his family. And when it came to family . . . Niklaus became even more dangerous than ever. And if love for his family was anything to go off . . . . then they were all in danger if Caroline ever hurt him. "I don't think he'd take it very well. Although you may see a cold-hearted beast on the outside, he would surprise you. He is actually quite full of compassion, and is very weak emotionally. It just takes the right person to see it."

Caroline didn't know what to say. Although she did know that Lady Elena was very smart, and probably had known Niklaus all her life, which meant she knew him a _lot _better than Caroline, she still didn't quite believe her. Obviously, there was a little good in everyone, but maybe Elena just tried a bit too hard to see it in Niklaus? Caroline was sure though that Elena had completely misunderstood the way that he looked at her. He saw her as food, or a pointless possession, nothing more. She was a fly caught in his trap, that was all. But as she looked up at the window, she saw the intensity in his eyes. So intense that she had to let go of Elena's arm, and run back to the castle. She had to get away from those eyes.

* * *

Caroline's breaths were coming hard and fast, as she ran up the stairs. She grabbed her dress in trembling fists, so that she wouldn't trip. Her hair was flying out behind her as she ran up the spiral staircase. It was making her dizzy, as she went round and round, but she didn't care. She had to get away from those eyes. She had felt them on her all day, and it was already making her feel sick. And she wasn't even aware that she was crying until she began to taste her salty tears in her gasps.

Every time she closed her eyes, or even blinked, she could see his eyes. She didn't know why, but there was just something about the way that he looked at her . . . it was probably just the pressure and the fact that she was away from home that was getting to her, but she just couldn't shake it. No matter where she was, she always felt like he was watching her. Even then, when she was running to get away, she could still feel him, watching. She knew he probably wasn't even anywhere close, but she just had a _feeling. _And it was a terrible . . . maddening feeling. It made her want to tear her hair out and sob. It made her head spin, and she could feel cold sweat on her forehead.

There were so many _stairs. _She assumed she must be in one of the castle's towers, which explained why it had taken her so long to get as far up as she was. She stopped just before the top, and sat a few steps down. She brought her knees up underneath her chin, and tried to calm her breathing. Of course, that only resulted in Caroline collapsing into sobs. Her whole body shook as she cried. She could feel shivers running up and down her spine, and it was obvious that she was making herself hysterical. She felt like all she'd done for the past few days was cry.

But no matter how many times she told herself not to let Niklaus win, she still couldn't stop herself from crying. It was like, once she'd started, she just couldn't stop. Every teardrop turned into a waterfall. And what made it worse was that the feeling of _his _presence still wouldn't go away. No matter how much she cried, it didn't go away, and in fact, it was getting stronger. She could feel his gaze so strongly, it was if he was stood right behind her. And when she felt someone sit beside her, she didn't even turn to see who it was. Her eyes were closed at this point, and she just let the stranger take her into their arms.

She could tell, as she cried, that this stranger beside her was obviously male. He had very strong, and muscular arms, and he could hold her with ease. Caroline could feel the fabric of his jacket, which was a soft velvety material, and she suddenly felt very conscious of ruining it. It was obviously quite expensive. But she felt so comfortable with this man. He stroked her hair gently, and made quiet, comforting noises. Caroline felt safe in his arms, and she turned her head upward, to thank him.

As soon as she saw who it was, she jumped up immediately. _Niklaus. _Caroline felt rage bubbling up inside her. She wiped away her tears on her sleeve roughly, and ran her fingers hastily through her hair. She sniffed angrily, and she wasn't sure who she was more angry at, herself, for letting her guard down and being so stupid, or Niklaus, for what she thought of as taking advantage of her. She prepared herself for another argument, but was surprised to see only concern in the Prince's eyes.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked her, standing up, and taking a few steps down towards her. Caroline just held up her hand, telling him to stay where he was.

"I'm _fine_," Caroline spat back, reverting back to her stubborn and feisty self. She knew it had been a stupid thing to do, but she also knew that she was _never _going to let it happen again. "And _don't _call me love."

"Alright, _sweetheart," _Niklaus replied, making sure he put extra emphasis on the 'sweetheart'. Now that he could see Caroline was back to herself, he began to tease her again. He found it incredibly amusing, his little 'spats' with Caroline. She challenged him, and he liked that. "But you were the one sat outside _my _chambers."

Caroline sighed. Of _course _the tallest tower in the castle would have to lead to Prince Niklaus' chambers. It made sense, he was quite isolated. At least, that's what Anna had said. As Caroline walked back down the staircase, she shouted back over her shoulder, making sure that Niklaus heard;

"Well, now that I know where they are, I'll be making a note not to come here again."

* * *

**Well? What did you think? REVIEW PLEASE! Much appreciated!**

**:)**


	6. Chapter Six: Kol

**Hey guys!**

**So sorry for the late update! I had a _load _of homework to do, and school was just being . . . difficult. Anyway, then I had to update my Sherlock fanfic, and I would have started writing this after I updated that, but then I found out that I made a mistake in it, so then I had to find a way to work around that, and write that it. Anyway, I'm here now, so let's go! Before we start though, I would just like to say thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Mystery Girl3, vampiirediaries, omnomchocolate, nicole, sweetandlow2012, justine, hellodaydreamer, crystalhoney, Marina, glevez25, kate, tvdtwilight101, Crazygirl8243, Paris101, Apolla Broadpath, TheElla015, brighteyescoldheart, Angel, HI, Midnight349, Jumpingshrimp, VLOrfne, smore9, UrieNanashi, Cheese, Deena, lil94, Sam0728, and black111star.**

**Enjoy!**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

Caroline walked down the quiet hallways of the castle that was now her home, though she hoped not for much longer. After the incident the day before, Caroline had avoided looking at the Prince during breakfast, and had been avoiding him all day, which, in a castle of that size, was quite easy. It was almost mid-day, Caroline guessed though, so she would still have to see the Prince at lunch and dinner. Still, he hadn't called for her, which was good. She had already been told that she had to do everything the Prince asked, so if he called for her, she was not allowed to refuse.

Anna had woken her that morning, and they had not discussed Prince Niklaus, at Caroline's request. Instead, they had spoken of the other servants in the castle, and who they served specifically, or what their part was. Anna said that there was only four other servants that she ever spoke to, and the nurse. The four servants were called Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt and Jenna, and the nurse was called Meredith, Meredith Fell.

Bonnie was a pretty, dark skinned girl, who specifically looked after Prince Elijah. This was good, Anna said, because Prince Elijah treated his servant kindly, and tried not to treat her too poorly.

Jeremy was a tall, well-built young man, with dark, brown eyes, and dark hair that sometimes fell into his eyes. Anna gave Caroline a lot more information about Jeremy than any other person in the castle, and had a small smile on her face as she did so. Caroline did not ask Anna if she had any feelings for Jeremy, though that much was obvious. She would save those questions for later. Jeremy was the servant of Prince Finn. Originally, he _had _been the servant of Prince Kol, but after aforementioned Prince slaughtered an entire village nearby, the King and Queen decided it was best for Jeremy to serve Finn. Prince Kol no longer had any servants after that incident.

Matt was also a very tall, handsome young man, with dark blonde hair, and striking blue eyes. Anna said that him and Jeremy were the talk of all the servant girls, as they were the only male servants in the entire castle. Matt was the loyal servant of Princess Rebekah, as he was the only person who could actually handle her tantrums.

Jenna was one of the older servants, though only by a few years. She was the one who looked after the others, with her motherly instincts. She was a kind, and beautiful young woman, with pale red hair, and dark eyes. She was the servant of Prince Niklaus. Many people wouldn't have thought that someone as kind and gentle as Jenna could last serving Prince Niklaus, but they had a sort of . . . mutual understanding. Anna said she couldn't explain it herself, but after fifteen years of serving already, Jenna was still alive, which was more than could be said for other servants of the Originals.

And Meredith was the kind-hearted nurse who lived in the castle. She was not normally needed by the Originals, though she gave them herbs and such that they needed sometimes. She cared more for visitors and the servants. She had tanned skin, and dark hair, and Anna said that her quarters were quite near to Caroline's, round the corner, in fact, if ever she were needed.

Caroline sighed, as she passed a door that she now knew to be Meredith's chambers. It amazed her that so many people could stand to live in the castle for so long. Meredith, Jenna, Anna, Matt . . . it didn't make any sense to her. The Mikaelsons were monsters, nothing more. And speaking of such, Caroline could see Prince Kol coming down the hallway at that moment. He was wearing very fancy, velvet clothes of the deepest purple, and his hair was slightly ruffled. It wasn't that hard to see why all the other girls in the village found the Mikaelsons attractive, but their looks were of a dark beauty, which Caroline found disturbingly frightening. Kol especially. His eyes were dark, and predatory, and his smile extremely unnerving.

As he passed Caroline, she looked to the floor, avoiding eye contact. Even though she had taken vervain in her tea every morning since arriving, she still didn't like to look directly into the eyes of any Mikaelson. It always felt as if they were staring into her soul. However, Caroline didn't have to look up to _feel _Kol's eyes on her. She could feel him looking her up and down, and she could _feel _his cruel smile. She didn't even want to know what he was thinking about, but she let out a sigh of relief when she was sure he had passed her.

Unfortunately, she only got as far as the stone-washed staircase before she heard the familiar _whoosh _that accompanied vampire-speed. The heavy weight of Kol's body pressed against her before she even had time to react. He had his arm around her throat, not tight enough to choke her, but not too loose, so as she couldn't struggle. Though that's not to say that she didn't try. His other arm was around her waist, pulling her close to him. It made her sick, to be that close to a _murderer. _Obviously the feeling was not mutual.

_"Hello, Caroline. We're going to play a little game." _he whispered right next to her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

Caroline was not ashamed to admit that she screamed.

* * *

Klaus heard the scream from the other side of the castle, and it shook him to his very core. _Caroline. _He didn't know how he knew it was her, but he just did, and that was enough to send him running out of his chambers at top speed. He'd only heard it once, which didn't make finding her any easier. Still, that didn't mean he wasn't going to try. He would search every room in the castle if he had to. He tried to think through what might have happened. Since the castle was heavily guarded, with magic, and watch towers, it was highly unlikely that an intruder had gotten in. And judging by the fear behind the scream, Caroline was being attacked. _Kol. _It made perfect sense.

Klaus had known it had been a bad idea to let Kol continue to live in the castle after the "village incident", as his father called it. If it wasn't for Esther's apparent "undying love and mercy" for her children, Kol probably would have been killed by now. Mikael didn't much care what happened to his children, and everybody knew it. If it were up to him, they would probably all be dead. There was a reason they were known as monsters, because that's what they were. It was no wonder that Caroline hadn't wanted to come and live in the castle in the first place. They _killed _people. They were _abominations. Oh for God's sakes, _Klaus thought to himself, _I'm thinking like Finn!_

He shook his head at his foolish thoughts. None of that was important at the moment. All that mattered was finding Caroline. He looked in all the doors he came across, and down every passageway, but the feisty blonde could not be seen. For the first time in his life, Klaus was beginning to panic. What if Kol had already . . . no, he wouldn't. Klaus knew for a fact that Kol liked to play with his victims first. Starting with mind games, and then physical torture. Klaus didn't know whether that made it better or worse. It did, however, make it easier to find them.

As Klaus began to hear sobbing and harsh whispers, he knew he was getting close, and he felt anger bubble up inside him. He had seen his brother murder countless innocent people, but not her. Not this girl. Not Caroline. She was different. She was . . . light, and . . . strength. Klaus had never met anyone like her, vampire, human, witch, no one compared. And no one ever would. If Kol every harmed a hair on her pretty little head . . .

_"Please . . . don't." _Klaus could hear them clearly now, and he heard the tears in Caroline's voice. She was whispering, but he could still hear her, which meant that he was close. He felt his hands ball up into fists, as he made his way to the staircase.

_"Don't worry, love. We're only going to have a little fun . . . " _Hearing Kol's menacing voice made Klaus hurry, as he made it to the bottom of the staircase. He could see Kol and Caroline clearly now, stood at the top. They were facing away from him, and Kol was whispering in Caroline's ear. The small amount of space between them made Klaus want to drive a stake through his brother's heart right that second. Kol also had his arm around Caroline's waist, which angered the future King more than he could fathom.

"Hello, brother." Klaus said, in a tone that was angry, but still little over a whisper in volume. He'd always believed that you didn't need to be loud to get your point across. It was much more effective to torture someone than to shout at them, after all. "You wouldn't mind letting dear Caroline go, would you? It's just that I have lots to do, you see, and I don't really have time to - "

"Oh but, you see, I can't do that, Niklaus." Kol turned to face his brother, still keeping his firm hold on Caroline, who was now crying. Her eyes were full of fear, and pleading, and it broke Klaus' heart to see her like that. Kol gave a cruel, short laugh, and smiled widely at Klaus. "We were having so much fun, weren't we, love?"

Klaus tried to keep his voice calm, and indifferent. He knew that if Kol thought for even a second that he cared for Caroline as much as he did, he would snap her neck in an instant. He liked to torture Klaus especially, claiming that his other siblings were no fun. "Ah, but she doesn't seem to be having that much fun, Kol. Maybe you should just let her go? I'm sure you could find a village full of _very _fun girls nearby?"

"But where would the fun be in that?" Kol beamed back. And just when Klaus thought he couldn't get any angrier, Kol reached up, and stroked Caroline's soft cheek with one long, slender finger. "Because, and I thought this was obvious, but clearly not . . . I _love _to torture you, Niklaus. It is not about the _kill, _or the _blood, _it's about seeing the look on your face, when I hold something that is _yours, _just beyond your reach. And then . . . to see you crumble when I _destroy _it."

"Let. Her. Go." Klaus breathed, and he could feel himself shaking with anger. He always knew Kol had a strange fascination with hurting his brother, thought Klaus had never understood why. He now understood that Kol was just _sick _and _twisted. _He'd always been a little bit like that when he was human, and obviously, becoming a vampire had only magnified that. As he'd gotten older, he'd become more bitter, and more twisted, to the point now, where Klaus couldn't even recognize him as his own brother. It was true that the Originals killed people, but they didn't have to, and they didn't do it as often now. They fed, and then they compelled the person to forget. Elijah had even given up feeding on human blood, and had taken to hunting animals, with Finn. But Kol, Kol had always loved to maim, and to torture. He could snap someone's neck without a second thought, and now he had Caroline.

"As you wish, brother."

It all seemed to happen in slow motion after that, but yet Klaus stood frozen, unable to do anything about it. He saw Kol release Caroline, and he saw the relief on her face. But that only lasted for a second. Because just as soon as Kol had let go, he gave Caroline a very forceful push, sending her tumbling down the stairs. Klaus watched in horror, as Caroline's hair flew around her terrified face, and her body hit the stair repeatedly, unable to stop herself. He heard each sickening crack, every break of bone. He could hear her heartbeat in his ears, beating fast and hard, like a hummingbird. He saw her ankle, sticking out from underneath her dress, at a sickening angle. Kol was gone before she hit the floor, running past Klaus at vampire-speed. And Klaus winced, as he heard the final crunch of Caroline's neck, as she got to the bottom of the staircase. Her eyes were closed, and her heartbeat had stopped.

* * *

**Well? What did you guys think? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter Seven: Alive

**Hey guys!**

**Wow, that was um . . . I got quite a lot of feedback from the last chapter, and you guys all seemed so desperate for me to update quickly. Anyway, I updated my Sherlock fanfic as fast as I could, so that I could do this chapter. Some of you might be surprised and some of you will be glad, but oh well. Anyway, thank you so much! I've never written a fanfic that's had as good a reception as this! And if anyone's interested, when this story is finished, Mrs Morgan98 said she will translate it into German!**

**Thank you for all your reviews from the last chapter;**

**angel1725, epic sweetness712, Crazygirl8243, SabbyDeeKnowles, klauslove, lily94, Mrs Morgan98, Amazon824, omnomchocolate, sweetandlow1012, Daisywoo, TheElla015, , Mystery Girl3, xForgottenxFlamex, I Love All Books TVD Klaroline, Paddykins, Sam0728, JoMo5666, moon2012, tvdtwilight101, black111star, PenelopeSuriCUTE, xitsxcindyxjxteex, crystalhoney, SarahCullen4, witchgal, and Pinkgem22.**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

Caroline sat up with a gasp, and her hands flew to her neck immediately. She could remember Kol pushing her down the stairs, and the sound of her bones breaking. The last thing she remembered seeing was Niklaus' face, and the horror it held. She should be dead. Why wasn't she dead? Her neck had most definitely snapped, and she had broken so many bones. She couldn't have lived through that, there was no way. _Was _she dead? Was this what happened after you died? She looked around the room, realizing finally that it wasn't hers.

She was sat in a clean, and soft bed, with silk sheets. It wasn't hers, though it was similar. It was a four poster, and had very expensive curtains, like Caroline's. But it was made of a much darker wood, and it was only just about big enough for two people. To her left, was another bed, and another bed next to that. There were exactly four beds in the room. Three in a line, all the same type, and then one bigger bed in the corner, with the curtains drawn. Lots of light was coming in from the big window on her right, which was framed with heavy, red, velvet curtains. Next to the window was a giant cupboard that covered most of the wall. The room, as far as Caroline knew, was empty, and she was alone. She looked down at herself, and saw that she wasn't in her dress. She was wearing a thick, white, nightgown, and her hair had been pulled back into a plait.

Caroline pinched herself gently, and then winced at the pain. So she wasn't dead, then. But if she wasn't dead . . . did _that mean? _Was she a _vampire? _She stretched her hands out in front of her, and examined her body. She couldn't see any bruises, so she _had _gotten better, at least. She could move her arms and legs freely, and nothing was hurting. No broken bones, and . . . no broken neck. But she had heard it so clearly, and _felt _the pain. So there was only really one answer. She was a vampire. Well, there was only one way to find out.

She could see the sunlight coming out of the window, the beams _just _touching the end of her bed. She crawled towards it slowly, preparing herself. She knew that, if she was a vampire, she wouldn't be able to go near the sunlight. It would burn her skin at the touch. As she neared the end of the bed, she bit her lip, and thrust her hand out into the sunlight. She readied herself for the pain of burning, and squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

Nothing. She felt no pain, and she opened her eyes for the proof. Her hand was perfectly fine. The sunlight warmed her, and her delicate skin almost glowed in the light, but there was no burning. Caroline felt a huge smile of relief form on her face, and she leaned further over the bed to be sure. She stretched her whole arm out into the sunlight, pulling her sleeve back. Still no burning. She leant over even further, which resulted in her falling over the edge of the bed, and onto the floor. She hit the floor with a loud bang, and turned over onto her back. She was fully in the sunlight then, and she could feel no pain at all.

And for the first time since she had come to the castle, Caroline began to laugh. Not a small giggle, but a full-on, body-shaking laugh. She was aware of how stupid she must have looked, but she just couldn't stop. She laughed and laughed, twirling her arms around in the sunlight. She couldn't believe how worried she'd been a few minutes ago. She was _alive. _Every part of her, every single nerve, was _alive. _And Caroline had never been more relieved. She laughed, and stretched out in the sunlight, curling her fingers into the softly woven carpet that she had landed on.

In her moment of relief and madness, Caroline had not noticed the woman standing over her. As she opened her eyes, that she hadn't realized she had closed in the time she had been laughing, she saw the amused and kind face looking down at her. She sat up quickly, suddenly feeling very embarrassed, and turned to face the woman. She was wearing a grey dress with long sleeves, and a big skirt. Over the dress, she wore a white apron, and she was wearing almost the same attire as Anna, but she wasn't like any of the servants that Anna had described. She had very tanned skin, and dark, brown hair that she had pulled back into a tight bun. If Caroline was correct, the woman standing before her was Meredith Fell, the castle's nurse.

"I see you're awake," Meredith grinned, gesturing for Caroline to get back on the bed. Caroline did as she was told, and sat in the middle of the bed, legs crossed. Meredith pulled a chair from the corner up to the side of the bed, and sat down carefully. "You were asleep for almost two days."

"How . . . how am I still alive?" Caroline asked. Her happy mood was not completely gone, but she was ready to be more serious. She wanted to find out what had happened. It was wonderful that she was still alive, but it didn't make any sense. She should be dead, she knew she should. So why wasn't she?

"When you . . . fell, as I'm sure you know, Prince Klaus was there," Meredith began, and Caroline nodded slowly. "As soon as you hit the floor, he acted very quickly. He told me that your heartbeat stopped for a few seconds, but then came back, very faintly. He . . . healed you, picked you up, and ran all the way to me. I'm sure you know that I'm the nurse." Caroline nodded again, but she was still not understanding how she was alive. "I did the rest of the work at healing you with some herbs, and, well, here you are!"

It didn't make any sense. A broken neck and bones couldn't be healed just with herbs. And how had Niklaus "healed" her? Because surely that had more of an impact on her health than the herbs.

"How did the Prince . . . heal me?" Caroline asked tentatively, looking down at the bed sheets and twisting them in her hands nervously.

"He . . . surely you know, Caroline?" Meredith asked, but Caroline shook her head, looking up at the kind nurse. "Well . . . a vampire's blood, it has . . . healing powers. It can cure just about anything. I use it in some of my medicines in fact. It is also part of the process of becoming a vampire. If you are given the blood of a vampire, and then you die, you will become one. But, if you don't die, it can heal you of just about any sickness. Klaus gave you his blood before bringing you here. It was incredibly quick thinking, and I think he may have saved your life."

Caroline scoffed. "Klaus" would never have saved her life if she was just another village girl. He'd probably only saved her to keep her as his plaything. It clearly wasn't easy for him to get toys to play with, they were obviously quite hard to come by. He never would have saved her unless he had some ulterior motive. As though she had read Caroline's thoughts, Meredith spoke again;

"You must not be so quick to judge him, Caroline. He is a good man at heart." Meredith could tell that the young girl still did not believe her. And rightly so. She had no reason _not _to hate the Prince. Somebody else's words were clearly not going to change that. Still, it was worth a try. "As soon as he brought you here, he sought after Kol. They got into a very big fight, and Kol has been banished. And he has been so worried about you. He comes in every few hours, just to see how you are. And when he comes, he sits by your bedside and talks to you. He thinks that I don't notice, as I pretend to be working, but I hear him, whispering to you. Honestly . . . I have never seen the Prince treat anybody the way that he does you."

Caroline looked right into Meredith's eyes, and she could see the truth in them. The nurse patted her hand gently, and went about her business. Caroline just sat there, looking at the spot where Meredith had been, and buried herself in her thoughts.

* * *

It was that night when Niklaus came in. Meredith had long since gone, delivering medicines to the other people in the castle. She'd told Caroline to just ring the bell next to the bed if she needed anything. She didn't know what would happen if she actually rang the bell, but she was very eager to find out. The Prince came in quietly, and poked his head around the door. Caroline didn't notice at first, as she was looking out of the window from her bed. Her hair was now down, and framing her face perfectly, like a halo of light. Or at least, that's what he thought.

As soon as he saw that she was awake, he rushed over to her bedside at vampire-speed, and sat in the chair that had been previously occupied by Meredith. It shocked Caroline to see him suddenly sat there, and she jumped a little. Her hand flew to her chest, and Klaus smiled a little, though he was still a little concerned that he'd shocked her a little too much. She sat up a little straighter, leaning against the headboard, and brought her knees up to her chest. She was under the sheets at that point, so she felt a little less exposed.

"Sorry for frightening you, love." he whispered, and Caroline could see the sincerity in his eyes. Still, that didn't mean that she _liked _him. He had saved her life, yes, but that didn't change what he was. She had told herself when she first got to the castle that she would never forget what he was, and she wasn't about to do that. So she ignored the apology, and the room was silent for a moment.

"You saved me," Caroline whispered, trying not to look directly into his eyes again. She still couldn't stop thinking about them, following her, watching her. She knew he was watching her then, but it didn't bother her so much. She knew she shouldn't forget what he was, but . . . the fact that they were so close . . . she didn't know why, but it made her nervous. And not in the he's-going-to-kill-me way, but nervous-tingly-feeling-in-my-stomach-way. One of his hands was placed gently on the bed, next to her leg, and she couldn't stop thinking about how close he was. She mentally shook herself for thinking such typically girlish thoughts. "Thank you."

"If it wasn't for me, you never would have been in that situation at all. It was all my fault." he replied, and Caroline was shocked. No part of it had been his fault. If anything, it was hers. She should have been more careful.

"No, it wasn't, it was mine." Caroline retorted. She always was one for an argument. Though she didn't know why she was defending him. Just a few seconds ago, she had been entirely convinced that he was a monster, and nothing more. And yet, now she was trying to convince him that he shouldn't feel guilty. She was most definitely going mad. But, despite the fact that her head was telling her what she was saying was wrong, her heart just didn't seem to be able to stop itself. "I was stupid, and I should have been more careful. If it wasn't for you, I would have died, most certainly."

"Don't say that." Niklaus spat back sternly. It almost made Caroline afraid, if it wasn't for the fact that she was actually starting to feel sorry for him. "You . . . I would never have forgiven myself if you had . . . "

"But it wasn't your fault." Caroline argued back, though she knew it wasn't doing any good. He would still blame himself no matter what she did to make him think otherwise. Still, it frustrated her that he didn't agree with her, and Caroline Forbes did not give up easily. She had never known anyone to actually argue their point with her, she had never known anyone challenge her. The fact that Niklaus was constantly doing so both surprised and excited her. However, she didn't like to see people upset or feeling guilty, and the Prince was no exception.

He all but ignored her last argument, and clasped his hands in his lap. He looked down, and wouldn't look Caroline in the eyes anymore. She could see small tears starting to form in his eyes, and Caroline had never seen someone look so sorry and alone. It suddenly dawned on her that everybody else hadn't been _entirely _wrong about Niklaus. Yes, he was a vampire. Yes, he had killed people, and maybe he still did, but he was still _human. _He still had emotions. He still felt things like everybody else. He could still feel alone. He could still feel sadness. And he was probably one of the loneliest people Caroline had ever met.

Before she even had time to think about what she was doing, she crawled out of the sheets, and knelt on the bed, right in front of Niklaus. He hadn't even noticed she had moved, and he still wasn't looking at her. Gently, she lifted her hands to his cheeks, and pulled his head up to look at her. He was stunned at the contact, and Caroline could see the tears in his eyes very clearly now. She had never _really _looked at his face before. Never realized how beautiful he really was. His lips were perfect, dark, and curved softly, and his face felt smooth under her hands. He had quite long eyelashes for a man, and they framed his eyes perfectly. It made Caroline sad to see such beautiful features contorted into so much pain.

"Listen to me," she whispered, keeping hold of his face, so that he couldn't look away. They were so close that their noses were only centimetres apart. "It was _not _your fault, Niklaus."

He nodded slowly, and Caroline let go of his face, and let her hands slide down to his. She held them carefully, as if they might break. Niklaus sniffed loudly, trying to get rid of his tears. He didn't like to show weakness. Though, when he looked up at Caroline, he thought, maybe, in front of her, it might be okay. He had never been so close to another person before. Emotionally, or physically. People tended to keep their distance from him. Caroline was the first person he'd ever met that wasn't afraid of him. He couldn't even begin to describe how much her comfort meant to him in that moment.

"Just one thing, Caroline." he said, looking her in the eyes now. They were still holding hands, and neither of them made a movement to pull away. "Call me Klaus, please. I don't want you to ever feel less than equal to me. Because you're not. I don't want you to ever call me 'Prince', because, if anything, I'm the one who's less than equal to _you._"

Caroline felt something in her heart swell. She couldn't believe that Nikl - Klaus would ever think like that. No one had _ever _thought of her like that. She was just a poor, stubborn girl from a small village. He was a handsome prince that was the man of every girl's dreams. Yes, they both had flaws, but nobody was less equal to the other. Caroline had learned more about the lonely Prince in those few minutes than she'd ever thought she could. And for the first time, she saw beyond what he was. She looked beyond her prejudiced thoughts, and just _saw _him. Truly _saw _him. And he was . . . beautiful. Not the dark kind of beauty that she had imagined, but _truly _beautiful.

"I . . . I must go, you need your rest." Klaus whispered, as he stood to leave. He kept hold of Caroline's hand, and pressed a gentle kiss on it before backing off. He was almost at the door, when he heard her mutter his name.

"_Klaus." _she said, and he paused. He realized that he liked the way she said his name. When it fell from any other person's lips, it was full of bitterness, and hate. When it fell from hers, it was . . . _amazing. _So he stood, waiting for her to continue. "Could you . . . could you stay with me? I . . . I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

Klaus was stunned, for the second time that night, by Caroline Forbes. She _wanted _him to stay with her. She actually _wanted _his company. And of course, he obliged. Staying with Caroline would be so much better than another cold night in his tower, alone. He hated being alone, and apparently, so did Caroline. But he didn't really have any other choice. Nobody loved him, and most people were afraid in his company, and yet, there was Caroline, asking him to stay with her. She _needed _him. For the first time in his life, somebody _needed _him.

He walked towards the bed slowly, unsure of where she wanted him to go. She saw the confusion in his eyes, and lay under the covers, moving up to make room for him to lie with her. He sat down on the bed, and took of his boots. He then slid onto the bed so he was lying next to Caroline. She curled into his side, and he wrapped his arms around her tentatively. As she sighed contently, and closed her eyes, he placed a ghost of a kiss on her forehead.

And, for the first time in his entire existence, Klaus Mikaelson was completely happy.

* * *

**Well? I know, it was kind of fluffy, but . . . there you go! Don't worry though, she's not given into him quite yet! I have a ball coming up quite similar to the plot of Dangerous Liasons, so . . . . look forward to that!**

**REVIEW PLEEEEASSE? :)**


	8. Chapter Eight: the Ball

**Hey guys!**

**I would just like to say, I am almost done with my other fic. Normally, that would mean that I have more time to write this one, but I have plans for two others, if anybody is interested;**

**- A Sherlock BBC oneshot, which will be _very angsty. _Sherlock gets shot, and is sent to hospital, where he is told that he won't make it through the next night. He tells John he wants to spend his last day with him.**

**- Another Klaroline fic. All of the chapters will be based on the songs from Taylor Swift's new album Red, in the track listing order. I tried to do something like this before, and I really like the idea.**

**Anyway, I will keep you posted on that second one, and tell you when the first chapter is up, in case anyone is interested in that.**

**Also, what do you guys think of the new cover? I made it on iPiccy, if anyone is looking for a good photo editor, that's a really good one!**

**Thank you for all your reviews for the last chapter! Thank you to;**

**Element Siren, I Love All Books TVD Klaroline, Mystery Girl3, NIGHTANGEL21, hellodaydreamer, Klaroline lover, SabbyDeeKnowles, TheElla015, IrishBeauty98, justine, mikaelsonwife, Sam0728, Pinkgem22, angel1725, JoMo5666, Kelli83, DreamsBeatReality, SarahCullen4, Sam, black111star, yourloved, Sanaya, VampireAngelRanger, crystalhoney, jinx-inside, and Midnight349.**

**Enjoy!**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

It was the next morning, and Klaus had left Caroline to get some sleep. He got out of the bed as quietly as possible, and, once he had his boots back on, he rushed, at vampire-speed, out of her room. They hadn't spoken at all last night, she had simply just slept in his arms. And he was alright with that. Holding her in his arms, he finally felt like he was needed, like he had a purpose. He finally felt like those thousands of years had been worth _something. _All those years of torture, of loneliness, were finally worth it. He'd just been waiting. Waiting for someone like Caroline to come along, and to make him better. A better person, and to give his immortal, endless life some meaning.

He went into a walking pace, and took his time following the winding corridors. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he just felt like going for a walk. It was only when he caught his reflection in the window that Klaus found he was _smiling. _Genuinely _smiling. _He hadn't done that in a while. Probably not for at least a thousand years. And he liked it. It filled him with joy. He felt he'd been weighed down by something for so long, and now he felt so light, and _free. _He felt like dancing, and, god help him, singing. He even felt like drawing again. And painting. Nothing in particular. Anything he wanted.

Drawing was another thing he hadn't done for so long. He didn't even know when the last time he'd done that was. He just never felt like drawing anything. Nothing inspired him. There wasn't a lot he could draw, locked up in a tower almost all day. Most people would think that a castle in the middle of the English countryside would have plenty of inspiration, but not when you'd already lived there for at least a thousand years. Klaus had already drawn the castle, and everything inside it from every angle imaginable. Now, he had a reason to draw and paint again. It was like, nothing had ever been clear before, but it was now.

He knew he had to be realistic though. Just because Caroline had asked him to stay with her last night, it didn't mean much. It didn't mean that she liked him, and it _definitely _didn't mean she was going to be marrying him any time soon. Last night hadn't meant nearly as much to her as it had to him. She'd been scared, and tired, and it would have seemed like a good idea at the time, but she'd regret it soon enough. In a few hours, she would wake up, and they would be back to just the way they had been before.

All the same, she'd still needed him last night, whether she liked it or not. She had asked him to stay, and she'd wanted him to. She had slept in his arms without any protest, and she couldn't exactly deny it. It was a start. It wasn't exactly what Klaus wanted, but it was a baby step. And if baby steps meant eventually she would warm to him, then he could wait. He'd been waiting his whole life so far, he could wait a little longer.

As he neared a corner, he could hear the clicking of heels coming towards him. He turned the corner, and saw his mother coming down the corridor. He tried to turn back, but she had already seen him. He really couldn't be dealing with his mother that morning. He was in an exceptionally happy mood, and she was going to ruin it, undoubtedly.

"Niklaus!" she cried, and he heard her footsteps speed up. Of course, he could always pretend that he hadn't heard her, but he'd already stopped to wait for her to catch up. He tried to hold his shoulders high, and braced himself for more scolding. To say his parents didn't approve of Caroline was an understatement.

Esther lifted her skirt slightly, so as to reach her son faster. Once she reached him, she smoothed it back down again, and fixed her hair. Klaus' mother had always been one for keeping up appearances, which was why she'd chosen all of the other girls. She wanted the monarchy to remain "pure". Klaus didn't understand what was so "pure" about any of his family, or what made Caroline the opposite. If anything, Caroline was the pure one. She would never hurt anyone, and was always thinking of others. Yes, she was stubborn sometimes, but he liked that, and she had a big heart. His family were murderous monsters that killed without mercy. They were anything but pure.

"I just wanted to let you know that we're having a ball tomorrow night." she said innocently, though Klaus knew she was going somewhere. There had to be a reason why. _Aaaaaand here it comes . . . _"You'll have to decide after that which of the . . . young ladies you have chosen for a wife. Tomorrow is your last night to make up your mind. You will be required to dance with all of them, but you can't escort any of them. Lady Katherine Pierce and Lord Stefan and Damon Salvatore will also be attending by the way, and will be staying here for a few weeks, so play _nicely. _And you better have an answer in two days as to which girl you have chosen."

"Or else?" Klaus asked, jokingly. But Esther didn't answer. She simply gave him a pointed look, and strode away once more.

* * *

It was the next day, when Caroline woke up to a box at the end of her bed. She had returned to her chambers once Meredith was convinced she was better, and had been there ever since. Anna brought all of her meals up to her room still, and she then stayed with Caroline for a while, and they talked. But Caroline was adamant that she got out of bed that day. She was so bored, and she despised having other people wait on her. So when she saw the package on the end of her bed, of course, she was intrigued.

It was a small package, wrapped very neatly in a deep red, expensive-looking fabric. And it was tied with a big, white bow. Attached to the bow, was a white envelope, with her name written across it neatly. Caroline pulled the package towards her, and turned the envelope over. It had a big, red, wax seal on the back, which had an 'M' printed into it. Written on the back, in tiny writing, were the words; "_From Klaus."_

She sighed, remembering what had happened a few nights ago. She hadn't seen Nik - Klaus since, though she knew he had tried to see her. She just had Anna tell him that she was asleep, or she was "indecent", and he went away. She knew it was wrong, but she didn't really want to see him after what had happened. She hadn't actually _meant _to ask him to stay, it just sort of . . . slipped out. It wasn't that she actually _liked_ Klaus. She'd just been scared, and tired, and . . . she hadn't really known what she was doing. She'd slept in the arms of a _killer. _And she'd _wanted _to. Caroline was ashamed of herself. She had only been at the castle for a few weeks, and she'd sworn that she wouldn't let Klaus sway her. Yet, she'd given in to him so easily.

And now, he probably thought that he had even the slightest chance of _being _with her. She knew she had to squash that idea before it became any bigger, but . . . she had to admit, there had been _something _there. Even the smallest chance, that she could _possibly consider _being with him. _Really _giving in. But, he still _killed _people. It was wrong. It was so wrong. Yet, she felt drawn to him. She just couldn't help it. She felt a natural pull towards him whenever they were in the same room. He was like . . . something she'd never seen before. He was so opposite to her, yet, they were the same. He excited her. He was trouble, and danger, and . . . he was beautiful. But he was dark. He was a killer. A murderer. He was _wrong. _It was _wrong, _what she felt for him. And she knew it.

Which was why she would never let herself admit it. And she would never act on it. Her . . . feelings for Klaus, whatever they were, they weren't real. And they weren't right. It was sick. And she could never be with him. No matter what she felt. Caroline knew she had to tell him this, but, it would have to be later. She gathered up her courage, and opened the envelope carefully. Inside, was a very neatly and carefully written letter. She unfolded it, and held it out in front of her.

_Dear Caroline,_

_I would like to let you know that there will be a ball tonight, and that you are required to come. I know that you would probably prefer not to, but don't worry, you don't have to be escorted by me. I am required to make my decision on my future wife tonight, so I am not allowed to escort anyone. You will, however, have to at least dance with me. Is that too much to ask? Just one dance? Well, save one for me anyway._

_We don't have to talk about the other night, if you don't want to. We can leave it. I know it did not mean that much to you, so, we should probably just leave that there. It happened, and we don't need to talk about it. I understand. You were scared. It was nothing to do with me, it could have been anyone._

_I thought though, that you would need a dress. Not that you don't have plenty, but, I had this custom made for you, with the help of your servant, Anna. It would make me incredibly happy if you would wear it tonight, though I can understand if you don't want to. I don't want to make it seem like I'm trying to cloud your judgement with gifts or anything. I just thought you might like it._

_Don't forget that dance,_

_Klaus.x_

Caroline tried not to think too much about the small 'x' at the end of the letter, and set it down carefully at the end of her bed. She focused more on the package that was now in her lap. She opened it very carefully, never having seen such a finely wrapped gift in her life. She pulled the ribbon off slowly, and unfolded the deep-red covering. Underneath, was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. She _loved _it, and it complemented her skin tone and hair colour perfectly. She jumped off the bed, and ran to a mirror in the corner. Holding the dress up in front of herself, she grinned. For the first time in her life, Caroline felt like a princess.

* * *

Now, Caroline had never really been one for attention, but, even she had to admit, she didn't exactly _dislike _having all the heads in the room turn to look at her. She knew she looked beautiful, though not in a conceited way. With Klaus' dress, and some help from Anna on her hair, she couldn't help but feel like the way she had imagined a princess to _really _be, with pretty ball gowns, and beautifully done hair. She knew everybody was looking, and a big, wide smile appeared on her face.

The dress _really _was perfect. Klaus had really got it right. It had quite a big skirt, though not so big that she couldn't walk in it, and it had two layers. The bottom layer was a light blue, with a flowery pattern, and a darker blue skirt parted to show that. The darker blue was still the top layer of the bodice, and was tied tightly at the back. The neckline was a bit lower than Caroline was used to, but it was lined perfectly with little, blue beads. The sleeves of the dress were tight, and long, reaching her wrists. It fitted her very well, and really showed off her small waist.

And Anna had really done a good job on her hair. She had tied it into so many intricate and complicated knots, but it had turned out really well. It was pulled back from her face, with a few strands hanging loose, and was perfectly curly. She looked very natural, but still _perfect. _She really couldn't think of any other words to describe how she looked. And everybody else in the room knew it.

And the _room. _It was _amazing. _It was covered with candles on tall, thin candelabras, and had a long, cloth covered table at the side, where all the guests would eat later. There was an orchestra sat at the top of the room, playing sweet and beautiful music, and a place in the centre of the room, where people were dancing. They were so _elegant, _like swans on water. Caroline had never seen people so graceful. She doubted she would ever be able to dance like that.

Unfortunately, a nearby man seemingly had other ideas. Her eyes widened a little, as Prince Elijah held out his hand for a dance. Unfortunately, when one is requested to dance by a Prince, it is unheard of to say no. So she placed her hand on his gently, and let him lead her towards the centre of the room. Elijah was not an unattractive man, though, when Caroline thought about it, most of the Mikaelson family could be considered quite attractive. Except maybe Mikael, of course. Elijah though, his face was very . . . defined. He had quite sharp cheekbones, and dark, mysterious eyes. Though Caroline knew he was attractive, it didn't change anything. He was still a Mikaelson, and yes, he was, _apparently, _the most honourable of the family, but she had yet to experience his company properly, so she would be the judge of that.

Elijah placed his hand carefully on Caroline's waist, and his other in hers. She rested her hand on his shoulder, and waited for the music to start. As soon as it did, Elijah was leading her into a slow and seemingly easy dance. Caroline was glad she was able to understand the steps, and hoped that the dancing didn't look too bad. Once she had settled into the dance and the music, she allowed herself to look up from her feet, and at Elijah. It was clear he wanted to talk. There was no other reason he would have asked her to dance so soon.

"I don't believe we've met," he whispered, as though he didn't want any of the other dancers to overhear their conversation. He wasn't even looking at her any more, probably trying to make it seem like they weren't even talking. So Caroline did the same, looking around the room instead of at him, and trying to look indifferent.

"Why don't we skip the small-talk and polite chit-chat?" Caroline replied. She knew he had something to tell her, or something that he wanted to talk about, and she hated it when people started "beating around the bush" as her mother called it. Thought she instantly regretted saying it so harshly. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. It's just . . . what did you want to talk about? As I'm assuming you wanted to talk to me about _something."_

"No, it's . . . you are correct. I do need to discuss something with you. Though it's a rather personal state of affairs, I hope you don't mind, as we've only really just met." said Elijah, now actually looking at Caroline, who nodded, to show him that she didn't mind. She knew she would probably regret it later, but she was interested in what _Prince _Elijah had to say. "Well . . . as you probably know by now, my brother, Niklaus, is a very complex man, and . . . I think, no, in fact, I _know _he has feelings for you -"

"I've had this conversation before." Caroline muttered to him under her breath, but Elijah carried on anyway.

"Hear me out. I've never seen him like this before, Caroline. When you were . . . sick, he was so worried, and he wouldn't talk to anyone. He locked himself up in the tower, only coming out to check on you. I tried to get him to talk to me, but he just wouldn't. Sometimes I would hear him, in the tower, he would throw things, and break them. He always was one for letting frustration out through anger. Anyway, as soon as you got better though . . . I've never seen him so happy. I don't know what you did when he went to see you, but . . . he just couldn't stop smiling. And I know Nik, he's my brother. He hasn't smiled like that for centuries."

"What are you trying to tell me, Elijah?" Caroline asked, trying not to look too guilty. She knew she shouldn't have let Klaus stay with her. Because now she felt like _she _was the one playing _him. _Funny how the tables could turn. Instead of looking at Elijah, as she knew that her eyes would give away her guilt, she focused on Klaus, who was stood off to one side of the room. He was watching her too, but she didn't look away. He was dressed in very expensive-looking clothes, and looked more handsome than Caroline had ever seen him. He was stood with Rebekah and Finn, but he wasn't talking to them. He was focused entirely on her. And as he watched her dancing with Elijah, Caroline could swear she almost saw a glint of jealously in his eyes.

"I'm telling you not to break his heart." Elijah whispered fiercely, spinning Caroline around quickly, so they were facing away from Klaus. And she knew he was serious. She could see it in his eyes, and the way that his eyebrows furrowed. But, she didn't know what to say. She couldn't take back what she'd done the other night, but she couldn't do it again. Klaus knew where they stood now though, didn't he? Well, if she was going to dance with him later, they could figure it all out then. "I've never seen him treat anybody like you. The things he does for you, the things he . . . changes about himself . . ."

"What do you mean?" Caroline replied, now slightly scared by how serious Elijah was being. She hadn't seen any changes in Klaus since she first saw him. Nothing whatsoever was different. Well, not as far as she knew. Though obviously there was something that Elijah was just itching to tell her.

"He's stopped drinking human blood, Caroline."

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Don't worry, that's not the ball over. I have no idea how many chapters it will stretch over. It was only supposed to be one, but then I realized I had so much to fit in, and . . . yeah. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter Nine: Compulsion

**Hey guys!**

**I am really sorry for the slow update, but I have many, well . . . two, reasons! Number one, in my defence it is the Christmas holidays, so I was spending time with family and everything. Don't worry though, the updating will probably be back to normal in a few weeks. Also, I was just finishing another fic, which is now entirely complete! Though, like I mentioned last chapter, I am starting another Caroline/Klaus fic that I will be writing at the same time as this one.**

**Also, this story has now reached over 200 reviews! Thank you SO much guys! I'd like to thank all of you that reviewed the last chapter;**

**I Love All Books TVD Klaroline, Crazygirl8243, Mystery Girl3, hellodaydreamer, justine, Midnight349, lil94, TheElla015, PsychVamp, IrishBeauty98, Sam0728, gossipgirlandthsotpfan, drewwnesss, VLOrfne, LittleFairyMaiden, DreamsBeatReality, mikaelsonswife, angel1725, Pinkgem22, Aidou'sOskar, Lila, crystalhoney, omnomchocolate, Natasha, .167, and lenna.**

**And thank you especially to IgnitingFireworks, for being the 200th reviewer! (I think . . . )**

**Enjoy!**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

"Don't be ridiculous." Caroline whispered through gritted teeth as Elijah continued to spin her around the floor. "Vampires need blood to survive, everybody knows that."

"Oh Caroline," Elijah replied, speaking as though he was talking to a small child who didn't quite understand. In a way though, that's what she was to the Mikaelsons. They were millions of years old, and she was only a small girl of seventeen. She really was just a child, compared to them. They were older, wiser, and still faster and stronger. Compared to them, she was practically the equivalent of a new-born baby. "Vampires need _blood, _yes, but it doesn't have to be from a _human." _Elijah sighed, as he saw Caroline still wasn't getting it. Honestly, humans could be so dense sometimes. "He's been drinking the blood of animals instead."

_"Oh." _Caroline murmured, looking down at the floor. Klaus had stopped drinking human blood? It could happen. But it didn't necessarily mean that she had anything to do with it. It could just be that he wanted to try something new? Maybe he was finding it harder to kill people? Maybe he'd run out of victims, or maybe he was gaining a conscience? _No. _Caroline thought to herself. She really was't helping herself in her current situation. She was supposed to think of Klaus as a monster. A killer. No more, no less.

And yet, when she saw him, standing across the room, looking as handsome as he did, all she wanted to do was run into his arms, and dance with him. It was like a string had tied her to him, and someone was always pulling on it when they were in the same room. She could feel it right that second, that pull, that string tying her to him. And she could tell that he felt it too, he still couldn't keep his eyes off her.

She almost thought she was imagining it when she saw him coming towards her through the crowds of people, but no, he was. He broke through the crowds, and walked right up to her and Elijah. Whilst he was doing so, Caroline felt her heart begin to beat at an alarming speed. And she knew he could hear it. She knew both of them could. Vampires, as she had already been told, had super-magnified hearing. Though Klaus could always mistake that racing heartbeat for fear. And maybe that's what it was, though Caroline had a very strong suspicion that it wasn't.

Klaus tapped Elijah on the shoulder, trying to be as calm as possible. Though, inside he wanted to rip his brother's head off for dancing with _his _Caroline. He knew it was stupid though, Elijah would never try anything, he wasn't that sort of man. Plus, he'd had his heart set on Lady Katherine since he first laid eyes on her. All the same, he still didn't like seeing anybody else with Caroline, like when Kol had his arm around her waist. She was _his, _even if she wouldn't admit it herself.

"You don't mind if I interrupt do you, brother?" Klaus asked, trying to keep his voice even and clear of hostility. Judging by his brother's face, it hadn't really worked. Still, Elijah nodded, stepping back from Caroline, and bowing to her. Which, if Caroline was being honest, she found a little unusual, a Prince, bowing to _her. _Surely it should be the other way round?

Klaus stepped into Elijah's place, and took Caroline's waist, as she took his hand. As another beautifully played song started, Klaus begin to whisk Caroline around the room, with so much grace and ease, she found it quite hard to keep up. It was clear he was trying to be better than Elijah, to show her that he was, by far, the better dancer. He didn't know why, as it wouldn't really prove _anything, _but Caroline did seem a little stunned by how good he was.

"So, Caroline," Klaus began, as he settled into a much simpler dance, one that Caroline could pick up quickly. He finally took a proper look at her, and she was . . . _stunning. _Honestly, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was so . . . pure, and angelic, and full of light. That was the only word he could think of to _really _describe her. She was light. And he was the dark. They were complete opposites, and he knew he shouldn't be so drawn to her, it was wrong for him to think someone like her could ever love him, but . . . she was so beautiful. He knew he'd made the right choice with that dress. "You look beautiful."

Caroline scoffed. Of course he would say that, he'd chosen the dress she was wearing in the first place! And besides, all he wanted was for her to submit to him. But she didn't want to give him that satisfaction. All the same, she couldn't help but feel like she would give in eventually. It was so much easier for her to convince herself that she didn't . . . have feelings for him, when she was alone. Whenever she was around him, her . . . feelings just completely took over, and she couldn't think straight. One minute, she would be so close to giving in to him, the next she would hate him.

"No, really." he whispered, looking into her eyes, and trying to convey his sincerity. When he looked at her, he didn't see someone _below _him. He didn't see a simple village girl, or a toy for his own amusement, he saw . . . he saw perfection. He saw someone that was . . . _so _much better than him, in so many ways. Of all the things he had been given in his life, the money, the castles, the riches, he'd never deserved any of it. Caroline did. And he couldn't think of a better person to rule at his side. He only wished his parents could see the same. "I've never seen anything more beautiful."

"Oh really?" Caroline teased, trying to laugh off the compliment. He really wasn't helping with her conflicting emotions at the moment. When he looked into her eyes, she could see beyond all the stereotypes she had about him. She could see _beyond _the monster he appeared to be. She just saw a man who needed somebody. "The man who's been to the ends of the world and back, lives in a castle, and owns more gold than I could ever _dream _of, has never seen anything more beautiful than a lowly village girl?"

"_Don't _call yourself that," Klaus said sternly, his gaze suddenly turning hard. Caroline also noticed how much his grip tightened on her waist and hand. If she was being honest, it scared her a little to hear that level of ferocity in his voice. Whilst she'd been talking as well, he had drawn her much closer to him. Their chests were now almost touching, and their faces were only inches away. She didn't even notice that they'd stopped dancing until she began to feel many eyes on her.

"But that's what I am, everybody knows it." she muttered back, looking down at the floor. She suddenly became very embarrassed, and she wasn't sure what it was, the fact that so many people were now watching her, or the pure emotion she could hear in the things that Klaus was saying to her. Whatever it was, she could feel a blush rising in her cheeks.

Klaus looked at her, the hardness leaving his eyes as quickly as it had appeared. He loosened his grip, and placed both of his hands on her waist gently. Caroline tried to push him away by placing her hands on his chest, as he brought his forehead closer to hers, but she couldn't move him. One more advantage of being an Original vampire. Klaus tried a different approach, by pulling her right to him, so their bodies were touching. He put his mouth almost right next to her ear, and whispered so quietly, it was more of a ghost of a whisper.

_"Not to me."_

* * *

After that, they had danced for a while in silence, before Klaus had remembered he was _required _to dance with his other "Ladies of Choice". He'd told Caroline though, that he would come back for her later, as he had something to show her. She had reluctantly agreed, and then ran off to gather her thoughts. She now stood outside, in the cold air of the gardens, looking out at the moonlit sky.

She brought her hands around her waist to try and contain some warmth, and sighed. She honestly didn't know what was going on with her and Klaus. He was not at all what she'd expected, and keeping her original attitude towards him was proving extremely difficult. Just when she thought she'd figured him out, another layer of his personality was revealed.

He was definitely not the fairy-tale prince of every girl's dreams. He could be angry, and violent, and he _killed _people. Caroline tried too hard to remind herself of that fact whenever she was around him. He was a vampire, and vampires were _evil. _She'd been told that from a very early age. There were no exceptions. But she still wasn't entirely convinced.

Why wasn't real life laid out more like the stories her father used to tell her? The villains would dress in all black, and you knew they were bad, because, well, that's just the way it was. Or they were ugly, and the main character would always be incredibly beautiful, so you _knew _they were the good ones. There was no fairy-tale where the handsome Prince was the evil one. Where he killed people, _fed _on them, even. But, could be so charming, and beautiful, at the same time. It was all so easy in the fairy-tales. The Princess met the Prince, fell in love, they married, and that was the end of the story. She should have known that real life was nowhere near as simple.

Love itself was no simpler. She'd known for sure that she'd loved Tyler. He'd been the first person she'd ever loved, and he was supposed to be the _only _one. When Caroline thought of her future, it had always been with Tyler. She'd always pictured herself married to him, with children, and a home of their own. And then he left. Or died, she'd never really found out what happened to him. But she'd always known she'd loved him. It had all been so clear. Every time she was around him, she just felt so _happy _and _complete. _She never wanted to be apart from him, and every time she saw him, she got a strange feeling in her stomach, and her heart raced. She just longed to _touch _him, to _kiss _him, to _hold _him, and never let him go. It was easy, and everything had been so simple.

With Klaus, it was _so _different. Physically, it was the same, the longing to be near him, the racing heartbeat, the feelings in her stomach. But otherwise, everything was different. He . . . challenged her, and infuriated her. He intrigued her and disgusted her at the same time. He was like no man she had ever come across before, so complex and alone. Sometimes, she wanted nothing more than to slap him across his smug face, but then, sometimes all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and comfort him. Loving him was wrong, if that's even what it was. It was dangerous, and exciting at the same time.

_Did _she love him? Caroline honestly didn't know. She thought she'd known what love was. Love was supposed to be _forever. _Someone you can see yourself being with for the rest of your life. Love was supposed to be with someone who was your best friend, who you could tell everything to. Love was supposed to change you, but in the _best _way. It was supposed to make you want to be a better person, _for _that person. Love was kind, and true, and pure. It was everything that you could possibly imagine, and more. Love was supposed to be safe, and warm. It wasn't like that with Klaus.

"Good evening, Miss Forbes." a voice came from being Caroline, interrupting her thoughts. She jumped slightly, and then laughed at herself. She was becoming _too _paranoid. She turned around to greet the voice, as it sounded familiar, and saw Lady Elena stood behind her. She was just about to say hello, when she saw that something was different. There was a different . . . aura around this woman, that was different to Elena. She held herself differently, and was a lot more confident in the way that she stood. Even the way she was dressed, and made up suggested that it wasn't Elena. Elena was more shy, and liked her dresses to cover her up. This woman obviously didn't have the same concerns.

Her dark, brown hair was perfectly curly, and some was pulled back from her face, while the rest fell around her shoulders delicately. And while Elena's eyes were bright, kind, and caring, this woman's were dark, challenging, and mysterious. Her lips were painted a dark red, and curved into a mischievous smile. As for her dress, it was also a dark red, with a heart-shaped, plunging neckline, that was lined with black lace. She had short sleeves, unlike the other women, who were, once more, keen to cover up as much flesh as possible. It was thought to be "impure" to show too much off. Still, this woman didn't seem to mind. Her corset was pulled as tight as it could probably go, and the front of her dress had small, black buttons down it. The skirt was big, but the dress itself framed her waist perfectly.

No, it was definitely _not _Elena. But then . . . who was it?

"I'm Katherine Pierce, a . . . an ancestor of Elena's." Katherine introduced herself quickly and carelessly, before getting _right _into what she really wanted to say. She started circling Caroline, with the same, almost predatory, look in her eyes, that Kol had. Except, it was different, more . . . challenging. As if she was daring her to even _try _moving. "You're not what I expected. I always thought Klaus would go for a much . . . feistier woman. He seems like the type of man who'd want a lot more . . . fire, passion, I don't know. You just seem a little . . . feeble for him. Oh well, the sooner it'll be over, I suppose. He'll get bored of you, you know. And you're easily replaceable, he'll find another one of you in _seconds. _You're worth _nothing _to him, do you understand?"

Caroline wasn't sure at what point she started crying, but she could feel her tears running down her face. She tried to keep her breathing level, though she knew Katherine knew what she was doing to her. It was all part of some stupid game. And although she'd promised herself she wouldn't be a piece in Klaus' game, it seemed she'd fallen into Katherine's before she even realized it.

"He doesn't love you, despite what you might think. And he never will. He's not capable of love, Caroline, none of us are." Katherine stopped in front of her at the word 'us', and Caroline began to wonder what she meant. Was Katherine a . . . "He's cold, and alone, and he's always going to be like that. He's harsh, and manipulative. He's not your knight in shining Armour, he's not your Prince Charming, do you understand me?" Caroline nodded slowly under Katherine's pressuring gaze, and she stiffened a little, as the vampire sped up to her, and gripped her arms roughly. "Well, I have a few important question for you Caroline, now that I've got your attention. Me and a few . . . friends of mine. We're planning on taking down the Mikaelsons. Soon. Are you interested?"

Caroline didn't even have to debate it. Sure, she didn't like any of the Mikaelsons, and yes, they were vampires, and murderers, and killers, but . . . they had never _actually _tried to harm her. As long as she had lived with them, only Kol had ever tried to hurt her, and succeeded, yes, but he was gone now. And she knew if anyone did try to hurt her, Klaus would protect her. She knew he would, although she didn't know _how _she knew. She just knew that she would be safe with him. And although she didn't really know most of the Mikaelsons, she didn't want them to _die, _and she _certainly _didn't want to be part of it. So she shook her head at Katherine slowly, wondering what she was going to do to her.

"Suit yourself," the brunette muttered, and looked into Caroline's eyes. Caroline saw Katherine's pupils dilating, and heard her whispering . . . almost _instructions _to her. "You will forget this entire conversation, and will go back inside and enjoy the ball."

After those words, Katherine was gone in a blink. And Caroline just stood for a moment, trying to figure out what had just happened. It didn't make any sense. First of all, why did Katherine want to kill the Mikaelsons? She was a guest in their house! And who were the "friends" that she spoke of? But more importantly, what had that been about at the end? And then, it hit her.

Katherine had just tried to _compel her._

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Review please! And no, the ball's still not over yet. I had no idea it would take this many chapters up, but ah well!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter Ten: Fury

**Hey guys!**

**So here we are again! I'd like to say thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, I know it stirred up quite a lot of questions and confusion, but I don't know how much of that will be cleared up in this chapter, we'll just have to wait and see. Thank you to everyone who reviewed;**

**Element Siren, Crazygirl8243, Mytery Girl3, Sam0728, justine, drewwnesss, Pinkgem22, angel1725, .167, PsychVamp, Emmy16, crystalhoney, Deena, brighteyescoldheart, black111star, and starangel.**

**So thank you for all of those. I love getting reviews, it really helps to know that you guys are still reading.**

**Before we start, I have to talk about that other Klaus/Caroline fic I had planned. I don't think I'm going to be writing that now, sorry. I did try, and I almost got the first chapter done, but it wasn't really working. Anyway, so I've scrapped that, but don't worry, I have a _lot _of ideas just waiting for me to write them! So, follow me if you're interested in some other fics I will be writing soon!**

**Enjoy!**

**Megz**

**oxox**

**Also, Happy New Year, everyone!**

* * *

Caroline tried to act calm, as she returned to the ball. She didn't want to arouse any suspicion, or to make Katherine think that her compulsion hadn't worked. Caroline was a smart girl, and although she'd never been in a situation like it before, she knew she had to be careful. She had to keep her head held high, and act like nothing was wrong. And so she did. She lifted her skirts slightly, making it easier for her to walk, and tried to walk at a considerably normal pace, back to the ball.

She had no idea what she was going to do, of course. Should she tell Klaus? Or keep it to herself? Maybe she should tell Elijah, as he seemed more trustworthy, and more likely to think before acting. She would have to tell someone in private though, because out in the open, they could be heard by anyone. And Katherine or one of her _"friends" _could get suspicious. Still, that didn't make it any easier. She didn't know who to turn to. But she probably didn't have a lot of time. Caroline had been told that some guests were going to be staying in the castle for a while, and she had no doubts that Katherine was one of them.

She made it back inside, closing the huge, wooden door behind her. The ball was still going on, everyone was dancing, and talking, and laughing. Nobody had any idea of the dark plots that were being made by some of the guests. They were so naive, just as Caroline had been less than half an hour ago. She was so lucky that she had taken her vervain that morning. But then, she still couldn't decide what to do. Should she tell Klaus? Or Elijah? Should she tell anyone at all?

It wasn't really something that she could keep to herself though. If she did, and the Originals were killed, she'd never forgive herself. Yes, nobody would even know that she knew, but _she _would know. She would never be able to live with the guilt, especially as Klaus had been so nice to her. She couldn't just stand back and watch whilst somebody tried to kill him. It would be wrong, and he would never do the same to her. If she were in danger, he would risk everything to save her. Not that she could do the same, but she could at least tell him.

She looked around the room, searching for Klaus, but she couldn't see him anywhere. The room was so crowded, it was hard to pick anyone out, especially with all the dancers twirling around the middle of the room. So she tried to look for anyone that might know where he was. She could see the King and Queen sat on two thrones near the back of the Hall, engrossed in a conversation. Elijah was dancing with another young lady, and Caroline thought it best not to interrupt his dance, as it might cause too much suspicion. She could see Prince Finn in the corner, but she didn't know him that well at all, and what she had to tell was not really a conversation for first meetings.

Lady Katherine was in another corner, talking with two men that Caroline had never seen before. They were both incredibly handsome, and dressed very finely. They were so heartbreakingly handsome, Caroline could not believe she had never noticed them before. And it was quite obvious to her that they were the "friends" Katherine had spoken of.

The taller of the two had quite long, light brown hair, that he had to keep flicking out of his eyes. His eyes themselves were dark, and green, and mysterious. He had a scowling look on his face, and his mouth seemed to permanently be in a straight line. He was looking at Katherine intently as they spoke, and his hands kept twitching, as if they longed to hold hers. There was obviously something going on between the two of them, as Katherine was looking at him the same.

The other man was equally as handsome, but in an entirely different way. He was darker, even more mysterious. His hair was dark, almost black, and slicked back from his face, revealing his piercing, ice-blue eyes. His lips were pulled back into a big smile, showing off his perfectly white teeth, but he wasn't smiling at Katherine or the other man, he was looking somewhere else. Caroline followed his eyes to the other side of the room, where . . . Lady Elena was stood. She saw the same look in his eyes that she did when Klaus looked at her.

Lady Elena did look beautiful. She was wearing an amazing, dark blue dress, with long sleeves, and little ruffles on the shoulders. It was pulled tight to accentuate her tiny waist, and the ruffles and neckline were lined with small, shining pearls. Her long, straight, brown hair ran smoothly down her back, a few strands framing her face perfectly. She certainly looked very different from Katherine, though not in a bad way, and Caroline could see why this mysterious man's eyes were drawn to her.

Caroline turned her eyes back to the group she had been watching, trying to focus. Her heart stopped when she saw that they were all looking right at her. She knew she should look away, but something in their eyes kept her rooted to the spot. She was frozen. And they weren't looking away either. They must had realized she'd been watching them, and now they were looking at her suspiciously, especially Katherine. _Great, _thought Caroline, _now you've done it! _She was still unable to look away as well, which annoyed Caroline, because she didn't know why. She just kept staring and staring, and could not, for whatever reason stop it. There was something about the three mysterious strangers that caught her attention.

However, in a blink, Caroline noticed that one of them was gone. The shorter of the two men, with the dark hair and piercing eyes, had disappeared. Caroline thought at first he had gone off to find Lady Elena, but she was wrong. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder, and as she spun round, she found herself face-to-face with aforementioned mysterious stranger. Up close, his eyes were even more striking, and Caroline was once again finding it hard to look away. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears, and felt extremely nervous. She could feel someone watching her, and she knew it was Klaus. She'd have a lot of explaining to do later.

"Good evening . . . Caroline, is it?" the man asked, and Caroline was finally able to look away. She looked down at the floor, and took a step back, realizing how close together they were stood. There was something about this man that scared her, but it wasn't in the obvious way, like Kol. It was something hidden, deep beneath the surface. Something just out of the corner of her eye. Something she couldn't _quite _put her finger on. But she knew he was dangerous. And she knew she shouldn't be standing near him, but something about his presence was telling her that, even if she tried to run, he could catch her. "I'm Lord Damon. Damon Salvatore. Over there, is my brother Stefan, and Lady Katherine Pierce. May I have the pleasure of a dance?"

"I'm sorry," Caroline began. Sure, there was something about this man that was dangerous, but that didn't mean she had to do whatever he said. She was still her same old stubborn self, and a strange feeling that she had wasn't going to stop her. Unfortunately, she had a feeling that this _Damon _was going to be just as stubborn. "But I don't - "

"Let me be clear," Damon cut her off, by stepping in closer, and gripping her upper-arms tightly. Their faces were now so close, that if he were breathing, Caroline could have felt it. _If _he were breathing, Caroline noted. Obviously, he was a vampire. It explained his handsome good looks, and how he had been able to get to her so fast. And also the force with which he was gripping her arms. "That wasn't a question."

Caroline was silent, as Damon lead her to the middle of the room by the hand, and took her waist. Another song began, and they started to dance. When she looked off to the corner of the room, she saw Klaus watching them. _So now he decides to appear, _thought Caroline, as Damon whisked her around the floor. No matter how many times Damon spun her around, Caroline was always able to find Klaus in the crowds of people, and he didn't look happy. She tried to convey with her eyes that she wanted help, but all she saw in his was jealousy.

Damon didn't talk to her as they danced, but his thoughts were clear. He was telling Caroline to stay away, to leave them to it. To just walk away from that dance, and never bother them again. She got the message, she understood that he was trying to scare her away. And she could pretend like it was working. He didn't know she knew what was going on. He didn't know that Katherine's compulsion hadn't worked, and she knew exactly what they were going to do. He didn't know she was going to run off after their dance, and tell Klaus exactly what they were thinking of doing.

* * *

"So, what were you doing, dancing with the likes of Damon Salvatore?" Klaus asked, as he lead Caroline down the halls of the castle. She had eventually managed to get away from Damon, and had ran to Klaus straight after the dance. Klaus had said he had something to show her, and he was now taking her to it. There was a hint of jealousy still in Klaus' voice as he asked about Damon, though Caroline had already assured him she hadn't liked dancing with him any more than Klaus did.

"I . . . well, I have something to tell you. But . . . not here," Caroline muttered. She had no idea who might be listening to their conversation, and wanted to tell Klaus privately. She couldn't risk anyone else overhearing. Klaus simply nodded, and continued to lead Caroline, though he started to walk a little faster, obviously eager to hear what Caroline had to tell him. He took her hand, and picked up some speed.

Caroline didn't know what to say, as she looked down at their intertwined hands, so she didn't say anything at all. She didn't notice the huge grin that had taken over her face at the contact though. And thankfully, neither did Klaus. She didn't pull her hand away, as she liked the feeling of his hand in hers, and she lifted her skirts slightly, so that she could walk faster. She didn't know where they were going, but she followed Klaus anyway.

"So do you like the dress?" Klaus whispered, as he continued to lead her down numerous hallways. Since it was going to be a little while longer until Caroline told him what she knew, he might as well try a little small-talk to pass the time. And besides, it had taken him a lot of time to get that dress made, he wanted to know if she liked it.

"Um . . . I love it, yes. Thank you . . . very much." she mumbled, obviously very distracted. She looked down at the floor, as they continued walking, and Klaus gently stroked her hand with his thumb. She blushed a little at the gesture, but did not say or do anything about it, and still didn't pull away. Klaus was glad that she liked the dress, but he could tell that she was somewhere else. Whatever it was that she wanted to tell him, it was important. And he needed to know urgently.

And Caroline wanted to tell him so badly. She wanted to tell him, and then he would hold her, and say that it wasn't her fault. He would say that it was all going to be alright, and he could stop it. He would banish the Salvatores and Lady Katherine, and they would all be safe. And they could be tog - well, Caroline could continue to ponder her feelings for him. She knew she shouldn't be feeling the way that she was. She knew it was wrong to want him to hold her. But then, how could it be wrong, when it felt so . . . right? God couldn't be so cruel as to pull her towards the devil, when he looked so much like an angel. It would be too cruel.

In all the time she had been at the castle, he had never hurt anyone, as far as Caroline was aware, and he had never hurt her. In fact, he had saved her life. But did that then mean that he was a good person? Was he even a person at all? Not really, he was a vampire. He was dead, or, he was supposed to be. He defied the laws of nature, he shouldn't really exist, none of them should. They should have died, thousands of years ago. But did that mean that they deserved to die now? By someone else's hand?

Caroline had never thought that murder could do any justice. But maybe . . . . maybe it could . . . . maybe it would help them? They had lived long enough, surely? They had lived more lives than a single person could even _hope _for. They had caused so much death, so surely by killing them, so many would be saved? Did that justify it though? Did two wrongs really make a right? Caroline had always been taught from a young age that they didn't, but then, this wasn't really some trivial little childish problem. People could die. So many lives could and already had been lost, and Caroline just had no idea what to do.

Nobody had ever prepared her for these things growing up. When she was a child, she had been taught how to sew, and to cook, so that she could eventually settle down with a husband, and have children. She had been told that her life was going to be simple, and relaxing, and _easy. _Living in the castle, Caroline had already been faced with the hardest decisions she had ever had to make, and she was sure there was more to come.

All of a sudden, she was pulled from her thoughts. Or rather, she was pulled, by Klaus, behind a tapestry on the wall. She was about to ask him what the hell he was doing, when she realized there was a hidden passageway behind it. She gasped in amazement, and followed Klaus down the stone passageway, until they reached a corner. They stopped there, and Klaus dropped her hand. It fell back to her side, and Caroline tried not to think about the disappointment she felt when he let go.

"Now, Caroline." Klaus whispered, as he leaned against the wall. He folded his arms across his chest, and he looked entirely relaxed, though Caroline had reason to believe otherwise. She could see the anger in his eyes, the anger that hadn't left since he saw her dancing with Damon. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"I thought you wanted to show me som - " Caroline stalled, trying to change the course of the conversation. After she'd thought about it, she was now becoming increasingly unsure of whether she should tell Klaus or not. What if she did tell him, and he went after Katherine and the Salvatores? And what if he failed? Katherine would know that her compulsion had failed, and Caroline had told Klaus. Caroline was taken aback by how selfish she was being. The man stood before her could die in the next few weeks, if she didn't tell him about Katherine's plan, and all she was doing was thinking about herself. No, she had to tell him.

"Forget about that!" Klaus yelled, and Caroline had to take a few steps back. Klaus had only ever shouted at her once before. Once, when she was very young. If she was being honest, it shocked her. Klaus had always been so calm, and collected. Of course, she had heard from other people that he could be cruel, but he was never like that with _her. _Whenever he was around Caroline, he was kind, and honest. Caroline supposed the only reason it had shocked her was because the way he acted around her normally, had made her completely forget about the monster that lay beneath the surface. She realized now how little it took to bring that monster out.

When Klaus saw Caroline's scared expression, his features softened, if only a little. His eyes and voice were still full of anger, but his tone was a little softer. "Caroline, please . . . . tell me."

"Damon, Stefan and Katherine are planning to kill you and your entire family." Caroline muttered, quickly and quietly, as she looked at the floor. So quickly and quietly, that, at first, she wondered if Klaus had even heard her. But, looking up into his eyes, and seeing the absolute _fury _there, she knew that he had. She even saw that he was _shaking. _And there was a definite difference to how angry he was before, as to how angry he was now. His eyes had darkened several shades, and his lips were pressed into a thin line. He had kicked himself off the wall in a swift movement, and now stood, rigid, and still. His hands were balled up into fists, and Caroline had never been more scared.

In one sudden movement, before Caroline even realized what was going on, Klaus had her pinned against the cold, stone wall. His face was inches away from hers, and their bodies so _close. _A few hours ago, even the idea of Klaus being that close to her would have made her heart skip many a beat in excitement. But now, Caroline was almost sure that her heart was going to stop altogether. Her breathing was coming fast, and hard, and the tops of her arms were hurting, where Klaus was gripping them. And although she wanted to fight, to kick, and to scream, she was paralyzed, frozen. She tried to scream, she really did, but no noise was coming out.

"Say that **_again_,**" Klaus said, so fiercely, that Caroline could feel tears starting to form in her eyes. The pressure on her upper arms only became worse, and she could feel her bottom lip beginning to tremble. Still, she tried to remember one of the promises she had made herself upon coming to the castle. She was _never _going to let him see her cry, especially not now. She was stronger than that, and if he thought he could hurt her like this . . . "Say that _again,_ and know that, if you're lying to me, I will rip out your throat, without a _second's thought. _Do you understand me?"

Caroline straightened, his bitter and vicious words giving her the confidence that she needed. She had been right all along. He was nothing but a monster. A cruel, cold-hearted monster, who killed without mercy, and had no compassion or emotions. She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid. All that time, she had allowed him to be _near _her, to _touch _her. And she'd _liked _it. She couldn't believe she'd never seen how _sick _that was. But now she knew. And she was _not _going to be making that mistake again.

"I'm. Not. Lying." Caroline spat back, and Klaus stepped away, seemingly stunned by what he had done. She felt herself breathe a sigh of relief, as the pressure on her arms lifted. She knew they were going to be bruised later. As Klaus opened his mouth to speak, to apologize, or whatever, Caroline didn't care anymore, she slapped him across the face. Hard.

And she left him standing there, in the passageway, all alone.

* * *

Esther Mikaelson watched the ball before her. She watched the people dancing, and talking, and laughing. And she pitied them. They had no idea, the wonders, and the pain, that life had to offer. They had no idea what was waiting for them, or what death felt like, or loss. It was sad really. Human lives. Human lives were like candles, you lit them, and they were beautiful, like dancing flames. But then, they burned out, just as quickly as they had been lit. And they were gone. How anyone could _want _that life amazed her. It didn't make any sense. They were so _young _when they died. Still just children, in what they knew. They knew _nothing _of the world. Of it's beauty. Yet, immortality was not much better. Once you'd seen the world, and all of it's wonders, there wasn't much else. Once you'd seen it all, what was there to do then?

Still, Esther knew she was to die eventually, and she would welcome that day. She'd seen enough. Her children, however, she _wanted_ them to live forever. They, like the humans, had barely seen even a _glimpse _of the world. They had so much life left to live. That was why she wanted to find Niklaus a wife. Yes, he was not the oldest of her children, but he was the most likely to be about to protect his people, and be a firm and honourable King. Speaking of her son, Esther couldn't see him anywhere.

"Mikael," Esther whispered, leaning over to her husband, sat at her side. "Where's Niklaus?"

"I saw him run off a few hours ago, with that human girl," Mikael replied, his voice full of hatred, and disgust. "Caroline, is that her name?"

"What does her name matter?" Esther spat back, as the King and Queen turned to look out, over the hall. They spoke quietly, and didn't make eye-contact, not wanting people to overhear. "We can't allow Niklaus to marry her. If he chooses her in the next few days . . . something has to be done."

"What are you suggesting?"

"She's a human girl, so fragile so weak. It would be so easy to just . . . "

"Kill her"

"Precisely."

* * *

**Yeah, cliff-hanger, I know. You must know by now though that I love to end chapters on cliff-hangers, it's not my fault, honestly! The plot bunnies, they just . . . take over!**

******Anyway, please review, they are much appreciated!**  



	11. Chapter Eleven: Jenna

**READ AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE:**

**Hey guys!**

**So, I'm sorry about the last chapter, I know it was a bit of a cliff-hanger, but . . . I just can't help it! Every chapter that I write seems to turn into a cliff-hanger at the end. And I'm sorry, but this one's even worse.**

**Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter:**

**mamouti, Cookie-chan91, PsychVamp, Mystery Girl3, IrishBeauty98, drewwnesss, Pinkgem22, justine, black111star, LadyKlaus, lily94, gilijanszahir, crystalhoney, and yourloved.**

**Also, to the person that said that Klaus' threat sounded a bit like Moriarty, when I've re-read it now, it really does! It was probably because I had been watching some Sherlock BBC that day, I'm not going to lie. I guess Moriarty just sort of . . . slipped in there. But you are clearly awesome for recognizing that!**

**Anyway, I just want to say, sorry, in advance for this chapter. Klaus is about to do something that you probably won't like, I'll warn you now. It had to be done though, I couldn't let them get together too soon! Anyway, this is a particularly evil thing, and please don't hate me for it!**

**Enjoy! (or . . . don't, I guess)**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

Caroline walked out of the passageway in a daze, and down the hallway. She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid. First of all, to think that Klaus could even be a good man in the first place. He was a monster, and she should never have forgotten that. He'd as good as proved it just then. Caroline had never been treated like that, by anyone, and she had also never been more afraid in her life. She'd thought Klaus was different, that he could be _changed. _And, for one _fraction _of a _second, _she'd actually thought that she had _feelings_ for him. How foolish she had been.

All the same, she still couldn't bring herself to hate him. That's what made it even worse. She was angry at him for being violent with her, and for yelling, of course, but she still didn't _hate _him. And that was the worst part of it all. It was sick, she knew it was. She _should _hate him. He was a murderous killer, and he deserved every bit of her hatred, but yet, she still couldn't quite manage it. So she was angry at him, and not just for what he had done, but for the fact that she couldn't hate him. Because she _wanted _to. She _wanted _to hate him, to turn away, and say that she would never forgive him. But she couldn't. And it made her want to cry.

But she couldn't bring herself to cry either. She just felt . . . anger. And nothing else. She didn't feel sadness, she didn't even feel scared any more, she just felt pure, uncontrollable _anger. _Not just at Klaus. At her parents, for letting her be taken. At the women back in the village, who'd been the first to tell her of the whole situation in the first place. At Tyler, for leaving her so many years ago. At the King and Queen, for letting Klaus pick her in the first place. But most off all, Caroline was angry at _herself._

She was angry that she'd let Klaus get under her skin, let him affect her the way he had. She was angry that she'd even agreed to stay at the castle in the first place, and that she'd allowed herself to fall asleep in Klaus' arms. Those arms, that had killed so many people, snapped their necks, or plucked out their hearts. And let him hold her with his hands. Hands that had the blood of _thousands _on them. And she'd let him _touch _her with those hands. And she was angry that she'd _liked _it. She was angry that she'd felt _safe _with him. She was angry that she'd let him buy her the dress she was wearing, and she was angry that she'd agreed to wear it. She was just . . . _angry._

So she continued to wander the hallways, not wanting to go back to the ball. She didn't want to go back to that room, full of false smiles, and judging glances. She didn't want to go back to a room full of people that she didn't even _know. _Because she didn't really know _anyone _in the castle. The only two friends that she had, were Anna and Elena, everybody else just looked down at her. She was in a castle full or strangers, and she just wanted to go _home. _She wanted to go back to her quiet little village life. Wandering the fields, looking for flowers, and herbs, and coming back to the house in the evening, telling Alice tales of beautiful princesses, saved by handsome princes. She missed her family _so _much, even her father. And no matter how angry she was at Bill and Elizabeth for letting Klaus take her, she wanted nothing more than to be in their arms, telling her it was all going to be alright.

She made it to a turning, and practically ran into the corner. She slid down the wall slowly, and sat on the cold, hard floor. She was quite far away from the ball by now, she would even make a guess that she was on completely the other side of the castle. The castle itself was quite big, so she doubted she'd be disturbed. She brought her knees up to under her chin, and put her head in her hands. Even now, she still couldn't cry. So she just let her body shake and tremble with the anger that had overtaken her.

She didn't know how long she sat there, but she knew it was long enough. Nobody came, so clearly no one was missing her at the ball. Klaus hadn't even come to find her, which Caroline was entirely not surprised by. He had much bigger things on his mind at that precise moment, than simple apologies. Caroline shook her head. Even now, after the way he'd treated her, she was still trying to defend him.

What was wrong with her? She'd always been so sure of herself before, always known exactly what she'd wanted. Her mind had been so clear, her future so . . . obvious. But ever since she'd arrived at the castle, everything had become so . . . confusing. One minute she liked Klaus, then she hated him again, then she _almost _let herself _love _him, and wanted to save his life, and now . . . she didn't know what she was feeling.

Caroline's thoughts were interrupted, as she heard shoes come clicking down the corridor, coming towards her. For a moment, she was ready to run, as she thought it would be Klaus, or another one of the Originals, or possibly even Katherine. But then, what would be the point? If they wanted to get to her, they could run a thousand times as fast, it would be completely pointless to try and run. So she sat there pathetically, on the floor. And for the first time, Caroline felt weak.

She just didn't see the point in trying any more. What was the point in trying hide how she felt? She hated living in the castle, she hated the situation she was in, and she was miserable. A few days ago, she could have convinced people that she was fine, because she thought she had been. She really had thought that she was alright, and that she was almost happy. But she hadn't been, not really. She just wanted . . . . she wasn't even sure what she wanted. She didn't want it to be Klaus coming round the corner, but then, she didn't want it to be anyone else.

As she saw a dark-grey skirt appear from round the corner, Caroline felt her heart sink, if only a little. Because, if she was being honest with herself, she _did _want Klaus to come and apologize. She wanted him to come running down the hallways, shouting her name. She wanted him to take her in his arms, and tell her it would never happen again. But it wasn't him, and he wasn't coming to apologize. Caroline doubted he would even bother.

The woman that appeared around the corner was someone that Caroline had never seen before, but, from Anna's descriptions, she could have a pretty good guess. The woman was dressed in servant's clothes, just the same as Anna's, and had beautiful red-blonde hair, pulled back into a tight bun. _Jenna. _As soon as she saw Caroline, her eyes filled with concern and surprise, but Jenna still walked towards Caroline cautiously.

"Are you alright, Miss Forbes?" Jenna asked, taking a few more steps, until she was stood right in front of Caroline. She knelt down, and placed her hand gently on the younger girl's knee. Caroline looked into the kind woman's bright eyes, and, without warning, burst into tears. She just couldn't pretend not to care anymore, it was killing her. She cared, of course she did, she was human, something that the other people occupying the castle obviously couldn't understand. It hurt. It hurt that she cared. Because she shouldn't. Klaus had done exactly what she'd expected in the beginning. She shouldn't have been shocked or bothered by it, but she was.

Jenna shook her head, and moved to sit next to the blonde girl. She put her arm around Caroline, and brought her into a warm hug. Caroline cried into the older woman's shoulder, and let the servant girl stroke her hair and make comforting noises. It wasn't the same as her mother comforting her, but it still helped. And so Caroline let the servant girl comfort her for a little while longer, and after that they talked. Whilst everyone else enjoyed the ball, Caroline and Jenna sat in the hallway, as Caroline explained what had happened. Leaving out Katherine's plan, of course. She wasn't that stupid.

* * *

In the late hours of the night, when all of the guests had gone, and the castle was quiet once more, Jenna Sommers made her way up to the chambers of her Master. She was feeling anxious as she did so, knowing already from Caroline that Niklaus was in a foul mood. She made her way up the steps to his chambers slowly, as she knew she still had to report to him, every night, to make a final check that he didn't want anything. Then she could be dismissed, and go back to her room. All she had to do was ask him if he wanted anything, and then quickly go away before he did something he would probably regret. Niklaus was known particularly for all of the things that he did when he was in one of his "moods".

Jenna gathered up all her courage, as she made it to the last step. She took a deep breath, and knocked twice, before opening the door. The door was old, and wooden, and the hinges squeaked slightly. She pushed it open, and took a step into the room. As soon as she did, Jenna was quite sure that her heart stopped for a second, and her blood ran cold. The room was torn to pieces. There were parts of chairs and tables everywhere, and the sheets and pillows from his bed were torn up in piles. The curtains had been ripped from his bed, and were now lying in a pile in the corner. On fire. The room would be covered in smoke, if most of it wasn't escaping out of the broken window.

She knew she should have run right then, but it was too late, Niklaus had already spotted her. He turned to her, with menacing eyes, and Jenna was rooted to the spot. She couldn't run, she couldn't even move. There was something about the fury and pure rage in his eyes that kept her there. She had never seen Niklaus like this before, ever. She'd seen him angry, yes. She'd seen him throw things, or break a window, but this, this was _so _much worse.

But she still couldn't run, so she simply watched, in horror, as he moved closer. He moved so close that Jenna could _smell _him. He smelled like burning wood. Like chaos, and destruction. And she knew what he was going to do. She'd known it as soon as she opened the door. And she was as sure of it as her own name. Niklaus was going to kill her.

* * *

Klaus took one step closer, until he could stand it no more. He could _smell _her blood, calling to him. And he wanted it. He wanted it so _badly. _His hands were twitching, and he could feel his face transform into that of a monster's. His fangs came out, and he reached up, and stroked the servant's face gently. She was quite pretty, it really was a shame to waste her. But the craving, her blood . . . it was, so tempting.

He pulled her hair back to reveal her pale neck. He could practically _see _the blood, just _pumping _it's way through her veins. He tried to locate the best artery to puncture. He wanted to get as much out of her as possible. He wanted to _drain _her. To just suck all of the _life _out of her. And then he wanted to walk away, and leave her there for dead. Just. Because. He. Could. He wanted to _kill _her.

And before he could even think twice about it, he sunk his teeth into the pale flesh of Jenna's neck.

And it was _glorious. _It was wonderful. Klaus had almost forgotten how good feeding for the kill could feel. Because, for those few, _precious _minutes, you held their life in your hands, and you could _taste _it. All that life, just, _coursing _through you. You could hear their heart stop, and feel their tears slide down their horrified faces. The servant girl's blood filled his mouth, and he wanted to savour every minute of it.

She didn't scream, though. Not like the others. She was strong. Though she still didn't try to fight back. She knew it was pointless. She was smart too, then. That, somehow, made it even better. The feeling that came from killing, it was even better when you knew you'd truly _taken _something from the world. That you'd taken something - someone, that mattered. You'd pulled them out of their life, and taken them out of the world entirely. And the feeling of power that came from that . . . it was indescribable.

As the girl began to grow limp in his arms, he dug his teeth further into her neck, making sure he got e_very, last, drop. _He hadn't fed in so long, he'd forgotten it could taste that _good. _He'd forgotten the rush of adrenaline it gave him, to watch their eyelids flutter closed, and the last breath leave their trembling lips. He dropped the girl to the floor, and watched as she hit his floorboards, her red-blonde hair splayed around her head. He found it almost poetic, the way a body looked, after death. The way that her hand lay, un-moving, across her stomach. The way that her mouth was still open in a gasp of horror. It was a tragically beautiful sight.

Klaus brought his hand up to his mouth, and wiped the blood away, but only managed to smear it across his face. He wouldn't have minded, if it wasn't for the young blonde standing in the doorway, tears streaming down her face.

_Caroline._

* * *

**I know, I know, I'm the worst person ever! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I will try to update as soon as possible, I promise, and don't hate me for killing Jenna!**

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Drowning

**Hey guys!**

**So . . . I know, the last chapter was . . . different. Luckily, most of you said that you didn't hate me for killing off Jenna, and that you understood, so thank you. But I'm still sorry, because that was quite a big cliff-hanger to leave on. I'm glad some of you liked it though, because I really didn't feel like that chapter was one of my best, really.**

**Just a few things to clear up before we start. First of all, Jeremy's not related to Elena or Katherine at all in this fic. I don't know why, but I just thought it would be better like that, and it makes things less complicated. Second, Katherine is, just as before, a doppelganger, so she just comes from the same line as Elena, that's all. Third, Klaus was mad because he thought he could trust Katherine and the Salvatores, so that's why he got angry. He wasn't angry at Caroline, he just took it out on her a little, that's all. Fourth, the announcement of who he has chosen _is _coming soon, trust me. It will be soon, I can promise you that! Fifth, Klaus fed on Jenna because he had only _just _stopped feeding, and obviously still craved blood. When he got angry, it just pushed him over the edge. Sixth, Klaus will _eventually _turn Caroline, but that will be quite a few chapters from now. There's a lot of stuff to get through first!**

**Anyway, thank you for all of your reviews!**

**Element Siren, epic sweetness712, mikaelsonswife, UrieNanashi, Lilithdra, ILoveYou1978, TvdLuverr, Aaaammber, black111star, justine, Sam0728, Mystery Girl3, Cookie-chan91, drewwnesss, Sissi Martin, Felicia1975, moon2012, PsychVamp, Pinkgem22, I Love All Books TVD Klaroline,xForgottenxFlamex, lily94, crystalhoney, yourloved, LadyKlaus, shadowfaxangel, SarahCullen4, CameronM201, and Katieladie1.**

**Just to let you know as well, I no longer have any idea how many chapters this story will have. There's a lot more deaths to get through, and a lot of other story lines. I have the basic outline planned, and I know who's going to live or die, and what's going to happen at the end, I just have a feeling it will span over more chapters than I originally thought. Is that alright with you guys?**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

_As the girl began to grow limp in his arms, he dug his teeth further into her neck, making sure he got every, last, drop. He hadn't fed in so long, he'd forgotten it could taste that good. He'd forgotten the rush of adrenaline it gave him, to watch their eyelids flutter closed, and the last breath leave their trembling lips. He dropped the girl to the floor, and watched as she hit his floorboards, her red-blonde hair splayed around her head. He found it almost poetic; the way a body looked, after death. The way that her hand lay, un-moving, across her stomach. The way that her mouth was still open in a gasp of horror. It was a tragically beautiful sight._

_Klaus brought his hand up to his mouth, and wiped the blood away, but only managed to smear it across his face. He wouldn't have minded, if it wasn't for the young blonde standing in the doorway, tears streaming down her face._

_Caroline._

Caroline felt sick. Her mouth hung open, trembling, as tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't even want to look at Jenna - Jenna's _body, _that lay, twisted, on the floor. Instead, her eyes were drawn to the servant girl's killer. He stood, the picture of innocence, if it wasn't for the blood smeared all over his face and hands. _Jenna's _blood. Thick and dark. It dripped onto the floorboards from his fingertips, still fresh. She couldn't believe she'd ever _trusted _him, ever felt _safe _with him. Ever thought that she might _love_ him. Because it was _wrong. _He was _wrong. _Everything about him, and his family, was just _wrong. _She'd seen his face a moment before, before he'd noticed her, when he pulled back from Jenna's neck. She'd seen the _pure joy _written all over it. And it made her _sick._

She would have told him so, but she didn't seem to be able to form the words. She just stood, rigid, unable to talk, almost unable to breathe. She just felt choked. Like someone was strangling her, slowly cutting off her air supply. It didn't help that she was trying to swallow sobs at the same time. The lack of air getting to her lungs was making her feel faint, and she was starting to see spots in her vision, but she held her ground. She stood tall, and looked right into the eyes of Jenna's killer. Eyes that had once been so warm, so inviting. She never thought he could be so cold.

"_Caroline," _Klaus whispered, shaking his head lightly, tears starting to form in his eyes. His voice sounded so broken, so apologetic, when he said her name. Caroline almost wanted to just run into his arms again, and let him tell her he could fix it. He could fix all of it. But he couldn't fix it. Not this. He raised a hand towards her, and took a step forwards, but Caroline stepped back at the same time.

"Don't." she spat, looking him in the eyes with a steely glare. She wasn't going to let him fool her. Not again. His anger before, she could have forgiven. Maybe. Eventually. But this was different. He'd just _killed _someone. A poor, innocent girl. A girl with family, and friends. A girl who'd had hopes, and dreams. A life. A life that he had taken, with no remorse. "Don't touch me. Not now, not ever."

"I-" Klaus began, but one again, Caroline didn't let him finish. Nothing he could say now would make it better. Nothing would _ever _make it better, not while Jenna lay dead. What could he possibly say anyway? And what did he expect her to do? Say it didn't matter, and become his vampire bride? To live with him for all eternity in his castle, locked away from the rest of the world?

"No. You don't get to speak. Not after what you've just done." Caroline was surprised at how strong her voice sounded. A lot stronger than how she felt on the inside. She still felt like she was going to faint, and was having to hold onto the door frame now for support. The smell of wood burning and Jenna's blood filled her nostrils, and she tried not to breathe in too much of it. "Stay. Away. From me."

She saw his mouth move, as if he was trying to say something, but couldn't quite find the words. Either that or he had finally realized that it wouldn't matter what he said any more, she wasn't going to listen. He'd messed up. A lot. Caroline couldn't believe she'd just used such a childish term to describe such a thing. 'Messed up' is when you drop or break a valuable object, or when you tell a lie and get found out. 'Messed up' is when you stay out at night with your friends, and forget to tell your parents. It is not killing someone because you're angry.

She turned away, covering her mouth and trying to hide her tears, and fled down the staircase. She noticed he didn't come after her. And she also noticed that this time, she didn't want him to.

* * *

Klaus stood, watching Caroline as she left. He knew going after her would be of no use. There was nothing he could say that would change what he'd done. He'd done something _completely _unforgivable, and it was going to be a long time before Caroline would ever even _look _at him, never mind talk to him. It was best if he left her alone for a while. Besides, he didn't blame her. He was disgusted with himself. He just felt . . . _dirty. _He could feel Jenna's blood on his hands, and for the first time, it felt wrong.

Usually, after feeding, he would feel . . . exhilarated. He would be pumped full of energy, and on a high that would last for_ hours. _He would remember the moment that the life left their eyes, and play it over and over in his head. He would feel their blood rushing through his veins, and he would feel _powerful. _He would feel like he could do _anything, be _anything he wanted to. It was such a rush, and he just felt so . . . . _Alive. _Sometimes, that world would disgust him. "_Alive". _Sometimes, he felt like to be alive was to be a lesser being. Humans were so vulnerable, so open to hurt, so _fragile. _It was better to be a vampire, and to feed on blood, than to be that _breakable. _But then, sometimes, he _craved _it. To feel alive again. To feel like every day could be his last, to feel a heartbeat beneath his chest, to feel . . . just, _alive. _The only time he ever came close to that feeling was when he fed.

But this was different. He didn't feel any of that, he just felt . . . alone. So very alone. More alone than he had ever felt. And it was a strange feeling, because, he could have anyone in the castle come to him, and have a conversation. He could make someone sit with him for hours and listen to his problems. He could even compel himself a friend, if he wanted to. But he didn't want to. He didn't want someone who didn't care about him at all to sit there, pretending to listen to him. He wanted to make things right with Caroline. He wanted to go back to five hours ago, when everything had been fine between them, and they'd been dancing, and they'd been happy. And she'd still liked him.

Klaus knew she would never forgive him, though. She probably wouldn't even want to be in the same room as him for more than five seconds. But he knew that he would spend the rest of his lifetime trying to make it up to her if he had to.

He sat down on what was left of his bed, and let his head fall into his hands. He didn't cry, he couldn't. He'd felt like crying so many times in his lifetime. Felt like crying and screaming, and tearing his hair out. But he didn't. He wouldn't. He couldn't. It would be showing weakness, and vampires shouldn't feel weakness, especially not one of the most powerful vampires in the world. Vampires had no humanity, no human emotions left in them, or, at least they shouldn't. They shouldn't feel _love, _or _compassion, _or _guilt. _And yet, love was still, in Klaus' eyes, a vampire's greatest weakness. Love was pain, and sorrow, and giving you heart, then having it crushed, as the other person watched you bleed. It was cold, and alone. And he would know, having lived most of his life alone. Not even his own family loved or wanted him. They didn't even really _accept _him. That's why he spent most of his time in his tower, away from all of them.

Just as Caroline had been about to let him in. Just when he might have had even the _smallest _chance with her, he'd ruined it. He'd lashed out, just like he always did, and now she would probably never forgive him. He wasn't even sure he'd be able to forgive himself. Because, for the first time, he felt _guilty _for killing.

Jenna had been just a normal girl. She'd had a family, a house, in a village perhaps. She'd probably even had friends. Then, of course, Klaus' family came along, and employed her as one of their servants. Treated her like she was less than them, but had she really been? Less than them? Probably not. In many ways, she was probably better than them. She'd been loyal, and honest, and _brave. _Even in her final moments, she had refused to give in. She accepted her death, and had not struggled. She hadn't given him that satisfaction. She was a lot braver than most servants. She was a lot braver than most _people._

A servant wasn't below him, in anyway, and Jenna certainly hadn't been. Klaus was beginning to understand that now. Status didn't mean anything, when it really came down to it. Someone's personality and emotions shouldn't be judged on where they come from, or how much money they have. It should be judged on their courage, and their actions. Their kindness and their generosity. That is how people should be judged. And how it should be decided who is the lesser person. And if people were judged that way, the way that they _should _be, then Klaus Mikaelson would be at the bottom of the ladder.

* * *

Caroline made it to her room, managing not to burst into more tears. Luckily, she didn't meet anyone on the way, so no one could question her about her completely unpresentable state. She knew she looked horrible, but she was past the point of caring. She'd just witnessed a man, who, just hours ago, she was almost falling in love with, kill a girl who had comforted Caroline when she was upset. It was too much for her to handle, and she couldn't make sense of it at all. Her mind was almost completely blank, except for the occasional flash of red. Blood. Jenna's blood. Jenna's blood, on Klaus' lips. The lips she had once longed to kiss.

She closed the door behind her loudly, and fell against it, leaning on the hard wood for support. She felt that if she didn't, she might not be able to stay on her feet. The world felt like it was being pulled from underneath her, and she was struggling to stop herself from falling. Before she knew it, she had burst into floods of tears, and her back slid down the door slowly, before she hit the floor. That was when the tears _really _came. Her whole body shook with the sobs, and she had never experienced anything like it before. Her stomach felt like it was being pulled into a thousand knots, and her heart felt like it had little, jagged pieces of glass stuck in it. And somebody kept pushing the pieces further and further in. Poking, and prodding at them, and watching her bleed.

And all she wanted was to go home. She wanted to go back to her small village, and to her little house. She wanted to run back into her mother's arms, and she could tell her everything was going to be alright. She would hold her, and Caroline would cry into her dress, and breathe in the familiar scent of lavender that enclosed her mother. That was all she wanted. Just that one thing. And yet, she knew she couldn't have it. She couldn't go home. And she couldn't see her mother. She was trapped, trapped in Klaus' cage. Never to be let out.

She didn't even notice the servant girl that had been sat on the other side of the room the whole time. She didn't even hear the other girl trying to talk to her. It was like she was underwater. To put it more correctly, it was like she was drowning. Her lungs were on fire, and she didn't feel like she could breathe properly. Her mouth felt dry, and she wanted to scream, but no sound was coming out. All she could hear were muffled, far away noises. It wasn't until the servant girl was kneeling right in front of her that she came out of her trance-like state.

Caroline looked up into kind, almond-shaped, brown eyes. Eyes that were filled with concern, and a little panic. _Bonnie. _Caroline's brain told her, without even having to think about it. After Anna's detailed descriptions of the other servants, she could recognize them now without even having to meet them. Bonnie was Elijah's servant, and apparently one of the kindest, after Jenna. _No, is the kindest,_ Caroline corrected herself_. Jenna's dead. _That thought made her burst into tears all over again. So much that she didn't think she would ever stop.

In normal circumstances, Caroline would be embarrassed to cry in front of other people, but now, she didn't even have the energy to care. Though Bonnie didn't hold her the way Jenna did, her presence was still comforting. Besides, Jenna had been older, and therefore had a more motherly instinct. Bonnie was younger, and more awkward in these situations. So instead, she sat with Caroline for a while, rubbing her hand soothingly while she cried. It wasn't exactly what Caroline had wanted, but it would have to do.

"If you don't mind me asking, Miss . . . ." Bonnie began, and Caroline gave a sniff, and ran her hands over her tired eyes. She pushed her hair back from her face, and tried to compose herself. Not that it really mattered. She'd just been sobbing her heart out in front of this girl a few minutes ago, did it really matter what she looked like anymore? "What happened?"

At the time, Caroline didn't think anything of answering that question. Bonnie seemed like a nice enough girl, she seemed honest, and loyal, she seemed _trustworthy. _She thought that she could tell her, and trust that Bonnie would keep it a secret. Caroline didn't know that simply answering the poor servant girl's question would lead to the most complicated, tragic and frightening events she would ever experience. She was only a girl of seventeen, of course. The things that were yet to come, Caroline couldn't even imagine. She barely even gave it a second's thought.

"Niklaus . . . . he . . . . he found something out . . . . something . . . . . something bad." Caroline muttered, looking at the floor. No matter how hard she tried to keep her voice steady, it shook anyway. "Katherine . . . . and the Salvatores, they're . . . they're planning something . . . . they're planning to kill the Originals. And . . . . not just that. I told him - Niklaus, and . . . he did something terrible. He . . . . he killed . . . . he killed her. He killed Jenna."

Caroline heard Bonnie's gasp, but she couldn't bring herself to look the other girl in her eyes any more. She was ashamed of herself. Ashamed for ever thinking that she could trust him. Ashamed for ever thinking that he could be _good. _And ashamed that she had just told one of the most important secrets she had ever known to a girl she didn't even know. She shouldn't have even told _Klaus. _She should have just kept it to herself, and let Katherine, Stefan and Damon . . . _No, _Caroline's heart was telling her, _don't think that! He might have done some bad things, but he's not a bad man! _Caroline shut the thought away. Even though she knew, in her mind, that he was bad, her heart was convinced otherwise.

* * *

Bonnie Bennett ran down the hallways to the servant's quarters. She lifted her skirt, and ran as fast as she could, but still quietly, not wanting to be caught. Tears were streaming down her face, and her breath was coming in gasps. Jenna. He'd _killed _Jenna. He was going to pay. She didn't know how, or at whose hand, but he was going to _pay. _Sometimes, Bonnie liked to pretend that she was an all-powerful witch. One that could take down any vampire with the flick of a wrist. She would pretend that she took over the castle, and defeated all of the Mikaelsons, one by one. She dreamed that she would leave the castle, and she would go home, back to her family, where she would be welcomed with open arms. This time, her daydreams of being a witch were filled with images of her killing Klaus. In all manners of painful ways.

No matter how angry she was at Klaus, however, she couldn't stop her mind being filled with memories of Jenna. How she would comfort the other servants when they were upset, how she would feed them, and look after them. How she would repair their clothes if they became damaged. How she would sit up all night with them if they couldn't sleep, and tell them stories of faraway kingdoms and happier places. She really had been the mother of all of them. The one that cared for them. The one that they would go to, if they ever had a problem.

And Klaus had killed her. He'd taken her away from them. And now Bonnie's head was filled with the laughter of a ghost.

It felt wrong, to think of her as being dead. It was as if she never existed, and Bonnie wasn't allowed to refer to her as a person anymore. Because she wasn't a person. Not now. She was just a memory. And that was going to take some getting used to. _Used to, _Bonnie thought, as if her mind was almost spitting back at her, _you never get "used to" someone being gone. Being dead. You just don't._

Suddenly, Bonnie found herself outside the servant's quarters, and she ran in without a moment's hesitation. She saw the other servants shoot up from their beds at the noise caused by her entrance. There were only four - _three, _Bonnie corrected herself, servants who slept in that room. The other servants slept a few floors down. The room that Bonnie slept in was for the Prince and Princess' personal servants only. Well, apart from Anna. Bonnie walked over to the window, and threw the curtains open violently. This only caused the other servants more confusion. They were out of their beds now, and all gathered around Bonnie, desperate to know what was going on.

"Bonnie?" Matt asked, taking a step towards her, arm outstretched. "What is it?"

"Are you alright?" Jeremy pitched in, also walking a little closer. Anna stood behind him, holding on to his arm, which she hadn't even noticed she'd grabbed in the confusion. She noticed he didn't make her let go, though. Instead, he pulled her to his side, and took her hand. And in any normal circumstance Anna was ashamed to admit she would have blushed.

"I'm . . . I'm fine," Bonnie answered hesitantly, though everyone in the room knew that it wasn't true. No one comes into a room in the middle of the night crying because they're "fine". But they didn't push her. "It's . . . it's about Jenna. And . . . Klaus."

Anna was the first one to act. She took Bonnie's arm gently, and led her to sit on one of the beds. Bonnie did so, and Anna sat quietly beside her, Matt and Jeremy stood over them.

"What happened?" Anna whispered, gripping Bonnie's hand in both of hers.

"He found out that Katherine and the Salvatores are trying to kill him and his family, and . . . he got angry." Bonnie mumbled, looking down at her lap. She could practically hear the suspense in the room, and she hated it. She didn't even know how to put it into words. How do you tell a person that someone who had been like a mother to them has been brutally murdered by the person you work for? "He killed her. He killed Jenna."

Anna let out a gasp, and a small, choked sound. Her hands flew to her chest, and it looked as if she was either in physical pain, or about to be sick, Bonnie couldn't quite tell. Her breathing rate rapidly increased, and she was almost hyperventilating, as hot tears rolled down her pale cheeks. Jeremy and Matt just stood, stunned, and unable to say anything. Their eyes were clear of tears, but their faces were full of anger, and almost betrayal. And Bonnie knew she wasn't the only one that wanted Klaus to pay. As Anna continued crying, Bonnie held her in her arms, and Jeremy and Matt exchanged looks. They knew they couldn't do anything. And they couldn't say anything, either. Whoever Bonnie had found that information out from, it would be someone that wanted to keep it a secret. And besides, if Katherine and the Salvatores _did _kill the Mikaelsons, that wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it?

* * *

Jeremy sat on his bed, the light from the candle highlighting the pain and anger on his face. The other servants had gone to sleep hours ago, but he was unable to even close his eyes. Every time he did, he just saw Jenna's face. But then, he'd been even closer to her than the others had. Not that they didn't care for her, of course, she had been a very important person in all their lives, but more-so in Jeremy's. He'd never known his parents, and Jenna had always been there for him in a way that nobody else had. She'd meant so much to him. And though she was only a few years older than him, she really had treated him like a parent would their child. He'd developed a very strong bond with her, and her death was hard for him.

How anybody could kill someone as kind-hearted as Jenna, didn't make any sense to him. She was the purest person you could ever meet, and you would have to be incredibly twisted to ever even _want _to harm her.

What he _did _know, however, was that he was going to make Klaus pay. Though, at the moment, all he could do was stand by, and watch as the Salvatores and Katherine tried to kill him and his family, unaware that Klaus already knew about it. But somehow, that didn't seem satisfying enough.

Suddenly, he was very aware that there was somebody else in the room with him, and not one of the other sleeping servants. He whipped round, and looked behind him, but he saw nothing. Nobody there. He turned back, sighing at his own stupidity. He nearly had a heart attack, when he saw Katherine Pierce stood before him. She smirked, and took a few menacing steps towards him, before stopping, right at the edge of his bed. He knew it was Katherine, the smirk gave her away. She looked down at him, raising an eye-brow.

"I need your help."

* * *

**Well? I know, another cliff-hanger! Don't hate me! Please review, it means a lot!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Daisy Chains

**Hey guys!**

**Well, the last chapter, again, another cliff-hanger. I'm sorry to say, but I think you might just have to get used to it. It seems to be some sort of mental affliction. Anyway, hopefully I'm not too late on the update this time. I'd just like to say that . . . . WE REACHED 300 REVIEWS! Thank you so much, guys! I say we, because, well, obviously that wouldn't have happened without your help, so thank you! I'd just like to say thank you for all of your reviews of the last chapter;**

**Aaaammber, glevez25, .167, crystalhoney, SabbyDeeKnowles, Kattacker, Sam0728, justine, Mystery Girl3, drewwnesss, Sissi Martin, black111star, PsychVamp, YouMakeMeSmileLikeTheSun, epic sweetness712, CharmedAndDangerous22, TvdLuverr, Grace5231973, shadowfaxangel and yourloved.**

**So thanks for all of your reviews, and please, keep them coming! I love reading them, and it's interesting to know what you think, good or bad.**

**Enjoy!**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

Caroline walked the castle gardens, alone. It was a warm, summer's day, and she was enjoying the way the light bounced off the beautiful plants and flowers. It took her mind off of what had happened last night, if only for a few seconds. She wanted to forget it ever happened, she honestly did. But she couldn't. In the few precious hours of sleep that she'd had, all she'd dreamt of was Jenna. How the light had left her eyes, and her body had hit the floor. And for a few seconds, Caroline had dreamt that it was her, in Klaus' arms, with his teeth in her neck. It was horrifying. Needless to say, she was very tired that morning, and much in need of sleep and more energy.

She'd barely even known Jenna, but that wasn't what mattered. It didn't matter that she'd only met her once, and that they'd barely even talked. It wasn't about that. It was just another reminder, of what Klaus was. Of what he was capable of. And of how fragile she was, how easily breakable. She was a porcelain doll in a castle full of rough hands. At any moment, she could be killed, with the flick of a wrist. She was nothing. She was below them. It was amazing, really, how much power people could have. Well, they weren't people. Not anymore. They were monsters. Monsters trapped, and hiding in the bodies of what they used to be. A constant reminder of what they once were. And many people, like Caroline, were fooled by this. By what the outside appeared to be.

But she knew her mistake now. She knew what they were. She knew what she was, and what it all meant. She was just a tiny playing piece in their game. A disposable, tiny, little playing piece. That's all she was to them. That's all she was to _him. _That's all any of them were. All Jenna had ever been. Sooner or later, Esther and Mikael would play their turn, and Klaus would have to take her out of the game. Whether that meant sending her home, or killing her, Caroline wasn't sure, but she was scared of the answer.

She hadn't seen Klaus since last night, and was glad of as much. Anna told her that he and Prince Elijah had gone on a "trip". Where to, or what for, was never explained, but then, Caroline had never asked. She knew why Klaus was gone, and she knew that she never wanted him to return. Even though, deep down, a small part of her still wished he was there. She wished she could say that she hated him with every fibre of her being, but even she knew that she didn't. There was still a tiny part of her that clung onto the hope that he could be a good man, no matter how hard she tried to repress it. And she did. She really tried. Because she didn't want to think that. She wished she'd never been brought to the castle in the first place. She wished she hadn't met Klaus in her village when she was younger. She wished she'd just stayed inside, and then she would never have met him. He would never have taken an interest in her, and he would never have picked her. She would've just been another girl in the crowd to him, just another pretty face.

She wished that was all she'd been. But unfortunately, due to her childlike curiosity on that _one _day, she'd sealed her fate forever. And she knew now in her heart that she was to die at the hands of Klaus. Die, or spend the rest of her natural life with him, maybe even longer. And she truly couldn't decide which was worse. Because both seemed equally as scary and horrible.

As Caroline walked past a large willow tree, she saw three women sitting below it, their beautiful hair blowing slightly in the wind. Ladies Elena, Rose, and Alexia, looking perfect as they always did. Rose was sat with her back against the tree trunk, wearing a salmon-pink lace-lined dress. She didn't seem at all tired after the night before, and was laughing hysterically at something one of the others had said. Her straight, perfectly white teeth showed as she laughed, and a light gleamed behind her dark eyes. Elena sat, cross-legged, picking daisies from the grass, and making a long daisy-chain. Her hair was pulled back, showing her young, flawless face. She was wearing a dark blue dress that showed off her figure perfectly. She too was laughing, and humming lightly as she wove the daisies together. And Alexia was lying on her back, in the grass, staring up at the sky. She talked casually to the other girls, a wide smile on her face, and her hands clasped on her stomach. She wore a plain, brown dress, that, on anybody else would have looked drab, and boring, but Alexia managed to make it look beautiful, with her dark eyes, and long, blonde hair.

They looked the picture of happiness, and Caroline wondered if they even knew what had happened the night before. She doubted it, as there was no falseness behind their eyes, they were genuinely happy. And if they knew what happened last night, there was no way they'd be able to hide it. Just as Caroline couldn't. No, they had no idea, and it was probably best to keep it that way. They were such kind-hearted women; the idea of murder while they slept would destroy them, even if two of them were vampires themselves. They were so happy, and Caroline couldn't ruin that for them. But she longed to be a part of it. She wanted to be as they were, completely unaware of last night's events, and . . . . just _happy. _She wanted to sit, and to laugh, to make daisy-chains, and stare up at the sky, wishing that the sunny day would last forever. She wanted to be the picture of innocent unawareness.

"Caroline!" Rose shouted, a smile across her face. She waved at Caroline, and gestured for her to come over to them. "Come and join us!"

And she did. Because she didn't know what else to do. And because she wanted to be a part of it. She wanted to have friends that she could trust. She wanted to sit under the willow tree with them, and laugh in the sunlight. She wanted to forget where she was, and what had happened in the last twenty-four hours. She wanted to forget _him, _she wanted to forget _everything. _And to just lose herself in the sound of girlish laughter and the smell of freshly-cut grass.

* * *

"What the hell is he doing here?" Damon demanded, shoving Katherine against the cold, hard wall of the castle dungeons. His hand was at her throat, even though he knew he couldn't choke her, as he pointed at Jeremy in the corner. Stefan looked on indifferently, knowing that Katherine would tell them of her plan soon. He had never approved of Damon's violent methods, and it was just another way that they were entirely different.

Jeremy stood, hands behind his back, not really knowing what to say. He looked at the floor, not wanting to even glance at the angry face of Damon Salvatore. Of course, he'd had to deal with worse, having previously been the servant of Prince Kol, but that didn't mean he enjoyed being in the presence of angry vampires. And truth be told, he wasn't even sure what he was doing there, either. Katherine had shown up in his chambers late last night, and told him of her plan to kill the Originals. She'd also said that she needed his help, but had never said why. She'd said he would understand soon, and that there was no time to explain. She'd asked him if he would help, and he'd agreed. After that, she'd left, telling him he needed to get some rest for the day ahead of him. And that morning, and had dragged him from his chambers, down to the dungeon, where they met the Salvatores.

"He's here to help." Katherine said matter-of-factly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Damon still didn't let go of her throat, but it wasn't cutting off any air supply, as she didn't need it.

"How could a servant boy possibly help us?"

"He's a potential," Katherine whispered, even though everyone in the room could hear her anyway. And she saw confusion mixed with the smallest ray of hope in Damon's eyes. She saw it begin to dawn on Stefan what she meant, as his mouth fell open, and he looked at Jeremy with eyes full of wonder. "A potential Hunter."

* * *

"So Elena, what's going on between you and Damon Salvatore?" Rose asked, as the other girls grinned, turning to look at the blushing Elena. She now wore a daisy-chain around her neck, as did the others. Caroline had chosen to fashion hers into a sort of crown that sat on her blonde halo of hair perfectly. She was surprised to find that she was having fun with the other girls, and that she could so easily forget everything else when she was with them. It was nice. It was the first time she'd been truly happy since coming to the castle.

"I . . . I don't know what you mean . . . " Elena mumbled, looking down at the grass and trying to hide her growing blush and smile.

"I know that face!" Alexi - Lexi, grinned, jumping up from her position on the floor, and grabbing Elena by the shoulders. Elena tried not to laugh at how serious Lexi's face had become, as she stared deep into Elena's eyes. As if just looking into them would reveal whatever she was hiding. Finally, Lexi let go with a gasp, and her mouth fell open. "You kissed him, didn't you?"

Caroline was stunned. Elena, kiss Lord Damon? She knew that he had been watching her at the ball, and that he quite obviously fancied her, but she had no idea the feeling was returned. He just didn't seem like the type of man that Elena would be interested in. He was dark, dangerous, and mysterious, whereas Elena was pure, and kind, and honest. It had never even occurred to Caroline that she might like him back. But it was not impossible.

"Maybe . . ." Elena whispered, and all the girls leaned towards her, eager to know more. They sat now, in a circle, their legs crossed, and all awaiting Elena's tale. "Alright, yes, I kissed him. It was at the ball last night, and . . . we danced a few times, and then we came out to the garden, and . . . we talked. He was really honest with me about things, and he listened, and . . . we sat out here for hours, almost all night. Then when I told him I had to go, he bid me goodnight, and . . . he kissed me."

The three other girls grinned widely, and giggled at how romantic it sounded. Caroline knew it was entirely unladylike of them. They shouldn't be discussing things like this, it wasn't appropriate. But it was fun to just laugh with them, and talk about boys, and love and kissing. Growing up, she'd never had anyone to talk to about those things. And besides, it was a nice distraction from everything else.

"What was it like?" Caroline asked. She'd only ever kissed one person before. Tyler. And that had been _years _ago, back in the woods near her village.

"It was . . . . it was amazing," Elena replied, with a sigh. It was strange to see her acting so love-struck, but it was so adorable that the other girls couldn't help but smile, and get as excited as she was. "It was just . . . I've never felt anything like it. I think I might be in love with him."

"After just one night together?" Lexi asked, and Elena just nodded slowly.

"Wow," Caroline gasped.

"When will _my_ prince charming be along to sweep me off _my_ feet?" Rose sighed, leaning back against the tree-trunk once more. And Caroline partially agreed with her. It had taken Damon and Elena a night to realize they were in love with each other; it was so easy for them. And that's what love was supposed to be. Easy, and simple. Her "relationship" with Klaus had been anything but.

"Maybe he's just lost?" Elena joked, and the other girls laughed hysterically. Caroline couldn't help but think though, how Rose could probably have any man in the country, with her pale, pink lips, and bright, sparkling eyes. She was very beautiful, and very rich. She was also kind-hearted, and honest. A man truly could not want any more from a woman than Rose. Or maybe that wasn't the problem. Maybe the problem wasn't that men weren't falling in love with _Rose, _maybe it was that she wasn't falling in love with _them._

"What are you going to tell Klaus?" Lexi asked her, her face suddenly turning serious again. And the other girls stopped laughing for a moment, though Elena had a mysterious smile on her face. "I mean, what if he picks you?"

"Alexia, we all know it won't be me that he's going to pick." Elena whispered, and winked at her. And Caroline could swear she'd been looking over at her when she said it.

* * *

"Well, are you clear on the plan?" Damon asked, turning to face Jeremy. All anger was gone from his eyes now, and had been replaced with determination and slight excitement. He'd been waiting so long for this moment, where he could finally kill the Mikaelsons. After hundreds of years, watching them slaughter, kill, and manipulate innocent people, he could finally be rid of them. Not to mention the thousands of times they had double crossed him. Only a few more weeks and Damon could finally get his revenge.

"Yes." Jeremy nodded slowly, and Damon waited, gesturing for Jeremy to continue. "We wait for Klaus and Elijah to return, and then, Damon will go after Esther and Mikael, Stefan will get Elijah and Finn, Katherine will take care of Rebekah, and I'll go after Klaus. You'll take the white oak stakes, and I'll use the spelled Hunter's stakes. We'll meet back in the dungeon afterwards, and then decide what to do next. If anything goes wrong, I am to tell one of you immediately, and the plan will either be called off, or altered. I am not to tell anyone of this, or to double cross you. If I do . . . I die."

"Perfect." Katherine replied, bringing the men into a circle, and looking them all in the eye. "Now that we're clear on the plan, Damon, you'll train Jeremy about how to kill a vampire. Stefan . . . come with me. We have much to discuss."

Stefan extended his arm, and Katherine pulled him into a link. The two of them said their goodbyes, and Katherine subtly kicked the sack of stakes and weapons to Damon. Then, Jeremy was alone with Damon, ready to start his training. He thought about what had happened to Jenna. He knew that Klaus knew that the Salvatores were trying to kill him, but he didn't know about Jeremy, so maybe that was alright. Besides, if he told the Salvatores and Katherine that Klaus knew now, he might never get the chance to kill him again. And after what he did to Jenna, he was not going to pass up the opportunity. He wanted his revenge, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to get it.

The only part he wasn't sure about was afterwards. What was going to happen to him, when the Originals were all dead? Would he be made to serve _them, _or to go free? Or would they even let him live at all? It did worry Jeremy a little, but really, he just wanted Klaus dead. That was all he was going to think about for the moment. He'd worry about later when it happened.

* * *

"Caroline, it's your turn to share," Rose giggled, leaning over to the blonde girl, excitedly. Caroline knew what was coming, it was to be expected though, of course. The other girls had all told of their experiences in love, and relationships. Rose had told tales of a friend she had, back in her town, called Trevor. They had never really taken it beyond friends, though Rose was unsure of how she felt about him. She also told of a few kisses that _she _had shared with Damon, many hundreds of years ago. Other than that, Rose didn't really have much experience in love, and she envied the stories the other girls told.

Lexi too, told of her relationships with the Salvatore brothers. Which were, entirely unromantic. Many years before, she had helped Stefan regain his humanity, and stop killing people. They had been best friends for quite some time, but ever since he met Katherine Pierce, they drifted apart. Lexi said she feared that Katherine had put him back on human blood again. Lexi's relationship with Damon was entirely different, they hated each other, and always had. They had. . . . very different opinions on things, which caused them to clash a little. Lexi mostly just avoided talking to him. Where she came from though, she had a gentleman waiting, called Lee. But nobody knew they were together, because he was a servant, and that wasn't allowed. Still, Lexi loved him, and vowed, when she returned, that she would make their relationship known, damn the consequences.

Elena only spoke about her relationship and kiss with Damon, so now, it was Caroline's turn. It was only fair, really, after the things they had shared with her.

"Well . . ." Caroline began, looking at the floor. She didn't really know what to say. And she didn't want to say the things she was going to say, but for some reason, the words just found their way out, anyway. "There was a boy back in my village, called Tyler. He was my best friend, sometimes even more. We kissed . . . quite a few times actually, and, he made me . . . a bracelet for my birthday . . ."

Caroline was suddenly very aware that the string bracelet was tied around her wrist as she spoke. She could feel it, digging into her skin. She couldn't even remember putting it on that morning, but it was probably just a habit. Something she did without even having to think about it.

"And . . . one day, he was just . . . gone. I never saw him again." she whispered, still not wanting to look the other girls in the eye. She knew what they were waiting for next. Of course they wanted to know.

"And . . . Klaus?" Lexi asked carefully, not wanting to be too pushy, but dying to know.

"With Klaus, it's . . . complicated." she sighed, "He did something, the other night. Something terrible. Unforgivable, and yet . . . I still can't help but wish he was here. When I'm with him, it . . . it changes me. It's like . . . it's like there's no one else there. The whole world just falls away, and it's just the two of us . . . . it just consumes me. And I . . . . I want to hate him, I really do. And sometimes, I might, but . . . I just can't shake him. He's gotten under my skin, and I just can't . . . and I know, he's a terrible person, and I wish sometimes that he wasn't. Sometimes I even think that he _could _be a better person, a better man. A _good _man. But then he goes and lets me down. And still, I . . . . I wish I didn't feel like this. He's not the type of person that I should be -"

"Falling in love with." Elena finished for her, and Caroline's eyes shot up. "You're falling in love with him, Caroline."

"No, I -" Caroline began, but she wasn't even sure what to say.

"There's no shame in it, Caroline," Rose interrupted. "We can't choose the ones we fall in love with. Love chooses us, and it's not always as easy as you might think. Love is passionate, and wild, and sometimes painful. But it's strong. And when you feel it, it can't be denied or forgotten. You just have to let it happen, because a love like that, it only happens once. The way that he loves you, and you love him, you'll never find that again, Caroline. He would literally do anything for you. Whatever it was that he did, I'm sure he didn't mean it. The problem with Klaus is that sometimes it gets too much for him, and he lashes out. But he never means it, and he's always incredibly sorry for it afterwards.

What he needs is somebody that can pull him back from the edge when that happens. And I think he's found that person, in you, Caroline. You could be the one to save him. And I know you hate him sometimes, but it's not really him that you hate, it's what he does. You hate what he _is, _and what he's _done, _but you don't hate him. It's not the same thing. And you hate yourself, a little, for loving him. Because, like you said, you wish you didn't. Because he changes you. Challenges you. Completely takes over your mind, and you hate it. But you change him too, you know. _You _make him a better man, Caroline. It's just that you're the only one who can't see it."

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Be honest, please, because I'm not really that confident about this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: A Moment

**Hey guys!**

**So, I know you wanted some more Klaroline scenes in the last chapter, and I'm sorry, but, like I said in the beginning, this is going to be a long story. It's going to be a while before that . . . develops. Anyway, thank you for all your reviews, they are much appreciated! Klaus is back soon, but not until the next chapter (sort of). Sorry about that, but I will try to update quicker, so he'll be back sooner . . . in a way.**

**Thank you for all your reviews:**

**Aaaammber, PAYFE, Element Siren, Jinx-inside, PsychVamp, Twistz of Doom, Mystery Girl3, TheElla015, SkyBlue1309, justine, Midnight349, drewwnesss, IrishBeauty98, Cookie-chan91, IronicallyNormal, Sam0728, mikaelsonswife, DreamsBeatReality, Sissi Martin, AlxM, YouMakeMeSmileLikeTheSun, crystalhoney, black111star, Random kupcakes, mom2kids, Missyr256, and SarahCullen4.**

**I won't keep you any longer,**

**Enjoy!**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

Caroline wandered the halls of the castle, unsure of what to do with her morning. It was incredibly early, so she knew that the other girls wouldn't be awake yet. Another night had passed with no sleep, but this time, for a different reason. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about what they had said to her yesterday. Was she really in love with Klaus? She hadn't thought she was. She thought she had feelings for him, yes, but those feelings came hand in hand with loathing and resentment. Surely that wasn't love? It couldn't be love. Love was pure, and selfless, and kind. Love was pure, and giving. It wasn't . . . this. It wasn't loathing, or anger. It wasn't fury, and it wasn't evil. But then, how else could she explain it?

Love was wanting to be a better person, _for _that person, and wasn't that what Klaus had tried to do? He had altered his very _being, _tried to change not only who he was, but _what. _And that was a hard thing for someone to do. And he'd done it for her. Surely there was some feeling behind it? But wasn't love also accepting the person for who they were? What they were, and where they came from? And she didn't seem to be able to do that. Well, she hadn't before, at least. Now . . . she didn't know how she felt about Klaus, or what to think of him. She was so confused.

On one hand, no man had ever treated her better. Not even Tyler. Klaus had treated her as his equal, even though nobody else did. He had comforted her, or at least tried to, when she was upset. He'd saved her, when Kol had pushed her down the stairs. If it wasn't for him, she'd be dead. And he'd blamed himself the entire time. He gave her beautiful dresses, and even danced with her. He called her beautiful, and the feeling of his hand in hers made her heart skip a beat.

He loved her, there was suddenly no doubt about that in Caroline's mind. He did love her. But the question was, did she love him? Because sometimes, she almost let herself believe that she did. His voice sent shivers down her spine, and she couldn't help but get lost in his eyes. Every time he entered a room, she felt nervous, and excited at the same time, and when he touched her, it was like her body was on fire. And his touch lingered for hours after. She could feel the ghost of it on her skin. Sometimes she was angry at him, sometimes she thought she hated him. But then sometimes he would do something, so . . . . sweet, and just for a second, she felt . . . something. Was that love?

It had never been like that with Tyler. When she was with Tyler, she'd always felt . . . so sure of herself. Like she could just be herself around him, and she always knew what to say, or what to do. They could lie together in the forest for hours, and just talk. She never felt nervous, or scared around him, and she certainly never hated him. With Tyler, it had been easy, almost boringly so.

And Caroline was never really one for the boring life. Settling down, having children, staying at home all day, baking, that wasn't her. A small, village life wasn't enough for her. She _wanted _danger, and excitement. She wanted fear, and passion, and _fire. _Was that what she'd found with Klaus? Maybe.

It was so typically her to get what she wanted and still expect more. She'd wanted danger. She'd wanted mystery, and passion. Klaus was all the things she had wanted combined. So why couldn't she just let herself give in to it? He could be a good man; she knew it, even if she hadn't wanted to admit it at first. But he'd have to do it for _her. _She'd have to be the one to change him. And if she wanted him to become everything that she wanted, she was going to have to stick by him. Because it wouldn't be easy. And maybe that's what she was scared of.

She made her way down a long, spiral staircase, not really knowing where she was going, or why. She just wanted to lost herself in the stone walls of the castle, and forget for a while, like she had managed to yesterday. Lifting her skirts so she wouldn't fall over, she made her way around the spiral, the speed at which she was going making her feel sick. Eventually, she came to the end of the staircase, and out into a dark passage-way, walled with dark, grey stone. It looked almost like a cave, and had Caroline known what she was about to do was going to cause, she probably would have turned back then. She should have turned back.

As she came to a big, heavy door, she paused outside it, and heard voices coming from inside. She could make out . . . three men? And it sounded like they were arguing. And there was a woman, who sounded as if she was trying to calm them down. _Damon, Stefan, Katherine, and . . . . _Caroline couldn't figure out who the other man was. She had never heard his voice before, and it was hard to focus on what they were saying when they were all shouting at once.

_"What do you **mean, **he's coming back tomorrow?" _Damon yelled, anger heavy in his voice. Caroline wondered what Elena would think if she knew what he was planning. She wondered what she would think if she knew what he could be like sometimes. It probably wouldn't change her mind. When you love someone, you love every part of them, no exceptions.

_"I'm sorry. I thought he'd be gone longer, I swear." _replied the voice that Caroline didn't recognize. She knew who they were talking about right away. Klaus was on his way back. And he'd be back tomorrow.

_"But we agreed that we'd execute the plan when Klaus got back." _Damon said, his voice lower now, but just as threatening and angry. "_You're not ready, Jeremy!"_

Jeremy. The servant boy that Anna liked. So now Jeremy was somehow involved in their plan. He was going to help them kill the Originals. Tomorrow.

_"He's a Hunter, Damon!" _Stefan yelled back, and Caroline was extremely confused as to what that meant._ "He was born ready."_

_"He has a point, Damon," _Katherine added, in a much more calming voice_. "He'll never be 'ready'. He's a Hunter, they don't need training, killing vampires is in their blood. And besides, if things don't go to plan, it'll be good practice."_

* * *

Caroline walked back to her room in a daze. She wasn't really sure what to think. Jeremy . . . Jeremy, the boy that Anna liked, the one that she always talked about, Finn's servant, was going to kill Klaus. Tomorrow. She hadn't stayed for much more of the conversation, she heard everything she needed to. Tomorrow, when Elijah and Klaus returned from their "travels", the plan would be set in motion. Jeremy would go after Klaus, Katherine after Rebekah, Stefan would get Elijah and Finn, and Damon would take care of the King and Queen. And she _knew. _That was the worst part. Because, she held the power in the situation. She could tell Klaus, and save them all, but she'd be signing the Salvatore's, Katherine's, _and_ Jeremy's death sentence. But, if she let it happen, she was letting the man that she _might _be in love with, die.

And she didn't think she could do that, let him die. But the last time she'd told him of their plot to kill him and his family, he'd killed Jenna. So she was stuck with a moral dilemma. Because, deep down, she knew she didn't want Klaus to die. She didn't want Jeremy or the Salvatores to die either, really. She knew that Damon too, had it in him to be a good man. He was planning to kill the Originals for a good reason, as were Katherine and Stefan, so she couldn't exactly blame them.

She closed the wooden door behind her, and was surprised to see Anna standing there. She let out a small sigh, and ran to collapse on the bed. Facing up at the overhanging curtains, Caroline held her head in her hands. In the time she'd been at the castle, her brain had been filled with so much unwanted information that it felt like it was about to explode. But still, it excited her, at the same time, and in some ways, she wouldn't change it for the world. Because it filled her with so much adrenalin, that it was beginning to become addictive.

"What is it, Caroline?" Anna asked cautiously, taking small steps towards the bed. She'd stopped called Caroline "Miss", now, as they had become better friends. Anna had never had to serve anyone she could consider a friend before. It was different, and . . . comforting.

"Katherine, and the Salvatores . . . I just overheard them talking about their plan." Caroline muttered, and Anna came to sit on the end of the bed. She had told Anna about their plan earlier that morning, not knowing that Anna had already been told by Bonnie. But then, how could she? She couldn't know that information spread around the castle like wildfire. "The night that Klaus and Elijah return, they're going to execute their plan."

"But that's tomorrow!" Anna gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. Although she didn't have much experience with any of the Mikaelsons, she didn't want them to be killed. Sure, some of them probably deserved it, for all the things they'd done, but most of them were good people at heart. What they were did not make _who _they were.

"I know!" she replied, sitting up, suddenly. "Anna . . . there's someone else involved in their plan, too, and . . . you're not going to like it."

"Tell me," Anna whispered, folding her hands in her lap and looking down at them, trying to prepare herself.

"Jeremy's helping them. He's going to kill Klaus," Caroline let out quickly, afraid that otherwise, she just wouldn't be able to say it. She knew it would be difficult for Anna to hear. The boy that she was in love with was going to risk his life tomorrow, to kill someone he _really _didn't stand a chance against.

"How . . . . what could they need Jeremy for? What good would he be to them?" Anna asked, trying to focus more on getting all the information first. Later, then she would truly let herself think about it. She knew that once she thought about it, that's when it would really hit her. Because she knew what was going to happen.

"They said he was some kind of . . . Hunter?"

"You don't mean a vampire Hunter?"

"That's what they said," Caroline replied, trying to be as soothing as possible. She knew it wasn't really working, as it looked like Anna was finding it hard to breathe. Caroline knew that feeling. "Why? What does it mean if he is a . . . Hunter?"

"It means that he was chosen to be a part of the Five, a group of vampire Hunters," Anna said, still not looking up from her hands. She was afraid that if she did, and saw the pity in Caroline's eyes, that she wouldn't be able to handle it. "It means he's stronger and more agile than the average human, enough to have a decent fight with a vampire. They can't be compelled, and they have marks on their bodies, that only a Hunter can see, that will lead to the cure for vampirism."

"A cure for vampirism?"

"Don't get too excited, apparently Klaus already knows where it is. And he won't tell anyone where, just that he knows, in case he ever needs it."

Caroline was shocked, and the two girls sat in silence for a moment. If Klaus knew where a cure for vampirism was, why didn't he just take it? If he really hated the monster he had become, he could just take the cure, and he'd be human again. Surely that was what he wanted? But then, maybe he viewed being human as being weak. Becoming a lesser being.

"Caroline?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Klaus about Jeremy. Please, you can't."

* * *

It was the next day, when Caroline woke to the sound of hooves outside her window. She knew what it meant instantly, and ran to push open the heavy curtains. She raised her hand to the cold glass, and looked out to see a carriage coming down the path towards the castle. It was big, and black, so it stood out quite a bit that clear, bright morning. It was pulled by two brown horses, and a very stubborn and tired looking man sat in the driver's seat. Caroline almost laughed at the poor man, pulled along for Klaus and Elijah's "travels". She stood, frozen by the window, as the carriage turned, heading for the front of the castle, which was a little further right from Caroline's room. And then, she could see right into the window of the carriage, and what she saw made her breathing hitch.

Klaus was sat, staring right at her from out of the carriage window. Caroline knew that the carriage didn't really go past as slow as she imagined, and the look probably only lasted a matter of seconds, but it felt like time just . . . slowed down. She looked at him, the broken man that looked so apologetic, and genuinely sorry for what he had done, and she wasn't sure how she should feel. She knew what he had done was unforgivable. He'd killed someone. An innocent person. But, at the same time, he hadn't _meant _to. Not that that justified it, of course not, but . . . she couldn't deny her feelings for him. And what if Rose was right? What if all he needed was for her to make him want to be a better man? She could be the one to save him from himself.

And so, after only a few days of harbouring seething hatred for this man, Caroline let her lips turn up into a sad smile. The shock that covered Klaus' face was so perfectly innocent, and confused that it could be compared to the look of a child. It didn't belong on the face of a killer. Just as the beauty that he possessed shouldn't. But Caroline was going to change that. She was going to help him, she had decided. He needed her help, she knew he did. It just depended on whether he wanted it.

She raised her hand in a small wave, and saw the shock on his face grow even more. Then, to her delight, she saw him give her a sad little smile back, then turn back into the carriage. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Of what, Caroline wasn't exactly sure, but it was something.

* * *

Later that day, when Caroline was still sat in her room, wondering what to do, Anna came bursting in. She pushed the door open, and ran in without knocking, which was very unlike her. Not that Caroline minded that much, it just seemed a little out of character. She bent over slightly, out of breath, presumably from running. Her eyes were wide, and full of panic, as her hand flew to her chest. Caroline actually hadn't seen Anna since she'd told her about Jeremy, and was about to ask how she was, when Anna spoke.

"Klaus says he wants to see you."

* * *

**Well? I know it was a little short, but the next chapter will be better, I promise! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: For Now

**Hey guys!**

**First of all, I'd like to take the opportunity to reply to a few reviews that I got recently, that I thought were a little cruel. It's fair enough if you don't like the story, or if you think I'm not writing the character properly. One review would have been enough, if you don't like the story, then don't read it, it's simple enough, and I don't appreciate some of the words that you used, it was a little harsh. I'm only fourteen, so obviously there's room for improvement in my writing, but that's all you had to say.**

**Anyway, I'm going to forget about that now, and carry on. Thank you for your reviews of the last chapter, though I really don't think it was one of my best. I'm very excited for this one, as it will be full of Klaroline-y goodness! It's the first time I've really included a Klaroline scene in this fic, so I hope you like it. I felt this story needed a break from all the drama, just for a little while. So, I pushed my plan back a little, and added this chapter in, changing the next few chapters slightly.**

**Thanks for your reviews;**

**drewwnesss, IrishBeauty98, Sam0728, Aaaammber, SkyBlue1309, hellodaydreamer, glevez25, Cookie-chan91, justine, PsychVamp, BarbieRachel, Mystery Girl3, Grace5231973, RedheadObsession, mikaelsonswife, TheElla015, IronicallyNormal, Midnight349, ILoveELijahMikaelson, black111star, and emilysername.**

**Enjoy!**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

Caroline lifted her shaking hand to the door, and knocked lightly. She half hoped he wouldn't hear it, she was that nervous. She wished she could just walk away, and forget about him. That she could stop seeing that sad smile every time she blinked. But the other half . . . the other half wanted to barge through the door, and kiss him with so much passion that she forgot her own name. And that scared her more than anything. Because she didn't want to feel that way. She knew it was wrong. She knew she _shouldn't _think of him that way, that she _couldn't. _But . . . no matter how wrong it seemed, it felt right. And surely that was what mattered?

Still, she was nervous. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, and her hands were trembling. But at the same time, she felt a rush of excitement, and a need, or a pull, coming from behind the door. The need to be near him. To see him, to touch him again.

"Come in!" came his voice from behind the door. _His voice. _Caroline had been waiting to hear it again for what felt like _years. _She had memorized it's rich, velvety tone many times, when it came to her in her dreams. He'd only said two words, but that was enough to make her go crazy. And before she could turn back, she forced herself to open the heavy door, and step into his room.

It was a lot better than the last time she had seen it. The signs of damage were still there, but barely visible, unless you knew where to look. There was a new bed, neatly made, with clean, white sheets, and perfectly shaped pillows. New curtains hung from the frame, and on the windows. There was a big scorch mark on the floor, but nothing that a rug couldn't cover up. A table had been placed by the open window, where a cool breeze blew in. Two chairs had been placed by the table, and sat upon one of them, was Klaus Mikaelson himself. He had his feet up on the table, and was drawing something on a piece of faded parchment.

He hadn't turned to look at her, and seemed to be in his element, completely unaware of anything else around him. Caroline stood for a moment, and watched the way the light hit his skin and hair. Undoubtedly, the way he often watched her. His eyes looked different in the sunlight. Whereas they normally looked a blue-green in any other light, when the sun hit them, Caroline could see little, multi-coloured flecks. Framed by his long, thick eyelashes, Caroline had never seen anything more beautiful.

Suddenly, he looked up to the window, and out of the corner of his eye, noticed her. He swung his legs off the table, and laid the parchment down on the table carefully.

For a moment, he just stood there, taking in her appearance. When Anna had told her Klaus wanted to see her, Caroline had immediately changed what she'd been planning to wear. She picked out her favourite dress from her wardrobe, and done her hair to the best of her ability. And in Klaus' opinion, she looked more beautiful then, than she did at the ball. Because she was more _natural, _and natural suited her. Her dress was a dark, almost navy blue, with a fitted bodice, and long, flowing skirt. It had sleeves that went down to her elbows, and framed her figure perfectly. It wasn't too plain, nor too bold, it was a good in between. Her hair was flowing down her back, with a few strands pulled away from her face. And Klaus couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Please, um . . . sit." he mumbled, gesturing to the table behind him. He walked over to it, and pulled out one of the chairs, for Caroline to sit down. She walked over slowly, and nodded politely at him, as he tucked the chair in behind her. The perfect gentlemen. He sat in the chair across from her, making sure he left an appropriate amount of space between them. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"I still haven't forgiven you . . . for what you did to her." Caroline whispered. And she didn't have to explain. They both knew what she meant. The air was filled with an uncomfortable silence, and Klaus folded his hands in his lap, not really knowing what to say. How could he even begin to apologize? He'd killed someone. He'd done something unforgivable. There were no words to describe how sorry he was. But then, how could he apologize, for what he was? He'd killed people before, and it had never mattered. But now . . . it was different. When Elijah took him away, Klaus spent the entire trip tearing things up, throwing things, screaming, and crying, and kicking. For the first time in his entire existence, Klaus Mikaelson was truly sorry.

"I know." Klaus muttered, finding his voice. He wasn't going to apologize. There were no words that could ever explain how sorry he was. And Caroline understood this. She could see it in his eyes, so she accepted it. "And you don't have to. I understand now that what I am is . . . it's disgusting. I'm wrong, Caroline. I'm just wrong. To feed from the lives of humans . . . to _kill _them, for my own needs, it's wrong. And I understand that now. So you don't have to forgive me. I only ask that you don't lie to me. Tell me, honestly, what do you think of me now? Now that you understand what I _truly _am?"

"I think that . . . " Caroline began, though she wasn't really sure what to say. Because, for the last few days, she had been very confused as to how she felt about Klaus. And she still wasn't entirely sure. She knew _how _he made her feel, and what she thought of him. But she wasn't sure she could define it in simple words. Sometimes, words just weren't enough. And this was one of those times. "I think that it wouldn't be fair to judge you upon _what _you are. I think you can only define a person by _who _they are, and not what they have done. I believe you can be a good man, Klaus. I think you just need a little help. You're sorry for what you've done, and I accept that. I think you just need a little push in the right direction. I think no less of you than I did before."

"But even before, you did not think that highly of me," Klaus countered, not being able to accept that Caroline had all but forgiven him in a few short sentences. He knew what he had done was wrong, and he deserved to be punished, to be hated, yet no one would do it for him. No one would provide that simple mercy. Not his siblings, not even Caroline. He knew he should be grateful, but he was too disgusted with himself. "So what am I to think now? If you think no less of me than you did before, then surely we are right back where we started? With you hating me, and me trying to prove myself? Except, it's no use now, is it? You've seen what kind of person I am. There's no point trying to hide it now."

"Yes, I have seen what kind of person you are, Klaus, but that doesn't mean I hate you." Caroline saw his head shoot up, and he looked her right in the eyes, to see how truthful she was being. She thought she saw a flicker of a smile, when he saw no hint of deceit in her eyes. "I could never hate you, no matter how hard I tried, and believe me, I tried. I wanted more than anything to hate you, because I honestly believed that I _should. _But somehow, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Even after you . . . killed Jenna, I couldn't. And I never told anyone, because I thought it was wrong. I _knew_ it was wrong. Until I spoke to Lady Elena, Rose, and Lexi. And they made me realize that I don't hate you. I don't hate you at all. And they also made me realize that you really _are _a good man, and all you need is a little help, a little motivation. So I want to help you . . . if you'll let me?"

Klaus just nodded, completely shocked at all that Caroline had said. No one had ever been as honest or accepting of him before. It was new, and . . . it was a wonderful feeling. Never before, had anyone had so much faith in him. He liked it. He felt a pull in that place his cold heart used to be, and was sure that if it could beat, it would break his chest with it's force.

"Why?" he whispered, a smile beginning to grace his lips. She liked his smile. His _real _smile. Not the predatory, dark smile that everyone else was so used to seeing, but when he really let himself be happy, and a smile so beautiful would spread across his face.

"Because . . . I . . . I feel . . . something for you," Caroline mumbled, becoming very embarrassed which was unusual for her. She was usually so confident, so sure of herself. But then, he had always been different. He changed her, and she changed him. "I'm not sure what it is, but . . . I'd like to find out. But I can't do that, until I'm sure I can trust you. I was kind of hoping that I could get to know you better, and maybe that would help me figure it out."

In that moment, Klaus had never been happier. In all the years he had spent, day after day, alone, he had never felt so many emotions at once. He wanted to run, to jump. He wanted to sing, and to shout to the world. He wanted to kiss her.

"Why not start today?" he whispered gently, grinning. He reached over, and grabbed Caroline's hand. And then, he pulled her behind him, as he ran out of the room laughing.

* * *

An hour later, Caroline and Klaus lay on the grass below the same tree she'd sat under with the girls. They lay only a few inches apart, looking up at the sky, and smiling as they talked. Klaus had his hands folded behind his head, and his legs crossed casually. He felt comfortable with Caroline, like he could be himself. Nobody else made him feel that way. Ever. It was interesting. And he liked watching her talk. He liked the way her eyes got a distant, faraway look in them when she spoke of home, and the way her lips curled at the edges when she spoke of her family.

"Tell me, Caroline," Klaus began. They had been asking each other questions all afternoon, and had actually gotten to know a great deal about each other. For instance, he knew that at night, she would lie with her sister, Alice, and tell her stories of princes in castles, and great queens. She would tell her stories of vampires, and wolves, and witches. Never had she imagined that the two would come together in such a way. He knew that when she was in the village, she had never really felt at home. She got bored easily with the simple life, and always wanted something more. "If you don't wish to live in the village, then where do you want to be, if not here, either?"

"I never said I didn't like it here," Caroline replied simply, an absentminded smile playing on her lips. "I just don't like what _happens _here."

Klaus didn't have to ask what she meant by that.

"So you would stay here?" he whispered, rolling onto his side, and resting his head in his palm. "With me? If I became this . . . this better man?"

"I suppose," she muttered, still looking up at the sky. She'd never really thought about it. She'd always imagined that Klaus would get bored of her after a while, that she wouldn't have to stay in the castle that long. But now it seemed that he really _did _want her to stay. And she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Of course, she did want to stay at the castle. She'd made friends there, and enjoyed the company. She hadn't had many friends growing up, and it was all very new to her. And she liked the serenity of the castle. She felt safe there, and calm, which she didn't often feel. "But what about the other girls? I'm not quite sure your parents approve of you having . . . feelings for a lowly village girl."

"I'll tell the other girls soon, that they can go home, back to their families." he replied, and Caroline turned to face him. "They'll understand, I'm sure. They know I have no interest in any of them becoming my wife. If I have to marry, I want it to be for love. And you're the only person that's even come close. I couldn't care less what my parents think of you, because in my eyes, you're so much more. You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. You're all I ever wanted, and more. You're perfect, and if they can't see that, then, I don't care. I've spent thousands of years trying to impress my parents, trying not to let them down. When I was human, they always told me and my siblings that honesty, loyalty, and love were the three most important things in the world. I think they lost that. But I like to think that I haven't, no matter what I've become."

Caroline was speechless. She'd never heard a more heart-breaking and honest confession in her life, and it had stunned her into silence, which didn't happen that often. Then it hit her that Klaus had all but admitted that he was in love with her. He'd never said that to her before, at least, not in so many words. Not only that, but he wanted to _marry _her. And she had to admit, Klaus was all the things she had imagined her ideal husband to be. He was handsome, though not in the conventional sense, he was honest, and true, and made her smile. He wasn't afraid of what other people thought, and he was well spoken, and ever the gentlemen. He was also well travelled, and adventurous, and opened up a world of possibilities were she to say yes.

"You love me?" she asked, her voice coming out choked, and hoarse. Her lips suddenly felt very dry, and her throat sore. Yet her eyes were filling with tears.

"I . . . I think I do . . . yes," Klaus replied, trying to be as honest as possible. The truth was though, that he had never really experienced love before. He'd only heard of it in stories, and Rebekah's ramblings that he pretended not to pay attention to. But he knew, in his cold, un-beating heart, that he loved Caroline. And he had never been more sure of anything in his life. "Do you love me? Or do you at least think you ever could?"

"I . . . I don't know," she whispered, looking deep into his eyes, as if that would provide the answers. "I think I could, but . . . "

"_Shhh," _Klaus interrupted her, seeing that she was about to get herself all worked up. He knew that Caroline could get quite erratic at times, and she would start to ramble, and worry. He lifted a hand, and brushed a hair back from her face, which seemed to calm her a little. She sighed, and gave him a nervous smile, before laughing a little at herself. "That's alright. It's enough, for now."

"Have you ever been in love before?" Caroline asked, rolling onto her back again, and clasping her hands on her stomach. Her blonde hair spread across the grass, and when the sun hit it, Klaus could swear he saw little strands of gold.

"No," he answered, just loud enough so that Caroline could hear. "I've spent most of my life alone, up in that tower, I didn't really see the appeal. I always believed that emotions were weak, that they made you a lesser person. Letting in emotions was just another way to get yourself hurt. So I just stayed by myself. I never really found that special person that everyone talks about, though I don't suppose I really tried. Rebekah would always tell me stories of people that had loved each other to great lengths, and how one day she hoped to find that. She still does, though she would never admit it. After a while, I just began to think that love didn't exist. What about you?"

"I'm not sure," she replied, and Klaus didn't miss the string bracelet she was absentmindedly twirling around her wrist. She didn't even seem to be aware that she was wearing it, but as she spoke, he knew it held some significance to her. And that thought made him feel something he had not felt for a long time; jealousy. "I think I have, but I never really got the chance to explore it properly, I guess. I had a friend in my village, called Tyler, and we used to spend almost every day together, just talking, or sometimes just in silence, glad of the company. Sometimes we were a little more than friends, and he made me happy, he really did. Before I could find out what it really was though, he disappeared. I haven't seen him now for a few years."

"I'm sorry,"

"It's fine, honestly. I haven't thought about him for a long time now, that's all." she replied, and she was being honest then. She used to think of Tyler all the time, always wondering where he was, what he was doing, and even whether he was still alive at all. But ever since coming to the castle, she thought of him less and less. So much so that she sometimes forgot about him completely. Maybe that's what it was like to stop loving somebody.

"Yet you still wear the bracelet." Klaus said, pointing to the string tied around her wrist. He tried not to let any jealousy sneak into his voice, but failed miserably. Still, Caroline pretended not to notice. She held the neatly carved bird charm between her fingers.

"Honestly, I forget I'm still wearing it sometimes," she said, looking down at the charm. When he had first given it to her, she'd been worrying about how long it had taken him to make. She didn't like him spending so much time on her, it made her feel guilty, though she was never sure why. "When he gave it to me, he said that I reminded him of birds. That I was always longing to be free, somewhere else. He understood that the village life wasn't enough for me. That I always wanted more. He was right, in a way. And I suppose that's why I couldn't let myself love him, either. Because he wasn't enough for me."

They lay there for a while longer, laughing, and talking. Holding hands, and whispering secrets. No one came outside to tell them when dinner had been prepared, but they didn't mind. They watched, as the sky changed from blue, to pink, to orange, and then to pitch black. They counted the stars, and tried to make shapes from them. And when it got cold, he let her rest her head on his chest, and put his arms around her.

It was hours later when they decided they should go inside. Klaus got up first, and extended his hand to Caroline, helping her up. She then began smoothing her dress and hair with her hands, and Klaus almost laughed. She looked perfect, no adjustments needed, especially in the bright moonlight.

"Goodnight, Caroline." he whispered, taking her hand in his again. He raised it to his lips, and pressed a gentle kiss on it, like he had a few weeks ago, when they met for the second time. Except this time was different, very different. When his lips collided with her pale skin, she felt something. A rush of . . . she wasn't sure what, but it coursed through her veins.

"Goodnight, Klaus." she whispered in return. Then, they went their separate ways. There rooms were almost on completely different sides of the castle, so they had to go two different routes. It was only when Caroline turned her back and began walking that she remembered. _Jeremy. Katherine. The Salvatores. Plotting to kill the Mikaelsons. Tonight. _In a flash, she turned round, her hair whipping out behind her in the wind. **_"Klaus!"_**

But he was already gone.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? I know you wanted a Klaroline scene, and hopefully this was good enough for you! I must warn you, there's a lot of drama to come, so prepare yourselves, because the next . . . I think three chapters are going to be pretty intense.**

**REVIEW PLEASE, IT MEANS A LOT! :D**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Cold

**Hey guys!**

**Firstly . . . . . WE MADE IT TO 400 REVIEWS! I CAN'T EVEN . . . . WOW! I didn't even think this story would ever make it to 50 reviews, but . . . 400? Thank you so much, guys! I love you all, and your reviews mean so much to me, thank you!1**

**Thank you for all of your kind reviews of the last chapter! And don't worry, I'm not going to end the story or anything, because of those other reviews. And just so you know, it was three reviews from the same person, not separate ones, so it wasn't really that bad. I just needed to get it out there, I guess. Anyway, the last chapter was a lot of fun to write, but this is where the drama _really _begins!**

**But before we carry on, I'd like to say thank you to you all;**

**Element Siren, Siren's Fire, TvdLuverr, TheElla015, glevez25, lily94, Aaaammber, ILoveAllBooksTVDKlaroline-Kol, hellodaydreamer, Skildpaden8D, klaroline-heaven, mobbs fellow, SkyBlue1309, IrishBeauty98, PsychVamp, xitsxcindyxjxteex, justine, , crystalhoney, drewwnesss, SophieSheeran, Black Hearted Wolf, Sam0728, Mystery Girl3, Pinkgem22, degrassiiloveyou, black111star, KlarolineFullStop, Missyr256, Cookie-chan91, mikaelsonswife,Grace5231973, brittneyangel and emilysername.**

**Well I won't keep you any longer!**

**Enjoy!**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

Caroline ran as fast as she could, her hair flying out behind her. She didn't know how much time she had, but prayed that she had enough. She gripped her skirt in her fists, not wanting to fall as she ran. She felt sick. She felt like she couldn't run fast enough. It felt like she was trying to run underwater. Her limbs felt heavy, and useless. Still, she pushed on anyway. She had to get to Klaus, for his life might literally depend on it.

She didn't know what time the plan was going to start, but she knew it was going to be soon. And she didn't have time to stop, or to catch her breath. That very minute, Jeremy could be staking Klaus, and it would all be her fault. She should have told him when she got the chance. She knew she should have, but it had completely slipped her mind.

Whenever she was around him, she forgot herself completely. She forgot where she was, who she was, and why she was there. She forgot _everything, _and sometimes, that was nice. She could forget all the sadness, and all the loneliness that had consumed her life since Tyler left. She could forget the frustration and the longing for home, and just get lost in _him. _And she liked that. She liked _him, _even though she thought she never would. A few weeks ago, she hadn't thought it was even remotely possible to love him, yet, there she was, running to save his life. Whether she loved him or not, she still wasn't sure, but she didn't really have the time to think about it in her situation.

All she could think about was _him, _and how, if he died, she would never forgive herself. Because, he was . . . he was perfect. Annoyingly so. So much so, that sometimes, she couldn't even bring herself to look at him. He knew so much, about the world, and about life. He had so much to offer her, so much he could show her. He had already taught her to appreciate life, and being human more. And he was in love with her. He wanted to marry her, and spend the rest of his life with her. He had no idea how much that meant to her. And she hadn't even told him. He'd said all those wonderful, beautiful things to her, and she'd said nothing. She swore to herself that if they both made it to the next day alive, she would tell him. Tell him everything.

As she was halfway up the spiral staircase, she heard a lot of shouting, and banging, and increased her speed. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears, and feel her whole body trembling, but she was so full of adrenalin, that it didn't affect her. She just ran, and ran, every second seeming to last an eternity. She felt like the stairs were just never going to end, that, or they were sending her backwards. Still, she pushed herself forwards once more.

The voices were getting louder, so Caroline ran faster. And the faster she ran, the louder the voices became. She began to get dizzy from running up the spiral, but she didn't care. She only had one thing on her mind. _Klaus._

She got to the top of the stairs, and ran through the already open door. What she saw that lay beyond it, made her stop to gasp.

Jeremy was in Klaus' room. With Klaus. Holding a stake. And he was pointing it at Klaus' heart. The only thing that kept Caroline from running at him was the fact that Klaus was still fighting back. He gripped Jeremy by the arm, trying to pull the stake away. Caroline watched, and felt her legs give way. Before she knew it, she was on the floor, but she couldn't keep her eyes off the two men in the middle of the room. Klaus managed to get the stake pointed away from him, and threw it onto the floor. He pushed Jeremy up against the wall, and put his hands on his throat. He lifted him so high up the wall, that Caroline could see his face turning blue. She thought it was over then, and was about to run over, but Jeremy kicked against Klaus, and managed to knock him over.

Caroline watched in horror, as the dark haired servant boy grabbed the stake, and pressed it once more against Klaus' chest. Her eyes widened, and she had never been more scared. He pressed the tip into his chest only slightly, and she heard Klaus groan in pain. She hadn't even realized she'd gotten up until she felt herself clawing at Jeremy, trying to get him off Klaus. She could feel hot tears streaming down her face, and could hear her cries, screaming at him to stop, in her ears. As Jeremy was shocked by her presence, she did manage to pry him away from Klaus, though only for a few moments.

She then backed up against the wall, as Jeremy lunged at her. Her breathing became very erratic, and she could feel herself trembling again. She wanted to do something, but she was too weak. There was no way she would win in a fight with a Hunter. He would be too strong for her. He came at her with the stake, lunging wildly. This was not the Jeremy she had heard about from Anna. It was like he was an entirely different person, but Anna had said this. Once they were around vampires, the need to kill would kick in, and the Hunter would take over. And that was exactly what had happened to Jeremy.

She managed to dodge him the first time, but then he came at her again, and got her in the side with the stake. Caroline felt the sharp stab of the wood, as it pierced her skin. Blood began to seep through the navy blue fabric of her dress, and she gasped, placing her hands over it. She pulled them away, and they were painted crimson. She leaned back against the wall, feeling faint, and slid to the floor. Through her half-closed eyelids, she saw Klaus run over to Jeremy. She watched, as Jeremy whipped round, and met Klaus halfway. They fell to the ground.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" Klaus yelled, ending up on top of Jeremy, pinning him to the ground. He emphasized some of his words with punches, and Jeremy's hand that held the stake began to go limp. Klaus was about to get up and see to Caroline, when Jeremy tackled him again. This time, he got the stake right into Klaus' chest. Caroline screamed again, though she was too weak to get up. She waited for Klaus' body to turn to stone, or to burst into flames, but it didn't happen.

Still, Jeremy stepped back triumphantly, and pulled his hands through his hair. He stood, speechless, before beginning to walk out of the room. He didn't even look at Caroline, as he walked away. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Caroline saw, in the space of a few seconds, Klaus pulled the stake out of his chest, and sped over to Jeremy.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me, mate." Klaus spat, and in one single, fluid movement, he snapped Jeremy's neck.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Klaus ran over to Caroline, crouching at her side. He didn't touch her, not really sure how to stop the bleeding. His eyes were full of concern, and Caroline thought absentmindedly that it was amazing how well he was doing under the circumstances, with the blood. She was finding it incredibly hard to keep her eyes open, but tried to focus on him, and not the sharp pain in her side. When she didn't answer, Klaus became even more frantic. "_Are you alright? _Caroline!"

She shook her head slowly, and then winced, putting more pressure on the wound. Her perfect day, spent laughing under the clouds with Klaus, had turned into a night of murder and bloodshed. _Her _blood. Her blood that was now covering Klaus' hands as he tried to help her. He awkwardly placed his hands over hers, and looked around for something that might be of any use to him. Quickly, he reached behind him, and ripped a strip from his sheets. He tied it around Caroline's waist, wrapping it round a few times, and tying it tightly.

Caroline's world was beginning to spin, and Klaus leaned over, kissing the top of her head gently. He gave her hand a light squeeze, before whispering in her ear;

_"Stay here. I'll go and warn the others, and get help for you. You're going to be alright, I promise."_

Before she could even tell him how thankful she was, he was gone, and she was alone. She leaned back against the wall, and tried to make her breathing more regular. She had no idea what you were supposed to do after getting stabbed, but she knew most people died. Wounds were prone to infection, as there was no proper way to treat them. Unless, of course, you happened to be staying in a castle full of vampires, whose blood heals any wound or illness. So Caroline knew she was going to be alright. She was going to make it through the night, and so was Klaus. They were going to be fine. They had to be. And tomorrow, she would sit with him once again, and she would tell him. She would tell him what he meant to her, and how thankful she was.

She tried to think of other things, distract herself from the pain, until help came along. She knew Klaus would be doing everything he could to help her. All she had to do was wait. But she couldn't keep her eyes open. Her eyelids had become droopy, and heavy, and her throat was so dry. She just wanted to sleep. She wanted to give into the darkness. But she didn't see darkness, when she closed her eyes. She saw _everything._

She saw mountains, covered in snow, and patches of bright, green grass springing from their sides. She saw lakes, and oceans, all reflecting a familiar pair of blue-green eyes. She saw great, majestic animals, running through fields of poppies and lilies. She saw great forests, with twisting and turning paths. She saw skies full of stars staring back at her, each one of them, representing a single life. A life that had been lost. She would be one of them one day, shining down on the rest of the world, burning in a divine oblivion. She saw _paradise. _She saw dragonflies, and beautiful birds, flying high in the clouds. Higher, and higher, and higher. She saw rainbows, and everything beyond them, the unknown and the imaginary. And she saw _him._

She didn't know how long it was until she began to hear footsteps, but it was long enough. She felt she was about to pass out from the pain, and every step that she heard felt like another step closer to dying. A few minutes later, a young man burst through the door, panic in his eyes. He had short-cut, dark blonde hair, and the bluest eyes Caroline had ever seen. He looked strong, and well-build, and he was quite tall. _Matt._

_"Did . . . did Klaus send you?" _she whispered, not being able to raise her voice any louder. She didn't have the strength. "_To help me?"_

Matt nodded solemnly, and without saying a word, walked over to Caroline, and picked her up, bridal-style. In his arms, Caroline finally felt safe, and like she was actually going to be alright. So she let herself relax, and closed her eyes, leaning her head into the crook of his neck. She heard him begin to walk down the steps, and counted them in her head, hoping it would help her stay awake. _Forty-nine . . . . sixty . . . . seventy-five . . . _eventually, they made it to the bottom of the stairs, and Caroline couldn't summon the strength to open her eyes to see where they were going. She just assumed he was taking her to Meredith, so she just didn't ask.

Once the journey began to take longer than usual, Caroline became a little suspicious. She opened her eyes a fraction, and saw that she was being taken down a hallway that she didn't recognize. Still, she didn't say anything. She was too weak, and so desperate for help, that she let herself believe Matt was just taking her by a different route.

It was only when her back hit the stone, cold floor, and Caroline coiled in pain, that she knew she was wrong. She looked up, to see Matt standing above her, looking apologetic. It was obvious to her then that he'd been compelled. How could she have been so _stupid? _She watched as her dark blood began to seep out from under Klaus' make-shift bandages, the wound irritated by the fall. She didn't even have to look up to know where she was. She was in the Hall. Where just a few nights ago, she had worn her beautiful dress from Klaus, and they had danced together, and she'd been happy. It was even longer ago, when she had sat at the long, wooden table, meeting everyone for the first time at breakfast. It seemed so strange that the floor she was lying on was the very same room.

It seemed colder, somehow, and not just temperature-wise. Everything had been cleared out of the room, except for Mikael and Esther's velvet-cushioned thrones. It had been so full of happiness, and life so many other times before. Now it was just filled with cold, hatred, and silence. Caroline raised her head from the floor slowly, her now messy hair falling across her face. As she reached up to move it out of her eyes, she stained it with blood, but she didn't care anymore.

Sat upon their thrones, exchanging thoughtful looks, were Mikael and Esther themselves. Matt had since left by that point, and Caroline was all alone with them. She had no doubt that he'd locked the doors, too. Still, she wouldn't be beaten by them. Because she knew what they were going to do. And she wouldn't let them. She wouldn't let them break her. So she sat on her side, leaning on her palm, and glared at them, her eyes full of as much hate and resentment as she could find within herself.

"Hello, Caroline." said Mikael, and it was the first time Caroline had ever heard him speak. His voice was so full of mocking, and fake-friendship that she wanted to stake him right there and then. "How nice to finally meet you properly!"

"We just thought," Esther continued, a fake smile plastered across her face. And Caroline could see all the intentions behind it. She wasn't exactly being discrete. "That it would be nice if we got to _know _you a little better."

* * *

**Well? What did you think? I know it was a MAJOR cliffhanger, but I'll try to be as quick as I can! REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Pain

**Hey guys!**

**This is going to be quite a long author's note, and chapter, so prepare yourself!**

**First of all, I watched some clips on YouTube this morning of the latest episode (4x13 - 'Into the Wild'), and . . . well, I only watched the Klaroline and Delena scenes. Aaaaand, I pretty much sat there the whole time going: "No . . . .no . . . no . . . NO! Kllaaaus, why?!", "Damon . . . .Elena! N'aaaawwwwww!", and "He loves her! He's going to save her! Klaus! AAaaaahhh!". So, yeah. I think I woke up most of my family, but I didn't care, it was just too cute!**

**Thanks so much for your reviews of the last chapter. I know, cliff-hanger, but there's been so many of them now, I guess we'll just have to accept that they're here to stay. Thanks to;**

**Aaaammber, RobynAmy95, glevez25, Missyr256, TvdLuverr, IrishBeauty98, DevilnAngel16, hellodaydreamer, Sam0728, mikaelsonswife, AUniqueGirl, PsychVamp, .el, lily94, SingLikeThere'sNobodyListening, oXxgeorgiaxXo, Klaroline, SophieSheeran, black111star, and Mystery Girl3.**

**And I'd like to take the opportunity to answer some of your questions that you asked, just in case anybody has similar ones. If you have any questions about this fic, then just review, and I'll try to reply to the best of my ability.**

**Guest - "Isn't Jeremy one of the Five? Since Klaus killed him, won't he get hallucinations now?"  
Thank you for bringing that up, because I completely forgot about that! I guess I've made this very complicated now. I think maybe . . . well, read this chapter, and then, at the end of it, on the little Author's Note, I will answer properly, because it won't make sense otherwise.**

**.el (for some reason, every time I try to type your username, it won't let me, and it changes it to .el, so I apologize) - "Why didn't Klaus give Caroline his blood right away?"  
_That, _my friend . . . is a _very _good point. I think because, well . . . he didn't give his blood to Caroline right away, because . . . first of all, he was panicked, and didn't really know what to do. He didn't want to give her his blood, as well, because he didn't want someone to come along and kill Caroline, turning her into a vampire. I know someone could have easily killed her, and then she'd be dead for good, but I don't think he really had that much time to think about it.**

**justine - "Did Mikael compel Matt to deliver Caroline?"  
Yes, he did. Because Esther's a witch, so she couldn't have compelled him. I might not have mentioned this before, but Esther's not actually a vampire in this fic. Caroline doesn't know this, though. She just assumes, because Esther is also immortal, that she's a vampire. But no, she's a witch. She just uses preservation spells. But anyway, yes, Mikael did compel Matt.**

**Klaroline - "Do you know how many chapters there will be?"  
I don't know exactly, no. Sorry about that, because I did originally think it would be about twenty. But then I had to change some things around, and some events stretched over more chapters than I planned. The way that I have it written (I have typed up mini plans that go a few chapters ahead, so I don't get stuck), I'm already up to chapter twenty, with about ten more chapters worth to add. So . . . it's looking like it might stretch to thirty. Is that alright with you guys?**

**black111star - "Are they going to turn her?"  
No. Caroline won't become a vampire. At least, not in this chapter, anyway.**

**I hope that answered your questions, and please, if you have any more, just ask!**

**Enjoy!**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

_"Hello, Caroline." said Mikael, and it was the first time Caroline had ever heard him speak. His voice was so full of mocking, and fake-friendship that she wanted to stake him right there and then. "How nice to finally meet you properly!"_

_"We just thought," Esther continued, a fake smile plastered across her face. And Caroline could see all the intentions behind it. She wasn't exactly being discrete. "That it would be nice if we got to know you a little better."_

Caroline felt like her head was going to explode. It felt like it was on fire, or being pierced with a thousand needles. The pain was so intense, she didn't know how to describe it. She had never felt such a thing before. Her hands clutched at her head, and pulled at her hair. She squeezed her eyes shut, and brought her knees up to her chin. And she rocked backwards and forwards on the cold, stone floor that had once been so welcoming. She didn't know what she had done to deserve that level of pain, but in that moment, she would have taken it back in an instant. Red clouded her vision. It was all she could see, just flashes of red.

She knew it was Esther that was doing it to her. She knew what magic was, even if she had never been under it's influence before. Esther was a witch. It all made sense, really. After all, who else could have created the first vampires, if not a witch? Caroline didn't know the details, but she was pretty sure that was how it would have happened.

She could hear them laughing. Laughing at her, from the other side of the room. Such cruel, merciless laughter. It echoed in her ears, and bounced around in her mind. It rippled, and tore through every bone in her body. She wanted it to _stop, _just wanted it to stop. But it didn't. Because they _liked _it. They were enjoying her pain. After all, they were the ones causing it.

The pain stopped briefly, and then moved to her whole body. She felt like she was being pulled limb from limb, and her bones were being slowly broken. And it kept shifting, the pain. It felt different every time. One minute it was a stabbing, piercing pain, and then she couldn't breathe, like she was being choked. One thing didn't change though; it never stopped. It felt like it was going to last forever. Just eternal torture. Forever burning. Forever bleeding.

She curled, and writhed on the floor, feeling it's hard stone press against her back. She tried to scream, but it was like her mouth had been sown up. No sound came out, and she ended up gasping for breath. She had never wanted her life to end so badly.

Then, all of a sudden, the pain stopped all together. A single tear slid down Caroline's face, as she lay there. Her cheek pressed into the floor, and she just felt numb. The only thing she could feel was the cold. And that was when she felt it in her arms. It crept up her skin slowly, and she just kept still, feeling the piercing pain, as the magic carved into her skin.

_"Disgusting."_

_"Dirty."_

_"Common."_

_"Plain."_

_"Repulsive."_

_"Sickening."_

_"Vulgar."_

_"Foul."_

_"Horrid."_

_"Revolting."_

The words were now carved into her arms for all eternity, in her own blood. Caroline didn't even need to look at them. She had _felt _them. Each one a forceful blow, hitting her with as much strength as a physical hit. She felt her blood seep onto the floor, but she still didn't move. She didn't see the point. If she didn't move, she might bleed out. And then it would all be over. The hurt would be gone, and the pain. She wanted to die.

She let herself open her eyes, and saw Esther and Mikael, on the other side of the room. She saw the smiles on their faces, and it made her feel _sick. _They really were monsters, and she hoped that they _burned. _She hoped that Damon succeeded in killing them. She hoped that they died a slow and painful death. The only suitable ending for two vicious murderers. _Damon! _she thought. He would come soon, come to kill them. And maybe then, she would be safe. He could help her. All he had to do was give her his blood, and kill Mikael and Esther. But that was more easily said than done. How could Damon stand even the slightest chance, against an extremely powerful witch, and one of the first vampires ever created? Still, all she had to do was _wait._

Caroline could swear she heard footsteps, then. She looked around the floor, and saw a pair of shoes walking towards her. She couldn't lift her head enough to look up, so she just lay there instead, listening to the click of the women's heels as she walked. Her ankles were at an odd angle, and Caroline could tell that the woman was swinging her hips as she walked. The shoes stopped mere centimetres from Caroline, and the woman bend down, kneeling in front of her. She felt an ice-cold hand push some hair back gently from her eyes, and sighed. It was over.

She looked up, and was met with the cold, brown eyes of Katherine Pierce.

Caroline gasped, and sat up quickly, scrambling to get as far away from Katherine as she could. The brunette just laughed, a beautiful laugh, like wind-chimes. But there was an underlying dark tone to it that Caroline did not fail to notice. Katherine stood back up, and her skirts swished, as she began to walk in circles around Caroline, her hands clasped behind her back. Mikael and Esther were gone, and Caroline didn't know whether she was comforted by that, or more scared.

"He doesn't love you, you know," Katherine began, her voice matter-of-fact. Caroline bit her lip, and just sat, her chin resting on her knees, and trying to make herself as small as possible. "Klaus. He can't love anyone, he's not capable of it. You would have been better off helping us kill him. Because in the end, he's going to kill you too. He's killed so many before, what makes you think he won't do the same to you? Think, Caroline! Think of all the people that he's killed! Murdered, in cold blood! Picture them!"

Caroline knew it wasn't real, but suddenly, she was surrounded by them, the bodies of the people that Klaus had killed. They lay, scattered around the room, some piled up, like waste waiting to be thrown away. Like broken toys that a child no longer wanted. Some of their bodies lay at sickening angles, twisted, and contorted. Some of them were so mangled, they didn't even look like people at all. She wanted to scream, she wanted them to go away, but they stayed.

"He killed them, took their lives in his hands, and ripped it from their bodies. Just like he did to Jenna, and . . ." Katherine whispered, and suddenly, she began to change. Her voice grew deeper, and her hair began to grow shorter. Her beautiful dress was replaced by men's servant clothes. The bodies disappeared, and in Katherine's place, with a neck covered in bruises, was Jeremy. "To _me! _It's your fault that I'm dead, your fault that he killed me! Anna will never forgive you. When she knows, when you _tell _her what happened to me, she won't even be able to _look _at you. Because you _let _him do this to me. He's evil, and he's not going to change. Not for you, not for anyone. And if you hadn't stopped me, he'd be dead by now, and we'd all be safe. That **_monster,_** would be dead, and so many lives would have been saved . . . "

"You can't change him, Caroline," and suddenly, it wasn't Jeremy anymore. His hair was red, and long. His clothes turned into a plain, grey dress, and his eyes were a dark grey. The bruises on his neck disappeared, only to be replaced by two gaping holes that were gushing with blood. _Jenna. _You can't change what's in his true nature. He's _going _to kill you! Can't you see that? He killed _me, _Caroline. And all just because he got _angry! _Imagine what he could do to you, the harm he could cause, the pain he could inflict! He can't love you. He doesn't. He's not capable of it. People like him, they don't _love, _they only destroy. Rip things apart, until there's nothing left. You don't love him. You can't . . . "

"You love me," Caroline felt like crying and screaming all at once. It was Tyler. Except, that it wasn't. He was older, and more handsome. He wore the clothes of a very rich lord, and his eyes were cold, unseeing. He wasn't the Tyler that Caroline knew. "You know you do, you always have. But I left you, didn't I? I got **_bored_**of you. I never wanted you, not really. We were just friends, but you couldn't let it go. Your feelings for me . . . you took it too far. Were you really pathetic enough to believe that I could ever love _you? _Why do you think I left?"

Tears streamed down her face, as she watched him change again. She still couldn't scream, only capable of small, gasping noises. Her throat was dry, and her lips cracked. Her hair was matted with blood, and crimson stained her dress. And when she saw who Tyler changed into, she could hardly move. Her father, Bill.

"You've let me down, Caroline. How could you let Klaus use you like this? I thought you were stronger than that! I raised you stronger than that! Stronger than this! I told you to never forget what he is, and what have you done? You've fallen in love with him! Have you forgotten all the things he's done? You're nothing but a lovesick, weak little girl! Just a little girl . . . "

" . . . Vulnerable, small, scared little girl," Caroline knew that voice, and she didn't even have to look up from the floor to know who it was. The shivers that it sent down her spine told her that. _Kol. _"Do you know how easy it was? For me to hurt you? To break your pretty little neck? You made it so _simple. _My brother only saved you, so that he can kill you later. He needs a plaything, someone to mess with. He _enjoys _tormenting people. He enjoys the _hunt. _He's thousands of years old, he gets bored. He's just bored . . ."

". . . Did you honestly think I could ever love you?" as Kol's voice shifted, and changed to one that Caroline knew too well, she flinched at the harsh words. Of all the things she had heard, he still affected her the most. _Klaus. _"How could you be so _stupid? _You know, I had high hopes for you. I didn't think you were like the others, you didn't give in as easily. I thought I had found an equal match, a _real _good fight. But no, you fell for it, just like the rest of them. You're pathetic! I was just waiting for the right moment to kill you."

Caroline shook her head. It couldn't be true, Klaus loved her. She knew he did. He'd told her so. She tried to make herself small, tried to vanish, to make it seem as though she didn't even exist. She thought that if she curled up small enough, his words wouldn't hit her with such a vicious impact. Because at the moment, it felt like he was throwing knives at her, each one cutting her open slowly. Her arms still bled from the words that had been carved into them, and his sharp words only added to the pain.

"You know what predators do to their prey?" Klaus continued, and Caroline shook her head manically. It wasn't real. He'd go away eventually, she just had to ignore him. It wasn't real. "They lure them into a false sense of security, and _then, _they kill them. They play with them, toy with them, and then kill them in the cruellest, most violent way possible, and they _enjoy _it, watching that poor little animal suffer. That's all I was doing, and you fell for it. You _believed _me! The more I fooled you, the funnier it became, because, the more you fell in love with me, the more it was going to hurt. And I _enjoy _your pain, it's . . . exhilarating."

And then, he was gone, they all were. And it felt like she was underwater again, like she was drowning. She knew she was screaming, but she couldn't hear it properly. It sounded distant, faraway, like she wasn't a part of it. She didn't feel her tears on her cheeks, or the blood on her dress. She no longer felt the pain of her stab wound, or the cuts on her arms, she felt nothing. She just wanted to scream until her voice was hoarse, and cry until her body was all dried up. She tore at the stone walls with her fingernails until they bled, but she still didn't feel it. The only thing that she could hear that she knew to be real, was the Esther and Mikael's laughter. It bounced off the walls and into her ears like a twisted melody.

* * *

Klaus ran through the castle at vampire-speed, trying to find anyone that he could tell, anyone to warn of the impending attack. How had his day with Caroline turned into _this? _He shook his head, there was no time for that. Caroline was wounded, she needed help, and he needed to get it for her. But first, he needed to warn his family. Still, he did not pass anyone in the hallways, and if he did, he was running to fast to have noticed.

Then, he saw a servant girl come walking down the corridor. She was carrying blankets, and was walking very close to the wall, obviously wanting to get her task finished so that she could go to bed. It was late at night, and she did not want to be disturbed. But under the circumstances, Klaus simply could not care less. He slowed down to a walk, and started towards the young maid. She had long, black hair dark as the night, that fell down her back gently. She was very beautiful, and had striking blue eyes. April, Klaus thought her name was, but he didn't care much for names, under the circumstances either.

"Excuse me!" he yelled, stopping April in her tracks. He put his hand on her arm, and she flinched, dropping the blankets immediately. She didn't pick them up, and he didn't tell her to, there wasn't time. "You need to go and deliver a message to my siblings. Tell them the castle is under attack. Damon and Stefan Salvatore and Katherine Pierce have taken it upon themselves to try and kill us. Tell them not to trust too many people, and when you've done that, tell Meredith to go to my chambers immediately, Caroline is hurt, and she needs her help. Now go! Run!"

April shrieked, and lifted her skirts as she ran. Klaus watched her for a moment, before turning back, and running back the way he came. He wanted to make sure Caroline was alright. He didn't want to give her his blood this time, just in case. He wanted to see what Meredith advised. He knew it was stupid, but he thought that his blood might make her worse this time, instead of healing her. He was sure he had read somewhere about a human having vampire blood in their system so many times, making them ill. He was probably wrong, but he didn't want to take the chance, Meredith would know better, anyway.

He ran back down hallways, and passageways, up and down staircases, at top speed. He had never ran so fast in his life. But then, he had never really been in this kind of situation before. He had never cared about someone, as much as he cared about Caroline. He _loved _her, and if anything happened to her because he'd left her, he would never forgive himself. Finally, he came back to his door. He crashed through it, and back into his room.

She wasn't there. His room was empty, and silent. There was no sign that there had been any struggle though, which reassured Klaus a little. Still, Caroline was gone, and the only sign that she had ever been there in the first place was a pool of blood on the wall and floor where she had been sat.

* * *

"She seemed stronger than this," Esther muttered, as she turned to Mikael. She had cast a barrier spell between them and the girl, like there was a glass pane between them. They could see her, but any noise she was making was muted, and faraway. The girl, however, could not see them at all, and thought she was all alone in the room. She sat in the corner now, crying and screaming still, her fingers bleeding from clawing at the wall. "She didn't even last five minutes."

"Don't be so hard on her," Mikael whispered, and for a moment, Esther was shocked, until she saw the evil smile on her husband's lips. "Not many could even live through this level of torture. She is a strong one, though she may not look it. But it's just the same as with horses. You have to bend it's will, until it knows you're it's master. That's what we have to do with her. We just have to break her, and eventually, she will submit. Then we can kill her."

Esther nodded, and turned back to the girl. She muttered another spell, and Caroline began to jerk, and twitch. It felt like she was being bitten by a thousand ants, and they were crawling all over her. Of course, there was nothing really there, but that was what it felt like. They were crawling all over her skin, which was beginning to itch, and sting. And then, it got worse. They weren't just _on _her skin, they were _under _it. She could swear she saw it, little bumps moving around under the skin of her arms. She felt the bile rising in her throat at the sight, and she looked away, but she could still feel it. It was like they were gnawing at her bones, and crawling inside her lungs.

Suddenly, the great door to the hall burst open, and Matt, the servant boy was thrown into the room. His neck was bruised, and he landed on his side with a sickening _'crack'. _And then, in strolled Damon. His hair was slightly dishevelled, no doubt from a brief fight with Matt, and he looked confident, a stake in his hand, and one tucked into his belt. A smile graced his lips, that was, until he saw Caroline in the corner. He didn't move, just stood, in the middle of the room, and his smile faded. He felt very small, all of a sudden, and useless.

Esther flicked her wrist, and the barrier was lifted. Now that she could see her attackers, Caroline shrunk even further into the corner. The crawling stopped, and she fell limp. Damon took a cautious step forward, anger coursing through his veins, and twirled the stake in his hand.

"Now," he said, his confidence back again, as they had stopped hurting her, at least. He wanted then, more than ever, to kill Mikael and Esther. He knew they could be cruel, but what they had done to Caroline was just evil. True, he hadn't been particularly nice to her the last time they'd met, but he'd been angry and under pressure. Besides, nobody deserved that kind of torture, especially not someone as kind and pure as Caroline. "I wonder what _Niklaus, _would think of this? Oh, here's an idea . . . why don't we ask him?"

Caroline's heart stopped, as she heard familiar footsteps enter the room. She looked up from the corner, and there he was. _Klaus. _He looked even more beautiful than she remembered, and she wanted nothing more than to run into his arms, but her legs no longer possessed the strength. And no matter what the people created by Esther's spell had said to her, she still needed him. She still . . . she still had feelings for him. No matter how beautiful he was, though, Caroline didn't think she had ever seen him more angry. Not even when he had found out about the Salvatore's plan to kill him and his family.

"You have about half an hour," Klaus whispered, turning to Damon. He hadn't even looked at Caroline yet, he couldn't. If he did, and he let himself really take in what they had done to her, he might lose it completely, because he knew it was bad. He had seen Damon's expression when he'd looked into the corner. So he didn't look. "To get out of here, or I'll let my siblings tear your throat out. So I suggest you leave quickly."

"Nice knowing you," Damon nodded, and gave Mikael and Esther a mocking bow, before disappearing from the room at vampire-speed.

* * *

A sharp knock on her door woke Elena from her peaceful sleep. She shot up in her bed, her heart beating wildly. Reaching for the candle on her nightstand, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, and padded on her bare feet towards the door. Rubbing her eyes, she pulled it open, to reveal a very panicked-looking Damon. She didn't even have time to greet him, before he stormed into her chambers, and started pacing along the wooden floorboards. So that she could see him better, Elena set the candle down on the table, and opened the curtains wide. In the moonlight, she could see the fear in his eyes, and ran over to him, gripping his shoulders.

"Damon, what is it?" she asked quietly, staring deep into his eyes. He hated it when she did that, because he always had to tell her when she did. There was something about those deep, brown eyes that he just couldn't resist.

"I'm leaving." he whispered, and when he heard Elena gasp, he smiled a little. She let go of his shoulders, but he took hold of her waist instead, and raised one of his hands to cup her cheek gently.

"When?" she asked, and he heard the fear in her voice. She didn't want him to leave, she wanted him to stay. With her. Not in the castle, obviously, but when it was all over, she'd hoped that they could be together.

"Tonight, as soon as possible. Well, now, basically." he laughed a little at how nervous he was. He had never been nervous before, but whenever he was around Elena, it was different. She _made _him different. "Stefan and Katherine have a carriage waiting outside. I came to see you, and then I'm going."

"But where will you go?" she asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Damon had never seen Elena cry before, and the sight was heart-breaking. He tried to sooth her, and wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb. She relaxed into his arms, and let him hold her.

"I don't know yet." he replied honestly. "Everywhere."

"I don't want you to go." Elena murmured, so quietly that Damon almost missed it. He pulled back slightly, to look into her eyes, to see if she meant it. The look in her eyes was so honest and pure, that he couldn't help but smile.

"And I don't want to leave you." Elena cried even harder at his words, floods of tears racing down her cheeks as she looked at him. "That's why I came here. I wanted to ask you if you . . . if you wanted to come with me? I know it's short notice, but I have to leave tonight. And I fear if I leave now, I will never see you again, and I couldn't bear that, because . . . I love you, Elena. So much. I have never loved anyone this much before, and the thought scares me, it terrifies me, but I know you feel the same way. I don't mean to be forward, but, please, will you come?"

Elena gasped. She knew what Damon was asking of her. To leave her family, her friends, her _life _behind, and to be with him. To travel anywhere and everywhere, and to stay with him. She didn't particularly like Katherine, and she found Stefan a little dull, but the idea of spending the rest of her life with Damon . . . it was an offer she couldn't refuse. Still . . . _the rest of her life, _what did that mean? Would she stay human, and he would watch, as she grew old? Or would he turn her into a vampire, like him? At the moment though, things like that didn't matter. They could cross that bridge when they came to it.

"_Yes!" _she cried, and flung her arms around him, kissing him with so much force that Damon nearly fell over. He smiled against her lips, and had to restrain himself from picking her up and twirling her round like a little girl. But they didn't have _time. _Rebekah, Elijah, and Finn would be coming after them soon, there was no time to stand around making moon-eyes.

"Pack a bag," he whispered, and kissed her cheek. He headed for the door, and held it open, as he added; "I'll be waiting outside in the carriage. Don't be long, we don't have much time left."

* * *

Caroline cowered in the corner. She wasn't really sure what was going on, it had all happened so fast. One minute, Klaus had been stood there, yelling at Mikael and Esther, the next, he'd been on the floor, screaming and his bones had been cracking. She'd flinched as she heard each one break. She thought it was another part of their torture, another cruel joke. She'd thought she was watching him die, as some sort of punishment. She'd watched him, his clothes tearing, and his body covered in sweat, she'd watched him for a while, unable to tear her eyes away.

Then, his body had begun to . . . change. It's form shifted, and shaped itself into something else entirely. His teeth became longer, not unlike when she had seen his fangs. His eyes flashed gold, and his face began to morph into that of a monster. A _real _monster. Fur began to cover his body, and his screams turned into growls. He'd thrown his clothes into the corner, and Caroline would have been embarrassed at the indecency of it, if she wasn't so scared. And before she even had time to react, Klaus was gone, and he'd been replaced by a giant, black _wolf._

The events which had followed that, Caroline wasn't sure of, because that was when she'd turned away. She could hear Esther's screams, and the sound of clothes and flesh tearing. She knew what was going on, but still didn't want to look. She had seen enough death and murder in the past few days to last her a life time, she didn't need to witness another.

It was only about ten minutes later, when she felt a hand on her knee. The touch of the hand was so familiar, she turned round, and placed her hand over his. And there, crouched before her, was Klaus. He had put his clothes back on, and was now smiling down at Caroline, cautiously, checking for the damage. He helped her stand up, carefully, and caught her in his arms when she almost fell.

"What did they do to you?" he whispered, tucking a strand of bloody, matted hair behind her ear. Caroline shook her head, almost unable to speak. She simply pulled back her sleeves, and showed him her bleeding hands, and the words carved into her arms. The look in his eyes said it all. He fingered the words carefully with his thumb, and sighed. "Oh, Caroline. I'm so sorry."

She shook her head, trying to tell him that it wasn't his fault, and he took her into his arms, stroking her hair. "You're beautiful," he whispered, kissing the top of her head, "And don't let anyone tell you any different. I promise you, I will never let _anybody _hurt you like that again, I _swear_ it."

Looking up into his eyes as he held her, Caroline had never felt more at home. He smiled down at her, and her world exploded with colours, and passion. She was complete, when she was with him. And in that moment, that was when she finally realized, something she had known all that time, but had never admitted it.

She loved him.

* * *

**Well? First, before you go, I need to say a few more things;**

**There were a few references or quotes from some other TV shows and movies, and I'd just like to point them out. The first one was, the writing on Caroline's arms, that was inspired by the torture scene of Hermione Granger in Harry Potter, when Bellatrix carved the world "mudblood" into her arm. The second one was, when Esther made Caroline think she was seeing all those people, that was inspired by the First, in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, when it was talking to Spike in Season 7. And finally, the thing about the horses, was taken from a Pretty Little Liars episode, something Kate said to Hanna; "Training a horse, it's an art. You have to bend it's will, until it knows you are it's master. That's how you're gonna feel, when I'm done with you."**

**And the question that was raised earlier, if Jeremy's one of the Five, does that mean that Klaus will suffer from hallucinations? I'm going to say no, because, Klaus is a hybrid, so . . . I'm bending the rules a little, really. It did say that if a _vampire _killed a Hunter, then he would hallucinate, but strictly speaking, Klaus isn't a vampire. I know it may seem like I only added that to the story for a way out of that, but I really didn't, I've actually had this scene planned the whole time, it's just kind of made things easier, now.**

**Review please! :D**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Running

**Hey guys!**

**First of all, I'm sorry for the updating. It took me a while to write this chapter, I had a TON of homework to do, and I wasn't sure what to write about. But hopefully, the next update will be quicker, as I'm off school now for a week!**

**The last chapter was very . . . dark, I guess? But, it had to be done. Still, I promise that, for every bit of drama, there will be fluff, not long after. There's a little in this chapter, but more to come, I promise!**

**Thank you to;**

**IgnitingFirework, imaddictedtocarrots, IronicallyNormal, hellodaydreamer, minty4794, ta-el-el, glevez25, Sam0728, Jennee, justine, AUniqueGirl, ApekshaStar, DevilnAngel16, SophieSheeran, PsychVamp, Grace5231973, SabbyDeeKnowles, Missyr256, Twistz of Doom, xxxbulletxxx, IrishBeauty98, Cookie-chan91, mikaelsonswife, Mystery Girl3, Tvdluverr, oXxgeorgiaxXo, InaBenhime, crystalhoney, Fa567, SarahCullen4, and Aaaammber.**

**And I want to say thank you especially to Jennee, for your lovely comments, and support. :)**

**Also to minty4794, for your advice! (Finally, some I can use!) I will definitely try and work on that, thanks! :)**

**Now some questions that some of you had;**

**Fa567 - "I want you to give us some of jealous Klaus!"  
Don't worry, he's on his way, I promise. I just need to get a few more things out of the way first. But really, in a few chapters, you will have your jealous Klaus, trust me.**

**crystalhoney - "Now that all the villains are gone, are you "sorta" creating new ones?"  
Well. . . I don't really know how to answer that without giving too much away. Let's just say that we definitely haven't seen the last of Katherine. Or Kol, for that matter. There will be someone coming along that will create a difficult situation, though, and he/she will be in league with two people you've met already.**

**crystalhoney - "Will Klaus rule the kingdom with Caroline?"  
Not right away, no. He will need a queen, before he can become king, and Caroline still has a lot of stuff to think about. Klaus still has to prove himself, that he can control himself, and that he can be a good man. Then of course, she has to think about the future. Caroline (in my opinion, anyway), isn't really one to rush into things. They're getting there, though. But this next character to come along will throw a lot of things out of proportion, so . . . we'll see. I promise, though, it will be Klaroline all the way!**

**crystalhoney - "Will she become a vampire?"  
Yes, eventually, she will become a vampire. Though not by her own choice. I don't want to give too much away, but that's quite a long time from now.**

**crystalhoney - "What about her family?"  
They're coming back into it soon, actually. In a few chapters or so, I think.**

**IgnitingFirework - "Why didn't Klaus kill Damon, as he was planning to kill him?"  
I guess . . . in a way, maybe Klaus understood, in the end, why Damon wanted to kill them? He understood that they had done some terrible things, especially after finding out that Mikael and Esther had Caroline. And also, Damon helped him find Caroline, so . . . yeah. I hope that helped?**

**hellodaydreamer - "So did Klaus kill Mikael and Esther?"  
Yes. I know I didn't explain that very well, but I wasn't sure how to write it, so, the way it turned out was kind of weird.**

**ta-el-el - "Doesn't it make Klaus kind of out of character to panic?"  
I see your point, but I guess I was just trying to get across the fact that he's different around Caroline. Yes, in normal circumstances, he wouldn't, but since Caroline was hurt, I think it affected him differently.**

**ta-el-el - "Why do Esther and Mikael hate Caroline so much?"  
I think, because they didn't want Klaus to marry a common girl, and they thought the only way to do that was to kill her. Also, because they're evil baddies, and they like to torture people?**

**xxxbulletxxx - "Can anything be done to make the words carved on her body go away?"  
Yes. If Caroline is given vampire blood, the scars will heal, as long as they are still fresh(-ish). At least, that's the way it works in my head . . .**

**Anyway, that's all for now, I won't keep you any longer!**

**Enjoy!**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

_Looking up into his eyes as he held her, Caroline had never felt more at home. He smiled down at her, and her world exploded with colours, and passion. She was complete, when she was with him. And in that moment, that was when she finally realized, something she had known all that time, but had never admitted it._

_She loved him._

She_ loved _him. Caroline had to keep going over the words in her head, because it seemed absurd. Yet . . . somehow, it felt right. On some level, it felt like . . . that was what she'd been waiting for. Her whole life, the past few weeks, had all been building up to that moment. The moment she realized that she was in love with Niklaus Mikaelson. Now that she looked back, it was as if nothing had ever made sense before. Every memory that didn't include him, was a jumbled, confusing blur. Then he came along, and everything was clear and bright. And she was _alive._

It was strange, as she hadn't really known him that long. She'd known Tyler all her life, and she'd thought she loved him, but it was _nothing, _compared to how she felt about Klaus. The way she felt about him . . . _that _was love. Everything else . . . was irrelevant. When she was in his arms, she was safe. When she was in his arms, the world just fell away. It was never like that with Tyler. With Tyler, it was always very controlled, and predictable. But it wasn't like that with Klaus. With him, she could forget everything else. She could forget that she was just a small village girl, and that he was a prince. She could forget what he was, and she could forget Tyler. She could forget that she wasn't supposed to love him, and she gave in to it.

With him, there was danger, and passion. And the best part was the not knowing, what he'd do next, or what he was thinking. And he _loved _her, That was the part that always amazed her. That someone like him, so handsome, so rich, he could have anything, _loved her. _He thought she was beautiful, and that was something that she really wasn't used to. She wasn't used to people looking at her . . . the way he did. With such longing, and desire, and . . . such a strong _need. _Every time he looked at her, it was like he'd never seen anything like it, and he wanted to remember every part of her, memorize every detail. She liked it.

"Caroline?" he whispered, pulling away from the hug. She felt a dull ache at the loss of contact, but he kept his hands on her shoulders. His eyes were full of concern, and she found herself barely able to look at him. "I'm sorry, I should have come sooner. I never should have left you, I . . . "

"It wasn't your fault, Klaus." Caroline replied, raising her hand to his cheek. She could feel his rough skin under the palm of her hand, and it gave her small, fluttering feelings in her stomach. "How many times do I have to tell you? Not everything that happens to me is your fault! You didn't do this, and you couldn't possibly have known that it was going to happen. Alright?"

Klaus nodded his head, and then let a small smile grace his lips. He placed a light kiss on her forehead, and she closed her eyes at the contact. Stroking her hair, he raised his wrist to his lips. Caroline watched, as he bared his teeth, now sharp and pointed, and bit into his flesh. She flinched at the sound it made, and pulled a face of disgust. When he extended his wrist to her, she felt sick. She watched as the blood dripped from the wound, and tried not to faint.

"You have to drink, love," Klaus muttered, and Caroline nodded slowly. She knew she had to, but she wasn't exactly happy about it. "You're weak, you need it."

Caroline shook her head, unable to look at his bleeding wrist any longer. Suddenly, she felt a hand on the back of her neck, that guided her lips to the wound. The hand wasn't forceful, but it was strong. She sighed, and opened her mouth, letting the blood flow into it. It tasted just as bad as she'd imagined, but she knew it would heal her. And she wanted nothing more than that. Klaus' hand moved back to her waist, and held her as she drank. His blood flowed through her veins, and in some ways, she felt even more connected to him than she was before.

She could feel her wounds beginning to heal, but the blood was starting to make her feel sick. It's thickness was clogging up her throat, and she pulled back, coughing and spluttering. Klaus' blood splattered onto the floor, and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Blood was now smeared across her face, but she didn't care, she already looked terrible.

"Thank you," she whispered, taking small steps towards him. He didn't mention the blood, or the fact that she wasn't entirely healed. She was still weak, she knew that, but she had a strange desire to run. She could almost feel something pulling her, a need for air, a need for ground beneath her feet. "You saved me, again. You'll always be there to save me."

She took a few steps closer, until she was stood, right in front of him, the tips of their feet touching. She looked into those deep, dark eyes, and down to the lips that she had been so longing to kiss. Her eyes traced the shape of them, memorizing every curve. And then, when she could take it no longer, she reached up, and met those lips with hers.

It was only for a moment, but it was a moment Caroline wished could last forever. His lips were just as soft as she had imagined, like silk. He didn't move when she kissed him, but she didn't mind. The feel of his lips on hers, it was . . . wonderful. She'd never felt anything like it. But she knew it couldn't last. The need to run was becoming stronger and stronger, and she began to feel uneasy, a feeling that began in her stomach, but then began to spread throughout her whole body. Her hands twitched impatiently, and her feet began to tingle, just itching to run, to feel the cold forest earth.

Pulling away, she didn't even look back at him as she began to run.

* * *

Feeling the cold, earth beneath her shoes, and the wind blowing in her hair, Caroline felt she could finally think clearly. She ran in a complicated dance between tree trunks and branches, her breath coming in gasps. She could smell the trees, and hear the sounds of owls and crickets. She heard twigs snapping beneath her feet, and she felt like she could run for miles, and miles, and _miles_ . . . .

Even though she knew she couldn't. She knew she'd be paying for it later, when the pain came back. Her body still wasn't fully healed, as she hadn't taken enough blood from Klaus. When she finally stopped running, she wouldn't be able to get out of bed for days. If she did stop. She didn't really want to, and who's to say she couldn't? She could run through the night, and past the sunrise. She could run right into her old age. She could run _forever_

She couldn't feel her injuries when she ran. She couldn't feel anything, except the wind in her hair, and the ground beneath her feet. Only the things that were real, that truly mattered. She could forget about her feelings for Klaus, and the future she would have to build with him. She could forget about the rising pressure, and the fact that more of her friends might have died that night. She could forget that she would probably never see her family again. She forgot all of it, and just focused on the running.

And it worked, it really did.

Until she started to think about what she'd just seen.

Klaus, the man she was in love with, had just turned into a wolf. Not only that, but he'd killed his parents. And she'd seen it. She'd seen him tear them to pieces. Throw them against the wall and kill them like it was the simplest thing in the world. For her. All because they'd hurt _her._

And suddenly, the running wasn't so easy. She began to lose focus, and it became hard for her to breathe. She couldn't avoid the branches anymore, and they scratched and clawed at her skin, opening up new wounds. Mud crept into her shoes, and her hair got caught on the tree trunks. Then, her ankle got caught on a root sticking out of the ground, and Caroline cried out in pain, as her body twisted, and she fell into the cold, hard earth. She knew then that she couldn't run forever, and that it wouldn't help. Everybody had to face their problems eventually.

She didn't even realize she was crying at first. She untangled her ankle from the root, but found she couldn't get up on it. She fell back to the floor, and curled up in the dirt, rocking backwards and forwards slowly. She tried to tell herself that it was going to be alright, but she honestly didn't think it was. She was in _love _with him, and she wasn't even sure what he was. What kind of man, would kill his parents? And do it in such a brutal way? She'd barely even known him a week, and yet . . . when she was with him, everything was different. _She _was different.

But he was a vampire . . . then again, Caroline couldn't really be sure of that anymore. She didn't know what he was. She only knew what he had _done, _and that didn't give her much confidence in him. When she'd first met him, he was a lonely, murderous, stuck-up Prince, who got what he wanted, whatever the price. And he'd _killed _someone. Not to mention that any time he didn't get his way, or something went not quite to his liking, someone usually got hurt. He'd lived so long, seen so much, and Caroline thought she could change him? Surely, he'd be too set in his ways to change?

Tears streamed down her face, as she cried for the tragedy of it all. She knew she shouldn't love him. She knew that it was wrong, that nothing would come from it but pain. She knew her parents wouldn't approve, and she knew what it meant for her future if she gave into it. She knew how the villagers would speak of her, and that one day she'd become a story that was told to children. The story of the village girl who loved too much, and ended up living the rest of her life locked in a tower. She knew she should leave, while she still had the chance. But there was one problem.

She didn't _want _to.

She wanted to stay with him, she wanted to help him. She wanted to make him a better man, the man she knew he wanted to be. And he was perfectly capable of becoming that man. She wanted to live the rest of her life with him, and she wanted to _love _him. Even though she knew it was wrong, she wanted to love him. She wanted to forget all the horrible things that he had done, and they could start from the beginning. She knew that deep down, he was a good person. Because she'd _seen _it. She'd seen it in him, when he danced with her, and when they talked. When he laughed with her, and called her beautiful. And told her that he loved her. Anybody capable of love, is capable of being saved.

* * *

It wasn't long after that, that she heard the sound of Klaus' footprints coming to find her. He was being very careful, and quiet, and Caroline knew why. He wanted to give her some space. Some time to think it over. It amazed her how well he understood her sometimes. He knew what she needed, even if she herself didn't. She heard his breathing, and was surprised to hear that it was quite shaky. And she suddenly felt guilty for running off, and leaving him there.

He was getting closer, and Caroline tried to stand again, but just ended up in even more pain, falling flat on her back. Her groan of discomfort made Klaus rush over to her instantly, the sound letting him pinpoint her location. His eyes widened, when he saw her lying there, and he immediately bent down at her side, placing his hand under her back, and helping her sit up. He rested her back against a tree trunk, and checked her for any bruises. The concern in his eyes made her forget the pain instantly. She raised her hand to his cheek, mirroring the exact movement she'd made less than an hour before, and he sighed.

_"Caroline,"_

"Just . . . explain," Caroline replied. She didn't have the strength to use more than a couple of words. In fact, she wasn't even sure she had the strength to stay awake. Her eyes could hardly stay open, and her breathing was becoming very shallow. She'd had a _very _long day, and really, just wanted to sleep. But not until she got the full story from Klaus. "_Please."_

"I . . . um," Klaus nodded, clearing his throat. He didn't really know where to start. He knew there was so much he should have told her in the beginning. So much he'd kept a secret. And he knew there was no better time to tell her. But he just didn't know what to say, or how to explain it. "I'm not a vampire. At least . . . not exactly. I was, but . . . now, I'm something else. Something different."

"What?" she asked, sitting up slightly, and wincing at the movement. Klaus flinched, and reached for her, before letting his hand fall flat.

"A vampire . . . and a werewolf. I'm both."

"H-How? How is that even possible? What does it mean?" As far as Caroline knew, you could only be one or the other, there was no in between, no "bits of both". But then, she didn't really have much experience in the whole supernatural area. All she knew was the stories she had been told as a child, and she had no idea how much truth actually lay behind them.

"It means I'm a hybrid, love," Klaus gave her a small smile, and although she didn't know why, Caroline felt instantly comforted. She didn't even need him to explain anymore, though she knew he would anyway. But that small smile, that barely even lasted a few seconds, told her that everything was going to be alright. "Before I was born, my mother had an affair with a werewolf, and I was conceived. I was a werewolf, but I didn't know about it. To become a full werewolf, you have to kill someone, and . . . I hadn't, so my werewolf side stayed dormant. When my mother turned me and my siblings into vampires, my werewolf side still stayed hidden. Then, one day, many years ago, my mother finally told me. And I couldn't help myself, I was curious. And I did something . . . something I now regret.

"I committed a sacrifice. The sacrifice that was needed for me to become a hybrid. The sacrifice of a doppelganger, vampire, and then werewolf life. I killed them all, and with the help of a witch, the transformation was complete, and I became a hybrid. And what it means, love, is that I can't be killed. I'm not only immortal, but I'm the most powerful creature on this earth. It means that I can't be burned by the sun, and I'm not controlled by full moons. I can turn whenever I want, _if _I want to, that is."

By this point, Caroline was just nodding sleepily, and her eyes started to flutter shut. Without another word, Klaus scooped her up in his arms, and carried her back to the castle.

* * *

It was almost an hour later, when Caroline lay in her bed, as Klaus pulled the sheets around her. After carrying her back to the castle, he had carefully cleaned her wounds, and healed them completely with his blood. The way his fingers grazed her wrists afterwards, checking for any more cuts, made Caroline's heart skip a few beats. He leaned over, and pressed a delicate kiss to her forehead. She closed her eyes, wishing the moment would last forever. But it was over all too soon.

Just as he was about to leave, she caught his hand in hers.

"Please don't leave me," she whispered. "Not tonight."

And once again, she shifted across the bed, making room for him to lie next to her. Without even a moment's hesitation, Klaus lay down beside her, and gathered her tired body in his arms. She sighed, and let herself get comfortable. His arms were the once place she felt at home, after seventeen years of searching, searching for a place she would feel safe, and a place she could stay forever. His arms were that place. Being beside him, lying with him, it was all she needed. And in her tired, and slightly drowsy state, she didn't seem able to stop herself from telling him so.

"You know," she began, lifting her head slightly to look at him. "I've been searching my whole life for a place I felt like I belonged. A place I felt like I could stay in, spend the rest of my life in. I was always looking for freedom, looking for a place that was _enough. _Being in the village, being with Tyler, it was never _enough. _But . . . being with you . . . I think I've found that place."

"Caroline . . . " Klaus whispered, a most sincere expression taking over his face. "I'm not going to push you into doing anything, and I'm not going to make you marry me unless you're absolutely sure that you want to. You may think these things now, but it's only been a few weeks. You might not feel the same in a few years' time."

"Why do you have to be so perfect?" Caroline joked, and giving him a shaky laugh. And Klaus' mouth spread into a wide smile. The way that the candle light fell across his face, he looked so innocent, so young, so . . . human. It made her wonder if he still wanted that. To _be _human again. He had the cure, so why hadn't he taken it? "Klaus, do you ever think about being human again?"

"Sometimes," he replied, without any hesitation. Then he paused for a moment, as if he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure if it would be 'appropriate'. Like he'd caught himself just in time, but then decided to say it anyway. "I always thought that, if I found someone, and we could spend the rest of our lives together, we would be vampires, and we would live for hundreds, even thousands of years. And then, when we were ready, we would take the cure, and spend the rest of our human lives together, and we would die together."

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," Caroline gave him a dry smile, and tears formed in her eyes ever so slightly. She knew then, that that was what she wanted. That was the _life _she wanted. But Klaus was right, she still might change her mind. What she felt in that moment, might be gone in a few weeks' time. And that scared her more than she was willing to admit. Because she didn't want those feelings to disappear. She wanted them to be _real, _but only time would tell. Because in that moment, lying in his arms, she felt like she had finally found a home.

* * *

**Well? Review please! It means a lot, really! :D**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Ghosts

**Hey guys!**

**First of all, I want to say: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Why, you ask? Because this fic has now reached over 500 reviews! I feel like I should do something to say thank you, have you got any suggestions? I don't know . . . anyway, tell me if you've got any ideas, anything you'd like me to do, or say, then just let me know in the reviews.**

**Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I don't really have a lot to say this time, so I'll just get on with it. **

**Thanks to;**

**Aaaammber, drewwnesss, IrishBeauty294, ApekshaStar, SophieSheeran, katietsoi, PsychVamp, NIGHTANGEL21, Jennee77, justine, Mystery Girl3, IgnitingFireworks, heartvampires, A Girl Who Writes, minty4794, Em, lily94, crystalhoney, Missyr256, yourloved, LWurd, Fa567, mikaelsonswife, and MTGZ.**

**Now, some questions that you had;**

**PsychVamp - "I am also wondering if Tyler is going to show up, or if we will learn why he left in the first place?"  
justine - "Will Tyler come to get Caroline back? Or maybe someone else is going to make Klaus jealous and overprotective towards Caroline?"  
crystalhoney - "I can't help but wonder where Tyler is?"  
mikaelsonswife - "Will Tyler come back to this story? He's a werewolf as well?"**

**Okay, so a lot of you wanted to know about Tyler. I don't really know what to say, I can't really give you any proper answers about him, because I don't want to give the story away. All I can say is that you'll have to wait. All will become clear in a few chapter's time. We will learn why he left, though, definitely. And no, no one else is coming along to make Klaus jealous. Lastly, Klaus isn't a werewolf, he's a hybrid, he's both. So, yeah, we will learn about Tyler in the chapters to come, I promise. You just have to be patient.**

**Girl Who Writes - "Is this the end, or will the story continue?"**

**The story will continue, yes. Don't worry, you'll know exactly when it finishes, because I'm going to finish it with an epilogue. Plus, in the chapter leading up to the end, you will see a lot of Author's Notes mentioning it.**

**crystalhoney - "I can't help but wonder where Tyler is?"**

**As I said in the first question, you will find out about Tyler eventually. Patience.**

**And some writing questions from minty4794:**

**- "How did you plan this story out?"**

**I typed up a brief idea of what I wanted the story to be about, and then added little bits as I went along, making it more and more detailed.**

**- "Did you write an outline of where you wanted it to go and stuff like that?"**

**Then, yes, I did do a more detailed outline. Now, the way that I have it set out is that I have the outline, and then I always make sure I have a brief outline of the next three chapters. So that I'm always a few steps ahead, and I don't have to worry about that stuff. Sometimes, I have to change a few things, or add a few extra chapters in, depending on what you guys want, but it mostly sticks to the outline.**

**- "How long do you spend a week writing this story?"**

**I would say I probably spend about . . . I don't know really. I never write a chapter in one sitting, because when I do that, it tends to get a lot less detailed towards the end, and starts to make less sense. But I'd say I probably write for at least one hour a day, until I finish the chapter. Then I'll wait a few days, see what you guys think of it, then start again.**

**- "How long do you think in total it will take to finish?"**

**At the moment, I can't really be sure. I still have a lot of story-line left to get through. I think I'll probably get to just over thirty chapters? I think that'll probably be another few months, before the story's finished.**

**And finally, other places you can find me!**

**YouTube - MyNamesNotDorris  
Twitter - NamesNotDorris  
Tumblr - you-cant-contain-my-awsomeness (yes, I am aware that's spelt wrong)  
Ask .fm- OxOxMeganxOxO  
deviantART: OxOxMegzOxOx**

**Please subscribe to me on YouTube, I want to become a YouTube vlogger, and I'll have videos up soon.**

**Anyway, I hope that answered all of your questions, thanks again!**

**Enjoy!**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

_We regret to inform you, that one of your fellow servants, Jeremy, has passed away. We are aware that this is the second comrade you have lost, and will be holding a small funeral for them in a few days' time. We are incredibly sorry for your loss, and please let us know if there is anything we can do for you. The three of you are excused from your duties for the week._

_Elijah._

Anna held the thin piece of parchment in her shaking hands, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Gasping for breath, she brought her knees up under her chin, and curled up as small as she could. Her bottom lip trembled, and her eyes were wide and unblinking. Jeremy. Jeremy was dead.

She had no doubt who killed him, it was obviously Niklaus. Just like he'd killed Jenna, and many servants before. Killed them like cattle, without giving it a second thought. Because that's all they were, it's all any of them were. Animals, just food. Flies, caught in a spider's web. Pieces in their game. Except she didn't want to play any more, not if these were the consequences. Not if all it meant was that you got struck down when the prince got bored, wiped from the playing board so he could start all over again.

The last time she'd seen Jeremy, they'd sat up all night, and talked about memories they had of Jenna. When she used to tell them stories and secrets in the dark, how she'd been a mother to them, when they first came to the castle, young and scared. He'd held Anna's hand as she cried, and held her in the candlelight. She'd actually thought they stood a chance of getting out. She'd dreamt of running away with him, far, far away from the castle, and vampires, and starting a life together.

She'd never even got to kiss him.

Getting up from the edge of the bed, she walked, as if in a trance, over to where Jeremy had slept. She sat down carefully, as if she might break something. As if she wanted to make sure that everything that had once been his was kept exactly the way he'd left it. She picked up his blanket, and held it to her chest. He hadn't bothered to make his bed yesterday morning. She smiled. He often forgot to do that, that's why Anna had to do it for him, most of the time. His smell lingered on the sheets, and she lay down on her side, breathing in his familiar scent. The sheets smelled of the fir trees in the forest, and fresh bread from the kitchens.

Before she knew it, she was crying, and it was as if she would never stop. Her whole body shook with her sobs as she thought of him. The way he smiled at her, and tucked a hair behind her ear when it came loose. The way she could forget herself, when he looked into her eyes, and she would no longer be _just _a servant girl. The way she had dreamt every night of lying in his arms, gently pressing her lips to his.

But she couldn't have that. Not anymore. Because of _him. _Because of _Nikaus._

Her eyes shot open, and she let go of the sheets. She stopped her dreaming, and stopped her pretending. Jeremy was gone, and it was all his fault. He wasn't coming back, and she was never going to get the chance to tell him . . . to tell him that she loved him. She screamed in frustration, and held the parchment out in front of her, ripping it into the smallest pieces she could manage. Lying among the pieces of torn paper, she beat the pillow on Jeremy's bed with her small fists, that were already bruised from working. She beat the pillow until she was surrounded with feathers floating in the air, and fell back onto the bed.

Anna had never really been angry before. She was usually quite a calm person. But not anymore. Because Niklaus Mikaelson had taken from her the one thing that had truly mattered to her. The one thing that meant anything anymore. And she wanted him to pay for what he had done.

She wanted his blood.

* * *

It was later that evening, when Klaus dared to show his face in the servant's quarters. He had never really been down there before, never wanted to "lower himself" that far. It was strange, really. He'd lived in the castle for so many years, and yet he knew nothing of the mysterious rooms that lay on the other side. He mostly just stayed in his tower, but in the past few weeks, he had discovered rooms that he never even knew existed.

Raising his hesitant hand to the door, he knocked on it lightly. He'd never apologized before. At least, not for killing someone. And he was nervous. Usually, he just fed from someone, and that was it. He never even took the time to find out their names. It was best not to. Finding out their names would establish some kind of connection, making it easier to feel guilt, and regret. And he never wanted to feel that. But he'd _known _Jeremy, and Jenna, for years. He'd had conversations with them, shared passing glances in the hallways. This was _different._

Because now he had to see the consequences of what he'd done. How him killing someone effected the people around them. How their lives were effected, and it would all be his fault. Because he'd never really thought about it, what happened to the persons _family, _and _friends, _after he killed them. Would they wonder what happened to them? Would they think about the last time they saw them, trying to piece together the bits in between? Would they _want_ to know what happened? Or would they be too consumed by their own grief to even want to think about it? These were questions Klaus had never really thought about before, but the answers lay just beyond the door in front of him.

Taking in a deep breath, his hand fell back down to his side, as Matt opened the door.

Instantly, Klaus wanted to turn away, because behind the door, he could see the consequences of what he had done, and it was horrible.

Anna sat upon one of the beds, crying and screaming in Bonnie's arms. Feathers and bits of parchment were all over the room, and a chair had been over-turned. Bonnie was trying to sooth Anna, by stroking her hair, but she too, was crying. And even Matt, who stood, still holding the door open, had tears streaming down his face. His eyes were full of so many emotions, Klaus found it hard to look at him. But the main emotion they contained was pure rage.

"What do _you _want?" the servant boy spat, looking at Klaus like he was something he'd found stuck to his shoe. Normally, Matt was very quiet, and reserved, he wouldn't dare speak to one of the Mikaelsons like that, but this was different. Because he no longer cared about what was "proper", or what was expected of him. Klaus had killed his best friend, and he wasn't going to treat him with respect that he didn't deserve. "Haven't you done enough?"

Anna's head shot up at Matt's words, and she knew exactly who it was at the door. Freeing herself from Bonnie's arms, she launched herself at the door, running to Klaus. Luckily, she was stopped just in time by Matt, who wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling her back.

**_"You!"_**Anna yelled, trying to claw herself free of Matt's grasp. Tears streamed down her face, but her eyes burned with anger.

Klaus just stood, stunned, as Matt tried to gain control of the dark haired girl. Anna struggled for a while, but eventually, she burst into tears, and Matt just held her. Crying into Matt's chest, Anna muttered;

"Leave, I can't even look at you, you _monster!"_

* * *

Now back in his chambers, Klaus didn't know what to think. He'd never been so confused and stunned in his life, and his mind was completely blank. His eyes were wide, yet unseeing, and he stumbled over to the bed, his feet dragging slightly. Never before had he stayed behind to look at the damage his actions caused, and actually take in the consequences of what he'd done. Seeing Anna so unravelled, and devastated, had stirred something in him. It had _really _made him realize what he'd done. Not like before, with Jenna, that had been different. He'd been sorry for it, but not like this. Because he'd taken the life of someone, a _real, human _person. A person with a family, and friends. A _person. _He'd never really thought about it like that before.

And everyone else he'd killed, they'd been people, too. Sure, learning their names meant he had the minimal connection to them, a little conversation, maybe, but that was it. The less he knew about them, the easier it was. But it didn't really change anything. They still _had _names, they still had _families, _sons, daughters, husbands, wives. They all had people that they cared about, and that cared about them. All those people he'd killed in dark alleyways at night time, they'd had families waiting at home for them. Families that might not have even survived without that person. They had sweethearts, boyfriends, girlfriends, _best _friends.

Most of them didn't even get proper funerals. Most of them were never found, their bodies too mangled to be identified, or sometimes Klaus buried them himself. But it wasn't because of remorse, it was just getting rid of the evidence, protecting himself. And the ones that did get funerals, Klaus never stayed behind for them. He never stayed in a town for more than a few weeks, anyway. That's usually how long it took to find the bodies. And the way he saw it, there were too many humans on the planet anyway. The moment one was gone, another one was born. So he wasn't really doing any damage. Not that he really needed an excuse.

But now, he was surrounded by them. Their ghosts. Every single one of them. Because no matter how hard he tried, he could still remember all of them. They never really left them, the fear in their eyes was forever imprinted in his mind. Their screams of terror, he could never forget. For hundreds of years, he had travelled, killing without mercy. Men, women, children, all of them, slaughtered by him. And now, the room was just filled with them. Barmaids from half-empty taverns, boat captains, maids, waiters, knights, mothers, fathers . . . . he'd killed all of them. And the most recent additions to the group were Jenna and Jeremy, staring at him with thinly veiled contempt.

He ran his hands over his tired eyes, but they did not disappear. They watched him, all of them, as he felt like tearing his hair out and screaming. Some of them circled him, enjoying watching his torment, as he'd enjoyed theirs. As if they wanted some kind of revenge. Though there was nothing that could avenge death, except another death in return. Was that what they wanted? Because the way he felt in that moment, he would have gladly obliged.

He knew they weren't really there. Deep down, he knew that. But that didn't stop him from screaming and shouting at them for what felt like hours. He screamed until his throat was hoarse, as no one could hear him. Locked up in his tower, where he belonged, there was no one to hear his screaming. No one to end his torment.

* * *

Opening the door for what felt like the hundredth time that day, Matt was taken aback to see Caroline Forbes stood before him. He'd never really spoken to Caroline before, but he'd heard a lot about her, and seen her at the Ball. All of the other servants said she was very kind and gentle, and treated them all a lot better than any of the Mikaelsons did, which was something. She was, technically of a higher ranking than them, and wasn't really supposed to be coming to the servant's quarters. Then again, neither was Prince Klaus. Well, today was obviously the exception.

"Can I help you, Miss Forbes?" Matt asked, his voice barely above a whisper. They'd only just managed to get Anna to go to sleep after the hours of screaming, and he didn't want to wake her again.

"Is Anna here? I'd like to offer my condolences," Caroline replied, not understanding why Matt wanted her to whisper. She peered over his shoulder, and into the room, but he just pulled the door further closed, so she couldn't see past him. That, and the expression on his face told her straight away that Anna didn't want to see her.

"She . . . she doesn't want to see you, I'm sorry," he whispered again, trying to look as sincere as possible. Anna had said specifically that she didn't want to see Caroline, or any of the Mikaelsons, and that if they appeared, Matt was to send them away. "Is there anything you'd like me to say to her, for you?"

"Just . . . tell her I'm sorry," Caroline muttered, and turned to walk away. Then, suddenly, remembered something, and turned back to Matt. He'd been just about to close the door, but she stopped him by sticking her foot in between the gap. "And tell her . . tell her it wasn't Klaus' fault, please? He didn't want to kill Jeremy . . . he . . . Jeremy was part of a plot with Katherine and the Salvatores to kill the Originals. Jeremy had been sent to kill Klaus, and they got into a fight. Klaus really tried his hardest not to kill him, but Jeremy got so close to killing Klaus, he was left with no other choice. And he's sorry as well, I know he is. He's changed, and . . . . I just hope she can see that."

Matt didn't know what to say, he just nodded, and watched, as Caroline walked away. When she disappeared around the corner, he let out a long breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Jeremy. Jeremy had been trying to kill Klaus, and he'd never told him. Matt had always thought of Jeremy as the closest thing he had to a brother, a best friend. He always thought that Jeremy would tell him anything. It was hard for him to hear that he'd kept such a big secret from him.

* * *

"Brother, I have important news," Elijah said, as he entered Klaus' room. He'd given up knocking when it came to his younger brother. He would either ignore the knock, or refuse to let him in. It was easier for the both of them if he just entered unannounced. Not that it still didn't annoy Klaus, though. Especially when he wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone, like now.

"Can't it wait, Elijah?" Klaus sighed, getting up from the bed, and walking over to the window, feeling the cold air even though it wasn't open. The ghosts of his victims had long since gone, but their screams still echoed in his mind. And when he looked at his reflection in the cold glass, he saw them all, standing behind him.

"No, Niklaus, it can't." Elijah replied, and Klaus could tell from his tone of voice and use of his full name that he was serious. He turned back to his brother, and pulled out a chair. He tried to sit casually, but he was still on edge from thinking about his victims again. He hadn't thought about it in so long, and it had a terrible effect on him when he did.

Still, if Elijah noticed anything was out of place, he hid it very well, coming to sit on the edge of the bed, and looking at Klaus intently.

"You know that now Mother and Father are dead that you're to become King soon. And we can't wait too long, or a war will break out," Elijah started, and Klaus knew what he was going to say instantly. He had thought a lot about this moment since first being told about his hunt for a wife. The moment he was to finally choose. "But you can't assume the throne without a wife, you know this. You need to choose one of the women that have been selected."

They both knew who Klaus was going to choose, it had been clear to everyone from the beginning. There was an unspoken understanding that hung in the air, but Elijah felt the need to carry on anyway, just to make sure that they were both clear.

"I don't know if you're aware of this, but Lady Elena left the castle last night with Damon Salvatore. I don't think she'll be coming back."

Klaus nodded, smiling to himself. He'd known there was something going on between the elder Salvatore and Elena. It only made sense. But he was happy for them, really, he was. Because he didn't hate the Salvatores for trying to kill him, though most people expected him to. He understood their reasons, and he thought no less of them for it. And there was no man more deserving of Lady Elena than Damon.

"_Ah, young love." _Klaus whispered, and Elijah smiled.

* * *

**Well? I'm not very proud of this chapter, as I had a lot of writer's block when it came to it. In my opinion, the sections are too short, and . . . I just don't like it. Anyway, review please! :)**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Shane

**Hey guys!**

**So like I said before, I wasn't too proud of the last chapter, but hopefully this one will be a whole lot better! I'd just like to let you know that I've started another fic now, which will be running at the same time as this one. Because I have an outline for the other fic as well, this shouldn't effect uploads. But just in case it does, now you know why.**

**Also, I've planned almost to the end of the story now, and it looks like it's going to be a little over thirty chapters, is that alright with you guys?**

**I wasn't going to tell you about this, but I've been having a pretty bad time lately, I've messed a lot of things up without meaning to, with a few of my friends, and I broke up with my boyfriend about a week ago. I couldn't feel worse at the moment, so I hope it doesn't affect my writing in any way. I just kind of need someone to talk to, and there aren't really many people left.**

**Thanks to;**

**oXxgeorgiaxXo, mikaelsonswife, imaddictedtocarrots, IrishBeauty294, heartvampires, SophieSheeran, PsychVamp, Mystery Girl3, XxLost-In-The-EchoxX, Midnight349, crystalhoney, justine, SarahCullen4, IgnitingFireworks, Kakemann, Grace5231973, and Missyr256.**

**And here are some questions that were asked;**

**heartvampires - "Please can there be a Klaroline moment next chapter?"**

**There will be a Klaroline moment, of sorts . . . . I guess I can say yes, there will definitely be a scene between them. But I'm not entirely sure how much _actual _Klaroline will be in it. But I'm going to say yes, I'll try and get some of that in there, because it's been a while now.**

**crystalhoney - "So I'm guessing Klaus will propose next chapter?"**

**I'm sorry to tell you, but you would be wrong there. He will propose eventually, but that will be a long time from now, sorry! You'll see why though, in this chapter, as there are complications. I won't say anymore, and you'll have to read the chapter to find out what those "complications" are.**

**crystalhoney - "And what about her family?"**

**That will also come along in time. If this fic goes to plan, we should see Caroline's family again in about . . . six chapters time. That may seem long, but there's a lot of stuff coming in the next few chapters, so hopefully, it will all be worth the wait.**

**IgnitingFireworks - "Are we going to see Klaus turn into a wolf yet, or not?"**

**He did turn into a wolf a few chapters ago, but yes, we will see him turn again. Once again, if the story goes to plan, Klaus should turn again, in about nine chapters time.**

**Anyway, I won't keep you any longer, enjoy!**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

Klaus led Caroline by the hand through the many twists and turns of the garden, towards the maze that was hidden beyond the trees. He had showed up at her door that morning, telling her to get dressed as quickly as she could, because he had something important to tell her. She'd done as he said, pulling on one of the more comfortable dresses from her wardrobe. Without Anna to help her, she had some trouble lacing up the back, so called Klaus in. He'd pushed her hair to one side gently, and Caroline had shuddered with the touch of his cold hand on her skin. He turned her round when he'd done, and they'd been so close, Caroline had been almost certain that he was going to kiss her. But instead, he just beamed at her, and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the room.

They hadn't spoken the whole way to the garden, and she would have been worried, if it wasn't for the great smile on Klaus' face. His enthusiasm and excitement really was infectious, and Caroline couldn't help but smile along with him, and laugh as he pulled her through the trees. Her hair was in her eyes, and probably just a general mess, due to the wind, but she didn't much care.

He led her to the maze, and then round corners and through small shortcuts. The maze was made up of tall, green hedges, and some even had delicate, but bright flowers blooming from them. Were it any other day or time, Caroline probably would have stopped to admire the flowers, and even smell them. They reminded her of when she gathered flowers for her mother. How she would pick the flowers very carefully, only taking the ones in full bloom, and the ones that caught her eye. The ones of the brightest reds and yellows. Sometimes, though, if she found a particularly interesting flower, she would take it for herself, and tuck it behind her ear. Then later, she would lay it on her window sill, where she would stare at it for hours, daydreaming.

She shook her head, still laughing as Klaus continued to lead her. She couldn't believe that she'd never noticed the maze before, or that no one had told her about it, as it seemed to take up quite a lot of the garden space. Though it was very well hidden by trees and such. Suddenly, Klaus came to a stop in front of her, and Caroline would have run straight into his back if he hadn't turned and caught her. They both laughed, and Caroline took in her new surroundings.

They were in what she presumed was the centre of the maze, and Caroline's breath caught, as she took it in. The soil and grass of the floor had changed to a hard, but worn marble, and they were surrounded by mirrors that were bordered with ivy and various other plants. The way the sunlight reflected off the mirrors, and bounced around her created a beautiful and breath-taking effect that meant she couldn't help but smile again.

Caroline couldn't believe something so beautiful had been concealed from her the whole time, and wished she'd found it a lot sooner. She imagined what it would be like to come to the centre of the maze in the night time, when the moonlight would reflect, and bounce all around her. Looking into Klaus' eyes, she beamed at him, and he took her hands gently. It only took her a few seconds to realize that he looked nervous. His smile was genuine, but slightly weak, and his laugh was slowly turning into ragged breathing. Her eyes filled with concern, but he didn't mention it. She knew then that whatever he was about to tell her really was very important. Klaus was the oldest, and most powerful vampire, or even creature, in the history of time itself, he didn't get nervous.

"What is it?"

"I . . . . I have some very important news," he whispered, and his grip on her hands tightened. Most people would have been scared by this action, but it felt to Caroline like he needed something to keep him stead. And stood, with Klaus, surrounded by the ivy and sunlight, she couldn't think of anywhere she felt more at peace. "When I tell you, though . . . you have to remember to keep an open mind, alright? I'm not asking you for anything, I swear . . . "

"Klaus . . . ?" Caroline muttered, getting increasingly confused. But Klaus just ignored her look, and took a deep breath. And for some reason, he felt a sudden rush of confidence. And when he let out the breath he took in, his lips broke into a great smile.

"Caroline, I know this seems a little sudden, but remember, I'm not asking you for anything, I promise," Klaus began, looking straight into her eyes this time. He was now filled with adrenaline and confidence, and he wasn't going to back down now. "I didn't think this day would come so soon, and I thought we'd be able to get to know each other a bit better first, but . . . in a few weeks' time, I'm to be crowned King, and - "

"Klaus, that's great!" Caroline cried, and flung her arms round his neck. Klaus didn't even care that she'd interrupted him, he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, and in a moment of pure happiness, swept her feet off the ground and spun her around with him. Her screams and laughter bounced off the walls like the sunlight did, and he could see the grin on her face reflected in all the mirrors. And somehow, it was better than the beams of the sunlight. Somehow, it was more beautiful, and even more breath-taking.

Putting her down slowly, and releasing his grip on her, Klaus felt like before he could truly be happy about it, he needed Caroline to know the full details.

"But, I need a wife, before I can be King . . . " he muttered, and suddenly, he was nervous again, because they both knew what he was saying. Of course, it had been mentioned between them before, that she might have to marry him, but that was always, at least in her eyes, a very small possibility. It was always something that she put off thinking about, because it seemed so far away. Now it was about to become a reality. Of course, he didn't know this. From the beginning, it had been clear to him that it was Caroline that he wanted to marry. But he'd always known that it wasn't really something that _she _wanted, and that was what worried him. Because she could say yes now, but then, in the future, regret it. And he didn't want that. Because he knew that if he married her, it would be the best thing that had ever happened to him.

_"Oh," _she replied, because she really didn't know what to say, or what to think. She just stood, in a stunned silence, while Klaus searched for an answer in her eyes. When he found none, he tried to explain in more detail, hoping that would get a longer reply out of her.

"Like I said before, Caroline, I'm not asking you for anything, but you knew I was going to pick you. It's always been you, the other girls never even stood a chance. None could even hold a candle to you, sweetheart. And this isn't me asking you to marry me, I promise. This is just me, giving you a _choice. _If you want, you can leave. You can leave now, and you never have to marry me, and you never have to come here again, I'm giving you that option. Or, you can stay here for a bit longer, up until a few days before my coronation. By then, hopefully, you'll have decided whether you _do _want to stay with me or not. I know it's sudden, and it's nowhere near enough time to make such a big decision, but I'm afraid it's all I can offer you, Caroline. So?"

She tried to think it over for a moment, tried to be sensible about it. Because she knew the sensible thing would be to say that she needed time, that she needed to be _sure _about it. And there was a part of her that wanted to do that, that _tried _to, but the other part of her, the part that _knew _the answer, was too strong. She knew there was a possibility that she might change her mind, and she knew that's what he was afraid of, but her heart was screaming for her to say yes. Because she knew there was nowhere she'd be happier.

But instead of telling him, she took a few steps closer to him, a smile creeping across her lips that she just didn't seem to be able to stop. She tilted her head up slightly, looking into his confused eyes, and in one fluid movement, caught her hand in his hair, and pulled his lips down to meet hers.

* * *

Elijah cleared his throat, and the two sprang apart immediately, a blush sweeping across Caroline's cheeks. Klaus looked a little less embarrassed running his fingers through his slightly ruffled hair and smiling absentmindedly. Smirking a little also, Elijah strolled out from behind the ivy, and into the centre. He clasped his hands behind his back, and Caroline couldn't help but think how formal he looked. She'd never really seen Elijah look anything other than serious, even now, after just finding his brother canoodling with a village girl in the gardens.

She stepped behind Klaus, looking down at the ground at trying to control her furious blush. Klaus just stood his ground, looking a lot more confident than Caroline herself felt.

"Now's not a good time, Elijah," Klaus said, and Caroline could practically hear his smirk, only making her blush even more. She didn't know what it was, but she'd suddenly turned into a shy little girl again. And she felt so stupid for it, but at the same time, she didn't seem able to stop.

"I apologize, Niklaus," Elijah replied, and looked Caroline up and down smirking as he continued, "I didn't realize I would interrupt such . . . intimate events. Forgive me, for if there were a better time to call on you, I would take it. However, _Shane _has requested your presence. He says it's urgent."

Caroline lifted her head, and tilted it to the side slightly, a completely confused look taking over her face. The whole time she'd been at the castle, she'd never even heard anyone mention the name 'Shane' before, not even from Anna. It was strange, as she thought she'd met everyone that there was to meet within the castle grounds. She knew it was stupid, though. Of course there would be people she hadn't met before, in a castle that size, it was hardly surprising. However, it was the way that Elijah said his name, that interested her the most. He practically spat it out, as if it were something disgusting on his tongue, but, at the same time, the way he said it was slightly mocking, as if there were something amusing about it.

"Ah," Klaus replied, looking slightly taken aback at first, but then the same mocking tone took over his voice as well. "Well, I wouldn't want to miss an audience with our dear Shane, now would I?"

Elijah just shook his head, and looked over Klaus' shoulder, only just seeming to remember that Caroline was still there. Klaus turned to her at the same time, and placed a hand on her cheek. He smiled at her, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Caroline _really _hoped he couldn't hear her heartbeat at that moment, because it felt like it was about to beat right out of her chest.

"I'll escort Caroline back to the castle," Elijah said, and Klaus gave Caroline an apologetic look, before stepping away. "Shane is waiting for you in the library,"

* * *

"You wished to see me?" Klaus asked, stepping into the library, to see Shane sat in an arm-chair. Klaus hated the royal adviser with a passion. He wasn't really sure what it was about him, but he always thought that he knew a little too much, and it always seemed as though he had some kind of secret agenda. It wasn't as if Shane had actually ever done anything to prove Klaus' suspicions correct, but he just had this kind of air about him.

Atticus Shane was a young man, with curly, dark hair that fell across his dark, mysterious eyes. It was those eyes that played quite a large part in Klaus' suspicions of him. They always seemed to be hiding something, and observing _everything _at the same time. He was quite tall, and slim, and Klaus knew that most of the servant girls thought of him as handsome, although none really cared for his personality. He was rather boring when it came down to it, and only worth the conversation if he was giving you information.

Shane had come to the castle many years ago, telling them that he knew of a cure for vampirism. Of course, Mikael and Esther would have wanted it right away, if they knew about it. Shane came to Klaus first, telling him all about the cure, and Klaus made him swear secrecy. He didn't want anyone else in his family finding out about the cure. With Shane's help, Klaus went through the necessary procedures to get the cure, not really caring about the consequences. And though it took many years of slaughter and hard work, eventually, they got to it.

With the help of a powerful witch called Emily, they managed to bend the laws of nature, making even more doses of the cure. Emily managed to replicate the cure at least five times, before the efforts of the dark magic she was using, killed her. Klaus blamed himself for her death, though at the time, he was just focused on the cure. He kept it quite far from the castle, but not so far as he couldn't get to it in under an hour. For Shane's efforts and help in gaining the cure, Emily made him immortal before she died.

Although Klaus knew that Shane had other ideas when it came to the cure, he had done since first arriving, he never asked about it. For Shane now knew there was no way he was ever getting close to the cure again, and he knew there was no way to overthrow Klaus. Many people wanted the cure, and Klaus had no doubt that the Salvatore's plan to kill him lead back to that as well.

"Yes, yes I did," Shane replied, gesturing for Klaus to sit down on the chair opposite him. The gesture angered Klaus greatly, and he had only just entered the room. It was his chair, his library, his _castle _now, actually, so if anything, Shane should be asking _his _permission to sit. Still, the arrogant idiot didn't seem to notice Klaus' anger, so he sat anyway, repressing the urge to punch him. "I know that you're going to be picking a wife soon, because you know that you have to pick one before becoming King. And I know you've already made your decision. I must say, Miss Forbes is a very well-mannered young lady, but there are . . . complications."

"What. Kind. Of. Complications?" Klaus spat, gritting his teeth. His fingernails were digging into the arms of the chair, and he was already fantasizing about ripping out the adviser's throat. Could he live without a neck? Klaus doubted it.

"You see, Esther, she . . . " Shane began, obviously sensing Klaus' anger, and not wanting to push him any further. He sounded quite hesitant, but Klaus shot him a look that said; "Just get on with it!". So he carried on, "Before her and Mikael were . . . killed, they set up a new law, to . . . to do with you. The law reads that a King cannot marry a girl of a lower status, for example, a village girl. He will only be permitted to marry a princess, or a Lady, nothing below that. To marry a serving or village girl, is to do so on risk of her life."

Shane watched as Klaus went slack in the chair, his head falling into his hands. Of _course! _He should've known his mother would do something like this. Her and Mikael had always worried that Caroline marrying him would "taint" the throne. So, obviously, they'd done the one thing that would ensure, even after their death, that he would, and he could never marry her. Sensing that Klaus had run out of things to say, he took the parchment that lay on the table beside him, and handed it to the Prince.

Klaus glanced at it, with unseeing eyes. There it was, in his mother's inky script, the law that would stop him from having the one thing that mattered most to him. He felt like he was underwater, and he was struggling to hear what else Shane was trying to say.

"The law is bound with magic, so, if you marry Miss Forbes, or anyone deemed by your parents to be of a 'lower status', she'll die."

* * *

Caroline practically skipped back to her chambers that afternoon. She'd spent the rest of the morning wandering the gardens with Elijah, talking about Klaus, and his siblings. Caroline actually felt a lot more comfortable around the older Mikaelson now, after he shared some particularly funny stories about Klaus that she hoped to use in her favour in the near future. Still, she wished Klaus would have returned to the garden, and he could have joined them. Although she would never admit it, she missed him when he wasn't around, and everything just seemed . . . _better, _when he was there.

But her morning with Elijah had actually been a lot more enjoyable than she would have expected. She'd found that she quickly became quite attuned to the man's sense of humour, which was surprisingly quite dark. And she actually quite looked forward to seeing him again. It was nice to have another friend in the castle, especially as she hadn't seen Anna, Lexi and Rose for a while. Plus, it was nice to get away from all the girl talk, and have a proper conversation with someone. She knew now that Elena had left with Damon, and that thought made her happy. It made her happy because it let her believe that there really was hope for love between a vampire and human. That a relationship like that really could work. She hoped they were happy.

Stopping in front of her door, Caroline saw a piece of parchment had been nailed to it. The writing on it, she knew better than her own. She recognized the sweeping curls of the letters, and their slight slant, and the sight of it made her heart skip a beat. _Klaus._ She carefully pulled the nail from the door, and took it, and the note into her room. Throwing the nail across the rug, and not caring where it landed, she collapsed on the bed, and lying on her front, read the note to herself.

_Dearest Caroline,_

_I'm sorry about what happened before. Shane, the royal adviser, had some import matters to discuss, about my coronation. Don't worry, though, it's all sorted out now. It's going to be a few weeks before the actual ceremony where I become King, so I think it's best that we don't rush into this. I want you to take your time, and to really think about it. I know we've discussed this already, about waiting, and about getting to know each other first, but I really meant that. I want you to be sure, because it would break my heart if you ever changed your mind._

_So up until the day of my coronation, we will talk of this no more, and we will continue as we were, if you like. It is up to you how we spend these next few weeks, just as long as you have come to a definite decision afterwards._

_I'm sorry to tell you, as I know you were quite close, but Alexia and Rose will be departing this afternoon at six o'clock. They're going back to their homes, and with the people they truly belong to, I see that now. I cannot just pluck people from their lives, and expect them to do my bidding. I realize that this also applies to you, but it seems that I'm unable to do the same for you. I don't think I can let you go, just yet, not unless you want me to._

_I know this isn't the best way to be starting these next few weeks, but tomorrow is Jenna and Jeremy's funeral. I understand that you may not want to be seen with me there, but, I don't think I'll be able to go without you there to support me. I don't think I'd be able to take the looks, especially from Anna. So will you come with me? I will understand if you say no, believe me, I just . . . I don't think I can do it alone._

_Klaus.x_

* * *

At six o'clock, when the bells chimed from the church in the distance, Caroline ran down the steps of the castle, towards the carriage that awaited for her friends. The sun was just beginning to set, and the path up to the castle was bathed in an orange glow. Lexi and Rose stood by the carriage, waiting for Caroline. Getting to the last step, she stopped, taking them in for the last time.

Lexi's hair was straight, and cascading down her back, not a single hair out of place. Her amber eyes sparkled, especially in the light of the sunset. The white dress she wore clung to her figure perfectly, accentuating her tiny waist. Her full, pink lips turned up into a smile when she spotted Caroline standing there, and she twirled a parasol between her fingers absentmindedly.

Rose stood, beaming behind her, her long, brown hair falling around her shoulders like a waterfall. She too was holding a parasol, it's colour matching her salmon-pink dress perfectly.

Caroline knew she was going to miss the two of them, but she was thankful that she got to say goodbye, she wished she'd had that opportunity with Elena. The three of them had been the first to make her realize that living in the castle didn't have to be a bad thing, and although she was sure she'd be alright without them now, she wanted to say goodbye to them properly. Running towards them, she laughed as the two girls flung their arms around her neck.

She tried to remember that moment, as the sun was setting, hugging her friends before they left. The smell of Lexi's hair, the warmth of their hugs. She never wanted to forget it. As they pulled away, the girls gave each other watery smiles, and whispered goodbyes.

_"Look after him,"_ Rose whispered into Caroline's ear, as they got into the carriage.

_"I'll try,"_

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Please review!**


	21. Chapter Twenty-one: Funeral

**Hey guys,**

**Well . . . . this might be a particularly long Author's Note, so prepare yourselves.**

**First of all, I want to thank all of you for your support after the last chapter. It happens sometimes, that I get into a really depressing mood, and the slightest thing can set me off. I always come back from it though, and here I am, again! Everything that I spoke about has now since been solved. I'm friends with my ex again, and my friend has now forgiven me, after realizing that it wasn't my fault.**

**Even though at the time, I had no one to talk to, one of you said something in your review that really made me think. SophieSheeran said that "I think all of your reviewers that had stood by you all along your incredible stories actually become your friends too. So everything will be alright we support you.". And it's true, I really feel like you've all become my friends, and that we have a strange sort of bond. I've gotten a lot of support from you all, in many different ways, and I really appreciate it.**

**I've had a lot of help as well from ApekshaStar. She really helped me, and shared some of her experiences in return. I really feel like I have gained a friend in her, and I hope I will get the opportunity to do the same with some more of you.**

**Thanks to;**

**Siren's Fire, glevez25, SophieSheeran, xxxbulletxxx, IgnitingFireworks, PsychVamp, IrishBeauty294, ILoveAllBooksTVDKlaroline-Kol, Mystery Girl3, drewwnesss, Grace5231973, minty4794, justine, galloyway|062, DevilnAngel16, ApekshaStar, vampirember, Missyr256, ralahb18, lily94, and mikaelsonswife.**

**And here are some questions that were asked;**

**lily94 - "Normally the oldest son takes the throne, so why not Elijah?"**

**I might have explained this before, but it was probably a while ago, so I understand the confusion. Esther and Mikael chose Klaus to take the throne, because they thought he would be best to rule. They thought he had better judgement than Elijah and Finn, as he was a bit more like them, at least in the beginning. So that's why Klaus is taking the throne, and not one of them. Plus, Esther and Mikael don't approve of Finn's "lady-friend", but I hope to tell you about that in this chapter.**

**xxxbulletxxx - "His mother might have placed the spell, but the minute she died, wouldn't that have broken it?"**

**To be honest, I never thought of it like that, but I guess because it was more of a curse, than a spell, and it really depends on how she did it. But no, the spell was not broken by Esther's death.**

**IgnitingFireworks - "Is there any way to get around the spell?"**

**Of course there is! There's always a way! And don't worry, Klaus is going to find it if it kills him! (it won't, by the way, please don't take that literally!)**

**IgnitingFireworks - "When is the cure going to come into play?"**

**To be honest, the cure won't really feature that much. They've found it now, and done everything they had to do to get it. I'm going to say that this is slightly different, because I didn't know about Silas when I wrote that part. Well, I did, but I didn't know he'd be awakened by the cure. So it won't be the same as in the show. It _might _come into play at the end, but I don't want to give too much away.**

**ILoveAllBooksTVDKlaroline-Kol - "Can't he change the law somehow?"**

**Well, it's bound with a spell, so not really. But don't worry, Klaus _will _find a way around it, eventually. **

**justine - "Are you going to introduce Silas?"**

**No, sorry. I just think it would make the story more complicated, as I don't really understand the cure stuff on the show as it is.**

**DevlinAngel16 - "If Klaus turned Caroline into a vampire, would the law still kill her?"**

**Yes, because she would still be of a lower class.**

**mikaelsonswife - "The curse says that he can't marry her, not that he can't be with her, right?"**

**Don't worry, yes he can still be with her, I'm not that cruel!**

**Anyway, thanks again, to _all _of you, every single one. Enjoy!**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

The room was silent, as Caroline entered the Hall for breakfast. She slipped in without a sound, sliding between the gap of the door, and closing it behind her as gently as she possibly could. Still, as soon as it closed, the heads of the four occupants of the room snapped in her direction. She looked at them apologetically, and took in the seating arrangements, making sure she didn't sit in the wrong place, or anywhere that she might feel uncomfortable in any way. The table was _very _different to the first time Caroline had eaten her breakfast there.

For a start, six of the original occupants were now gone; Esther, Mikael, Kol, Elena, Lexi, and Rose. Their seats had been taken away, but the table obviously remained the same size. There were quite substantial gaps between the chairs and their occupants that sat in an awkward silence. The distance didn't seem to bother them, though. It wasn't just the missing people that made the room different, though. It was the atmosphere. It was so . . . quiet. It wasn't just that, but it was the awkwardness that bothered Caroline the most.

At the head of the table, which now seemed a lot longer than it had originally seemed, was Finn. He sat, wearing a fine, velvet jacket, black, for the funeral. And the expression his face held was no less welcoming than the atmosphere in the room. Sat on his left side, were Elijah, and Rebekah, both wearing black, and similar expressions to their older brother. And to Finn's right, was _Klaus. _He wore black also, but the expression that his face held, made Caroline pause for breath.

He looked at her . . . he looked at her like she was the only person in the room - no, in the _world, _- that mattered. He looked at her like . . . if she wasn't there, he'd lose control. Like she was the only thing tying him to the Earth anymore. She was his gravity.

She tried to give him a comforting look back, but she wasn't sure how comforting it _actually _was. As it turned out, the only available seat was next to Klaus anyway. But that's probably where she would have chosen to sit in the first place, as she didn't really know the other Originals that well. She told herself that's what it was, but she knew deep down it was because she _wanted _to be close to him, in every way possible. She quickly walked over to the seat, and instantly wished it was closer to him. She wanted to feel his shoulders brushing hers, so as to reassure him that she was there.

Instead, the best she could do was reach under the table, and take his hand. His fingers curled around hers instantly, and she gave them a comforting squeeze. He looked up from their hands, and gave her a grateful smile, which she returned.

She knew that the day ahead was going to be difficult, funerals typically were. But now that it was someone that she actually _knew, _being buried she wasn't sure how she was going to handle it, especially as it wasn't just one person. But she knew it would be even tougher for Klaus, him being the person that actually killed them both, so she had to stay strong, for him. She didn't care anymore, that he was the one that killed them. He was a different person since killing Jenna, and Jeremy had been an accident. She knew he was a good man, or at least he could be, and he needed her. She wasn't going to say no.

It amazed her how much their relationship had changed since they first met. The first time they _really _met, Caroline had hated him instantly, him being the person that tore her away from her family, from her friends, and from her _life. _But over the weeks, she'd began to realize that, hidden behind the monster on the surface, that everybody else saw, there was a _man_. And he was capable of love, and compassion, and friendship. And he was worthy of _being _loved in return.

* * *

Walking down the castle steps a few hours later, and out into the forest, where the funeral was to take place, Caroline kept a tight hold on Klaus' hand. She was afraid that if she let go, he might fall, and he seemed to have the same fear, so she didn't. The warm breeze tossed her hair, and whipped it around her face, but she couldn't care less what she looked like, because today wasn't about her, it was about _them. _It was about celebrating memories of them, and crying for their absence. The sunlight peeked out from behind the trees, and Caroline could feel it's warmth on her face.

She wondered, how much would still be the same, if she became a vampire. Would it feel different, to no longer have blood, or at least _her _blood, coursing through her veins? Would she still be able to feel the warmth of the sun, or the bitter cold of winter, or would she just be numb? Would she cry? Or would her humanity just disappear in moments that would normally tip someone over the edge? She wondered what _time _would mean, and whether it would be different? Would she still remember, thousands of years from then, being human? Would she remember her family, and her friends? Would she remember standing, as Jenna and Jeremy were buried?

Shaking her head, she saved those thoughts for later. There was no rush to think about those things now, she should just focus on what was going on _now. _Crowds of people were beginning to follow them on the walk into the woods, most of them, Caroline didn't recognize. She knew that Jenna and Jeremy's families would be attending, but as far as she knew, they came from very small families, and had come to the castle when they were quite young, therefore not making many friends. It still never ceased to amaze her how many people there were in the castle that she didn't know about. Servants, cooks, maids, advisers, everyone. She could never quite wrap her head around it, and she found it oddly heart-breaking, the amount of people that had stopped what they were doing, and come to pay their respects, it was mind blowing.

The crowd of black walked through the forest together, their minds all set on the same thing. The closer they got to their destination, the harder Klaus gripped her hand. She wanted to be there for him, to make him feel like everything was going to be alright, but she really didn't know how. She'd never seen him this broken up before, and it was usually him that was taking care of her. Still, she wanted to return the favor. Not only that, but seeing him like this upset _her. _She didn't like to think of him as being sad or broken, it wasn't right. All she wanted was to put the smile back on his face that had been all over it yesterday.

They could see Elijah leading in front of them, and they saw him take a sharp turn to the left, and knew that they were close. It had been Elijah and Caroline that had chosen the site for the burial. He'd come to her late last night, and they'd discussed it together. Apparently, Caroline was the only person he thought would be compassionate and caring enough to handle it. He'd drawn out a map of the forest for her, completely from memory, and asked her where she thought would be best. Eventually, they'd come to the decision of a nice, quite bare clearing in the middle of the forest.

Elijah already had the coffins made a few days before, not too fancy, but then, not the usual for a servant. They were to be buried in the clearing, and people would share their thoughts and memories. It would be more of a gathering, than a formal funeral, but Caroline had agreed with him that that was somehow better. The gravestones had been placed that morning, both carved as neatly as possible, and placed next to each other.

Taking the same turning as Elijah, they ended up in the clearing finally, and the ground stopped, spreading themselves out in the area. Caroline felt Klaus' grip weaken, and saw his knees begin to sway at the sight of the coffins lying in the graves, and the gravestones in front of them. She brushed his arm reassuringly, and lead him to stand over by Elijah and Rebekah.

* * *

About an hour later, the parade of black sat on the forest floor, as people stood up and shared stories and thoughts of Jeremy and Jenna. Caroline, and the remaining Mikaelsons sat in a neat row in the middle of the crowd, none of them having said anything so far. Caroline couldn't help but notice, though, the presence of a mysterious woman she had never seen before, who was sat in their neat little row. She sat silently beside Finn, and when Caroline took a look, she realized that they were holding hands.

She'd heard tales of Finn's mysterious 'lady friend', Sage, her name was. People had told her that Esther and Mikael never really approved of her, and thought she was too common for their son. Not that it mattered to Finn too much what they thought. He "snuck out" to her village quite often, telling everyone he was going on a "hunting trip". Sometimes he'd just go during the night, when nobody really noticed. Even though he lied to his parents, they knew where he was really going, but had since given up hope on him. They'd known since he was quite young, apparently, that they didn't want him to rule. They would rather it have been Elijah, or Klaus, hence why Klaus was to be crowned in a few weeks' time.

Still, Caroline had never imagined that she'd be so . . . beautiful. And it wasn't in the conventional way. When people used the world beautiful, they very rarely used it for it's true meaning, but this woman, she really was, just . . . stunning. All other women paled in comparison, and Caroline could see why Finn was so devoted to her. Her hair was a dark, but fiery red, piled quite high on her head, but a few curls falling loose. Her eyes were of the most magnificent green, and were so bright and full of life. Her lips just looked like they were about to curl up into a smile constantly, even though it wasn't really the right time. But it wasn't just that she was beautiful, it was the aura that she gave off.

She was so independent, and strong, and looked at the other women as if all she saw was a losing competitor. She definitely stood out in the sea of black and grief, with her fiery red hair and attitude, and she _knew _it.

Suddenly, her bright eyes snapped up to meet Caroline's, and she looked away quickly, focusing back on the funeral. Sage was one person that she _definitely _didn't want to get on the wrong side of.

Turning her attention back to the funeral, Caroline looked back just in time to see Matt get up. He looked at the other servants, all sat exactly where he had been, giving him looks of encouragement. His hands were trembling, and his eyes were focused on the floor. He honestly looked like he was going to burst into tears, and Caroline felt an overwhelming urge to hug him then. He'd just lost the only thing remotely close to family, that he had left. He'd lost a mother-figure, and a person who was like a brother to him. Now it was up to him to keep the rest of his family strong. He had to look after Anna and Bonnie, and that was quite a big weight on his shoulders.

Matt took a deep, and shaky breath, and pulled a piece of ripped parchment out of his pocket.

"Jeremy and Jenna were . . . like family to us," he began, not looking up from the parchment. Anna and Bonnie sat cross-legged behind him, looking at their hands, for fear of crying. "They _were _family. Jeremy, was the closest thing I've ever had to a brother. The first day I met him, we were both travelling in a carriage to come and work here. We'd never met before, and were from different villages, but among all the chaos, he managed to make me feel calm, and like everything was going to work out. We shared a room together, and had done for five years. He had a very unique personality, but he never failed to make me laugh, even when I was having a bad day.

When I was hurt, or upset, he'd sit with me, and we'd stay up all night. Sometimes we'd talk about other things, and he'd help me forget, other times, we'd just sit in silence, and somehow, everything was still better the next day, and he didn't even have to say anything. We worked together, but we weren't just work colleagues, it was much more than that. Because, at heart, we were just two scared little boys, away from home. No one else could really understand how that felt for me, but he did, he understood completely.

I'll still never understand how he could have lied to me, even though I knew there was something different about him these last few weeks. I thought we told each other everything. But he was always . . . he was always sneaking off, in the middle of the night, and not showing up for breakfast. I knew something was wrong, but, I never asked. I should have done, because, if I had, we wouldn't be stood here today.

But I'm not talking about that anymore, because I don't want to remember him that way. I don't want to remember him as someone who lied to me, and kept secrets, I want to remember him the way he was before this mess. I want to remember him as that scared little boy, then that man that could never fail to make me laugh. To remember him as my colleague, my friend, and most of all, my _brother. _Jeremy."

Caroline sat, with her mouth hanging slightly open, and tears in her eyes. She delicately lifted a finger to wipe the tears away, and took a small breath, before turning to Klaus. The expression on his face was unreadable, but Caroline could feel his hand shaking in hers, and could see the unshed tears in his eyes also. She squeezed his hand even tighter, just to let him know that she was still there, but it didn't seem to do much. So instead, she tilted her head slightly to the side, and rested it on his shoulder, burying her face in his shirt.

Almost automatically, his hand came up to her waist, and he held her tightly, and once again, she was the one thing that was keeping him grounded.

The next person to stand up was Bonnie. She too looked a little shaken, even more so now, after Matt's touching speech. It was strange, because Caroline had never really gotten a proper look at Bonnie, despite crying to her that one night. In daylight, she looked entirely different to the way Caroline remembered. Her long, jet-black hair was pulled back from her face, but fell straight down her back, and her bright, brown eyes shone with flecks of gold in the sunlight. The dress she was wearing matched her hair perfectly, and exposed her small shoulders, and clear-cut collar bone. Her bottom lip trembled, as Matt passed her a piece of parchment to read from as well.

"I . . . I think I speak for all the servants when I say, Jenna was the heart of our family," Bonnie mumbled, also not looking up from her parchment. All the servants behind her nodded sombrely as she continued. "She really was one of most _truly_ beautiful people that I think I've ever met, in every conceivable way. She listened to us, and cared for us, she cooked for us, and told us stories. She was like a mother to us, despite only being a few years older. She made being here a lot less frightening, and comforted us when we got scared.

She was the first person that showed me the tiniest glimmer of hope. I always thought, if she could do it, if she could survive this place, then so could I. And she was always so strong, and so calm, she never let anything knock her down. I often wished that I could be a little more like her, she inspired me.

I know she probably thought that she never meant that much to me, I wasn't as close to her as Jeremy or the others were. I never thanked her, for everything she did for me. She helped me through so much. When I got homesick, and I would cry for my family, and scream for my parents, she would hold me until I fell asleep. She would tell me stories of her family, funny stories, to make me smile, and it always worked. She never knew how much it meant to me, I never told her. And now I really wish I had.

I always imagined that, I'd get out of here, and then, on the day that I left, she'd be leaving too. And we'd say goodbye, and we'd hug, and _then _I would tell her, explain to her how much it had truly meant, how much she'd helped me. I should have told her sooner, but I'd thought there was all the time in the world, and it kills me.

Because she'll never know how much we appreciated her, how much she mattered to all of us. She'll never know how, now, our family is falling apart, without her to hold it together. She'll never know how she kept us strong, and how vital she was in our lives. But we never even knew, because we didn't know what life without her was like. She meant so much to me, she was a mother, a sister, and more importantly, a _friend._

We miss you, Jenna. We need you. And I hope you can hear this, and that . . . wherever you are, you're at peace, for if Heaven is meant for the saints, I can't imagine you'd be anywhere else."

* * *

**Well? I know, this was a sad one, and I'm sorry, but I promise you the next one will be better! There's going to be more about the curse, and Caroline's about to find out about it, so stay tuned! REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter Twenty-two: Home

**Hey guys!**

**So the last chapter was a little short, but think of it as a "filler" chapter, if you want! But it had to be done, and there was SOME Klaroline involved, so I hope that was enough for you guys at the time. Anyway, I'm going to make this short, because I want to get on with the chapter.**

**Thanks to;**

**Aaaammber, PsychVamp, mikaelsonswife, IgnitingFireworks, justine, SophieSheeran, IrishBeauty294, heartvampires, and Mystery Girl3.**

**And there was one question that I wanted to answer, before I left you;**

**IgnitingFireworks - "Is there going to be more obstacles in Klaus' way before he can get the throne?"**

**This will be the only obstacle in the way of Klaus getting the throne, but in the way of Klaus getting Caroline, there's going to be two more obstacles there.**

**So, enjoy!**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

Getting out of bed two days later, Caroline stretched her arms out in front of her, sighing contently. Her feet pressed against the cold wooden floorboards, as she walked over to the window, letting in the cool morning breeze. She took in a deep breath, as the smell of fresh grass hit her nose. She could feel the sunlight on her face, and she had never felt more alive. The wind gently brushed the trees, and she heard the sound of horses hooves in the distance. Looking out at the front of the castle, she could see for miles beyond. She could see rivers, and streams, and smoke coming from what she presumed was somewhere in her village.

It was strange how she no longer ached for home like she used to. She used to think about it all the time, her parents, her house, the people in her village, the meadow. But now, she barely even thought of it at all. She still missed everything, of course she did, but not like before. When she'd first arrived, it had been like her heart was empty, and she'd just been left with a dull ache. Now, when she thought of home, she only felt a small tug at her heart. Something had changed, and she wasn't sure what.

Watching servants run in and out of the castle, and watching them go about their daily lives, Caroline felt at peace. She hoisted herself up onto the window-sill, and brought her knees up to her chin. Curling herself up small, she leaned her head against the window, and just watched the world go by. She used to do it all the time in her village. She would pick the tallest tree, and climb it, sitting on a well-concealed branch. She would look down at the village below, and just watch them.

She would look down at the people, and just forget herself for hours, thinking only of them. She'd wonder about what their lives were like, and how different they might be from her own. She would wonder about their friends, and their families, whether they had people that loved them, or people that they loved, and whether they were loved in return. She would wonder if they were happy, or if they cried themselves to sleep at night. She wondered if they had suffered great losses, or experience great victories. She wondered what their hopes, and their dreams were, and what they thought of, as they went about their daily routines.

She didn't know how long she'd been sat there, before she noticed two men walking out of the forest in front of the castle. Their heads were bent in close, private conversation, and they were talking slow steps. At first, from a distance, she couldn't tell who they were, and just played her usual game, making up stories about them in her head, wondering. But as they got closer, their features became very familiar.

Klaus and Elijah.

Watching him, Caroline thought to herself about the past few weeks. So much had changed since she first arrived, and she'd had to face so much danger, and drama, much more than she'd ever even thought possible. When she'd first arrived, she had resented Klaus, for taking her away from her home, from her family. She saw him as a heartless monster, and nothing more. And she'd thought exactly the same about the rest of the Mikaelsons. But now, the only friends she had made inside the castle were all gone. Anna wasn't speaking to her anymore, Jenna was dead, and Lexi, Rose, and Elena had all left. All she had left was Klaus, but even her relationship with him had changed dramatically.

He'd saved her, so many times, and from all sorts of different things. But the nights she had slept in his arms, had been the safest she had ever felt. She couldn't imagine ever needing anything else. He danced with her, he gave her gifts, even when she wasn't expecting them, he treated her as his _equal. _He called her beautiful, and he _meant _it. But, most of all, he _loved _her, seemingly unconditionally. He would do anything for her, and the past few weeks were proof of that.

He'd stopped drinking human blood for her, something that defied his very _nature. _She had no idea how hard that must have been for him, but he'd done it for her, and her alone, she would never forget that. He'd gone against his families wishes, wanting him to marry a richer woman, from a higher status, because he wanted to be with _her, _of all people. And, most of all, he'd killed his parents, because they hurt her. His own _parents, _the people who _raised _him. Anyone that ever hurt her, he'd hurt them back, in one way or another. It was almost scary how protective he was of her.

But after everything he'd done, everything he'd done for her, everything he'd said . . . surely he deserved to know the truth? She'd waited long enough, and the fact that he didn't know was killing her. He'd had the courage to be honest with her, and he deserved the same in return. She had to tell him, now.

She had to tell him that she loved him.

* * *

Klaus and Elijah walked the castle grounds, talking under their breath. They were the only people that could actually hear what they were talking about, which was good, because if anyone knew . . . Klaus dread to think what would happen if anyone found out. People were expecting him to become King in a few weeks' time, and they expected him to have Caroline at his side, what would they say if they knew he was bound by a curse, forbidding him to marry her? And the last thing he wanted to happen was for _Caroline _to find out. Elijah knew how important the topic was, and had been discussing it with his brother for many days now.

"I don't understand, why would Mother do this?" Elijah whispered, looking at the ground, and kicking a few stones up the pathway.

"You know why," Klaus replied, shooting him a look that only Elijah would understand, after spending centuries with each other.

"I knew she disapproved of Caroline, but this . . . " he continued, and Klaus couldn't wrap his head around it. Elijah and Finn had always been the only ones unable to let go of their connection to their Mother, always looking for that motherly bond that no longer existed. Rebekah, himself, and Kol were the only ones to see through it. They knew what their Mother was, and their Father as well, and no longer tried to deny it.

"You know perfectly well the things that Mother was capable of," Klaus cut him off, and Elijah continued to look at the floor in silence. He knew Klaus was right, he just didn't want to admit it. But the expression on Elijah's face made Klaus stop. He'd just lost his parents a few days ago, he didn't need Klaus pressing him about it. Esther and Mikael were gone, let Elijah believe what he wants.

"Niklaus, I -" Elijah began again, but Klaus cut him off for the second time.

"What am I going to do, Elijah?" he whispered, and Elijah could hear his younger brother's voice break, causing him to look up from the ground. He could see the pain and desperation in Klaus' eyes that he'd tried to hide for the past few days. It had never really occurred to him how alone Klaus was, and how much he really _needed_ Caroline. "We've been searching for days, but we've found nothing! What if there's no way to undo it?"

"Niklaus, there's _always _a way. Emily told me once, that no spell can be created unless it has a counter-spell. And we'll find it, I swear."

"Give me your word."

"It's not -"

"Give me your _word, _brother!"

"I give you my word." Elijah whispered, and they stopped, before they got too close to the castle, close enough to be heard. They walked to a nearby stream, and sat down on the grass, legs stretched out in front of them, both deep in thought. "I'll find this counter-spell for you, if it's the last thing I ever do."

"I need her, Elijah." Klaus muttered, so low that Elijah almost missed it. "If I can't marry her . . . I don't see the point. I could never be King, without her to rule at my side. She's the only thing keeping me here, she's the only thing stopping me from falling. I need her to be by my side. Nothing will ever be good enough if I can't have _her."_

"I understand, but we have to be rational about -"

"_Rational?" _Klaus repeated bitterly. "I don't want to be _rational. _The thought of not being with her, it's . . . it's unthinkable! I can't be _rational, _knowing the only good thing in my life, I can't have! I can't be the King that everybody wants me to be, without her. I'm nothing without her! And now . . . now I'm just expected to leave her? To take her back to her family, and let her go back to her _normal _life? And to live, day after day, married to someone I could never . . . who could never be her? To watch, as she marries someone else, and falls in love, lives out the rest of her human life, never thinking twice about me?

I don't care, what Mother and Father would have wanted. I don't care, what anybody else _expects _of me, I don't care what they think! To everyone else, she's just a stupid village girl, who could never fill the role of a queen, but to me . . . I can think of no one who deserves it more. She's everything, Elijah. Everything I care about, everything I think about . . . she surrounds me like the air I breathe. So, no, I can't be _rational _about this. I want this curse broken, and I want it broken _now, _for every moment spent without her is one not worth living."

"You love her, don't you?" Elijah asked, seemingly unfazed by Klaus' speech, though nothing could be further from the truth. He had never really thought before, about how much Caroline really meant to him. He'd known that he needed her, but he'd never really thought about how much. He knew that his brother would be a great King, someday. He knew that he would be fair, and firm, and that he would be honest, and caring, with his subjects. He could think of no one more deserving of the crown, but he needed Caroline for that. She was the person that would make him the great man they all knew he could be.

"More than she will ever know."

* * *

Caroline ran down the steps of the castle, spotting Klaus and Elijah sat by the stream, only a short distance away. At the sight of him, and the thought of what she was about to tell him, she slowed down, wringing her hands together, and taking deep breaths. She knew she shouldn't be nervous. He loved her, he'd said it before, now all she had to do was say it in return, it shouldn't be that hard. . . . but it was.

Summoning up all her courage, she took small steps towards them, all the while, giving herself words of encouragement in her head. And when he noticed her walking towards them . . . the smile on his face was all she needed. The way he looked at her, like she was the only thing that mattered . . . that was enough to send her running back towards him again. When she reached them, she tucked a hair behind her ear, and blushed, as Klaus was still looking at her. Elijah glanced between them, and rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Would you mind if I, um . . . stole your brother's company for the afternoon?" Caroline muttered, her confidence restored, as she beamed at Klaus. Normally, Elijah would have been slightly annoyed at how "loved-up" they were, and the fact that she didn't even turn to look at him as she spoke. But he knew that, as soon as Klaus told her the news, their happiness would be shattered, so he decided to let them have their day.

"Just as long as you bring him back at the end of it," Elijah muttered, patting his brother on the back good-naturedly, and jogging back to the castle. He had a lot of work to do, anyway, looking for the counter-spell.

Once he was gone, Klaus gestured for Caroline to sit beside him, but she shook her head. She was getting nervous again, and before she knew it, she was pacing, her hands shaking again. She could feel Klaus' eyes on her, looking confused, but she could no longer look at him. Instead, she chose to look anywhere _but _at him. She wasn't sure what it was, because it was stupid not to tell him. He'd already been so honest with her, all she had to do was tell him. _It shouldn't be that hard, _she repeated in her head.

"I . . . I have something to tell you," she began. She realized it sounded stupid, and three little words were going to turn into a massive speech, but she couldn't help it. When she got nervous, she rambled, this moment being a perfect example. "It's important, so, I just need you to listen. I've never said this to anyone before, so you can understand why I'm nervous -"

"Caroline," Klaus said, but she interrupted him, still pacing.

"No, I . . . I need to say this," she continued, looking down at the ground. "All my life, I've lived in a small, quiet village. I lived with my family, and I loved them more than anything in the world, but . . . . there was always something missing. When I was with Tyler, it was different, because I could just be myself, I didn't have to pretend. Because that's what it felt like; pretending. I felt like I was always trying to be something I wasn't, the quiet village girl, who was expected to settle down with a family of her own, the intelligent daughter, someone my parents would be proud of. But, I could never be what they expected of me, it just wasn't . . . me.

Then you came along, and took me away from my family, from everything I knew, and I resented you for it. The village had been my home for many years, except . . . it wasn't _home._ It was only home in the sense of, it was where I lived, where I grew up, it was all that I knew. But it wasn't _home. _Because home is meant to be where you feel _safe, _where you _belong. _It's supposed to be the one place in the world that you could never imagine leaving. Being in the village, with my family, it wasn't home.

Life in the village was never _enough, _it wasn't what I wanted. But the only problem being, that I never really knew what I wanted. . . . until now."

"Caroline, love," Klaus whispered, standing up suddenly, and standing so close that their toes were touching. He reached across, and took both of her hands. Instantly, the tension that had built up in her shoulders and the tightness in her chest, disappeared. "What are you trying to say?"

"I . . . . " she began, but she stumbled. She tried again, desperate to get the words out now. "I love you."

Caroline didn't even have time to see his reaction, before he was kissing her. His arms wrapped around her waist, and she brought her hands up to his hair. The feeling of his lips on hers was something Caroline doubted she would ever get tired of. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she tried to lose herself in the kiss, but something was wrong. Although at first, Klaus had kissed her with so much passion it made her head spin, his grip on her was loosening, and she was sure he was pulling away.

And eventually, he did. Letting her arms fall slack at her sides, Caroline looked at him, confused. He took several deep breaths, and brought his hands up behind his head. Now he was the one pacing.

"Klaus . . . " Caroline started, walking towards him slowly, fearing that he might lash out. "What is it? What's wrong?"

He shook his head, debating whether he should tell her or not. He knew what it would do to her, especially after what she'd just told him, but . . . what else could he do? He'd already ruined the mood by pulling away, and Caroline could now clearly see his panic. _That's it, _he thought, _there's nothing left to do._

"I can't marry you, Caroline."

* * *

**Well? Please don't be too hard on me, I know this is a major cliff-hanger, and I'm sorry! It was kind of necessary this time, though. Anyway, I'm sorry, and I'm sorry that it's a little rushed as well, but I had a bit of writer's block on this chapter. Well, I knew what I wanted to write, I just . . . didn't know how to write it?**

**But please, REVIEW!**

**:)**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: Emily

**Hey guys!**

**So, I know, the last chapter was a pretty big cliffhanger, but there are worse ones to come, so . . . prepare yourselves! And I know, not the best thing to say after just being told by somebody that they love you, but I guess it'd been playing on his mind for a while, and that kind of added to the guilt. Anyway, they will find a way around it, I can promise you that.**

**Before I carry on, I'd like to mention that I now know almost EXACTLY how many more chapters there will be, so we're quite near the end now. There will be, (if everything goes to plan) thirty-two chapters! So, as we're near the end, I'm going to start planning another Klaroline story, that will start when I've finished this one. I want to do another AU, and I have a few ideas, but I'm not sure, so, if you have any suggestions, then let me know, okay?**

**Thanks to;**

**Element Siren, SophieSheeran, oXxgeorgiaxXo, XxLost-In-The-EchoxX, justine, IrishBeauty294, Mystery Girl3, LittleMissBrit, IronicallyNormal, drewwnesss, el, xoMarie, katietsoi, Aaaammber, yourloved, and ApekshaStar.**

**LittleMissBrit - "Also, will there be more of Rebekah in this story?"**

**Funnily enough, I was thinking about that a few weeks ago, but in my plan, yes, there will be. Rebekah will be back in about . . . four chapters time, I think. It's about time her and Caroline had some "sister-in-law" bonding time, don't you think?**

**Anyway, thank you, and . . . enjoy!**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

_"Klaus . . . " Caroline started, walking towards him slowly, fearing that he might lash out. "What is it? What's wrong?"_

_He shook his head, debating whether he should tell her or not. He knew what it would do to her, especially after what she'd just told him, but . . . what else could he do? He'd already ruined the mood by pulling away, and Caroline could now clearly see his panic. That's it, he thought, there's nothing left to do._

_"I can't marry you, Caroline."_

"You . . . . what?" Caroline whispered, hoping that she'd heard him wrong. He couldn't have said what she thought he'd said, she must have misheard him. He was going to turn around, look her in the eyes, and she would be wrong. She was just nervous. The noise of the wind had blown over his voice, making it difficult to hear, that was all.

"I . . . I can't marry you, Caroline." he repeated, trying not to look her in the eyes. He kept his hands held up to his head, not believing how something so perfect had turned into such a mess so quickly. He kept his eyes averted from her face, as he continued to pace, and turn on his feet.

"I . . . . oh my God . . . " she mumbled, and her hand flew up to her chest. It felt like she'd been stabbed in the heart, and the dagger had been left in. Like someone was just twisting it, and pushing it further in, but never pulling it out. She felt sick, or like she was going to faint. Or both, maybe at the same time.

She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. After all this time, after all that they'd _been _through, and now he was, what? Refusing to marry her? Had he found someone else? Or did he just not want her anymore? Was he sending her home again? Back to her village? Back to the "normal" life that she'd just told him she never wanted? Maybe he was just having second thoughts? Just getting nervous, having doubts? But that happened to everyone. He'd be alright in a few minutes, wouldn't he? He'd tell her he was just scared. That he'd never been in this situation before, never cared for someone like that, and it just scared him. He'd tell her that he loved her, and everything would be fine.

Everything would be fine.

Except that it wasn't.

Because he wasn't turning round. He wouldn't even look at her, and it felt like he was ripping out her heart. And in some ways, she wished he was. For it would be far kinder than the silence he was giving her instead.

"Wha - why?" she whispered, unable to look at him. Her hand went to her stomach, and the other to her mouth. She genuinely did feel like she was going to be sick. Her head was spinning, and her body was now covered in a cold, damp sweat. Yet her lips felt incredibly dry, and her throat as well. Her breathing came in rasps, and she felt drowsy. Still, she forced herself to stay awake, determined to hear what he had to say, if anything.

"I . . . it's complicated, I can't . . . . you wouldn't understand. I can't explain it . . . ." he muttered, still refusing to look at her. Feeling a surge of anger, Caroline ran up behind him, gripping his arm. Using all her strength, she forced him to turn around and look at her, tired eyes now filled with anger.

"Well _try!" _she yelled, and Klaus flinched at her harsh tone, looking at the floor again. She couldn't understand why he was being so cruel. Why all of a sudden, he was unable to talk, or to even _look _at her. What had changed from a few minutes ago? "_Make _it less complicated! _Make _me understand! Because you're right, I sure as Hell don't! Don't you want me anymore, is that it?"

"Of course not!" Klaus bit back, his eyes snapping up to meet hers, anger now coursing through his veins. This time, it was his tone that caused _Caroline _to flinch. So much so, that she took a step back, glaring at him. "How can you even think that?"

"How can I _not?" _she cried, throwing her arms out to emphasize her fury. "One minute, you're happy, and everything's _perfect, _and now you're saying that you can't marry me! If it's not that, then what is it?"

"Caroline, I -" Klaus sighed, his voice softening, and he took a few steps towards her, extending his hand, but she cut him off.

"Don't!" Caroline shouted, her hand flying to her forehead, and her voice turned quiet, and tired. "Just . . . _don't. _Don't spin me a story about how it's all going to be fine, and how you love me, and that's all that matters. Don't . . . don't do that. Just _tell _me."

"I can't marry you," Klaus replied, looking her right in the eyes, and trying to look as sincere as possible, so she would know he wasn't lying. "Not because I don't love you, of course I do, it's because . . . before my Mother died - before I _killed _her, she cast a spell, well, more of a curse, really, but . . . . The point is, the curse said that I am not allowed to marry anyone deemed to be of a 'lower status'. Otherwise, there will be . . . serious consequences."

"What kind of consequences?" Caroline asked, her voice now softening also. But Klaus was refusing to look at her again, and she had a feeling that he was refusing to answer as well. And just as soon as her voice had softened, she was yelling again. "_Klaus. _What _kind _of consequences?"

"If I marry a woman of a lower status, then . . . " he braced himself, taking in a deep breath, and talking through gritted teeth. "She dies."

The words hit Caroline like a ton of rock. The one thing in her life that had been perfect, that had been _certain, _that had been _whole . . . _she couldn't have. It felt like her rib-cage was being crushed, and her lungs were too small for the air she needed. Gasping, and clutching her hands to her chest, she started pacing again, her hand flying back up to her forehead.

"Oh . . . my God. Oh my _God. _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my Gooood." she repeated, over, and over again, like a chant. But she was lost for words. After all, what _can _you say, when you find out that you can't be with the _one _person in your life who makes you _truly _happy? Not a lot.

"Caroline?" he whispered, walking over to her, trying to stop her pacing, but to no success. So he tried to say it louder, hoping it would catch her attention. _"Caroline!" _

But again, she continued pacing, and Klaus was beginning to worry for her health. She was starting to look very pale, and he could hear her heart beating, sounding like it was about to beat right out of her chest. And her breathing . . . he was concerned that if it didn't become more even soon, then she was actually going to pass out. Stepping in front of her, and grasping her arms, he said sternly;

"Caroline, _look_ at me." Upon hearing the tone to his voice, Caroline's eyes snapped up to meet his. And in that moment, for the both of them, all of the anger and fury was gone. And the only emotions that remained in Caroline's eyes, were fear, and sadness. But to be honest, Klaus wasn't sure whether that was better or worse. "There is nothing I want more in this _world, _than to marry you. And I _promise _you, that when I am King . . . things will be different. I will do everything in my power to find a way to break this curse. I'll go to the ends of the _Earth, _if I have to. And then, when I am King, we'll be together. I promise."

* * *

Later that day, Klaus and Elijah walked into the library together, fists clenched, and eyes full of determination. After talking to Caroline, and walking her back to her room, Klaus had gone straight to Elijah, insisting that they find Shane. He had a feeling, as did his older brother, that Shane knew more about the curse than he was letting on. There was something not quite right about him, and Klaus wanted, no - _needed _to find out what it was, because if it was the difference between him marrying Caroline, and not marrying her, then nothing could be more important.

And as they expected, sat in his usual chair, reading an extremely large, and heavy book, was Atticus Shane himself. At first, he seemed not to notice their presence, though Klaus doubted it. There were many things he was willing to bet that Shane did, just to get on his nerves, and for no other reason besides that. Elijah cleared his throat loudly, and took a few steps forward, apparently catching the advisers attention this time.

"We need to talk to you," Elijah said, sitting down on the love-seat across from Shane, and gesturing for his brother to join him. Klaus did so very reluctantly, glaring at Shane the whole time. He sat cautiously, but was on the very edge of the seat, fists still clenched, and his body tensed. "It's about this . . . curse that you discovered our Mother created."

Shane set the book down on the table, seemingly without marking his place, and giving the brothers his "full attention". With his usual bored, and uninterested facial expression, he leant back in his chair, and folded his hands in his lap.

"My brother, well, we, think that you know a little more than you're letting on . . ." Elijah began, but, after the afternoon that he'd had, Klaus was in no mood to skirt around the subject.

He interrupted his brother, standing up, his features turning into that of his vampire side. He grabbed Shane by the collar of his incredibly neat shirt, and shoved him up against the bookcase. He looked him up and down, knowing that there were at least a hundred parts of the body that all it would take to kill him would be to apply the _tiniest _bit of pressure . . . . But no, he couldn't kill him. Shane knew too much, and that made him his only hope of breaking this curse and marrying Caroline. He could never kill him.

But _Shane _didn't need to know that.

"I _know _that you know something, and if you don't tell me right this _second," _Klaus made sure there was extra emphasis on the last word, by taking one of Shane's hands, and tapping each finger individually. "I will break _every one of your fingers, _until you do, and that's just for starters."

When Shane didn't answer him, Klaus decided it was time to act. He was losing time, feeling like every second brought him closer to his coronation. He took one of Shane's fingers, and with minimum effort, broke it, without a second's thought. Shane groaned in pain, but still said nothing. Klaus shrugged, moving to the second finger. In a matter of seconds, all of the fingers on Shane's right hand were broken. And yet, he still wouldn't talk. This lead Klaus to believe that he was probably protecting someone. Someone who knew about the curse, or someone who could help.

If Shane knew nothing, he would be pleading, telling Klaus that he knew nothing. Except, he wasn't. The only sounds he made were groans and screams of pain, which lead Klaus to believe that, not only could he be persuaded, but all he had to do was take it up a few notches.

Grabbing Shane by the hair, he pulled his head to the side roughly, exposing his clean, pale neck. Klaus could hear the blood pumping beneath his skin, and finally, Shane was starting to get scared. His eyes widened, and his pulse quickened, as Klaus looked at the exposed skin. A few weeks ago, he would never have even considered doing this; it was too risky. He'd wanted to give up human blood for Caroline, and doing something like this would have been enough to make him lose control. But not this time.

Because all he could think of was _her. _He wanted her so badly, and he was willing to do whatever it would take to have her. And that was enough to keep him grounded.

Wasting no time, in a flash, his teeth were at Shane's neck, biting deep. He sighed, as he felt the warm liquid fill his mouth, but now, felt no pleasure in it. It was strange, because the minute his fangs broke skin, all he wanted was for it to be over. He was doing it purely to get answers from Shane, not for his own enjoyment, or to quench his thirst, because he felt it was what he _had _to do.

Pulling away when he knew he'd taken enough blood, he looked at Shane, eyebrows raised. His hands were clasping his neck, desperately trying to stop the bleeding, and his breathing was heavy. Klaus knew he'd gone a step too far, and that Elijah was probably watching him with a horrified expression, but he'd done what he'd thought necessary. And, from the look on Shane's face, it had actually worked.

"Alright, alright . . . " Shane muttered, pulling his hands from his neck, and raising them in surrender. He sighed, leaning back on the bookcase, for fear he might topple over. "You were right, I do know something . . . "

"Well, out with it," Klaus replied, smirking, eyebrows still raised, as if daring him to run. He could practically _hear _Elijah rolling his eyes behind him, but he didn't care. This was it, Shane was about to reveal the key to breaking the curse. "We don't have all day."

"Emily, she . . . . " Shane began, and Klaus' eyes widened. He barely even registered Elijah standing up until he was right beside him, the same confused and surprised expression on his face. "She's still alive."

It took exactly two seconds for Klaus to react, but it felt like everything happened in slow-motion. Emily. She was still alive. But _how? _Klaus had been there, he'd watched her die. He'd watched as the dark magic she used drained her body of all life. He'd seen her body, lay on the floor like a broken doll. He'd seen the light leave her eyes. And yet . . . she was still alive? She couldn't be, it wasn't possible. But, at the same time, it made so much _sense. _

Emily's body had actually never been found. She had performed the spell in a church a few towns away, and when she'd died, Klaus had taken the cure, and burnt the church to the ground, destroying all traces of evidence. When he'd come back to the church, many years later, there was nothing there but ash, no Emily, and no body. But at the time, he'd thought no more of it. He'd just assumed that she'd burned to death, or that some unfortunate traveler had come across her body, and decided to bury it, out of respect.

He crossed to Shane in a blur, shoving him back up against the bookcase. His hands gripped his shirt even tighter this time, his knuckles turning white.

"Find her." Klaus spat out through gritted teeth, making sure he got his point across. It was vital that Shane understood the importance of the situation. "Find her, and bring her back here. If she's not here, and you're not with her, within the month, your entire family will be killed. Understood?"

Shane gulped loudly, and nodded.

* * *

**Well? I'm actually quite proud of this chapter, if I'm being honest. I know it's not much, but it seemed to come quite naturally this time, and only took me a few hours to write. Please, review, and let me know what you thought!**

**:)**


	24. Chapter Twenty-four: Tyler

**Hey guys!**

**So, the last chapter was another cliffhanger, I know. But still, it wasn't AS dramatic this time, so . . . forgiven? Anyway, thanks for all of your reviews and support, and before I carry on, I have already got the plot, and first few chapters planned, for my next Klaroline fic.**

**I'll post the first chapter probably . . . a few days, to a week after this story finishes. And the plot is basically;**

**Caroline has just started as a councilor at a mental institute. Her first, and only patient for the moment, is Klaus. He doesn't talk to anyone, and it's up to Caroline to figure out what happened to him.**

**Anyway, let me know if you're interested in that, as it took me a while to come up with.**

**Thanks to;**

**LittleMissBrit, Aaaammber, justine, drewwnesss, SophieSheeran, MelissaOnTrack111, IrishBeauty294, RippahGoneWolf, ILoveAllBooksTVDKlaroline-Kol, PsychVamp, Apolla Broadpath, ApekshaStar, IronicallyNormal, Mystery Girl3, MarSalvatore, Grace5231973, and Alexis.**

**And before we begin, there were some questions that people had;**

**justine - "Who is Emily? Is she a Bennett witch?"**

**IronicallyNormal - "Who's Emily again?"**

**Basically, Emily, yes, she is a Bennett witch. She helped Klaus years ago, by getting him the cure for vampirism. She had to create more of it, using dark magic, which, in the end, killed her. Well, at least that's what Klaus thought. But now it turns out that she's actually alive.**

**While Emily is a Bennett witch though, Bonnie isn't. Just in case there was any confusion about that.**

**Enjoy!**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

It was almost a week later, and Klaus and Caroline sat by the river, dangling their feet in the water. Ever since Caroline had told him she loved him, their relationship had become a lot better. Even though Caroline now knew that she couldn't marry him, it didn't mean she couldn't _be _with him. And besides, she trusted Klaus to find a way around it, or a way to break the curse. She wasn't worried at all, and knew that, even if they couldn't get married right now, they would someday. It was the first and only thing she had ever been certain of.

And now, they were like any young couple in love. They spent almost all of their time together, and thought of nothing but each other when they were apart. And although it was stupid, Klaus couldn't help but grin when he was around her. Because, she was all he'd ever wanted, and more, and she was finally _his. _Nothing was going to get in the way of that now, not even a seemingly unbreakable curse. Niklaus Mikaelson was nothing if not stubborn and persistent. He'd not told Caroline about Emily yet, not wanting to get her hopes up. Although he was almost certain that Emily would be able to break the spell, he wanted to be sure that Shane hadn't been lying first. There was still something about him that he didn't like. He couldn't be trusted.

Caroline was blissfully unaware of Klaus' concerns about the adviser, thinking only of Klaus.

When Caroline had pictured the man she would spend the rest of her life with, she had pictured a strong, independent man, who could support her, and help her raise a family. He would be loving, and would tell her she was beautiful. And he would be so strikingly handsome that all the other girls in the village would be overtaken by jealousy. He would be tall, and have the sweetest eyes, in the darkest green. He would be funny, and laugh at all of her strange ways. He would hold her when she cried, and wipe away her tears. He would be the kind of man she would want to take home to her parents, and they would be proud of her. They would accept him into the family like he was one of their own. Her father would give him the permission to marry her, and that would be it.

Klaus was nothing like that. He was _more, _he was _better. _He was strong, yes, but he was dangerous. He was the darkness that Caroline never knew she craved, but, at the same time, he was the light that she needed to guide her. He was different, and unpredictable, and like no man that Caroline had ever come across. He loved her though, that much she knew. And she could never understand why. This man had traveled all over the world, had his pick of the most beautiful and interesting women that it had to offer, and yet he wanted _her? _Her, the poor, simple village girl?

Except, he didn't see her that way. He didn't see her as the poor, simple village girl. When he looked at her, he saw so much _more. _He saw her for everything that she was, everything that she wanted to be, and everything she represented. It never ceased to amaze her when he looked at her like that. And _that _was why she loved him. Not just that, of course, but it was a big part of it. Because he was the first person to see her for who she _really _was. He was the first person to look, and to _truly _see her. And he loved her.

Suddenly, the sounds of horses hooves could be heard, and of wheels on the road. Caroline's head shot up, as did Klaus'. She saw his body tense up, and servants run down the steps, eager to see who it could be at this time of morning. A carriage emerged from the woods, and ran along the other side of the river, heading towards the bridge in front of the castle.

The horses were as black as the night, as was the carriage they were pulling. The dark curtains were drawn, and all Caroline could see was her own shocked expression. Was it Lexi, or Rose? Or perhaps Elena and Damon? Though from Klaus' tensing, she doubted that. She looked back at the carriage, and took the opportunity to look at the driver. He was dressed quite finely, and his hair was perfectly cleaned and combs. And while he seemed to know exactly what he was doing with the horses, his face had an altogether dazed appearance. Caroline didn't have to be a genius to figure out what that meant. He was _compelled._

The carriage made it's way towards the bridge all too slowly, and Caroline wasn't sure whether it really was taking that long, or whether her nervousness was making time seem to pass slower than usual. The horses clattered over the bridge, and Klaus stood, making sure Caroline was behind him. He strolled to the front of the castle, where carriages stopped normally, and held his hands behind his back. Caroline followed him, but stayed behind him, fearing the mysterious visitor. And while Klaus seemed confident from the front, standing behind him, Caroline could see that his hands were shaking. Whoever this visitor was, Klaus clearly did not want them there. Whether he was shaking from fear, anger, or nerves, she could not tell. And she didn't know if she wanted to find out.

Stopping right where Klaus had predicted it would, the carriage came to a stand-still, and the driver hopped down from his station. Still looking as dazed as ever, he went over to the door, and opened it carefully. Poking his head inside, he muttered something to the person inside, and when he turned away, he looked almost . . . normal. He bowed to Klaus, and stood, waiting for his passenger to get out.

Caroline's eyes snapped to the floor, and she suddenly felt very scared. Her father had always told her, whenever you're around someone you consider to be important, or powerful, you never look them in the eye. Of course, it was too late now, but that "rule" suddenly felt very important. Keeping her eyes on the ground beneath the carriage, Caroline saw the passenger hop out of the carriage confidently, kicking the ground slightly as he landed.

Working her way up to his face, as she could now tell he was male, she tried to take in every part of his appearance. His shoes were very expensive, and almost brand new, from the looks of them. If Caroline had to take a guess, she'd have said that they were probably fashioned and made for this man, and this man alone. His trousers were recently cleaned, and also very expensive-looking. He had strong arms, and very broad shoulders, with the hands of a working man. This was strange, because judging by his clothes, he was of quite a high status, yet he looked like he'd been a working man for many years.

"Pleasure to see you, Klaus. As always."

She almost got to his face, when she heard him speak. And the sound of his voice left her cold, and rooted to the spot. It sent shivers down her spine, and shocks to her brain. But at the same time, made her heart speed up, and her stomach churn.

Because she recognized that voice. She'd spent years letting it's velvety tones wash over her, losing herself in the sound of it. And she'd spent days, weeks, even months after that, yearning to hear it one more time. Trying to remember what it sounded like, but fearing she'd forgotten. But she hadn't. Because she didn't even have to look at the passenger's face, to know who that voice belonged to.

Tyler.

* * *

It had been so long since he'd left, and Caroline had imagined their reunion so many times. But she'd never imagined it like this. She always thought, if they ever saw each other again, this is what would happen;

Tyler would come running back into town one day, after being abducted by some bandits or thieves. It would have been tough for him, but he escaped eventually, with few injuries. And in all the time he'd been gone, he would have thought of nothing but her, just as she'd thought of nothing but him. His first thought upon arrival would be of her.

And she'd come strolling in, carrying a basket of flowers. She would be happy, but thinking thoughts of him as she walked. She would be whistling a tune quietly to herself, and then she would spot him across the square. Then, everything would happen in slow motion. She'd whisper his name, so quietly that nobody should be able to hear it, but somehow he would. She would drop the flowers, all other thoughts abandoned, and run into his arms.

And he would be waiting.

They'd hug, and then, ever so slowly, it would lead into a kiss. It would be romantic, and private, and even thought they'd never really been together like _that _before, it would just make _sense. _And then, he'd step away, looking deep into her eyes, and . . . he would get down on one knee, and ask the question every girl waits her whole life to hear.

And, crying, she would agree, throwing herself into his arms one more.

Caroline was never really one for the "happily ever after" endings. She knew it didn't happen, she knew that wasn't _real _life. But all the same, that's just how she'd imagined it happening. Even though there had been nothing between her and Tyler before, and she never really loved him. There was something about it that just made sense. If that was how she would spend the rest of her life, she wouldn't have minded. Although, deep down, she would've known it wasn't what she _really _wanted.

But that's not how it went at all.

The moment she looked at his face, and saw the smirk spread across it, Caroline lost all control. Standing up from behind Klaus, Caroline could already feel tears streaming down her face, and without a second thought, she launched herself at Tyler. Crying, and screaming, she flung out her arms, and scratched at the air between them. But, she found, something was holding her back. Or rather, _someone. _Klaus.

He had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, stopping her from going anywhere. And no matter how much she clawed and thrashed, his hold was still strong. He would always be stronger than her, and there was no changing that. And though she knew it was useless to try and fight against him, she felt compelled to, filled with an anger and rage she'd never felt before.

How could he leave her like that? And never come back, not even to say goodbye? She couldn't even put into words how long it felt, the nights she spent lay awake, wondering if he was hurt, where he was, and whether he was even still alive. Her days used to revolve around just him, thinking about him, dreaming about him, asking anyone she saw if they'd heard from him. Because back then, she had firmly believed that he would never do that to her. He would never just up and leave, without telling her, and without even saying goodbye. She'd honestly thought that he wasn't that kind of person. And yet, the proof that that was _exactly _what he'd done, was standing right in front of her.

Finally realizing that fighting against Klaus was pointless, she let herself go limp in his arms, still sobbing. Burying her face in her hands, she could no longer see the completely opposite looks on their faces. Because, while Tyler looked concerned for Caroline, apologetic, but, at the same time, angry at Klaus, Klaus himself just looked guilty. She brought her knees up to her chest, and sobbed until she thought she had nothing left. She heard the coach driver cough loudly, then the sound of the horses hooves clattering away, back over the bridge. And then, all that was left was silence.

She stopped crying, and all that could be heard was the rustling of leaves in the trees, and Klaus shuffling his shoes awkwardly. She knew something was wrong, when he didn't go to comfort her. Normally, if she even looked remotely sad, he'd be the first to become concerned. But now, here she was, sat on the hard, dirt road, after sobbing her heart out, and he was doing nothing. It wasn't like him at all, and she was getting worried.

Then, it came back to her, what Tyler had actually said, after stepping out of the carriage;

"_Pleasure to see you, Klaus. As always."_

_As always. _They knew each other? And well, it seemed. There weren't many people, at least, that Caroline knew of, that called him 'Klaus'. Most called him 'your highness', or 'Niklaus', or 'Prince Niklaus', sometimes, they dared not even call him anything. But Tyler's tone, dripping with sarcasm suggested a playfulness that could only have been built up after years. All this time, he'd _known. _Whenever she spoke about Tyler, how he'd left, without saying goodbye, he must have known, surely? Had he lied to her, the whole time? Let her believe that her best friend, someone she'd known for years, might have been lying dead, in a ditch somewhere, when he'd _known?_

It didn't make any sense. Maybe she'd misheard him? It was possible. Yes, she was just too consumed by her anger at Tyler, that she'd just imagined it. He'd probably said something completely different, and her head had just mixed it around a bit. But all the same, when her head snapped up, looking at the both of them, Klaus' guilty look spoke volumes.

"Caroline, I can explain . . . " Klaus began, offering a hand to help her up, which she declined. She helped herself up, brushing dirt off her dress, and then folded her arms over her chest, glaring at him.

"Then explain!" Caroline yelled at him, making both the men flinch. "Explain how you let me believe for _weeks, _that my best friend was dead! How you acted as if you'd never even heard of him, when, clearly, you two are . . . what? Companions now? Friends even? Do you have any idea how hard it was, for the year he was gone, thinking about him . . . . how painful? Of course you don't. No, because, if you did, you would have told me the _second _I mentioned it. All those times you sat with me, asked me _questions _about him, like you didn't know! So go on, explain!"

"It's hard to . . . well . . . " Klaus continued, looking at the ground again. And now, even Tyler was beginning to look guilty, and Caroline hadn't even _started _on him yet. "A few years ago, I started looking for some werewolves. I wanted to create . . . . I wanted to create more of me. I saw how powerful I had become, compared to even my own siblings, and . . . . it went to my head. I wanted to create others like me, I wanted -"

"He wanted an army," Tyler interrupted, and Caroline's eyes snapped over to him. And suddenly, Caroline wasn't the only one glaring at Tyler. If looks could kill, Klaus' stare would have knocked him dead in an instant. "Oh, I'm sorry, no. He wanted _slaves, _people to do his _bidding. _Isn't that right, Klaus?"

"Thanks for that one, mate," Klaus spat back, turning his gaze back to Caroline. "Alright, yes, I wanted slaves, and an army. I wanted _protection. _What from, I was never really sure, but . . . I just wanted to be sure. So, I looked for werewolves, to turn them into what I am. I found a number of them, and did everything a bunch of witches told me. I did everything right, except, every hybrid I created died within days. Something was clearly wrong. And then, completely by coincidence, when I came across Tyler, and tried to make him . . . like me . . . it worked."

"Only because you used Tatia's blood." Tyler interrupted again, and Klaus glared at him again.

"Yes, it worked, because I killed a girl called Tatia, and gave her blood to Tyler to complete his transformation. But, then, Tatia was dead. I could no longer use her blood to create more hybrids. Although, she was a descendant of Katherine, and so is Elena. Elena's blood would have been fine. Perfect, even. Because, for some reason, anyone born of the Petrova bloodline, Katherine's bloodline, is the key to the making of hybrids. But I couldn't do that to Elena. I gave up on my plan of an army, and I was just left with Tyler.

But Caroline, I swear to you, it never even occurred to me that it would be the same Tyler. Stupid, I know, but he visits so little that the mention of his name never even clicked in my mind. I should have realized, and I'm sorry. I'm truly, truly sorry."

Klaus took a step forward, as Tyler just stood there awkwardly. He'd come to visit to congratulate Klaus on his coronation, and on his new "engagement". He'd never even heard the name of the girl mentioned, and now it was . . . it was _Caroline. _He'd known her all his life, but now, she seemed as distant as a stranger to him.

"I can't even look at you," she whispered, unfolding her arms, and glaring at both of them, before running back to the castle, not wanting them to see her tears.

* * *

It was a few days later, and Caroline still hadn't left her room, not even once. Klaus was beginning to worry, and wanted to know if he should say something, but Tyler said no. He said that, whenever she was upset, the best thing you could give Caroline, was time. Give her a few days, and then she'll be ready to listen. She just needs _time. _Still, even spending a few days away from her, Klaus already felt so alone. He hadn't realized before, how much it hurt, to be away from her. He'd always thought that vampires were supposed to be distant, numb, unfeeling. And he was supposed to be the greatest of all. And yet, it felt as if the feelings of pain, loneliness, and longing, were only stronger.

Stepping into Elijah's room, and closing the door quietly behind him, he could tell that, whatever his brother had to tell him, it wouldn't be good. But he was _tired. _He didn't want him skirting around the subject, hinting slightly, or trying to soften to blow. Because in the end, it wouldn't change anything. He just needed to hear the _truth. _Because right now, he really didn't have the patience.

"Just tell me, Elijah."

"As you wish, brother. . . . you have thirteen days, before your coronation. So you better hope that Shane hurries."

* * *

**Well? What did you think? I know it wasn't great, but please REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter Twenty-five: Hopeful

**Hey guys!**

**So, I know the last chapter was kind of a cliffhanger, but it was one of the less dramatic ones, so . . . yeah. Thanks for all of your reviews, and please do let me know if you're interested in that other fic I'll be starting right after this one. I'm going to call it Stone Cold Silence. What do you think of the name, by the way?**

**Thanks to;**

**RippahGoneWolf, ILoveAllBooksTVDKlaroline-Kol, IrishBeauty294, SophieSheeran, justine, SwanQueen4055, Aaaammber, MarSalvatore, glevez25, BuChE GriiL 176, ApekshaStar, Grace5231973, LittleMissBrit, klaroline82911, Mystery Girl3, and PsychVamp.**

**There weren't really any questions asked last chapter, so that's alright. If you do have any questions though, make sure you review and mention them, and I'll be sure to answer to the best of my ability.**

**Can I just say, though . . . . THIS FIC HAS REACHED OVER 600 REVIEWS! Thank you so much guys, I can't . . . I don't even know what to say, but thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

The next day, Klaus knocked on the door of Caroline's chambers. She'd been in there for four days now, and Tyler had assured him that, even for Caroline, that was long enough. Not seeing her, even though it had only been for a little while, had almost killed him. It had been torture, wondering what was going through her mind. And now, all that stood between them was the door to her only thing was . . . Klaus wasn't really sure what to expect. He knew that Caroline was mad at him, although he'd already explained most of the story, and the fact that he _genuinely _hadn't made the connection, but Tyler coming back . . . it changed things. He was her first love, and whether it had been just a teenage romance, or _real _love, it _did _change things.

But, he still had hope. Caroline loved him. She'd said so. And just last week, she'd told him that it was the truest thing she'd ever felt. Surely that had to mean more than whatever she'd had with Tyler? And who's to say her feelings for him would even still be there? In the short year that Klaus had known Tyler, he'd changed dramatically. When Klaus had first met him, Tyler had been a kind, polite, but scared little boy. Now, he was a sarcastic, stubborn, and confident man. Could Caroline still find it in herself to love him now? Klaus hoped not.

He heard Caroline sigh from behind the door, and get up to answer the door. He heard the familiar beat of her heart, a sound that he found oddly comforting, though he'd never realized it before. He heard her delicate hand unlock the door, and he breathed a small sigh of relief, because, for a moment, he'd honestly believed that she wasn't going to open the door. She opened the door just a crack, and he caught a glimpse of those beautiful blue-green eyes. She blinked at him curiously, and opened the door wider.

If he was being honest, he'd expected her to look a lot worse. He'd been expecting wild hair, tired eyes, and a tear-stained face. But that was not what he found. Instead, she stood in one of her finer dresses, with her hair pulled back from her face. Her eyes were bright, and sparkling, and her face was as smooth and flawless as ever. Even the room was in a better state than he'd imagined. The bed was perfectly made, and the floor clear. Even the curtains had been pulled as far back as possible, to let as much light in as they could.

"Yes?" she said simply, and Klaus was surprised once again. She sounded so . . . formal. She didn't sound sad, but then she didn't exactly sound happy either. She just sounded . . . indifferent. Like nothing that had happened a few days ago had affected her in the slightest. But he knew what she was doing. He'd done it plenty of times, over the years. She was building a wall. Pretending she couldn't feel, that things didn't hurt her, that she didn't care. She was building a wall, and somehow, he'd ended up thrown out in the cold.

"May I come in?" he asked, and Caroline nodded, stepping aside to let him in. As he passed her, he breathed in her familiar scent of lavender and fresh bread. Another thing about her that he found oddly comforting, her scent. He hadn't realized how much he needed these things before, how much he loved them. He crossed to the other side of the room, and sat on the edge of her bed, gesturing for her to join him. But instead of sitting next to him like she would have done a few days ago, she crawled over to sit at the top of the bed, crossing her legs, and placing her hands in her lap.

So, that was it. They were right back to the way they were before, all because Tyler Lockwood had decided to come for a visit.

"Caroline, let me explain," Klaus began, but Caroline interrupted him.

"There's nothing to explain." she said simply, moving her gaze to look out of the window. It was hard to believe that, just a few days ago, they'd been in love, and hopefully, soon to be married. Because, if anyone looked at them now, nobody would believe it.

"Don't act like this isn't affecting you, love." he replied, turning to her, and getting closer. He reached over, and placed a finger under her chin, making her face him. It was an action that, a few weeks ago, would have resulted in her kissing him lightly, and laughing. Now, he was met with a blank, seemingly unseeing expression. "Please, just . . . tell me what I can do to fix this."

"You can't 'fix this'" her voice fell, and Klaus saw the wall deteriorating. She looked down at her hands in her lap, and Klaus could hear her heart beating loud and clear in the silence between them. "I just . . . I don't understand, how could you do that? You killed so many people, just because you wanted _protection? So _many people died, just so you could get what you wanted!"

"I know." Klaus replied, his voice falling too. He'd done some unthinkable things in his past, things he never wanted Caroline to find out about, and this was one of them. Forcing people into being like him, taking their choices away, putting their lives in the balance in the process. "I was . . . foolish. It's one of the many things I will never forgive myself for, and I don't expect you to either. I wanted power, I wanted to be _feared. _But I think, at the same time, I didn't want to be alone."

"Why Tyler?" she asked, looking him right in the eye, and Klaus could tell that she was deadly serious now. She wanted, no, _needed _answers.

"When I found him, wandering the woods . . . he was dying," he told her, catching the fear and curiosity in her eyes. "From what, I was never really sure, but, by making him into a hybrid, it saved him. I'm not entirely sure how that worked, but it did. That's why him."

"I need to see him," Caroline said, suddenly, jumping up from her sitting position. She lept from the bed, and Klaus just sat, watching, as she grabbed a dark cloak from her wardrobe. She fastened it at her neck carefully, and pulled the hood over her head. She looked so determined, Klaus didn't even know what to say. A few days ago, she would have sat with him for hours, deep in conversation. He would hold her, and she would rest her head on his chest, telling him stories of her village. But now, it was clear that things had changed.

* * *

Caroline and Tyler walked through the woods, laughing and catching up with each other. Caroline had pulled the hood of her cloak down, and her hair was flowing around her shoulders again. Unbeknownst to her, Tyler was currently watching the way the sunlight bounced off her blonde hair, highlighting it with strands of gold. He couldn't believe how being apart for just one year, could feel like a life-time. Although, it was becoming clear to him that Caroline was not the same girl he'd left behind in that village. She had become so much more independent so much stronger, so much more _sure _of herself.

While the Caroline he knew had been stubborn at times, and even a little tetchy, this Caroline was _entirely _different. The scared little girl she had once been had vanished, as had the neurotic control freak that he'd loved. She was now kind-hearted, still a little shy, but a trifle outspoken, and she just . . . glowed. It had taken a while for her to open up to him, and really be herself, but it was clear to him now. She just gave of this . . . brilliant light, and contagious joy, it was strangely comforting.

He wondered though, if that had anything to do with Klaus. After all, before he'd come along, they were pretty much engaged to be married. He didn't really think him coming back had changed that, but she hadn't seen Klaus in days, as far as he knew. If she loved him, she wouldn't be able to bear being apart from him. It was foolish to think that Caroline loved him, of course, but maybe, just maybe, there was still something there? He wouldn't push it though. It was up to her. She'd made a new life for herself here, just as he had elsewhere. He wasn't going to mess all that up for her, not this time.

"So where are you living now?" she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Klaus got a house build for me, a few towns away from here," Tyler replied, looking straight ahead as he walked. While he found that Caroline was confident, she often looked down at the floor when talking to him, or blushed, tucking hair behind her ear. It seemed her shyness was one thing she had not overcome entirely. But while she was shy and quiet sometimes, not even looking him in the eye, Tyler looked straight ahead, chin held high, and shoulders squared. He gave off an unfamiliar air of confidence, and Caroline wondered whether he had gotten it from Klaus. What she didn't see, however, was the underlying tone of arrogance. She was too blinded by the fact that she had her best friend back.

"I say house, but it's actually quite a lot larger than what I'm used to . . ." he continued, "He even paid a few of his old servants to come and work for me. It's alright, but as I'm the only one living there, it gets quite lonely sometimes. But I don't mind. I like the quiet."

Caroline nodded, suddenly uninterested in his answer. She tried to think of other questions to ask him, something to keep the conversation going. It seemed that that's all she was doing now, just trying to keep the conversation going, rather than being genuinely interested in what he had to say. But Tyler beat her to it.

"What are you doing with him, Caroline?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business," Caroline replied, shocked that Tyler would even ask such a question. "You left me for a year, Tyler. And while you did give me a reason, you could have at least sent me a letter, or _something. _Something to show me that you were alive, or that you even cared. And don't you dare say you didn't get a chance, because you live by yourself, for God's sake! You probably have all the time in the world! So, in the end, it either comes down to you forgetting me, wanting me to move on, or not caring enough to even write. And to be honest, if you did forget about me, then that just shows that you don't care.

But if you wanted me to move on, _that's _what I'm doing with him! It took a year, but I finally moved on, and I love him! I love him Tyler, and then you had to come along, and mess it all up. Because now, I don't know what I feel for you, or if it even matters, compared to what I feel for him. But what I do know is that now you're back, I can't marry him, until I figure out my own feelings. So thank you, Tyler, for once again, unravelling my life in the palm of your hand, without even trying!"

And then, the clouds began to form in the sky, and thunder began to rumble in the distance. It was oddly fitted to the situation, that the Sun would disappear back behind the clouds, and then the drops of rain began to fall. Caroline pulled her hood back up, and ran back towards the castle, not looking back.

* * *

Caroline ran into the castle through a stone, arched doorway that she'd discovered at the side. She threw her hood back to reveal her perfectly dry hair. She unclasped her cloak from around her neck, and folded it over her arm, realizing just how wet it had gotten. She smoothed it lightly with her hand, attempting to dry it, if only a little. She shivered, and walked down the hallway, getting warmer with each step. As she passed through another archway, a voice from behind made her stop in her tracks.

"Back so soon, love?"

She turned to see Klaus, leaning against one side of the archway, which was why she hadn't seen him before. He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. But still, her smile was different, it was more . . . it was more like she was holding back. Like it didn't quite mean the same thing it used to.

"Yes well, I heard everything I needed to hear," she replied simply, as he took a few steps closer.

"And . . . ?" he asked expectantly, and she knew what he was asking, she could tell even without looking at the heartbreakingly hopeful expression on his face. And she wished she didn't have to disappoint him. She wished she could tell him what she knew he wanted to hear; that she didn't have any feelings for Tyler any more, whatsoever, and him being there didn't change anything. That she could still marry him. But she couldn't. She had to be honest with him, that was one thing they'd always had from the beginning, honesty.

"I'm sorry, Niklaus," she spoke softly, as if trying to soften the blow somehow. As stupid as it was, she really didn't want to hurt him, not because of how he'd react, but she just didn't like the idea of him being in pain. And the idea of not being with him, at least for a while, hurt her too. More than she could bear. But if she was going to be with him, she wanted to be absolutely _sure _it was what she wanted. She didn't want to ever change her mind, because she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life more than _anything. _"But I can't marry you, at least not yet. I have to be sure that I don't have feelings for Tyler any more. He's changed, and I need the chance to get to know him again, before I can be sure."

"I understand," he muttered, looking down at the floor, and then composing himself, his eyes flitting back to hers. "I can give you until two days before my coronation. That's ten days, will that be enough?"

Caroline nodded, and in a blink, he was gone.

* * *

**_Somewhere on the outskirts of an unknown village._**

Atticus Shane rode his horse round the dirt paths, trying to follow a route he could barely even remember. Emily had told him once, of a house not that far from the castle. She told him she had lived there for many years, and had even taken him there one day, as they gathered her spellbooks. She'd told him, once she'd been dragged to live in the castle, that she dreamed of going back there one day. If there was anywhere she would be, it would be there.

Because the thing was, while he knew Emily was alive, he didn't actually know where she was. She'd told him of her plan to fake her death from the start, saying it was the only way to ensure her safety after performing the spell for Klaus. She knew he had a habit of killing people once he was done with them, and Shane knew she was right. So that was exactly what she'd done, but on the day that she 'died', Shane had never gotten a chance to ask where she was going to go, and the house was his best bet. Because if she wasn't there, he was in trouble.

Suddenly, he caught sight of a woman, stood in the middle of the road, clutching a basket in her fists. She wore a dark grey dress and apron that billowed in the wind, and had a white bonnet or cap pulled low over her face. But he could still recognize her caramel skin, her dark, teasing brown eyes, and the curve of her thick, red lips. Like he could forget that face so fast.

He hopped off his horse, tying it to a nearby tree, and ran towards the woman, running a hand through his tangled hair. She pulled the cap off, knowing she'd been recognized, and let her thick, black hair fall around her shoulders.

Emily.

* * *

**Well? I know, it really wasn't my best, but please . . . REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter Twenty-six: Family

**So, I know the last chapter wasn't very good, and most of the sections were very short, but I'm hopeful that this one will be better. Thanks to all you who reviewed, followed, favourited, and everything else imaginable, it really does mean a lot.**

**Thanks to;**

**SophieSheeran, PsychVamp, MelissaOnTrack111, LittleMissBrit, MarSalvatore, SwanQueen4055, justine, Aaaammber, RippahGoneWolf, drewwnesss, ApekshaStar, ILoveAllBooksTVDKlarolineKol , Moodyme, Grace5231973, and Mystery Girl3.**

**I won't keep you any longer, so just enjoy!**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

The next day, Caroline and Tyler walked alongside the river. Caroline's arm was linked through Tyler's, and to anybody who didn't know them, they would have thought they were simply a young couple in love. They walked at a casual, quite slow pace, and Tyler's free hand was in his pocket, curled around a small object. As they walked, both were completely unaware of the man stood at a window in the castle, watching them with an unreadable expression.

"You never actually told me what happened, you know." Caroline mumbled, and Tyler looked at her, confused. "I know that Klaus found you and everything, and gave you a house, but . . . you never told me anything else. What happened to you? Why did he have to save you? And _how _did he save you?"

"It's . . . complicated, Caroline." Tyler sighed, avoiding her eyes, and looking slightly agitated.

"No!" she cried, pulling her arm from his, and forcing him to stop. "I'm tired of people telling me that it's _complicated! _Telling me that I wouldn't understand! Just . . . _tell me."_

Sighing again, Tyler linked his arm back through Caroline's, making her walk with him. He looked thoughtful for a moment, as if contemplating how exactly to tell her.

"When Klaus found me, I was weak." he began, and Caroline gestured for him to continue. "Dying, even. I'd gotten into a fight with a bandit in the woods. He came out of nowhere, he . . . he wanted money. And he had a knife. I managed to fight him off the first time, but then he came at me with a knife, got me right in the stomach. But before he could do any more damage, I managed to wrestle the knife out of his grip, and . . . I killed him. I didn't mean to, but I did."

Caroline was shocked. Tyler, the boy she'd loved for so many years, had _killed _someone. She had never even thought him capable of such violence. Then again, she couldn't really judge him based upon that. It had been in a life or death situation, he'd had no other choice. And if she was capable of forgiving Klaus for the _countless _people he'd killed, then she could forgive Tyler.

But, somehow, this was different. When Tyler spoke of the man he'd killed, there was no remorse in his voice, no guilt lay behind his eyes. Klaus was truly sorry for what he'd done, and deep down, Caroline doubted that Tyler was the same. When he talked about the man, his voice held a certain nonchalant tone, as if he'd simply spilt some wine, or dropped a plate. As if it was nothing of great importance.

"I wandered around the woods for a while, I was lost, and afraid. And most of all, I was confused. My mother had spoken of a curse long ago, that had spread throughout our family. If one of us killed another human being, then that person was cursed for the rest of their lives. Cursed to turn into a monster, every full moon. And after killing the bandit, I was cursed. It would come to the full moon, and I'd wake up the next day, having no memory of the night before. And sometimes, the taste of blood would be on my lips.

Klaus found me, in the middle of the woods. By that point, my wound had gotten a lot worse, and he told me that I was going to die. I was scared, at first, but then he told me he could help me. He said I could live, if I lived to serve him. I . . . I saw it as a way out, and accepted his offer. He fed me his blood, and he . . . he killed me. When I woke up, I thought that was it. I thought he'd really killed me, and that I was dead. But then he came out of the woods, and he . . . he had this girl with him, he said her name was Tatia. He told me that, in order to live and serve him, I'd have to drink her blood. So . . . I did.

He asked me to do some pretty terrible things after that, things I'd rather you not know about. But after a while, he said that he didn't need me anymore, and that if he ever needed my services again, he'd come and find me. He said that if I ever tried to defy him, then he'd kill me without question. It's been about . . . six months since I last saw him now."

Caroline really didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe how much Tyler had changed, since she'd last saw him. It was true, that she'd changed as well, in so many ways, but she honestly believed she'd been changed for the better. Tyler, she wasn't so sure about. She knew it would take time, and maybe she'd get used to the person that he was now, but after hearing about how he'd spent the last year, she was starting to have doubts about him.

_"Caroline!"_

She looked across the stream to the castle, where Klaus stood, at the steps, watching her. He gestured for her to come over to him, and she gave Tyler an apologetic look. He shook his head, obviously irritated by the other hybrid. Caroline grinned, trying to make the situation a little more light-hearted.

"Looks like I'm being summoned," she joked, but Tyler didn't laugh. She rolled her eyes, thinking he was just being childish, and jealous. Making herself as tall as possible, she leaned towards him, and placed a light kiss on his cheek. Still, he did not remove his eyes from the man across the stream.

Picking up her skirts, she ran to the bridge, and towards the man she _knew _she loved.

* * *

Caroline slowed down, as she stepped off the bridge. She looked at Klaus, stood on the castle steps, smiling down at her. She couldn't help but smile back. Even if she wasn't sure how she felt about Tyler yet, she _knew _she loved Klaus, and when he smiled at her like that, it was like the whole world fell away. And the way he looked at her, like she was the only thing, the only _person _in the world that actually mattered . . . it made her heart swell to think of it.

She saw that he held something in his left hand, and upon noticing it, she couldn't help but run the rest of the way towards him, her blonde hair flying out behind her. She knew that Tyler was watching them, but in that moment, she didn't much care. She could hardly contain her excitement, and once she got closer, she chose to stand on the bottom step, looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

He held out his hand slowly, revealing the object that he held in it. As it caught the sunlight, Caroline gasped.

It was a bracelet. But not just any bracelet, it was the most beautiful she had ever seen. And although she loved Tyler's, as it was so charming, and simple, Klaus' was just . . . stunning. The bracelet itself was a small, silver chain, that she had no doubt had taken weeks to make. And attached to the chain were three small, perfectly cut, glass charms. Klaus handed her the bracelet, grinning, as Caroline examined it.

The charms were all spaced perfectly, and all completely unique. The first one, was a glass heart, which, when she held it up to the sunlight, reflected a thousand colours. The second, was a wolf, poised to howl at an imaginary moon. And the third, was a candle. She was sure there was some meaning behind all of the charms, but she didn't have time to ask, before she'd thrown herself into Klaus' arms.

Her chest was flush against his, and she was sure he'd be able to feel her rapidly beating heart against his still one. She clung to his neck with one hand, and held tightly onto the bracelet with the other. She could feel his breath on her neck, and felt him press a light kiss to it. A few weeks ago, she would have flinched at the intimate contact, for having his teeth anywhere near her neck would have scared her to death. But now, she was no longer concerned. She knew he would never hurt her, that she was certain of.

Pulling away ever so slightly, but keeping her hand in his hair, Caroline looked him in the eye. Their chests were still close together, and Klaus' hands were tightly wrapped around her waist. Without a word, she pulled his head down, meeting his lips with her own in a fierce kiss. Once again, she no longer cared that Tyler was watching, or that there were probably countless servants doing the same. All that mattered, in that moment, was the two of them.

His lips were just as soft as she remembered, and she felt her heart skip a few beats, as he reached up to tangle his fingers in her hair. When she kissed him, Klaus was sure he'd never felt more alive. Even when he was human, throughout his entire life, there was always something missing. Like he was never quite whole. But when he was with Caroline, and especially when she was kissing him, it was as if he'd found that something he'd been looking for.

Caroline pulled away, breathless. She leaned her forehead against his, and smirked, as she saw the expression on his face. He was obviously trying hard not to laugh, and she had exactly the same giddy, light-headed feeling. She looked down for just a second, then she felt the vibrations of his laughter on her cheek. She didn't think she'd ever seen him laugh before. At least, not like that. She watched in awe, at how the corner of his eyes crinkled, and his eyes themselves lit up. And his lips . . . the corners turned up into the cutest dimples she had ever seen. He was so . . . beautiful.

And then Caroline began to laugh, at the realization she had just thought of Niklaus Mikealson as _cute. _He'd probably have her killed if he knew she'd even considered it for a moment. Still, the fact that she'd even had the thought at all amused her to no end. She heard a _whoosh _sound behind her, and saw a blur rush past her and Klaus. She knew that shapeless blur was Tyler, but once again, she didn't much care anymore.

"So, what are the charms for, anyway? What do they mean?" Caroline asked, sitting down on one of the steps, as Klaus sat beside her. He gestured for her to give the bracelet back for a moment, and she did so, if a little reluctantly. It was so beautiful, she didn't really want to let it go. Klaus fingered the charms gently in his hands, and Caroline couldn't help but still gaze in awe, at the way the sunlight hit the glass.

"This one," he replied, holding up the wolf charm. "Is for the first night that you kissed me. I know it wasn't much, and it was only for a moment, but it meant a lot to me. Because, that was the night you first saw me change. You saw the dark side of me that I'd tried so hard to hide from me. I know you'd seen me kill before, but when I turn . . . it's so much worse. But even after seeing that, after seeing me at my very worst, you still weren't afraid of me. You still let me hold you in my arms, and you kissed me. It just . . . it felt like something worth remembering."

"It is," Caroline whispered, linking her arm through his, and leaning her head on his shoulder. "That was the first night I knew, as well. The first night that I knew I loved you. I know it took a while for me to admit it, but things got so complicated, and so many things got in the way. I wanted to tell you for a while, I could just never find the right time. But yes, that's a night that I definitely never want to forget."

"Even the bad parts?" he muttered, pulling back her sleeve to stroke her wrist. The scars had completely healed by then, of course, but Caroline still knew what he meant. All the same, the gentle touch sent shivers down her spine.

"Even the bad parts," she repeated, placing her head back on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head softly, and carried on.

"This one," he continued, holding up the candle. "Is what you mean to me. When you first met me, and for a _long, _very long time before that . . . I was in a bad place. A dark place, a _terrible _place. I thought there was nothing left for me in this world besides killing and pain. I'd spent so long on my own, that I didn't know any different. I'd spent so long just locked up in this castle, that I forgot how beautiful the world could be. And then . . . then I met you, and you changed . . . everything. You made everything brighter, made me see the beauty in things again. You brought the light back into my life."

Caroline smiled, and thought of the way Klaus had been in the beginning. The first time they'd met, the _very _first time, Caroline had never seen someone look so confused, so lost, so _alone. _He'd been detached, and snappy, but still, Caroline had felt a strange pull towards him. Like when she found a wounded animal in the forest. She always had this desire to fix things that were broken. It was part of her nature. And it seemed this time, she hadn't failed.

"And this one," he held up the final charm, the glass heart. It was the one that confused Caroline the most. Because if all the charms had significant meanings, she could think of none for the heart. Sure, they were in love, and that's what hearts usually symbolized, but she had a feeling it meant a lot more than that this time. "Is the most important of all. Because, I thought, when I became a vampire, that I lost all feelings along with my humanity. I often wondered what the point even was of having this unbeating heart in my chest, because it all it brought me was pain. I felt nothing. No guilt, no remorse, no happiness. No love. But then you, Caroline Forbes, you, of all people, were the one to melt through the ice encasing my heart. You taught me what it was to feel again.

I just wanted to show you, how much you mean to me, and thought this was the best way. I wanted to give you something that you could keep, so you would always be able to think of me. I hope you'll wear it?"

Caroline nodded, and Klaus beamed at her._ "Always," _she whispered, and his smile grew even wider. He put the bracelet on her wrist carefully, and she watched him intently as he did so. He laced his hand through hers, and she was about to lean her head on his shoulder again, when he stood up. He kept hold of her hand, and she looked at him quizzically.

Helping her up, Klaus simply smirked at her, and held up one of his hands. Caroline assumed this must have been some sort of signal, as, a few seconds later, a horse-drawn carriage pulled up in front of them. Klaus let go of her hand, and gestured for her to get into the carriage. It seemed to be the very same one that Tyler had arrived in a few days ago, and was only big enough for about four people. She took another curious look at him, before stepping into the carriage. If he didn't want to tell her where they were going, then she didn't need to know. She trusted him completely, and deep down, she knew;

She would follow him anywhere.

* * *

The carriage ride had passed in a comfortable silence, with Caroline resting her head on Klaus' shoulder once again. She didn't even bother to look out the window the whole time, knowing that it would only make her nervous. So she just sat, with her head on his shoulder, and her eyes closed, the only sound being the clattering of wheels on the pathways, and horses hooves. She heard a sharp intake of breath from Klaus, and knew that they must be close. Still, she did not open her eyes. If Klaus didn't want to tell her where they were going, then he wanted it to be a surprise, and Caroline loved surprises.

Still, as they got closer and closer to their destination, Caroline found herself peaking, but was surprised to find that the curtains were shut. Somewhere between them leaving the castle and where they were now, Klaus must have shut them, so that Caroline couldn't look. She sighed with ever so slight frustration, and sat up. She loved surprises, but if she knew about them, she almost always tried to ruin them for herself. She saw Klaus smirk, as he realized that she'd opened her eyes.

"I knew you'd peak," he muttered, and Caroline glared at him, though there was a small smile playing on her lips. She turned towards him, sitting sideways on the seat, and crossed her legs. She knew it was considered "un-ladylike" to sit in such a manner, but she didn't much care for society's rules, and what they found appropriate. She never really had. She just wasn't one of those girls who always tried to live up to what people expected of her, or spent all her time trying to be the same as everybody else.

She watched, as a small slip of sunlight came through a gap in the curtains. She watched the way it fell cross Klaus' face, in a neat, little line. He wasn't looking at her, but out of the gap in the curtains. She assumed that he didn't know she was watching him, so she continued to. She loved the way he looked, when he thought nobody else was watching, it was when he was truly himself. He was still himself with Caroline, of course, but this was different. The thoughtful look that crossed his face, and the way that his lips curved at the corners in a secret smile, it was something she found fascinating.

She wondered what he was thinking, and whether it was about her. Lord knows, he was all she thought about most of the time. He ran a hand through his perfectly curly hair, and tapped his fingers impatiently on his leg. Clearly, he was as eager to get to their destination as she was.

"You're staring, love." he said, still not looking away from the window. Caroline blushed, and uncrossed her legs, swinging back into her previous sitting position. She could practically _hear _him smirking from the other side of the carriage. It was infuriating, but kind of funny at the same time.

Suddenly, the carriage pulled to a stop, and Caroline felt her heart speed up a considerable amount. She heard the driver hop down from his station, and saw Klaus lean forward, ready to get out. The driver pulled open the door so slowly, that Caroline wondered if she was ever going to be let out. And just as she was about to get out, Klaus jumped ahead of her, pausing at the door. He tutted, and Caroline glared again.

"Whatever happened to 'ladies first'?" she asked sarcastically, and Klaus let out a small laugh. She tried to strain her neck, and look behind him at what lay beyond the carriage doors, but he managed to block her view every time.

"Ah, but then what if the lady were to fall on her way out of the carriage?" Klaus replied, equally as sarcastically. "We couldn't have that, now could we?"

He smirked again, as Caroline sighed. He stepped down from the carriage finally, and extended his hand. Caroline suddenly became very aware of the fact that her palms were sweating, and she wondered if Klaus could hear her heartbeat from where he stood. It was beating so alarmingly fast, that she was actually afraid she was going to cause herself some kind of damage. But Klaus didn't seem as concerned. Instead, when he turned to extend his hand, he looked so . . . loving, that it made her heart slow.

Stood, with one hand placed behind his back, and the other extended to her, he looked the picture of a perfect gentlemen. A small smile was on his lips, and his eyes were so full of admiration and eagerness, that it gave her all the confidence she needed. He had obviously been looking forward to this, whatever "this" was, for quite some time, and she just knew whatever it was, she was going to love it.

Stepping out of the carriage slowly, she took Klaus' hand, and looked only at him. She beamed at him, before turning her eyes slowly towards a sight that she found so beautiful, she had to pause for breath.

She was _home._

And stood, a few feet away from the carriage, was a woman Caroline had thought she would never see again. She paused, taking in the familiar, long, blonde hair, and the grey-blue eyes that were now filled with tears. She traced every line on the face that she could read like a map, and smiled at the dirty, white apron wrapped around the woman's waist.

"Mum!" she cried, and ran towards the older woman.

She ran for what felt like hours, but was probably only mere seconds. And then, she found herself in the one place that had always been her childhood sanctuary; her mother's arms.

* * *

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Niklaus?" Elizabeth said, as she walked with Caroline and Niklaus back to Caroline's childhood home. The gasps and whispering as they walked through the square did not go unnoticed, but no one chose to address it. Caroline's hand was intertwined with Klaus', and Elizabeth smiled at the two of them, happy that her daughter had finally found someone worthy of her love. At first, she'd had doubts about him, as any mother would. And she still did. But, she saw how happy he made Caroline, and was willing to give him a chance.

"Oh, he can't Mum, he has to - " Caroline began. Although she was happy to be with her mother, and she loved spending time with Klaus, the thought of him being anywhere near her father scared her more than she even thought was possible. She just knew, in the back of her mind, that it wasn't a good idea. Unfortunately, Klaus clearly didn't think the same, and interrupted her.

"I would love to," he replied, grinning broadly at Caroline's obvious annoyance. He pretended that he was doing it just to annoy her, but deep down, he really did want to meet Caroline's family. She'd already met his, and actually got on quite well, with _most _of them. He just wanted to make a good impression, not only on her family, but on Caroline herself. He wanted to show her that he really did mean it, and that he could be a good person, if he tried.

"Great," Elizabeth smiled, just as they reached Caroline's home.

It wasn't much, she knew that. It was a simple, small house, with a thatched roof. It had a few windows, with wooden shutters on them. The front door was old, and barely kept what little heat in that there already was. It had a small, wooden porch on the front of it, if it could even be called that. All of the houses in the village were raised slightly off the ground on wooden platforms. Underneath, was where they kept the hay, and sometimes their animals, if they were lucky enough to have any.

Caroline knew that Klaus was used to much more clean-cut, and well-furnished surroundings, and knew that her home would come as a bit of a shock to him. She pictured the look of disgust on his face when he saw her house, but was surprised to find him looking exactly the opposite, when she turned to look at him. He was looking up at the house, with eyes full of old memories, and smiling. She lead him up the stairs slowly, as her mother knocked on the door.

"You have a lovely home, Elizabeth," he said, smiling, and the older woman beamed back at him. Though Caroline still looked a little confused. She didn't understand why Klaus wasn't backing away, or twitching uncomfortably. He'd spent his whole life, as far as she knew, living in a castle, having everything done for him, and never having to want for anything more. She thought he'd be disgusted by her family's "get what you're given" kind of life. "It reminds me of my family's home, when I was still human."

Caroline's doubts disappeared, and she couldn't help but smile again as the door swung open to reveal her father.

* * *

"What's it like to live in a castle?" Alice asked, and Caroline laughed fondly at her little sister. A few weeks ago, she would have been slightly irritated at how naive she was, and possibly have envied her for it. But now, she just saw it for what it was, the mind of a child. And the mind of a child is a brilliant thing. Because in a child's mind, there are only good people, and no bad. People do not grow old, and they do not die. People fall in love with one person, and one person only, and they get married. They have children, and they live happily ever after.

Finding out that none of that is true, comes with the harsh experiences of growing up.

"Well," Klaus jumped in. Caroline had been about to answer, but then realized the question had been directed at Klaus. She couldn't believe how amazing he was being, especially with Alice. They sat around the dining table, with a small, but filling meal in front of them, as they talked. And it seemed Caroline wasn't the only one impressed by Klaus. For she even thought she saw the beginnings of a smile on her father's lips. "It's so big, that you could live there for years, and still discover something new in there every day. And the gardens are filled with bright, colourful flowers, and the trees are as tall as giants. And when the wind blows through the grass, it's like a thousand little men are waving. And the women living there wear dresses spun from gold, and have eyes as beautiful and deep as the sea. They have hair that falls in waves down their backs, like waterfalls. And they have lips as red as roses . . . "

Caroline looked across at her mother, who seemed just as interested in Klaus' description as Alice was. Her father just sat, smiling at the future King, and _his _daughter. And for the first time, it was not greed that Caroline saw in his eyes, but happiness. _True _happiness. For his daughter had found a man she could spend the rest of her life with. It no longer mattered to him, how much money Klaus' family had, or what would come from his marriage to Caroline. All that mattered, was that his daughter was happy, and in love.

"What are your family like?" Alice asked, her eyes now shining, full of hope, and excitement. Alice had always loved fairytales, and Klaus' life, in her eyes, was the perfect description of one.

"Well, that depends on who you're asking about," Klaus began, and Caroline noticed that he was now talking a lot more confidently than he had before. There was something about talking to Alice that had seemed to give him a bit more . . . life, when he spoke. And even Caroline had to admit, he was _great _with her. He knew exactly what to say to make her entertained. "My parents, well, they're not around anymore. But my mother, was a witch, with a lot of power. She could make water dance for her, without even batting an eyelid. And she could produce great horses, made of fire, that ran across the coals.

And my siblings . . . well they're all very interesting characters. My eldest brother, Prince Finn, is a bit of a brooder. He tends to keep mostly to himself, and spends most of his time with his lady friend, Sage. And the second eldest, Prince Elijah, well, he's the most honourable man you will probably ever meet. He's incredibly charming, and is no stranger to the ladies himself. My youngest brother, Prince Kol. Well, he's . . . he's been very silly recently. And not very nice, so he got sent away for a bit. And as for my sister, Princess Rebekah. Well, she's probably one of the most beautiful women in all of England. She has men falling for her left, right and centre -"

"Who's the first most beautiful woman in England, then?" Alice asked, her eyes now wide with curiosity.

"Now, surely you don't need me to tell you that," Klaus replied, placing his hand over Caroline's, and leaning over to kiss her cheek.

* * *

**Well? I know it's been a while, but . . . there you go! Please, let me know what you thought! REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter Twenty-seven: Rebekah

**Hey guys!**

**So, I was quite proud of the last chapter, for once, and I'm glad that you guys liked it as well. I just wanted to say, before I continue, that I'm going away for five days on Monday, so I won't be updating for a while. I'm going to the Forest of Dean, and staying in a cottage there. Anyway, I'll still be writing a little, while I'm there. And hopefully, I'll have some stuff to upload when I get back.**

**Thanks to;**

**IrishBeauty294, emilysername, SwanQueen4055, Element Siren, MarSalvatore, ILoveAllBooksTVDKlaroline-Kol, BiancaR, glevez25, ILoveYou1978, justine, RippahGoneWolf, drewwnesss, SophieSheeran, Grace5231973, LittleMissBrit, IronicallyNormal, Mystery Girl3, ObsessedwithTVD, imaddictedtocarrots, and ApekshaStar.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

The next day, Caroline and Klaus rode horseback through the forest. That morning, Klaus had come up to her chambers, eager to get there before Tyler, and asked her to come riding with him. Caroline agreed immediately, although she'd never actually rode a horse before. Klaus had given her one of Rebekah's horses that she didn't care for anymore, called Kayla. She was white, and had a beautiful, long mane. And although Caroline had never even been near a horse before, after a few quick pointers from Klaus, she was already riding like a professional. She'd always had a way with animals, and Klaus could see that.

And now, as they rode through the forest, their pace was become steady and at a slow enough speed that they could talk now. Klaus beamed, when he saw the bracelet on Caroline's wrist catch the sunlight. The bracelet _he _had given her. He could see that she wore Tyler's bracelet on her other wrist, but he chose not to focus on that. She was wearing his bracelet, which meant she liked it, and that was all he wanted. He just wanted to know that he still meant something to her, despite Tyler's reappearance. And it seemed that he did.

"Thank you, for yesterday, by the way." Caroline said, turning her head towards Klaus and smiling. He couldn't help but smile back, and if his heart was still beating, it probably would have beat right out of his chest.

"No thanks needed, love." he replied, trying to make it so that his horse was right next to hers. Although he knew all of the threats to Caroline were gone, he was still strangely protective of her. He just wanted to make sure that nothing happened to her. After everything they'd been through, they were so close to being happy, and he didn't want anything to come along and ruin it now. "The pleasure was all mine."

"They loved you, you know," she continued, almost as if she'd never even heard his reply. She sounded almost distant, and her eyes were looking far off, and almost clouded over with a memory. "They had their doubts at first, but that was to be expected I suppose, what with everything they'd heard about you. But you really turned it around, showed them the good man that I know you are, even if you don't choose to show it all of the time. Even Alice was impressed with you, and you must know, she's the toughest critic."

"I thought as much," Klaus laughed, and Caroline laughed with him.

"When you went to go and wait in the carriage for me, she kept asking if she'd see you again, and if she was invited to the wedding. You weren't even gone five minutes, and she was already jumping at the opportunity to see you again. You were great with her, by the way. I've never seen her so interested before. And the stories that you told her . . . I think it gave her some hope. Hope that she might actually get everything she wants in life. The castle she dreamed of so many times, the family she always wanted . . . her very own Prince Charming."

"Are you sure we're still talking about Alice?" he asked, and Caroline jokingly glared at him as he smirked, hitting him on the shoulder playfully.

"Alright, so maybe I wanted all of that stuff as well." she said, and her eyes got that far-away look again. "It just . . . it sounded so . . . perfect. The perfect house, the perfect family, the perfect man . . . . I just think my mind was too set in the reality of our situation to even consider those things. It's just that . . . ordinary people don't get things like that. They don't get their happy ending, they don't get their perfect life, they can't. The world's just too cruel to allow it."

"Who's to say you still can't have all of that?" Klaus asked, his expression suddenly turning very serious. And Caroline was surprised to see the determination in his eyes.

"You mean . . . you'd do that, for me?" Caroline tried to keep the tremor out of her voice as she spoke, but to no success. "If I wanted to, you'd . . . settle down, have a family? We could live here, and get married?"

"And I'd never want for anything more," he replied, his voice sounding every inch as certain as he was. "So long as I had you by my side."

"Me neither," Caroline whispered, reaching over to squeeze his hand. She could feel tears in her eyes, and was surprised at how emotional she was. The amount of tears that she'd cried over this one man was unbelievable. But she'd be lying if she said he wasn't worth every single one of them.

"So, there's going to be a ball in two days' time, for my coronation," he began, and Caroline could tell it was something that he'd been wanting to bring up for a long time. His tone was almost a little too casual, as if he was trying to hide how nervous he really was, beneath the surface. "I'm not going to ask you to go with me, only because I know you're still confused about your feelings for Tyler, and I appreciate that, just . . . save me a dance?"

"Of course," she replied, a smile spreading across her face. She loved dancing with Klaus. It was the one thing that made her feel free, like she was flying. It made her feel . . . special.

"And Caroline?" Klaus asked, making her catch his eye once more. She'd let go of his hand at this point, and he felt his unbeating heart sink at the loss of contact. "Just . . . if you do choose him, in the end, can you promise me one thing? Make sure he's worth it. Make sure that he _deserves _you, and that he'll look after you, and protect you with his life. Make sure he's willing to give you all the things that you're looking for, and make sure he's capable of giving you what you want. Make sure he can make you happy, and that he's every bit the kind of man that you _truly _deserve. Can you promise me that?"

She nodded.

* * *

Caroline raised her hand to the cold, wooden door, and knocked twice. Then she stood, awaiting a reply. As they'd rode back to the castle, Klaus had told Caroline that she should probably go to Rebekah, for a dress to wear to the ball. Whilst he would have been more than happy to just buy her a dress again, he said that it would be the perfect opportunity for his "two favourite women" to have some "sisterly bonding time". And Caroline had to say that she kind of agreed with him. Out of everyone in the castle, Rebekah was the only person that Caroline hadn't had the opportunity to spend any time with.

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal the beautiful princess, and Caroline had to plaster a smile on her face. Because, though she had been looking forward to spending some time with Rebekah, she was still slightly scared of her. After all, she knew what all the Mikaelsons were capable of, and had been told of the fits of anger Rebekah was prone to throwing. Still, she'd faced far worse than Rebekah Mikaelson, and she wasn't going back now.

"Klaus sent me. He said you could help me pick out a dress for the coronation ball?" she asked, as Rebekah studied her with uncertain eyes. She did not take kindly to strangers, Caroline had been told, so it was a relief, when a smile spread across the vampire's face.

"Come in, Caroline." she said, ushering Caroline into her chambers. And Caroline was quite surprised by what she found inside.

For, Rebekah's chambers were not entirely unlike her own. There was a large, double bed in the middle of the room, with dark red sheets. It was a four poster, just like Caroline's, and even seemed to be made of exactly the same wood, with the same curtains. There was a large window at one end of the room, with the curtains pulled right back, allowing light to flood into the room. The only difference from Caroline's room was a small extension at the far end of the room. It was circular, with tall wardrobes all around the edges, and a large, wooden framed mirror, that stood on its own in the corner. In the middle of it, was a small platform, raised slightly from the floor. And the archway that led into the room had curtains behind it. A dressing room.

Rebekah led Caroline to this part of the room, and helped her onto the platform. She then began circling Caroline slowly, and lifted parts of her dress, as if examining her. She made gestures for Caroline to turn a few times, and lifted her arms up into the air. After about five minutes of this ridiculous process, Rebekah produced a measuring tape, seemingly from nowhere, and Caroline was confused.

"Why aren't you getting one of your servants to do this?" she asked, and Rebekah shook her head, tutting at the other girl.

"When you've lived as long as I have, Caroline, you have to learn to do some things for yourself." Rebekah replied, still circling Caroline, and now also measuring her arms and waist. "It's much more fun this way anyway, don't you agree?"

Caroline shrugged, and laughed a little. Because, as strange as it was, it was still nice to be in the company of another girl. Most of her time so far, she'd spent surrounded by men. And whilst sometimes, she didn't mind that, as there was less drama and gossip to worry about, it was tiring sometimes. And she knew already that there was a friendship blooming between her and the other blonde.

Finally, Rebekah smiled again, and got up from measuring Caroline's ankles. She threw the measuring tape to the other side of the room, and stood, looking at Caroline again.

"I think I have just the thing for you," she grinned, walking over to one of the nearby cupboards. She reached inside, pulling out a blur of colourful fabric. She held it up against Caroline's chest, grinning even wider.

"Ah yes. I'll make a future queen of you yet."

* * *

**Well? I know it wasn't as good as the last one, but let me know what you think anyway? REVIEW! And I'll see you in a few days' time :)**


	28. Chapter Twenty-eight: Future Queen

**Hey guys!**

**So, I know the last chapter was kind of short, so I'm sorry, but I only had a few days to get it done, as I wanted to make sure you guys knew that I wouldn't be here for a week.**

**Anyway, thanks to;**

**BiancaR, SophieSheeran, emilysername, mysticgirl125, MarSalvatore, SwanQueen4055, RippahGoneWolf, justine, ApekshaStar, SabbyDeeKnowles, PsychVamp, Grace5231973, Mystery Girl3, gallowayl062, and Fa567.**

**There was just one question, from gallowayl062;**

**"Did you have any plans on making Caroline a vampire at the end?"**

**I can't remember whether I've answered this or not, or mentioned it before, but I'm just going to say that you'll have to read to find out. What I planned, is exactly what I'm going to write, and it won't change, but I'm not going to give anything away.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

**I APOLOGIZE FOR ONE USE OF MILD LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT THIS FIC IS ALREADY RATED T, SO . . . YEAH. I JUST WANTED TO WARN YOU BEFORE YOU CARRY ON.**

* * *

Klaus sighed. He was always so _bored _at these pitiful balls. There was nothing to do, and no one really _that _interesting to talk to. All everyone ever talked about was what they'd recently bought with their extensive amounts of money, or how "troublesome" the poor were becoming. And to be honest, Klaus neither cared about, nor agreed with either of those topics. The woman he was currently in conversation with was telling him about a new castle that her husband was having built, and asking if Klaus would be interested in coming there one week with Caroline. The way she said Caroline's name, and the face she pulled when she said it, made Klaus so angry, that he literally had to grit his teeth to stop himself tearing her throat out.

Somehow though, he managed not to, as he'd promised Elijah that he was going to be civilized. He knew that some people would not approve of Caroline, and, to be honest, he didn't really care. But he knew it would hurt _her _feelings, to know that people thought of her that way. And that was what angered him, because people still treated her like she was dirt under their shoe. She didn't deserve that, because she was so much better than all of them, in so many ways. The only problem was, that Klaus seemed to be the only one who knew it. Still, he'd find a way to show them, one day, how much she was worth.

Turning his head towards the door, he felt his breathing catch, as he saw the exact person he'd been thinking of, walk into the room. But it wasn't the Caroline he was so used to seeing. She was _far _different to the last time Klaus had seen her, and even more beautiful than at the last ball. But it wasn't just that. It was the way she _held _herself, with such confidence, and elegance, she was practically ready to become a Queen already.

Her hair was pulled back from her face, which again, gave an air of confidence, as she wasn't hiding behind her hair. There was one delicate curl though, that hung down next to her cheek, and Klaus longed to reach over, and tuck it behind her ear. She wore small, pearl earrings, and a simple pearl necklace round her neck. On her arms, she wore thin, white gloves, which made her look even more the lady that Klaus knew she deserved to be. And her dress, well . . . Klaus didn't know where to begin.

It was midnight blue, and had a full skirt that swept silently across the floor. There was a second layer to the skirt, slightly darker, and the layer was split down the middle, exposing the skirt underneath. Keeping the skirt tight around Caroline's small waist, was a thick, blue ribbon that was pulled as tightly as possible. The bodice was also extremely tight, showing off Caroline's figure perfectly, with thick, blue sleeves that covered her delicate, smooth shoulders. The dress was surprisingly revealing, which surprised Klaus slightly. Not many women would dare to show that much flesh, and Caroline's collar bones were exposed and bare.

She had changed so much, from the quiet, but stubborn village girl that he'd first met. Not that he hadn't liked that girl, he had, but he _loved _this girl so much more. The girl that Caroline had become, was the girl that Klaus _knew, _in his heart, he would someday marry. He just _knew. _She was confident, kind, caring, compassionate, she saw the good in people, even when they themselves couldn't see it, and she _loved him. _That was the thing he still couldn't get over, because, she'd seen all the worst parts of him, seen him kill people, seen his true face, and yet, she _still _loved him. Where most people saw a broken man who couldn't be fixed, she saw something else.

Klaus was now entirely focused on Caroline, and waved away the woman that he had previously been talking to. He could practically hear her roll her eyes, but he didn't care, he couldn't take his eyes off of Caroline, and it seemed he wasn't the only one. Every _single _person in the room had turned to look, as she entered the room. What amazed Klaus, was that she didn't seem to be able to look away from him either. It was as if there was no one else in the room, for both of them. And Klaus was only half aware of what he was doing, as his feet lead him towards Caroline. And it seemed she was heading straight for him as well. He couldn't help the sickening, lovesick grin that took over his face, when he saw her smiling.

But then, he felt his heart sink, as Tyler stepped out in front of Caroline, offering his hand to dance. Klaus stopped in his tracks, smile falling fast. But as he saw Caroline's smile falter also, he couldn't help but be the slightest bit hopeful. She'd wanted to dance with him, he knew she had. Still, she plastered a fake smile on her face, and nodded. And Klaus heard the gasps, and saw the looks of disapproval, as they saw who they considered to be their future queen, going off to dance with someone who _wasn't _the future King. Still, Klaus wanted to assure them that nothing was wrong.

As Caroline walked past, her arm linked through Tyler's, Klaus copied her fake smile, patting Tyler on the shoulder enthusiastically, and giving him a small nod of approval. Tyler knew what he was doing, and gave him the same smile, except his was more smug, and slightly patronizing. Still, Klaus didn't say anything, and turned back to the woman he had been in conversation with, eager to get rid of the irritation that was already building, from seeing Tyler's sly, wolfish grin. _Wolfish, _Klaus laughed to himself, as there was no one to share his little joke with.

The woman raised an eyebrow, and Klaus acted as if he didn't know what she meant. But it was clear that she saw straight through the nod of approval, and the fake smile. Klaus looked her over, with her expensive dress and jewellery She was quite beautiful, with olive skin, and long, blonde hair that fell around her shoulders. But it was her judging, green eyes that he couldn't help but squirm under. He vaguely recalled her saying that her name was Jules.

"It must be hard," Jules whispered, keeping her head bent low, and her body close to his. She didn't want to embarrass the future King, after all. Still, when she saw something, she _knew _she was right, and Niklaus was clearly jealous of the mystery man his fiancé was dancing with. There was something in his eyes when he looked at the two of them, and he obviously saw the other man as a threat to his impending marriage. She could tell it was a touchy subject though, and didn't want to press, only to . . . show concern.

"What must?" Klaus asked, even though he knew exactly what she was talking about. Although everyone else had gone back to their conversations, Jules clearly wasn't willing to let go what had just happened. Not yet, anyway. She turned her head to look at Caroline and Tyler, who were now dancing happily, his hands resting on her small waist. She turned her gaze back to Klaus, giving him a pointed look, and he sighed.

"Knowing that there's still someone standing in the way of what you want."

* * *

Caroline sighed, trying to remain happy, as she danced with Tyler. But really, all she wanted to do, was to run across the room to Klaus, who she knew was watching. Dancing with Tyler was uncomfortable, and awkward, nothing like dancing with Klaus. When she danced with Klaus, it was simple, and easy, almost automatic, like she didn't even have to think about it. It wasn't at all like that with Tyler. And, when she thought about it, the words "uncomfortable" and "awkward" also described her relationship with Tyler now.

He wasn't the same person she'd been friends with a year ago, she knew that, but she'd never imagined he'd be _this _different. He was cocky, and arrogant, and just plain _rude. _Nothing like the Tyler she'd been friends with, and she was beginning to fear that that Tyler was gone, forever. She was hanging on to a ghost, to a boy who didn't even exist, and now she realized her mistake. Still, she wasn't going to give up just yet. She still had hope that he could be saved. She liked to believe that everyone, no matter how far gone, could be saved. And this still applied to Tyler, of course it did.

She knew he could sense how uncomfortable she was, but she didn't want to say anything. His grip on her waist was beginning to tighten, though, and it was making her nervous. The kind look that had been in his eyes just a few seconds before, was gone, and replaced with one of steel. His eyes were cold, and emotionless, and the smile was wiped from his lips, taken over by a much darker, twisted smirk.

"You'd rather be with him, wouldn't you?" Tyler asked, and his tone scared Caroline more than she could even explain. Her heart sped up several beats, though for all the wrong reasons. She shook her head quickly, her eyes widening at Tyler's possessive tone, and grip on her waist. "_Wouldn't _you?"

"Tyler, I-" she began, not entirely sure what she was going to say. She couldn't exactly tell him that he was right, and, yes, she would _much _rather be with Klaus instead of dancing with him. And she couldn't really tell him that she didn't love him anymore, either. She had a feeling that whatever she said would make him even angrier, so it was probably a good thing that he interrupted her anyway.

"No, you don't get to talk now," he whispered, making sure that no one else in the room could hear them. They both knew for a fact that half the people in the room would be vampires, and would have _extremely _powerful hearing. Still, if he whispered, then the noise coming from everyone else in the room would probably drown him out, but only just. "How could you be so _stupid, _Caroline?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, blinking rapidly, and pulled her torso back, so as to get a better look at Tyler's face, checking if he was serious. She kept her hands on his chest, so she was as far away as she could possibly get while he had his grip on her.

"I said, how could you be so _stupid?" _he asked, the same, aggressive tone taking over his voice, and Caroline could say with all her heart that all she wanted right then was to slap him across the face. "He doesn't _love _you, Caroline, he's not _capable _of love! And even if he was, even if he did love you, you're not ready to become a queen, and you know it. Think of the responsibility, and the weight it would put on your shoulders. He doesn't deserve you, you know. You'd be better off with someone else, someone -"

"Someone like you, you mean?" Caroline asked bitterly, and she had to admit, even she was taken aback by the venom in her voice. Still, she continued anyway. "What makes you think you're any better than him? You've done your fair share of bad things too, but at least he's _sorry _about it . . ."

Caroline was aware that her voice was getting increasingly louder now, and that they'd stopped dancing. She didn't really know how it had happened, but she didn't seem to be able to stop herself, despite the fact that everyone was now watching them. It seemed that Tyler hadn't noticed either, though they were both still _very _aware of the confused gaze of the future King, watching them.

"Maybe you're right, maybe he doesn't deserve me. He deserves _better. _He's a much better man than you could even _dream _of being, and do you know what? I feel _sorry _for you, because you clearly don't understand what love is. You claimed to love me, and you've said before that you can offer me more than he can, but you _can't, _not really, because you can't give me what I really _need. _Because what I need is _him, _and real, true, love. And you can't give me that. I'm just sorry it took me this long to see the jealous pig that you really are."

"How dare you talk to me like that, you _whore!" _Tyler yelled, and Caroline, and everyone else in the room, was taken aback by his language.

Klaus, stood on the other side of the room, clenched his fists in anger. He could feel himself shaking with rage, and was about to walk over to the arguing couple, when Jules stuck out an arm to stop him. She pulled him back to face her, and shook her head, smiling softly.

"I think Miss Forbes can handle herself," she said, and Klaus smiled a little himself. For that was certainly true, even if Jules didn't quite know the extent of it.

Jules and Klaus both turned back to face them just in time to see Caroline slap Tyler across the face, hard. Now, normally, this would have been considered entirely uncalled for, and unladylike. It would have been completely frowned upon. However, considering the circumstances, and Tyler's words, the entire ballroom were behind Caroline, and Klaus was almost completely certain he heard Rebekah clapping. He almost felt a surge of pride, for Caroline standing up for herself, though it didn't stop him being angry at Tyler. Not in the slightest.

Klaus watched, as, before Tyler could react, Caroline ran off, and out of the ballroom. The crowd parted to let her through, and while their respect for the woman had grown greatly, no one followed her. And Klaus was going to, he really was, but it wasn't any of his business. This was between Caroline and Tyler, and even though they'd been talking about him, Jules was right, Caroline could handle herself. And if she was going to be queen one day, then Klaus had to trust her to be able to deal with some things on her own. Still, he'd go and find her later anyway, to check that she was alright. And he'd be having a little "talk" with Tyler, not that the conversation itself would be very long.

* * *

Stood, at the back of the room, where they couldn't be seen, were a couple. Their heads were bent in conversation, and while they were very close to each other, and the woman's arm was linked through his, they didn't seem to be at all romantically involved. They'd watched Caroline and Tyler's fight with interest, and the woman had been particularly focused on the feisty blonde. She understood now what Klaus saw in her, she was exactly the type of person best suited to put up with his occasionally irritable behaviours.

While the couple were trying not to be noticed, their clothes still stood out slightly from the rest. Not in the way that they were any more extravagant or expensive, in fact, it was just the opposite. Whilst the other men wore silk jackets in blues, or whites, this man was dressed entirely in black. He had tall, black boots, tight, black pants, and a black waistcoat. His black, curly hair was tousled from the winds, and his tired, brown eyes searched the room curiously. He also wore a long, black cloak, with a big hood, which, only seconds ago, he'd been hiding his face in.

The woman was also dressed in black, with a simple dress, that had a plain skirt, and a tight, black corset laced up around her waist. The sleeves were long, and skin tight, but hung just off of her shoulders, exposing her caramel-coloured skin. Her long, black hair hung down her back, a stark contrast to her emerald green cape.

As Caroline stormed out of the room, the woman turned to her companion, and spoke in hushed tones.

"I don't think now would be the appropriate time to announce my arrival," she said, and her companion laughed dryly, nodding. Then, the woman paused, her eyes growing distant. She looked as if she'd been struck by an idea, and her companion was eager to find out what it was. He turned to her, looking expectant. "Or, perhaps, it would be best not to announce my arrival at all . . . "

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking confused. He would've thought she'd be happy for Klaus to know that she was here. She'd seemed happy to help when he asked, so why was she suddenly changing her mind?

"Think about it, Shane," she continued, trying to make him understand. "The last time I was here, I _knew _Klaus was going to kill me straight after I gave him the cure, so I made a plan, to ensure that he couldn't, by making him think I was already dead. Do you think he's going to be _pleased _to see me? Of course not, you know what he's like, he _hates _to be lied to. So, what if I just . . . did the spell, and then I could leave again, before he ever even knew I was here?"

"So we're _not _going to tell Klaus?" Shane asked, still a little confused. If there was one thing that Klaus wanted more than anything in the world, it was to marry Caroline. Surely he'd simply just be grateful to Emily for doing the spell in the first place? But then, he could see where Emily was coming from. She'd been gone for so long, she had no idea how much Klaus had changed in that time. For all she knew, he was still the same evil, twisted man that had tried to kill her.

"No," Emily replied simply, turning on her heel, and walking out of the Ball. They knew what they had to do, and there was no point wasting time. The sooner the spell was performed, the better. All she wanted was to just get out.

"Well then why are you even going the spell in the first place?" he asked, trailing behind her, and trying to keep up. It was obvious she just wanted the spell over and done with, so that she could just go home, and, to be honest, he had no problems with that. The sooner the spell was done, the sooner the threat on Shane's family was removed.

"Because I know, deep down, that Niklaus can be a good man." Emily replied, and Shane knew that she was right. She'd spoken to him on the way to the castle, about prophecies, and what she'd read about them, and the prophetic dreams that she'd had. "I also know that he will be the greatest King this land has ever seen. But, he can't do that, without Caroline at his side. She brings out the best in him, makes him feel human again. She's the best thing for him, this castle, and this land. If she doesn't marry Niklaus, and become Queen, the entire kingdom will fall."

* * *

A little while later, three people gathered in the castle dungeons. They knew that they couldn't be heard there, as it was the place furthest away from the Ball, and the last thing they wanted was to be overheard. They spoke in hushed tones, while the one woman among them paced the room. Her long skirts swept along the floor, and despite her nervous manner, a smile was slowly spreading across her lips.

"So where is she now?" she asked, liking what she'd heard so far. All of the pieces were falling into place, and it was almost over now. They were so close, and the anticipation was killing her.

"Sat outside, I believe," the taller of the two men replied, grinning smugly. He'd played his part well, and even he knew it. Still, the shorter of the two men did not seem too impressed.

"And what is any of this going to achieve, may I ask, Katerina?" he asked, placing his hands behind his back, and standing his ground. The plan still wasn't making perfect sense to him. He knew what they were doing, just not their purpose for doing it. He was all for revenge, but this seemed pointless and childish.

"Once Caroline's dead, and you've staked your brother, the throne will be ours for the taking," the brunette replied, still pacing. She hoped that her voice did not betray her, for she wasn't telling them the _whole _plan. Once the throne was empty, her plan was for a _different _Mikaelson to take to the throne, one of a much more honourable nature. She only hoped he could forgive her for what she was about to do tonight.

"And where do I come into this?" the taller man cut in again. Whilst he was glad to be included in their plan, he wasn't _really _part of their team. All he wanted was to get revenge on Klaus for making him his slave. He should've been surprised that his feelings for Caroline had vanished so quickly, but he couldn't deny that he was a different person since he was sired. All he cared about now, was killing Klaus, and if he had to kill Caroline as well, then so be it. It was a necessary price to pay.

"I want you," the woman replied, stepping towards him, and trailing a long, pointed finger across his jaw. "To bite Caroline."

* * *

**Well? I know, this was a major cliff-hanger, but please, let me know what you thought? REVIEW! :D**


	29. Chapter Twenty-nine: Pathetic

**Hey guys!**

**So, I know the last chapter was a bit of a cliff-hanger, but, I'm back now, and . . . here we are. So, it's not long now until this story finishes! Wow, I mean, it feels like I've been writing this fic for so long . . . . When we get a little closer to the end, I'm going to start writing the first chapter of Stone Cold Silence. I'll post it before I finish this fic, and give you the link, so you can all check it out. Hopefully, I'll still be able to keep some of you as my eager readers.**

**Thanks to;**

**SophieSheeran, ApekshaStar, LittleMissBrit, PsychVamp, Element Siren, BiancaR, glevez25, mysticgirl125, SwanQueen4055, justine, RippahGoneWolf, XxLost-In-the-EchoxX, and Mystery Girl3.**

**I know one of you was worried about it becoming too repetitive as things never seem to go right for Klaroline. But still, we're almost at the end now, and things will turn out alright in the end, I can promise you that. I can't lie though, there's still a little twist yet to come.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

Caroline sighed, finding herself in the garden, just the same as the first ball she had attended. Still, she found the cold night's air to be no comfort to her. She brought her arms up around her waist, and tried to keep herself as warm as she possibly could, but to no success. She still shivered the air so cold that it felt as if it were slicing through her skin. And she wished she could go back inside to get herself something warmer to drape over her shoulders. But no, she didn't want to give Tyler the satisfaction of seeing her like this. The events that had just unfolded had left Caroline a little shaken, and she wasn't quite ready to go back inside yet.

She'd thought Tyler was her _friend. _She thought he'd _loved _her. And who knows, maybe he had . . . once. What had just happened . . . the things he'd said to her . . . that was not love. For love was not selfish, or power-hungry. It did not take, and it did not judge. Love was blind to the flaws of the object of its choosing. Whatever Tyler felt for her, it wasn't love. What it was, Caroline could not be sure. He was terribly possessive of her now, and incredibly jealous and spiteful when it came to Klaus. He wasn't the Tyler she remembered, she knew that now. She'd been holding onto a memory, that was all.

The Tyler she remembered would never have said those things. He would've stepped back, and let her be with Klaus, if that was what she wanted. He would never have acted so _selfishly. _But that Tyler was clearly, gone. Caroline didn't know what happened to people when they were turned into vampires, or hybrids, or werewolves, but Tyler had lost himself completely, during that transformation. She only hoped that the same wouldn't happen to her, if Klaus were ever to turn her.

_Klaus, _she sighed, a smile forming on her face. Although the interaction with Tyler had been hurtful, and slightly annoying, it cleared the way for her and Klaus. Any feelings she _may _have had for Tyler, were completely gone, and all that was left, was her love for Klaus. She only hoped he could forgive her, for everything she'd put him through. Turning him down because she thought he was "a monster", then wanting to be with him, because he was a "good man", and then making him wait because she "wasn't sure". She'd played with his heart like it was a rubber ball, tossing it around like it was worthless. She knew now though, that he was all she'd ever wanted, from the beginning.

She'd have to tell him, and soon. His coronation was growing closer and closer with each passing day, and he had to find a wife. He'd already told Caroline though, that she was the only one he wanted to marry, and she was exactly the same. She couldn't imagine spending the rest of her life with anything else. The only thing that made her pause for breath, was that she'd become _queen. Queen. _She'd have to live up to so many _standards, _and _expectations. _Every day, she'd be presented with things to do, and decisions to make. She only hoped she would make the right choices. Because come what may, she was going to marry Klaus, and God help anyone that got in her way.

The slamming of a door behind her sent her crashing back into reality, and she turned to see Tyler approaching.

Now that all of the feeling was gone between the two of them, the atmosphere was a cold one, and not just because of the crisp, night air. Caroline could truthfully say that she felt _nothing _for Tyler, _nothing. _She would like to think that she felt sad, that he wasn't the person she'd thought he was, but she wasn't. She was almost relieved.

But when she looked at him, the look in his eye stuck fear into her heart. It was a look of cold, emotionless determination. He wanted something, and he was willing to do _anything _to get it. Caroline had seen that look so many times before, but never had she seen someone so . . . detached. And she had no doubts now, that Tyler had been putting on an act the entire time. He didn't care about her, he didn't care about anyone. He was completely devoid of all human emotion. And that scared her more than anything she had faced already.

"I thought I'd find you out here . . ." Tyler said, making his way towards her slowly. His stride was so casual . . . it was menacing. It was almost predatory, and reminded Caroline of an animal sizing up its prey, before it pounced. She just hoped she was being paranoid.

"Leave me alone," Caroline replied sternly, standing her ground, though she could feel her hands shaking. She kept them firmly by her side, refusing to let Tyler see how he was affecting her. Though she was sure she'd heard somewhere that predators could smell fear. "I can't even _look _at you anymore, you disgust me!"

"Then close your eyes." he whispered, though it was still just as menacing as his stride, and the look in his eyes. It was as if he was daring her to do something, daring her to stop him. Though she couldn't seem to be able to speak anymore. Her throat had suddenly gone very dry, and all she could manage was a choked, rasping sound. Before she even knew what was going on, she could feel his breath on her cheek, and he was right in front of her. "And don't scream."

The next thing she knew, his teeth were buried in her neck. It started off as a sharp pain that she barely felt, but then, it started to feel like her whole body was on fire. She could hear screaming. The noise was loud, and piercing. It made her close her eyes, it was that loud. Then she realized it was _her _scream.

* * *

The sound of a woman screaming echoed throughout the entire ballroom, bouncing off the walls. And it didn't take a genius to guess who that scream belonged to. Klaus had seen Tyler follow Caroline out of the ballroom, after first leaving for a few short minutes. He'd thought it best to leave the two of them alone, knowing that Caroline could handle herself. But now it seemed she needed his help, and he'd be damned if he let anything happen to her.

He heard panicked whispers among the crowd as he pushed his way through, making his way to the door. Matt, Klaus thought his name was. He walked over to Matt, trying to keep himself from shaking with anger. To give him some credit, Matt portrayed a much calmer exterior than he must have been feeling. He kept his hands clasped behind his back, and his shoulders wide. But still, Klaus could tell he was scared. He could practically smell it on him.

Klaus walked up to Matt, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He wiped his mind of all thoughts, and looked right into Matt's eyes, pleased, when his pupils began to dilate. He tried to keep himself calm, knowing that the compulsion wouldn't work otherwise, and whispered, so that only Matt could hear.

"I want you to keep everyone inside, do you understand? Don't let anybody else out."

Matt nodded slowly, as the message began to sink in. Klaus paused for a moment, wondering how he'd just been able to compel Matt. All of the servants drank vervain at breakfast, everybody knew that . . . so why had he just been able to compel him? Klaus had a sneaky suspicion that a certain Mr Lockwood might have had something to do with that. It would be all too easy for him to get the servants to stop drinking the vervain. But if they'd stopped drinking it, then that meant . . . Caroline had, as well. And that meant Tyler could bite her.

As Matt stepped to the side, to let him through, Klaus raced for the door, only to be stopped by a firm, cold hand on his shoulder. The hand whirled him around, and he came face to face with . . . Rebekah? Klaus tried to pull away from his sister's grip, he didn't have _time _for this. Caroline could be dying that very instant, and -

"We're coming with you," Rebekah explained, gesturing behind her, where Elijah stood, calm and neutral as ever. Klaus didn't think he'd ever seen his brother angry, and he doubted he ever would. Elijah was just to rational, always thinking things through, always planning ahead. Which was probably why he was never angry, or scared, because he always knew exactly what to do.

At his sister's words, Klaus almost felt a swell of pride. They wanted to protect Caroline just as much as he did, she was a part of their family now. He knew her and Elijah had some form of a friendship, and that Rebekah had helped her with her dress, but he saw the same steely determination in their eyes that he himself felt. It made sense, though. The one thing that they had always valued, was family, and Caroline had become a part of theirs since the first day she arrived, even if they hadn't known it.

He nodded, and turned towards the door again, this time, Elijah and Rebekah followed. Matt stood to the side again, letting them through. And though Klaus was almost entirely focused on other things, he couldn't help but notice the look that passed between the servant boy and his sister. He may have been thinking about saving Caroline, but that look spoke volumes. He couldn't deny that his sister looked beautiful, but he couldn't believe he'd never noticed anything between them before. He raised an eyebrow at Rebekah, who simply blushed.

The three siblings stepped outside, and immediately began scanning the garden for any signs. They didn't know exactly what they were looking for, but they didn't say a word, simply walking in understanding silence. They walked through countless trees, down dirt paths, and yet there was still no sign of Caroline, or Tyler. Klaus was just about to give up hope, when Rebekah pointed to a far corner of the gardens. Klaus squinted in the darkness, and tried to make sense of the shapes in the corner.

As they made their way towards the shapes, they began to take form, and Klaus clenched his fists. It was Caroline and Tyler, there was no doubt about that, but Caroline was struggling against him. There was blood dripping from her neck, and beginning to seep into her dress. Her hair was dishevelled, and there were tears streaming down her face. Despite her weak and trembling appearance, Klaus still didn't think he had seen anyone more beautiful in his entire existence. He shook his head, forcing himself to focus.

Tyler had her pinned against the wall, and there was blood smeared across his mouth. His mouth was twisted in a sneer, as he tried to silence the struggling girl. He leaned in, trying to press his lips to hers, but to no success. Caroline was a fighter, and she kicked and thrashed under his grip. Still, she couldn't get very far when Tyler still had hold of her, and before Klaus could stop himself, he rushed over, and flung Tyler into the wall. He was shortly followed by Elijah and Rebekah.

Elijah went over to Caroline, helping her sit down, and looking at her wound, while Rebekah stood beside her brother, clearly poised for a fight. Her fists were also clenched, and her fangs bared. As Tyler began to rise up from a crumpled heap on the floor, Rebekah and Klaus positioned themselves in front of Caroline and Elijah, so that he couldn't get to her. Klaus felt his face change into that of a monster, but this time, it didn't matter what Caroline thought. Tyler smirked, and Klaus wanted so badly to wipe that smirk off his face, once and for all. But Rebekah stepped in;

"Do you have _any _idea," Rebekah began, starting to circle Tyler, eyes venomous. But Tyler didn't look in the slightest bit effected. Obviously, he'd never seen Bekah angry before. "How much that dress _costs?_"

"I'd take her a bit more seriously, if I were you," Klaus interrupted, stepping closer to Tyler himself. He didn't understand how someone could be so _ignorant. _Klaus had _made _him, he'd saved his _life. _And this was how he repaid him? It didn't make any sense. The Tyler he'd met in the woods, the Tyler who'd been dying, was _nothing _like the man that stood before him now. A man who was willing to do anything to get what he wanted, even hurt someone he'd once loved. "She bites."

Before Tyler could say anything, Rebekah attacked, kicking Tyler in the groin. Once he fell to the floor, she then struck him across the face, but he said nothing. Klaus could tell though, from his facial expression, that he was in immense pain. But he wanted _more _than that. He wanted him to be screaming in agony. He wanted him to scream for mercy. He wanted him to _beg _for Klaus' forgiveness. So he decided to give his sister a hand.

He strolled over to Tyler, and kicked his shoulder, forcing the other man to the ground. He kept his foot on his chest, holding him down, but he didn't struggle. The fact that he wasn't retaliating at all, made Klaus more irritated than he even thought _possible. _Slowly, he leaned down, so his face was closer to Tyler's, keeping his foot on his chest.

"I just want to make something clear here," he whispered, so that only Tyler could hear him. He pointed over to Caroline. "Forget about me for a second, and _look at her. _What you have just done, is unforgivable. She will _never _want you back after this, do you understand? Not as a friend, and certainly not as anything else, because she'll never be able to forget this. Whatever chance you had with her before, is gone. And I know I've done some terrible things, things I can't take back, but I would _never, ever_ hurt her. _Ever. _And she knows that. You, on the other hand, you've made a terrible mistake. Because you'll never find anybody like her again."

Klaus thought he saw a hint of regret in Tyler's eyes, and he saw he was finally getting through to him. Then, Tyler's eyes narrowed, and he grabbed Klaus's shin, twisting it in an attempt to get his foot off of him. But to no success, Klaus held his foot there firmly, smirking at Tyler's, frankly, pathetic attempts at fighting back. Rolling his eyes, he struck Tyler across the face again, stopping his struggling.

"I wasn't _finished," _he spat, glaring down at him. "After whatever happens tonight, I want you to leave here, and never come back. I'm not going to kill you, death would be too kind. And also, because I know she still cares for you. Even if she'll never admit it, she still has a place in her heart for you. Or the person you were, anyway. She doesn't seem to be able to distinguish between the two. You don't deserve it, you and I both know that. She should hate you, and I honestly don't understand why she doesn't. But I know she never could. All I'm asking, is, if you really care for her, whatever happens tonight, you'll leave, and never look back. _Show _her you have even the _tiniest _shred of dignity, and honour, and leave. Is that understood?"

Tyler didn't say anything again, but Klaus knew his message had been received. He gave Tyler one last kick to the chest, and stepped back, arms open wide. He shot Rebekah a look, to tell her that Tyler was now fair game. She nodded, a smirk identical to his falling on her lips. She took a few steps forward, before thrusting her hand into Tyler's chest. He screamed in agony, feeling her fingers close around his heart. Klaus watched from a distance, knowing that she wouldn't kill him. She knew Klaus wanted to let him go, but she still wanted to have her fun first.

"Do you know . . ." she began, speaking in a quiet voice, that would have seemed quite soothing, if it weren't for the look in her eyes. She looked him up and down, like he was a piece of meat. A lamb for the slaughter. "How easy it would be . . . for me to tear your heart from your chest . . . right now?"

Rebekah laughed, catching the fear in Tyler's eyes. She mirrored her brother's earlier action perfectly, leaving his heart in his chest, and kicking him to the floor. Tyler groaned, his hands flying to his chest, as blood seeped into his clothing, and covered his hands. Klaus had to admit, his sister really wasn't holding back this time. He had no idea Caroline had left such a lasting impression.

"If you lay even a _finger _on her again, I will hunt you down, and I will kill you. Understood?" Klaus asked simply. He didn't want to spend any more time talking to the pathetic excuse for a man than he absolutely had to. He'd had his fun now, and he'd got his point across, now he wanted him out of his sight, before it went too far. He knew that if he let his anger take control, things would get out of hand, and he didn't want that to happen again. He'd come to realize that he was better than that.

Tyler nodded, and before Klaus could even say a word, he disappeared. He sighed, and turned to Rebekah, offering her a weak smile, which she returned. She patted his shoulder, and they looked over to Elijah and Caroline. Elijah had his wrist to Caroline's mouth, and she was drinking from it hungrily. Already, the wound in her neck was beginning to heal, though the blood on her clothes remained. Though Klaus had no doubt that, with some vigorous cleaning, Rebekah could get one of the servants to get it out for her. She could be very persuasive when it came down to it.

Still, despite making fun of his sister's habits, he couldn't be more thankful for what she'd done. And Elijah too. They really did care, when it mattered. Not just about him, but about Caroline. They never would have helped him, if they didn't. Lord knows Kol wouldn't have. They'd helped to save her life, and he knew that Caroline would be just as grateful for that as he was. Because he honestly didn't know what he'd do without her. He didn't know who he'd _be, _without her. And to be honest, he probably didn't _want _to know.

As Caroline's wounds closed, and she began to look a bit more awake, she looked over at Klaus, her eyes widening. She gently removed Elijah's wrist from her mouth, and shot up. She ran over to Klaus, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Automatically, his hands wound around her waist. Burying her face in his neck, she whispered;

_"I love you."_

_"I know."_

* * *

**Well? Not my best work, but I hope you liked it. Please, let me know what you thought? REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter Thirty: Burning

**Hey guys!**

**So, you seemed to like the last chapter, which is good. And I just wanted to say . . . 700 REVIEWS! Thank you so much! I know I say this every time, but thank you so much, it really does mean a lot! **

**I really enjoyed the Klaroline scenes in episode 18, but, I think we all did. I have to say though, I was waiting for a kiss, or something, at least! My Mum watches it too, and even she said that they should've kissed in the middle of that argument. xD**

**Thanks to;**

**Element Siren, justine, BiancaR, mysticgirl125, SwanQueen4055, PsychVamp, IronicallyNormal, ApekshaStar, LittleMissBrit, MoriartyandHisTardis (awesome name, by the way), RippahGoneWolf, Grace5231973, and Epitomeofme. **

**Anyway, I won't keep you any longer. This is a pretty drama-filled chapter, so . . . enjoy!**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

Klaus sighed, as he let Caroline slide out of his arms, and on to her bed. Tyler was gone, and they were finally able to move on. The only thing standing in their way now, was the curse. They'd been through so much, over come so many obstacles, but they were _so _close to the end, he could almost taste it. And in a few more weeks, all of this would be over, and hopefully, they'd still be together by the end of it all. Caroline tucked her knees up to her chest, and Klaus pulled back the sheets, so she could slide in. She pulled the sheets around herself tightly, and he sat at her side, as he had so many times before.

"You're beginning to make a habit of this, you know," she whispered, still feeling a little weak from the events of the night. Still, there was a hint of humour in her voice that brought a smile to Klaus' face. Even after everything that'd happened, she still tried to find the good side in everything. It was one of the things he loved most about her.

"What?" he asked, cocking his head to the side slightly. Leaning over her in the candle-light, he could see how tired she looked. She really had been through a lot in the last few weeks, and he'd barely even noticed.

Firstly, she'd been torn from her home, and from her family, forced to leave them behind, and live with a man she'd never even met before. Then, she'd been pushed down the stairs by his brute of a brother, and left on the brink of death. And then there was Katherine, who'd tried to compel her, and had accidentally revealed her plans to kill Klaus and his family. And when she'd told him about it, after much deliberation, he was sure, he'd attacked her. Not only that, but, later that night, she'd seen him kill someone. One of her _friends. _Then she'd been stabbed by Jeremy, and had seen him killed by Klaus.

Things had only gotten increasingly worse from that point on. She'd been kidnapped by Matt, and brought to Esther and Mikael. And the kind of torture that they'd inflicted on her, was too horrible to even imagine. It had not just been physical, but emotional torture as well. How she'd survived that, and still been able to go back to her normal self, Klaus couldn't understand. Then, she'd seen him turn into a monster, and kill his own _parents. _To be honest, when he thought about it, she really didn't have any reason to love him at all.

And then, of course, she'd been made to attend Jeremy and Jenna's funeral, with the very man who'd _killed them. _But, for some reason, she'd still fallen in love with him. And just when she'd decided to tell him that, he'd gone ahead and told her that he couldn't marry her! For God's sakes, the girl's emotions had been tossed around like a rubber ball for the past few weeks, it was a wonder she'd managed to hold herself together this long. Tonight's events had only added to it. Klaus only hoped that this was the end of it all, and that she'd never have to go through any of that again. Because she may be strong, but for how much longer, was anybody's guess.

"Saving me," she replied, her voice hoarse, and Klaus couldn't help but give a small laugh. It almost mirrored what he'd been thinking. Almost. For her life had been put in danger so many times, and it was always him that "saved her". Although, sometimes, he was the one who'd put her in danger in the first place. Neither of them mentioned that, though.

"Ah, but where would we be if I didn't?" Klaus asked, and it was Caroline's turn to laugh this time. He loved to hear her laugh, and it made him glad that he was the cause of it. It made him even more determined to make sure that something like this _never _happened to her again. Because he didn't think he'd be able to bear it, if it did. And he wasn't sure whether she'd be able to handle it, either.

"I'm sorry," she said, and Klaus was taken aback for a moment. If anything, he was the one that should be sorry, for everything that she'd gone through. Most of it had been his fault, after all. And yet, she was the one who was apologizing.

"What could you _possibly _have to be sorry for?" he asked, looking confused. He reached down, and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. The gesture both comforted, and relaxed her, and before he could pull his hand away, she took it, and held it between both of hers. His hand lay on her chest, where she held it, and he could feel her heartbeat beneath his fingers. It reassured him, to feel and hear that strong, steady rhythm. Little did he know, that would be the last time he'd ever hear it.

"For taking so long to realize what was right before my eyes," she replied, looking up at him through her eyelashes. She didn't let go of his hand, and he didn't pull away. "I love you, and I see that now. I never loved Tyler, not really. I was holding on to a memory. I just wanted to believe that my best friend could still be in there, somewhere. It threw me, when he showed up. I hadn't seen him for so long, and . . . but that's not important anymore. I know _now, _that you're the only one I want. And I'll never want for anyone, or any_thing _else, I swear."

"Me neither," Klaus stated, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Her eyelids fluttered closed, and it became evident how tired she really was. She needed some rest, and some medical attention. The amount of times she'd been healed by vampire blood, well . . . it was a dangerous amount. And it was probably best that Meredith took a look at her, just to make sure that it wasn't damaging her health, in anyway.

He slid his hand out from beneath hers slowly, but she caught it again, looking up at him, with fear-filled eyes.

"Where are you going?" she choked out, and it was obvious she was struggling to stay awake. Her eyes kept closing, but she was clearly fighting to stay awake, though her grip on his hand was slackening already.

"I'm just going to get Meredith. I'll be back by the time you wake up, I promise," he whispered, placing another kiss on her forehead. He let go of her hand, placing it back across her chest, smiling as she sighed, eyelids closing once more.

* * *

"Do you think you can do it, then?" Shane asked, looking at Emily expectantly. They were now stood, in the castle dungeons, surrounded by books and papers. Shane had brought everything he thought might even _possibly _be of use. Still, Emily was ignoring most of it. She simply stood, in the middle of the room, clutching the parchment that bound the curse.

"I _know _I can do it, I just want you to be aware that there _will _be consequences." she replied simply, and Shane nodded, not really paying much attention anymore. He'd taken a bag of salt out of his pocket, and was now sprinkling it in a circle around the young witch, clearing books away as he went. All spells involved salt, but this one was pretty specific. And Emily had been going through the spell with him all night, and making sure he knew what the exact position of the salt circle had to be. "Shane, I'm serious."

"Alright, alright . . ." he mumbled, putting the salt away once he was done, and picking up his books. He carried them over to the corner, making sure that the space was clear. He wasn't entirely sure what Emily's spell involved, but as long as it made Prince Niklaus happy, then he didn't care. Because as they spoke, his family's lives hung in the balance, and he wanted them safe, no matter what the consequences. "Now what should I do?"

"Go and stand behind those bars, you'll be safe there," she said confidently, pointing to the cell across the room. There were about five cells in the room, all in a row, but Emily and the circle were outside of them. Shane nodded slowly, though still now entirely sure what was going to happen. The spell must be pretty dangerous, if she wanted him to go and stand behind bars. Still, he did it anyway, closing the cell door behind him. "Good."

And that was when it began. Emily folded the parchment four times, and held it out in front of her, placing both hands over it. She closed her eyes in concentration, and began the spell.

_"Spiritus voco super terram illam, ait positus frangit animum regis,_

_Frange ait, ut vivere possit facere voluerit animam suam,_

_Expelle malo originali, quod pythonissam creavit, hoc regnum rursus incipiunt . . ."_

Emily was beginning to shake, and her voice was getting increasingly louder as she carried on, still Shane had been ordered not to stop her. He knew how intense witchcraft could get, and the consequences of stopping a witch when she was in the middle of a spell. It never ended well.

Still, he had to stifle a gasp, when the paper in Emily's hands caught fire. It didn't seem to be effecting her, though. The fire spread to her hands, but stayed there, burning hot and bright. Still, she continued the spell.

"_Accipe sacriticium,_

_Vitae finem ait, et irritum eaque fundamenta,_

_Tolle animam vobis pro me, pro subsidio!"_

She was shouting now, and her head was thrown back. It was obvious that she was in pain now, and her voice was becoming desperate. Yet, she seemed to be in some sort of trance, unable to stop herself. She was under the spirit's power now, appealing to them to help her.

_"Frange veneficae tenuit filium suum, liber sit,_

_Accipite hanc vitam, ut vivas principem sui,_

_Sors regni pendet!"_

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in Shane's chest. It felt like he was being stabbed right through the heart. His eyes widened, and his mouth opened in a scream of agony that didn't quite make it out. Instead, all that came out was a rough groan, as he fell to his knees, clutching his chest. A few seconds later, he was dead.

He fell to the floor slowly, his head hitting the dirt, but his eyes did not close. Instead, they stayed in that wide-eyed expression of horror, looking right at Emily. But she could no longer see him. Her eyes were forced shut, the spirits still in full control of her body.

The parchment continued to burn in her hands, and she continued to shake and convulse, dark veins appearing on her face and arms.

"_Abstulisti hominem de hac vita, debet esse in hoc carmine conteram membranae nuc,_

_Maga primi rium, repperi,_

_Reducent eam, et avertet eam iniuriam fecerit!" _

And with that, Emily's eyes shot open, and the parchment fell from her hands, landing in the circle. It was burnt at the edges, and barely readable anymore. Stepping out of the salt circle, Emily barely even glanced at Shane's body, pulling her hood over her face once more.

"_It is done."_

* * *

A few minutes after Klaus had left the room, Caroline heard footsteps. She couldn't believe that he was back so soon, as Meredith's room really wasn't that close to her chambers. He did have vampire speed of course, but if Meredith was with him, she didn't. But the footsteps coming down the hallway sounded lighter, more feminine. It couldn't possibly be Klaus. Perhaps he had sent Meredith by herself. Though she doubted it. No, this was someone else. And whoever it was, Caroline had a terrible feeling about it.

As the door creaked open, she pretended she was still asleep, facing away from the door, with her eyes closed. The intruder walked over to the bed, and placed her hand on Caroline's head, brushing over her hair. And while, under any other circumstances, the action would have been soothing, it sent a shiver down Caroline's spine, and made all the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. And before she could even react, the woman pulled at her hair roughly, forcing Caroline to turn over. And as she did so, she came face-to-face with the intruder herself.

"_Katherine," _

"The one and only," the brunette smirked, leaning over Caroline. But it wasn't like earlier, with Klaus. The way that Katherine was looking at her, it was almost as if Caroline were frozen, or as if she were paralyzing her with her eyes alone. Whatever it was, she didn't feel like she could move under this other woman's gaze, and it was an extremely eerie feeling. "I'm here to give Niklaus a message,"

"What message?" Caroline asked hesitantly. It seemed her lips were the only part of her body she still had control over. The rest of her was paralyzed by fear.

"That's not important right now. It'll be clear enough when he finds it," Katherine replied, and Caroline looked puzzled. It was like some strange sort of dream. Except, it wasn't a dream. It was her living nightmare.

"What are you-"

But Caroline didn't even have time to finish her sentence, because in a matter of seconds, Katherine had hold of her neck. And, with a slight flick of her wrist, she snapped the blonde's neck. Caroline immediately turned limp, and lifeless, and Katherine let go of her neck quickly, causing her body to fall back onto the bed. The brunette wiped some none-existent dirt off of her hands, before cocking her head to the side, examining her work. Then she smiled, clearly confident in her actions. Clasping her hands behind her back as she made her way out of the room, she said, to no one but herself;

"_Long live the King."_

* * *

**Well? What did you think? I know, that was quite a big cliff-hanger, sorry! I'm quite proud of this though, as I was dreading writing this chapter. I think it turned out quite well though, for something I wrote in one sitting. Anyway, let me know what you thought! REVIEW! :D**


	31. Chapter Thirty-one: Decisions

**Hey guys!**

**So, here we are again. I realize the last chapter was a _major _cliffhanger, and, I apologize. Still, most of you knew it was coming, and some of you said that you liked it, so thank you.**

**Thanks to;**

**ApekshaStar, LittleMissBrit, glevez, SophieSheeran, mysticgirl125, justine, MissMysterious13, MarSalvatore, SwanQueen4055, MoriartyandHisTardis, PsychVamp, ILoveAllBooksTVDKlaroline-Kol, RippahGoneWolf, Epitomeofme, IronicallyNormal, LadyKlaus, XxLost-In-The-EchoxX, delenaklaroline, Grace5231973, and Mystery Girl3.**

**Questions:**

**delenaklaroline: "Are they going to get the cure now, or will she just be a vampire?"**

**Caroline _will _be a vampire from now on, _but _the cure will come back in to it towards the end. Well . . . you'll just have to wait and see. ;)**

**IronicallyNormal: "How are Damon and Elena doing?"**

**Don't worry, you'll find out about that, as well. All, or most of the characters that left and are still alive, will come back in the end, and . . . yeah. I don't want to give too much away, as we're so close to the end.**

**MarSalvatore: "Can you please translate what Emily was saying in Latin?"**

**I can try and translate it back, yes. It wasn't really a spell, to be honest, it was more like she was speaking to the witches. Sorry, I just tried to translate it back, but it doesn't actually make any sense now. I should have kept the English to be honest, sorry. :S**

**Anyway, I won't keep you any longer! About two-three more chapters left!**

**Enjoy!**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

Caroline gasped for breath, and desperately grabbed for something, _anything _to hold onto. She tried to open her eyes, but everything was so _bright. _They fluttered closed again, as she tried to remember what had happened. She took in some deep breaths, but it felt wrong. Like it wasn't quite reaching her lungs somehow. No, more like, it wasn't _needed. _Underneath her fingertips, she could feel cold, hard wood, and in the air around her, she could smell flowers and plants, which she guessed was being blown in through an open window. She could hear distant muttering, but couldn't make out who it was, nor what they were saying.

Her hands flew to her stomach, and she felt the dress that she was wearing. It wasn't hers. At least . . . it didn't feel like hers. The fabric was smooth against her skin, and clung to her waist tightly. She hadn't been wearing that before. At least . . . she didn't think she had. She couldn't really remember. The last thing she remembered, was entering the ball last night. Last night? Was it just last night that it'd happened, or sooner? Or had it been _days _since then? She had no idea.

As she built up the courage to open her eyes again, she felt like she was being assaulted by the light coming in from a nearby window. She was lay on a long, wooden table, and she realized that she was in the dining room. Why on Earth she was lay on the table, she had no idea. All of the chairs had been removed, and Caroline, the table, and some candles were the only things in the room. She looked over to the window, to find that it was closed, yet she could still smell the flowers and plants. _Strange._

She looked down at the dress she was wearing, to realize that it _wasn't _hers. And it _definitely _wasn't the dress she had worn to the ball. Still, that was the least of her worries. She looked around the room again, a little quicker than normal. Her eyes shot over to the candle, and it was as if she could see every _tiny _detail. She could see the flame dancing intricately, and the slowly melting wax on the sides. She didn't understand, she could see everything so . . . _clearly. _And she could hear _everything. _But the light continued to hurt her eyes, and her head was pounding.

Suddenly, her nose was assaulted with a _new _smell. Like nothing she'd ever experienced before. It was . . . _amazing. _And it was like she was being drawn to it. Just the smell of it, made her throat feel like it was on fire, but she knew that she _needed _it. Whatever it was.

Loud and clear, she heard footsteps coming down the hallway outside. And the smell got stronger and stronger. Not only that, but she could hear a steady, rhythmic drumming, that also became louder and louder upon approach. Caroline slid herself off the end of the table, and stood, facing the door. Waiting. As the footsteps got louder and louder, it felt like they were bouncing and echoing in her head, giving her an increasingly painful headache. Still, she waited, fists clenched, as she heard the lock click on the door. It was strange, she'd been sat there the whole time, not even bothering to try the door. Not that it would have mattered, as it was locked anyway.

The door opened slowly, and in stepped a small, quiet servant girl. In her hands, she held a bucket, and a small bundle of cloth. Presumably, she'd been looking after Caroline while she was . . . sleeping. She was whistling a little tune as she entered, and looking at the floor. She turned to close the door behind her, and when she turned back, she gasped. The bucket fell to the floor, and the cloth followed shortly after.

"Miss, you're awake . . ." the girl began, and Caroline recognized her as April, one of the other servant girls. She'd only really spoken to Matt, Bonnie, Jenna, Jeremy and Anna, she hadn't really seen much of the other servants. But her and April had passed in the hallway occasionally. The girl's eyes flitted around nervously, and as she took a few cautious steps towards Caroline, the smell got stronger and stronger, to the point where Caroline could no longer stand it.

It was _everywhere. _She was _surrounded _by it. It was burning her throat, giving her goose bumps, and making her hands tremble. And that _drumming. _It just kept getting _louder. _Did it ever _stop? _Her hands clutched at her hair, and her knees began to feel weak. Everything was just becoming so overwhelming. The light, the drumming, the smell . . . it just went round and round in circles. And before Caroline even knew what was happening, there was a sharp pain in her gums, and she felt her face contort.

She looked at April one last time, before she lost control completely. It was like she had new _instincts. _She literally could not control herself, and the next thing she knew, her teeth were buried in April's neck, and the other girl was screaming in pain. The burning in Caroline's throat went away, as she drank from April. She didn't know what she was doing, or why she was doing it, only that she was experiencing complete _ecstasy. _The drumming began to slow, though the smell lingered.

April's blood ran down her throat, like liquid velvet. And Caroline had never felt more _alive. _Her whole body thrummed with _life, _and her fingertips tingled. She kept her hands in a vice-like grip on April's waist, preventing her from running, and she kept her teeth firmly attached to her pale, ivory neck.

While Caroline was in a world of her own, in a completely blissful oblivion, she didn't hear the other people rush into the room. The doors slammed open, as three men entered. Klaus, Elijah, and Finn. They quickly assessed the situation, and gave each other a curt nod. Finn made a dash for April, while Klaus and Elijah went for Caroline. Their strong hands encircled her waist, as Finn caught a limp April, just before she hit the ground. He carried her out of the room, and ran at vampire-speed to Meredith, where he would then heal her with his blood.

Meanwhile, it all came back to Caroline, what had happened to her.

She'd had a fight with Tyler, and she'd ran off . . . But he followed. They went to the back corner of the garden, and . . . she'd thought he was going to kiss her. But he'd bitten her instead. She could remember the sharp, searing pain. Then Klaus . . . he'd saved her, and Elijah had healed her with his blood. Tyler had been banished, and ran off, and she'd told Klaus that she loved him. He'd taken her back to her room, where she'd lay, awaiting his return. That was when Katherine had come in.

_She killed me, _Caroline thought, tears forming in her eyes. _Oh God, she . . . killed me!_

And it was like the floodgates had been opened. Caroline suddenly became aware of Klaus' arms around her, and clung to him desperately. April's blood still in her mouth, she gave a small cry, before she began to sob. Klaus held her up for a while, before she fell to her knees, dragging him with her. She curled into his arms, and continued to sob. Elijah stepped back, knowing that they needed some time to themselves.

Klaus kept his arms wrapped tightly around the sobbing girl, and stroked her hair, trying to be as comforting as he possibly could. Once again, it was all his fault. None of this would've happened, if he hadn't left her by herself. _Again. _He'd told himself that, after the first time, he'd learned his lesson. He'd even _promised _that he'd never leave her again. And he'd let her down.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, as she trembled in his arms. "I'm so, _so _sorry."

* * *

"How long was I . . . gone for?" Caroline asked, the next day. She sat, with Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Finn, in the dining room. They were gathered around the table, but none of them were eating. The only thing on the table, was a small pint of goat's blood, from the castle's kitchens. Apparently it was for Caroline, but even the smell of it repulsed her. She'd left it completely alone since first sitting down at the table.

"About a day and a half," Klaus replied, looking solemnly at the blood on the table. He seemed quite distant that morning, and quite detached. But he still sat, supportively, at Caroline's side. And under the table, he was holding her hand, tight. He turned to face Caroline, and his eyes were so full of pain, and sorrow, that she wanted nothing more than to make it all go away. "The longest day and a half of my life."

"Look," Rebekah interrupted, causing Klaus and Caroline's eyes to switch to her, at almost _exactly _the same time. "As much as I'd_ love _to sit here and watch the two of you make eyes at each other, can we get on with it please? This is _important."_

"Yes, thank you Rebekah," Elijah said coolly, and turned to face Caroline. Although his sister's approach was not exactly subtle, she was right. It _was _a very important matter, though he was sure that Caroline and Niklaus were perfectly aware of that. "Now Caroline, I'm sure you're aware of what we're here to talk about."

"We just want to make sure that you're . . . _aware _of your current situation," Finn explained, gesturing with his hands. Rebekah rolled her eyes, and interrupted again.

"For Christ's sake, she's not _dying!" _she said, and Klaus raised his eyebrows threateningly. "Alright, poor choice of words, but she's not. And that's how you're making it sound, like her life's already over. Because it's not, it's just _beginning. _We're just here to make sure, Caroline, that you know all of the . . . details, and the choices that you have. That's all. It's up to you."

Caroline nodded, and gave a small smile. Klaus was surprised at how strong she was being, especially as it was only her second day as a vampire. Yesterday, she'd been a crying, nervous wreck, But now, she was sitting confidently, and calmly. He literally could not be more proud of her. And it was her confidence, that gave him hope. Hope that she really could live with who she was now. Hope that they could finally be happy, that they could finally be together. God, he'd wanted that for so _long._

"So, first of all, there are a few choices that you'll have to make," Elijah began. He was probably the best person to explain everything, as he was the calmest of all of them, and fairest. "Whether you want to stay this way, is one of them. As you know, Niklaus already has the cure within his possession. He could easily get it for you, and turn you back, _if, _that's what you want. Although, we're not expecting you to decide straight away. If that it what you decide, then obviously, you and Niklaus will have to decide where you go from there. Because, as I'm sure you know, humans do not stay young forever.

Your other choice is, if you choose to be a vampire, what kind of vampire will you be? You could, as some of us choose to, feed on the blood of humans. You would be taught how to hunt, and you could do as you pleased. Or, you could feed from them in a more controlled manner, as Rebekah and I do. You would only have to take sustainable amounts. Just enough to quench your thirst, but not enough to kill someone. Personally, I find that way works best. But then again, you could choose the option that Niklaus has most recently taken to, and you could feed on the blood of animals. Again, one of us would teach you how to hunt. But before you choose, you might want to take a sip of this goat's blood, to see if you think it . . . appeals to you."

Elijah pushed the pint of blood over the table towards her, and Caroline took it tentatively. She held the glass to her lips, and breathed in the smell again. It was nowhere _near _as good as April's blood, but if it meant that she didn't have to kill innocent humans . . . she took a small sip of the blood, and let it run down her throat. It was a little harder to swallow, but . . . she placed the glass back down on the table, coughing slightly. It would have to do.

She nodded.

"Alright then." Elijah continued, nodding in return. "So if you do decide to become a vampire after all, I'm sure you are aware that there are certain . . . restrictions. You can't go out in the sunlight without a daylight ring, bracelet or necklace, which we will provide for you. You can't enter into a home unless you are invited in. You can't go anywhere near anything with vervain in it, and cannot drink a human's blood if they drink vervain. Stay away from sharp, wooden objects. You are _not _indestructible.

Decapitation, fire, sunlight, stakes, heart extraction, magic, desiccation, and werewolf bites _can _still kill you. You may be immortal, but you still have to be careful. Don't worry about garlic, that's perfectly fine, and you can still go to church. You can't compel someone if they're on vervain, but if you _want _to compel someone, you just have to focus on what you want them to do. You say it, calmly, and clearly, and if you feel it getting through to them, you've succeeded. I think that's probably all you need to know for now. Do you have anything you want to add? Or any thoughts that you have after hearing what we have to say?"

Caroline looked thoughtful for a moment, as she considered everything that Elijah had told her. She looked around the table, first at Finn, then at Elijah, then Rebekah, then finally, at Klaus. And that was it. She'd made her decision, right then and there. The look in his eyes, so hopeful, yet so pained, was one she could not ignore. And she knew it was going to be hard, that was clear enough, but she was going to _try._

"I'll do it. I . . . I want to stay a vampire."

* * *

The next day, Klaus and Caroline took a walk through the gardens. Caroline's new daylight ring was placed delicately on her finger, with a swirling, silver design, and a lapis lazuli stone in the middle. She'd taken to drinking the blood of animals, like Klaus. Except that, for now, her drinks were being provided by the castle kitchens. Klaus wasn't sure that she was ready for hunting quite yet, and, to be honest, she didn't think she was either. She already felt terrible for what had happened with April, and had apologized as soon as Finn had healed her.

That morning, as he had once before, Klaus said that they needed to talk. She'd gotten dressed in mere seconds, and she had to say, she was quite enjoying her new . . . abilities. She could do in seconds, what would have normally taken at least an hour, and could now defend herself in any fight that came her way, as proved by a play-fight her and Matt had gotten into, which resulted in the blonde boy being on the floor in mere moments. And even Klaus had to say, she was embracing being a vampire already, much the opposite of the way he had reacted. She was so much stronger than him, emotionally.

After they'd walked for a short while, they came to the maze, and Klaus lead her wordlessly through the twists and turns of the hedges. This couldn't wait, and it was something he'd been wanting to say for a while. Really, what he was about to do could only go one of two ways, he only hoped he got the reaction that he wanted. When they came to the middle of the maze, he gestured for Caroline to sit down on a hard, stone bench, which, she hadn't noticed the first time they'd been in there. She sat down, and waited as Klaus began to pace.

He had to say it, he knew it had to be done _now. _He just wasn't sure how to lead into it . . . _Oh for God's sakes! _he thought to himself, _be a man! If this doesn't go the way you want it to, then you'll just have to deal with it afterwards. But right now, there's quite literally no time left to be wasted. Just get on with it! _And so, as he often did when it came to Caroline, Klaus just let his heart do all the talking.

"I realize this isn't exactly a great time, but . . . trust me, if this could have been done _any _other way, I swear I . . ." he began, and it suddenly occurred to him how nervous he really was. He was normally so comfortable around Caroline. In fact, she was the _only _person he felt _completely _comfortable with. And yet, here he was, hands trembling, and feeling more nervous than he could ever remember feeling before. "Before I met you, I was . . . a _completely _different person, not even a person at all, really. I . . . I was so lost, for so long. I'd forgotten what _living _was really like. I'd forgotten what _love _was like.

I just spent my days alone, ignoring all of the opportunities that life had to offer. I missed out on so much, so many _wonderful _things. The only thing that gave me happiness, was killing. Or at least, I thought it was happiness, but it wasn't. I didn't know what true happiness was, until I met you. The blood just helped to numb the pain.

But then, you came along. And you were honest with me, right from the start. You didn't treat me any differently because of my status, you didn't lie to me to make me feel better, because you didn't _care. _And you were different. You weren't afraid to challenge me, weren't afraid to tell me what you really thought of me. And while I must admit that, at times, you were difficult, I wouldn't trade any of that for the world.

Right from the start, I think I always knew that I was in love with you. And, by some miracle, after everything I'd done, you began to love me too. And, honestly, I could not ask for anything more. I love you more than words can express, and I know this is going to be hard, but I promise that I'll try if you will. You know as well as I do that my coronation is tomorrow, and -"

"Wait, are you saying . . . what I think you're saying?" Caroline gasped, eyes widening. She was too shocked to feel any other emotion, as Klaus nodded. He smiled, getting down on his knees before her, and taking both of her hands in his.

"Caroline Forbes, you're one of the most difficult, stubborn, fiery-tempered, confusing, temperamental, infuriating women I've ever met. You drive me _crazy, _but I wouldn't have you any other way. Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Well? I know it's yet another cliff-hanger, but, you guys know by now that I literally cannot write an ending to a chapter any other way! Let me know what you thought, REVIEW! :D**


	32. Chapter Thirty-two: King

**Hey guys!**

**So, one chapter left to go! Technically, this should be the last chapter, but the epilogue comes after this. I'll post the first chapter of Stone Cold Silence, before I write the epilogue, just so that I can give you guys the link. I really don't want to lose some of you as readers, and I hope that you'll continue to read some of my other stuff too.**

**It took me a long time to write this chapter, as I had exams all week, and I just didn't know what to write. I'm still not completely happy with it, as it's quite short. Still, I hope it was what you were waiting for.**

**Thanks to;**

**shadowfaxangel, LadyKlaus, justine, glevez25, ApekshaStar, LittleMissBrit, mysticgirl125, SwanQueen4055, TeddyBee, Grace5231973, RippahGoneWolf, SophieSheeran, PyschVamp, damon elena 4eva, Mystery Girl3, and Epitomeofme.**

**I won't keep you any longer, enjoy!**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

_"Wait, are you saying . . . what I think you're saying?" Caroline gasped, eyes widening. She was too shocked to feel any other emotion, as Klaus nodded. He smiled, getting down on his knees before her, and taking both of her hands in his._

_"Caroline Forbes, you're one of the most difficult, stubborn, fiery-tempered, confusing, temperamental, infuriating women I've ever met. You drive me crazy, but I wouldn't have you any other way. Will you marry me?"_

"Are you serious?" she asked, her eyes growing incredibly wide. A smile threatened to form on her lips, but she wouldn't let it, until she knew he was being serious. Klaus looked at her, and all she needed to see, was the sincerity in his eyes, and the doubt. Did he _honestly _think she was going to say no? After everything they'd been through, the question was barely even worth thinking about. "Yes! _Of course!"_

Klaus beamed, standing up, and Caroline stood with him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and grinned. She couldn't remember a moment that she'd ever been happier. Klaus wrapped his hands around her waist, never wanting to let her go. He closed his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief. She'd said _yes. _Caroline had said _yes. _It may have taken a lot longer than he'd first thought, but he'd finally gotten what he'd set out for. And he didn't think he'd change it for the world.

Suddenly, Caroline pulled back, fear in her eyes. She kept her hands on his face, and Klaus kept his arms tightly around her waist.

"What about the curse?" she asked, nervously biting on her bottom lip. She looked so scared and worried, that Klaus wanted nothing more than to kiss her. To erase every trace of doubt that she could possibly have. Still, she deserved an explanation. She was still getting used to her new life, and in a day and a half, she'd missed quite a bit. The least he owed her, was an explanation.

"Elijah found Shane dead in the dungeons a few days ago. He was surrounded by spell books, and there was a circle of salt in the middle of the room. Salt is used for binding spells. And when he found the parchment that also bound the curse, the ink disappeared as soon as he picked it up. So I'm guessing that Shane found Emily." Klaus explained, but Caroline still looked unsure. "Don't worry love, it's all going to be fine."

He kissed her head gently, and she sighed, immediately calming down. She leant her head on his chest for a moment, before regaining her usual, upbeat optimism.

"So no ring then?" she asked, looking up at him innocently. Klaus gave a loud, clear laugh. It was the first time he'd laughed in days. Caroline had always had a habit of bringing out the best in him, and always finding new ways to amaze him. After everything she'd been through, she still remained, mostly, the same person he'd met back in her village a few weeks ago.

"What, is a crown not enough?" he laughed, and Caroline beamed at him. He took a few steps back, and offered his hand to her. She took it gently, and they walked through the maze, hand-in-hand, every picture the newly engaged couple. Finally, they could have the life together they'd always wanted.

"I suppose it will have to do,"

* * *

The next day, was a day that everyone had been waiting _many _years for. The amount of preparation that had gone in, in such little time, was unbelievable, and Klaus could not have been more grateful. It was a day that, he himself, had nervously anticipated. The amount of responsibility, and hard work he'd have to take on, was almost staggering. It could even have been considered overwhelming, if he didn't know he'd have Caroline at his side the whole time. That was the only thing that kept him sane, that made him believe in himself for once. He could do this, as long as he still had her.

The day of Klaus' coronation, was such a big event, and people were piling through the castle doors in the thousands. Elijah and Rebekah were stood by the doors, as they'd said they wanted to personally greet everyone themselves. They hadn't been able to find Kol, but Klaus wasn't sure whether he would have actually invited him or not in the first place. As people came through the doors, and made their way towards the Hall, Klaus saw some familiar faces. He was stood in the doorway to the Hall, waiting until everyone was there.

People in an array of colours scuttled past him excitedly, and he couldn't help but smile at them. It amazed him, how many people he'd gotten quite close to, just because of Caroline. She really had changed him. A few weeks ago, he hadn't been able to put his trust in anyone, and had spent most of his days alone. Now, he was _greeting _people, and he was _smiling _at them. He saw Lexi and Rose over in a corner, huddled close together, whispering. He guessed they probably hadn't seen each other since they'd left the castle. They'd become quite close friends, and obviously had a lot of catching up to do. Bonnie, Matt, and Anna were making their way towards the door as well. He'd told them they were incited to his coronation, and to his wedding to Caroline, not as servants, but as _friends. _As they walked past him, he gave Anna a small smile, and, to his great surprise, she smiled back nervously.

He was even able to pick out the guilty faces of Stefan and Damon Salvatore. He'd invited them as well, deciding it was probably about time they buried the hatchet. He'd forgiven them for trying to kill him and his family, as they'd had every reason to hate them. He would've done the same thing himself a long time ago, if he'd had the chance. And leaning on Damon's arm for support, looking very tired and fragile, was Elena. She looked . . . different since the last time Klaus had seen her. He raised an eyebrow at Damon, but the young vampire just shook his head.

But there were three people, that _really _stood out in the crowd. Not because of their clothes, or their manner, but Klaus noticed them instantly. _Caroline's family. _Bill, Elizabeth, and Alice. They were all dressed in their finest clothes, and their hair had been done to perfection. As Alice spotted Klaus, she grinned, rushing over to him, and hugging his legs. He hadn't realized how small she was before, but he smiled, bending down to pick her up. He swung her round in his arms, and by the time he put her down, Elizabeth and Bill were in front of him, beaming with pride.

Across to the other side of the room, Elijah had just noticed a _very _familiar-looking uninvited guest wander in. She looked even _more _beautiful than the last time he'd seen her, dressed in a tightly-fitting green dress. Her long, brown hair was tumbling down her back in masses of curls, and her lips were a bright crimson. But for once, it wasn't painted with the same, self-satisfied smirk. Perhaps because she'd realized that she had failed. And for once, no matter how beautiful she looked, Elijah felt nothing but disgust.

Pulling on her arm, he dragged her round a corner, where no one could see them. Pushing her against the wall, he then retracted his hand, as if burned by the touch of her skin.

"What do you think you're doing, Katerina?" he asked, his hands flying to his hair. It had been so _long _since they'd last seen each other, it felt like a _lifetime. _The last time he'd seen her, she'd said that she had to go away for a while. That there was something she had to do. She'd seemed . . . different. She had done for a good few years now. And it had been a while, since he'd seen _his _Katerina. How different she'd been, to the girl who'd come to the castle a few nights ago, and killed Caroline. "Do you have any idea the damage that you could have caused? And the consequences of your actions . . ."

"It all turned out alright in the end, didn't it?" she asked, and for once, Elijah could swear, he saw the Katherine facade begin to slip. The girl looking up at him through her eyelashes, eyes so innocent, voice so full of guilt, and sadness . . . he could almost believe she was the girl he'd fallen in love with, so many years ago. _Almost. _"Caroline and Klaus are getting their happy ending, Damon and Elena are getting theirs . . . Hell, even Rebekah and that servant boy are just about ready to ride off into the sunset together. It's _our turn, _Elijah."

She raised her hand to touch his face, and he leaned into it automatically, closing his eyes at her touch. But then he caught himself. She wasn't Katerina, she wasn't _his, _not anymore. He roughly pushed her hand away, and fixed her with a look so cold, she shivered under his glare.

"I think we missed our turn a long time ago, _Katherine," _he spat, and Katherine stood, shocked. Elijah had never sounded so . . . horrified. So . . . disgusted. "Did you ever love me? Tell me honestly, or was I just a way to get to Klaus. Another way for you to get to throne? I know that's what you've always wanted. The power, the glory, the _honour. _So tell me, please, enlighten me. All of _this, _was it ever real? Because it was for me."

"Of _course _I did, I still do! How can you even ask me that question?" she replied, suddenly growing just as angry as he was. She grabbed his hand, placing it over her un-beating heart. She wrapped both of hers around it, preventing him from moving. "_This, _you and me, _this _is real. Nothing else, just this. Elijah, please . . . I _love _you. Alright? I love _you. _All I'm asking, is for one more chance. I just want your forgiveness."

"I'm not sure you deserve it." he whispered, pulling his hand back from her chest. He looked her up and down, eyes full of hate. But there was still one small part of him, that couldn't walk away. There was something about this girl, that just meant he couldn't let her go. There was something _pulling _him to her, a force stronger than he could control. And what kind of man would he be, if he didn't _try? _"You want a second chance? _Prove _to me, that you deserve it. _Show me, _that you're still the person I thought you were. Still the same girl I fell in love with. Prove to me, that you have even the _smallest _amount of humanity left in you. And _leave._

Leave now, and try to remember that girl. Try to find her somehow, discover who you once were. Because it's not this person. Not this power-hungry, driven, hateful person I see before me now. Whoever this 'Katherine' really is, she _repulses _me. Because she's just allowed herself to be . . . _consumed _by anger, and hatred, and resentment. Let me see who you really are, whoever that may be, and stop _lying. _Be honest with me, for once, and _show me. _When you're ready, be it in two years, ten, maybe even a thousand, come back and find me. And maybe then, I'll give you a second chance."

"Elijah," she whispered, reaching up to his face again, but he stepped back.

"_Leave," _he said sternly, and before he could blink, Katherine was gone.

* * *

As the last of the crowd filed into the Hall, Klaus was already stood, next to a man in full ceremonial robes. Klaus looked out to the crowd, upon the hundreds of people, who had come to witness this occasion. He only hoped that he could do the right thing for them, and that he wouldn't let them, and most importantly, Caroline, down. Becoming King would be a big weight on his shoulders, and there was a lot of pressure for him not to become like his father. Mikael had to have been one of the most hated Kings in history, and Klaus couldn't say he didn't see why.

Looking out over the crowd, as the doors were closed, Klaus was only looking for one person. And there she was, looking right back at him. _Caroline. _Ever since becoming a vampire, she looked even more beautiful than she had ever been, and he had to pride her on her strength. The past few days couldn't have been easy for her, but she'd gotten through them, and that was a big thing. She smiled encouragingly at him, and he smiled back, before the ceremony began.

There was a lot of vows that he had to make, and he could see Rebekah yawning dramatically, out of the corner of his eye. He stifled a small laugh, before he was told to kneel, so he could be given his crown. He got onto his knees, and as the crown was placed on his head, he felt an overwhelming feeling of victory. He'd finally done it, finally overcome his parent's tyranny. And he could be the King that he'd always known his people deserved.

"I now crown you, King of England,"

Klaus couldn't help but beam, as he heard the crowd begin to clap and cheer. He stood, crown placed firmly on his head, and faced the crowd. He looked out upon them all once more, and knew, in his heart, that he could do this. He wasn't going to let them down, and he _was _going to be the King that they deserved. In a few days' time, he would marry Caroline, and they could finally be together.

Everything was finally falling into place.

* * *

A few days later, Klaus and Caroline stood in the same spot, hands clasped tightly together. A crown had now been placed on Caroline's head, and with the light coming in through the window, Klaus couldn't help but think how angelic she looked. Her golden curls were down around her shoulders, glowing in the sunlight. And dressed in a stunning, lace-patterned white dress, she looked every part the angel he saw her as.

He placed a small, silver wedding ring on her finger, and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it gently. She grinned, and placed a similar ring on his finger. And that was it. Finally, after all this time, and everything they'd been through, they were together. And in that moment, everything that had stood in their way before, everything that had tried to come between them, just seemed so small, and trivial. None of it could compare to what they had.

Standing before their guests, friends, family, subjects, the two of them could not remember being any happier. And though they knew, they would both probably outlive most of the people in the room, and that the time would come when they had to say goodbye to them. Though they knew they could live a thousand lifetimes, and that the people stood before them would only be a small chapter in their story, it didn't matter. All that mattered, was that they could be with these people now, and that they could just take each day as it came.

Klaus looked down at his _wife, _and a smile spread across his face. He leaned down, and pressed a light kiss to her lips. Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck automatically, pulling him closer. And the whole world just fell away. It was just the two of them, trying to explain how much they loved each other, without needing words.

And though many had had doubts in the weeks leading up to that day, it was plain to see that these two loved each other. And anyone could see how good they were for each other. And for the first time, in many, _many _years, the people began to hope. They began to dream of new beginnings, and of bigger, brighter things. And they knew, from now on, that things were going to change. For the better.

* * *

**Well? Just the epilogue to go, and I'm afraid that that'll be it. Let me know what you thought, review! :D**


	33. Epilogue

**Hey guys!**

**So . . . this is it. I'd like to start off by saying thank you, to _all _of you. I don't care if you followed this fic from the beginning, or if you've only started it recently, thank you for reading it anyway. I never imagined that I would get even _half _the reviews this story has gotten, so thank you. I wasn't in a particularly good point in my life throughout this fic, but you guys have really helped me. Your praise and support in your reviews has really made a difference, and things are getting better.**

**I would try to thank you all personally, but, unfortunately there are far too many of you to do that. I want you to know, however, that every review, from each of you, meant a _lot _to me, so thank you.**

**I want to say a special thanks to;**

**crystalhoney, for being especially kind and encouraging, and always eager to know more.**

**AYMASgonalvs, for offering me the opportunity to write your story for you. I'm still incredibly sorry that I couldn't accept it.**

**bluebell2107, for offering me the opportunity to be your BETA reader, and I'll talk you soon.**

**And an _extra special _thanks to;**

**shadowfaxangel, for all of your questions and advice. I always looked forward to reading your reviews, as they really helped me to improve, and become a better writer. I also want to thank you just for our conversations, it's nice to have someone to talk to, even if it's about nothing in particular.**

**And ApekshaStar, for helping me in every conceivable way. I honestly don't know what I would have done, if I didn't have you to talk to. You're a great friend, and I really feel like I can talk to you about anything. You helped me not only with your reviews, but with your advice, and with sharing your experiences with me. I only hope that I can be as strong as you are one day.**

**Before I say goodbye, I'd like to tell you about my other Klaroline fic, which I have now started. It's called Stone Cold Silence, and, well, here's the summary;**

**Caroline is a new councillor at Mystic Falls Psychiatric Hospital. Klaus is her new patient. There's something about him that she just can't place, if only she could get him to talk. She knows he's hiding something. That there's something more to his story. Because people don't just wake up with mental problems. At least, not people like him. Something leads them there. And Caroline wants to know what it is.**

**I hope that some of you will continue to read my writing, and that I can keep you as reviewers and friends.**

**Thank you again, so much, I really do appreciate all of your love and support!**

**Megz**

**oxox**

* * *

**~ EPILOGUE ~**

* * *

_Mystic Falls, present day_

Many years had passed since the wedding of Caroline and Klaus Mikaelson, and the years in between, had not been easy. They had been filled with unbearable loss, disaster, and heartbreak. But through all of it, the two never left each other's sides. They dealt with everything together, one thing at a time, and somehow, they'd got to where they were now. Caroline had already been told, that being a vampire would be hard. She'd known that one day, she'd have to say goodbye to the people she loved, one-by-one, as she outlived all of them. She knew that she could never stay in one place, for more than a few years, for fear of people discovering what she was, after her reign as Queen was over. But no one had quite prepared her for how overwhelming it could be.

The only person she could depend on, throughout it all, was Klaus. And she was so glad she had him, because she didn't know what she would've done if she hadn't.

A few months after their marriage, Rebekah asked her brother if she could take a dose of the cure, and settle down with Matt, the servant boy. Klaus had been a little reluctant at first, but had eventually agreed. His sister had lived enough lifetimes for both her, and her lover boy. She deserved to be happy. After taking the cure, Rebekah and Matt moved to a house that Klaus had built for them, not far from the castle. And every week almost, Caroline and Klaus would visit his sister, her husband, and their three children.

Kol, after being banished from the castle by Klaus, was never seen again. And after many years without him, Klaus got word from Damon that Kol had been killed in a terrible "accident" by Katerina's hands. Finally, one of Katerina's murder plots succeeded, though how you can accidentally set fire to someone, Klaus would never be able to understand. He wasn't bitter about it though, as Kol's death was no huge loss. Klaus hadn't thought of him as a brother for years, not since they'd been turned, really.

Finn left not long after, to live with Sage in a small English village. And after all these years, Klaus still kept in touch with him, occasionally visiting the two of them. He was glad that his brother could finally be happy, without their parents overlooking everything that he did. Finn refused to take the cure though, not yet. He said that eventually, he and Sage would take it together, when it was time.

Not long after that, Klaus and Caroline received an interesting letter from Damon Salvatore. After everything that had happened between them, Klaus had forgiven him for his attempts to kill him, and him and his brother occasionally visited them. Along with the mysterious Elena Gilbert. And the letter concerned Elena in particular. When Klaus had told them to leave, the three of them had fled on a boat to America, whilst Katherine had decided to stay behind. Once there, they'd found a little town called Mystic Falls, where Damon and Stefan's mother was from. Upon driving there, their carriage had been run off of a bridge, and before the carriage could be completely consumed by water, Damon had fed Elena his blood, as a precaution.

Of course, Elena had died, before the Salvatores could find a way to break out of the carriage. Damon had been devastated, as he'd known Elena never wanted to be a vampire. Still, there was nothing he could do, as the cure was back in England, and it would be a while before they could get a boat back there. Plus, he had doubts over whether Klaus would even deem Elena "worthy" of the cure. So he'd allowed her to live as a vampire, for a while, before giving her the choice. She said that she'd rather be a vampire, and be with him, than have to grow old, while he stayed young forever.

Rebekah and Matt died not long after, as humans often do. Though Klaus had not been expecting them to die so young. The two of them had been victims of a terrible disease, when their children were long gone, and grown up. Klaus had offered to turn them both into vampires, but they'd refused. Still, he and Caroline had visited the two of them almost every day, as did their children, up until the point of their passing. Klaus had them buried in a small plot not far from where Jenna and Jeremy were. Rebekah's death had probably been the hardest for Klaus, though he knew it was what she'd wanted.

Many years after that, England went to war with a far off country, and their men attacked Klaus and Caroline's castle. They killed thousands of people, and many of Klaus' men in the process. But that wasn't all. One of the men managed to actually get _into _the castle, and he burned it to the ground. Very few people survived, and unfortunately Anna, Bonnie, April and Meredith were not among them.

Their deaths had been hard, but nowhere near as hard as the deaths of Caroline's family. She was so _destroyed, _that Klaus honestly didn't know if she was going to get through it. But despite all of that, she never _once _chose to turn it off. She said that no matter how devastated she was over their deaths, it was better to know that she loved them with all her heart, than to feel nothing at all over their deaths. He honestly didn't believe he'd ever loved her more, than in that moment, and he admired her strength through such a difficult time.

After there was nothing left for the two of them in England, Caroline and Klaus decided to travel the world. There was so much he had to show her, so much that she had to learn. They'd travelled everywhere, from Paris, to Italy, to China, to Australia, in the space of about one-hundred years. Eventually, they'd been to almost every corner of the Earth. But after a while, traveling became tiresome, and after hearing so much about America from Damon, Stefan and Elena, they decided to go there instead.

Caroline loved it there, and they spent most of their time with Elena and the Salvatores. And eventually, Elijah joined them. Katherine had left England, and had sent Elijah a letter, telling him that when she was ready, she'd come and find him, and then they could be together. He counted the seconds until then, and moved to New Orleans. Stefan left them eventually, too. There was nothing left for him now, and he felt he was simply getting in the way of Damon and Elena's relationship. He promised his brother that he would visit often, and went off, to find out what the world could offer a man like him.

After a good hundred years of all of them living in Mystic Falls, they'd called everyone together one last time. Caroline, Klaus, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Katherine, Elijah, Finn, Sage, Lexi and Rose. They agreed that, whenever one of them wanted to take the cure, they would go to Klaus, and he would give them the location of just _one _of the doses. They also agreed, however, that none of them were quite ready to do it just yet.

Klaus and Caroline had agreed that, when the time was right, they would take the cure together. They knew that, eventually, they would get tired of the life they lead, having to lose all of their friends, and they would eventually have to die themselves. But when they did, they wanted to make sure that it was together. Elena and Damon made a similar agreement, and Elena was quite surprised, as she knew that Damon saw humanity as a weakness. He liked to be strong, and powerful, almost unbeatable. But he said that, if it was what Elena wanted, he'd do it without a second thought.

And one fine, sunny day in New Orleans, Elijah finally got what he had waited so very long for.

He was walking along the streets, hands in his pockets, on the way to the bar to meet an old friend of his. He'd spent many years in New Orleans now, and had settled there quite well. Though there was still something missing, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what it was. He missed his Katerina. It had been almost five-hundred years now, and Elijah was growing tired of waiting. Despite this though, he didn't want her to come back, if she was still putting on this Katherine facade. If, after all this time, his Katerina was gone, then he guessed he would probably have to give up hope. There was only so much a man could take.

It was then, that he saw her walking down the street, a small piece of paper in her hand.

She looked so . . . different. She was no longer Katherine, but she wasn't his Katerina either. And he should've known long ago, that his Katerina was never going to come back, not really. Because she was gone, and he just had to accept that, and move on. Her hair was just as long, and perfect as he remembered, flowing down her back in light curls. She looked . . . younger somehow. He knew that was impossible, but without all the hate and anger behind her eyes, she really did look so much younger.

It was too much, and before he could stop himself, he rushed over to her, and held her in his arms.

She went stiff for a moment, before realizing who it was, and she then relaxed into his arms. Finally, after all this time, they could be together, and there was nothing and no one that could stop them now. She was home.

All the way back in Mystic Falls, a few days later, Caroline and Klaus Mikaelson made their way through town, on their way back from Damon and Elena's house. It was quite early in the morning, and they walked, hand-in-hand, Caroline's hair framing her pale face like a halo in the sunlight. She'd just been telling Elena about her job she'd just gotten, as a nurse. She'd been training for so long, and Klaus could not have been more proud. Meredith had taught her so much back in England, and Caroline loved to take care of people, it was the perfect job for her.

Klaus, however, wrote novels for a living. He'd been doing so for many years, and had been published several times. He'd had to change his pen-name a few times, of course, so as not to arouse suspicion. _K. Mikaelson, Nik Mikael, Klaus M., Nik M., Niklaus Mikael . . . _He'd lost track of the many names he'd made for himself. But on the day each book was published, Caroline would go straight to the nearest bookstore, and buy one of the very first copies. It had become sort of a tradition, as he never allowed her to read his books until they were finished. There was a whole bookcase full of Klaus' books, all read and adored by Caroline.

Walking through the town, Caroline gave a small gasp, and stopped in the middle of the street. Klaus looked concerned for a moment, until he saw a grin stretch across Caroline's face. He followed her line of vision across the street, to where two little children were playing.

They couldn't have been older than five or six, and they were sat at their mother's feet outside a cafe, while she spoke to a friend. They were playing with small toys, and throwing them up in the air. Caroline had always loved kids, Klaus knew this, and she'd loved to go over to Rebekah and Matt's house to see their children. She'd sit with them for hours, telling them stories, and playing games with them.

"They're so cute!" she exclaimed, still grinning, and Klaus couldn't help but agree. A few hundred years ago, before he met Caroline, the idea of standing in the street, and grinning like an idiot over a pair of children would have been completely ridiculous. But he'd always found Caroline's enthusiasm infectious, and he had to admit, if there was one person he wouldn't mind having children with, it was her.

"Do you want one?" he asked, and she turned to him, shocked. They'd talked about taking the cure before, but they'd never, not _once _talked about the possibility of children. In fact, Caroline had ruled it out almost completely.

"Maybe one day, I mean we always said -" she replied, but Klaus cut her off. He reached inside his pocket, and held up two pieces of printed paper to Caroline. Plane tickets, to England.

"Why not now?"

And so that was the day that Klaus and Caroline Mikaelson set off back to England. Klaus knew exactly where the cure was located, and was no longer afraid of taking it. He knew now, what he wanted, and how much Caroline wanted the same. And for two people who had lived so long, and lived so many different lives, going back to humanity was but the next great adventure.

* * *

**~ THE END ~**


End file.
